


Run to you

by Daina



Series: Run to you [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Broken Friendship, Derek Badass, Derek beeing an Alfa, Emotional Hurt, Father-Son Relationship, First Time, Flashbacks, Grumpy Derek, Hale Family Feels, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Lonely Stiles, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, New York City, Pack Dynamics, Pack Politics, Post season 3a, Scared Stiles, Teen Crush, Travel, Trust Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 72,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daina/pseuds/Daina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras los nefastos acontecimientos que han tenido lugar con el Darach y la manada de Alfas, los hermanos Hale deciden dejar Beacon Hills y volver a Nueva York; la misma ciudad donde Derek y Laura se refugiaron tras la muerte de toda su familia a manos de Kate Argent… Pero Stiles Stilinski no está del todo de acuerdo con ese plan.<br/>O, cómo el final de la temporada 3A de Teen Wolf, hizo que necesitara desesperadamente ver a Derek recuperando su papel de Alfa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ya estoy aquí otra vez!!  
> Tenía muchísimas ganas de empezar a subir este fic. Uno que empezó a formarse en mi cabeza apenas terminé de ver el último capi de la temporada 3A de Teen Wolf, y me quedé en plan: ¡WTF! ¡Pero qué leches pasa con Derek y por qué demonios se va de Beacon Hills! Y, por Dios, va a volver, ¿no?  
> Todo parece indicar que va a ser así, pero tenía que añadir mi granito de arena. Uno con el que creo que muchos fans de la serie, y sobre todo de Derek Hale estarán de acuerdo. Porque por mucho que me encante Teen Wolf y todos sus personajes, sí que tengo la sensación de que el pobre Derek se merece más presencia en los capítulos. Y, sobre todo, que se merece recuperar su forma de ser de las primeras temporadas, en plan sourwolf y badass puro y duro. Mas que nada porque en teoría él es… o era, el Alfa, ¿no?  
> Por fortuna, esta vez lo he hecho bien y he terminado la historia a tiempo, XD. Así, para cuando empiece la temporada 3B, si por algún milagro hay alguna coincidencia entre lo que he escrito y lo que Mr. Jeff Davis ha decidido, puedo decir que todo es fruto del azar ;-)  
> En fin, espero que lo disfrutéis. Y, como siempre, encantada de que dejeis kudos si os gusta la historia, y comentarios para saber qué opináis de ella.

 

 

Era la primera vez que Stiles visitaba Nueva York.

Si hubiera sido otro el motivo por el que estaba en la Gran Manzana, se habría sentido mucho peor al reconocerlo. Porque, la verdad, era bastante lamentable que a sus 17 años aún no hubiera puesto los pies en la ciudad más conocida del país. Y menos cuando dicha ciudad era también el lugar donde nació su madre.

Por ello, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor cuando bajó del avión y sintió por primera vez el viento neoyorquino.

 

Desde que tenía memoria, recordaba a sus padres hablar de la opción de visitar la ciudad. Una ciudad que su madre no había vuelto a pisar desde poco antes de que Stiles naciera, pero que siempre echó de menos…

Sin embargo, siempre surgía algo que les impedía hacer aquel viaje familiar. Primero el hecho de que Stiles era muy pequeño, con lo que no merecía la pena hacer un viaje tan largo si apenas se iba a enterar de nada. Luego, cuando ya era un poco mayor, el trabajo de su padre, recién nombrado Sheriff, hizo que la palabra vacaciones desapareciera de su vocabulario. Y, por último, la enfermedad y posterior muerte de su madre, terminó de llevar al olvido la posibilidad de conocer el hogar de una persona que se había marchado para siempre.

Así que ya había dado por hecho que jamás visitaría la ciudad de los rascacielos. Sobre todo cuando, cada vez que la ciudad aparecía en alguna película o serie en la televisión (lo que ocurría el 99,9% de las veces), a su padre se le oscurecía un poco la mirada, y a continuación llenaba de nuevo el vaso de whisky.

 

Pero se recordó que aquella no era una visita de placer.

Y, la verdad, dudaba mucho que fuera a disfrutar de la ciudad, con lo que ni siquiera podría darse la alternativa de conocer los lugares más turísticos de la ciudad que nunca duerme, y pensar en cómo habría sido si su madre hubiera estado allí con él.

Porque lo cierto era que no había ido a Nueva York porque era Nueva York.

Había ido a Nueva York, porque era el lugar donde estaba Derek Hale.

 

Le encantaría decir que el motivo de su viaje era de placer. Que simplemente venía a visitar a un viejo… o nuevo amigo. Porque, la verdad, aún tenía serias dudas de que siguieran siendo amigos o no, dándose incluso la posibilidad de que llegaran a ser “más que amigos”.

-          Por Dios, Stiles, no vayas tan rápido. Aún no has bajado del avión, y ya estás pensando en la posibilidad de enrollarte con él.

Como era costumbre en él, el filtro que iba del cerebro a su boca brilló por su ausencia, con lo que el chico habló en voz alta… En voz _muy_ alta.

Y en consecuencia, como era costumbre que le pasara, la mujer que había a su lado y que estaba esperando a que llegara su maleta, se alejó de él de manera muy poco sutil.

Pero Stiles no se dignó en sonrojarse esta vez. No había tiempo ni ganas para ello.

 

Cogió la maleta de la cinta transportadora, y se dirigió a la salida con paso apresurado. Aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer: llamar a su padre diciéndole que había llegado bien, llegar al hotel y darse una ducha tras un largo vuelo en turista, y buscar a Derek.

Pero sólo de pensar en recorrer las calles de una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo, buscando a alguien que no quería ser encontrado, ya se sentía agotado.

 

**********

La conversación con su padre se alargó un poco más de lo que esperaba.

Aunque mentiría si dijera que lo que más le sorprendió no fue la duración de la conversación, sino el hecho de que fuera una conversación en vez de una discusión.

Porque, la verdad, estaba seguro de que su padre ya habría superado la fase zen en la que se encontraba cuando le contó que tenía intención de ir a Nueva York a buscar a Derek, y motivo por el cual le dejó irse sin apenas protestar.

Bueno… eso no era del todo cierto.

 

Lo cierto era que a John Stilinski no le hacía ninguna gracia que su único hijo, bastante torpe para qué mentir, se fuera solo a la otra parte del país a buscar a alguien del que hacía sólo unos meses sabía que era un hombre lobo, y que al parecer era bastante amigo de su hijo.

Y si Stiles tuvo la sensación de que un escalofrío recorría la espalda de su padre cuando dijo la palabra “amigo”, ninguno de los dos comentó nada. 

Pero antes de que su padre empezara a protestar y detallarle el millón de motivos por los que no era buena idea ir, Stiles lanzó su arma secreta: Mirándole con cara de cachorro abandonado, susurró un “por favor, papá, confía en mí”, que fue directo al corazoncito del Sheriff.

Y sí, sabía que estaba haciendo trampas. Que estaba usando un millón de trucos sucios para conseguir lo que quería. Pero es que _quería_ conseguir lo que quería.

Y si para ello tenía que recordarle sutilmente a su padre que no creyó en él cuando le dijo que existían los hombres lobos, y que había sido un mal padre por ello y que necesitaba ganar muchos puntos después de haberle fallado de aquella manera, pues lo haría… Y si además de ello, lo decía poniendo en práctica la cara de cachorrito perdido de Derek (no la de Scott, porque la de Derek era mil veces más poderosa que la de Scott, sobre todo porque aparecían cuando menos lo esperabas), pues reconocía su culpabilidad.

Pero, de nuevo, _necesitaba_ ir a Nueva York.

 

Y tal vez por eso, porque quería mucho a su padre pero seguía siendo un hijo horrible que ya tenía reservado un rincón especial en el infierno; cuando sus dos primeros trucos no funcionaron del todo y John seguía con dudas para dejarle ir, lanzó la última bomba:

Le recordó que en los últimos años Derek había perdido a todos sus seres queridos porque se enamoró de la chica equivocada que le utilizó para matar a su familia, y que además lo hizo poco después de ver cómo la chica de sus sueños moría entre sus brazos. Que tras seis años escondido y sintiéndose culpable por haber sido el causante de la muerte de su familia, regresó a Beacon Hills sólo para descubrir que su tío había matado a su hermana… Y por si tooodo eso fuera poco, en los últimos meses había visto como dos de sus Betas, que eran sus amigos y casi parte de él, morían a manos de unos Alfas fanáticos, siendo él el causante directo de la muerte de uno de ellos.

Pero, por si todo eso no fuera suficiente, la única chica a la que se había atrevido a entregar el poco corazoncito que le quedaba, resultó que también le había utilizado, haciéndole creer que estaba enamorada de él cuando en el fondo lo único que le preocupaba era vengarse de la manada de Alfas.

 

Resumir el desastre de vida que había tenido Derek fue bastante rápido, la verdad. Stiles sólo tuvo que decir: “todo al que ha querido Derek está muerto, o le ha utilizado y luego ha muerto”.

El caso es que cuando terminó de narrar el drama que era la vida de Derek Hale, contándole que se había marchado con su hermana a Nueva York para intentar superar el trauma de que ya no tenía manada porque ni siquiera era un Alfa; su padre le estaba mirando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

“Ve a buscarle y haz todo lo posible para que ese pobre chico sea feliz”, fue lo único que dijo su padre.

 

Y justo en ese momento, Stiles empezó a perdonar a su padre por no haberle creído al principio con toda la historia de los hombres lobos. Porque, ¿qué era un poco de incredulidad al lado de ser el mejor padre del mundo? Tan genial, que iba a dejar que su hijo fuera a Nueva York. Solo. Llevándose todos los ahorros de su vida, con el único propósito de lograr que Derek volviera.

Una persona a la que su padre apenas conocía, salvo aquella vez en que le detuvo y la otra en que estuvo persiguiéndole durante semanas. De acuerdo, no era la mejor manera de conocerse. Pero ahora al menos sabía que él no era el malo de la historia, y que todo lo que hizo fue para ayudar a los vecinos del pueblo, incluyendo a cierto adolescente propenso a meterse en líos.

 

Pensándolo bien, casi mejor que aquello fuera lo ÚNICO que su padre supiera de Derek, dejando a un lado la parte de que también era el hombre que disfrutaba empotrando a su hijo contra las paredes, puertas y volantes de los coches. Y SOBRE TODO que a su hijo no le importaba nada ser tratado de esa manera, porque todo era poco a la hora de estar cerca del sexy hombre lobo.

Sí. Mejor que su padre no supiera ese pequeño detalle.

 

El otro importante detalle que, de momento, Stiles no tenía intención de compartir con su padre, fue el otro motivo por el que había decidido ir a buscar a Derek a la otra parte del país.

Porque no soportaba estar en Beacon Hills.

Corrección. Lo que no soportaba era estar cerca de ciertas personas que vivían en Beacon Hills.

Y si esas personas resultaba que eran sus amigos y, en teoría, integrantes de la manada de la que se suponía que ahora formaba parte, con el intrépido Scott a la cabeza… Pues sólo eran pequeños detalles sin importancia. 

Porque lo que no eran detalles, y por supuesto tenían mucha importancia, era el comportamiento que habían tenido esos supuestos amigos en los últimos cinco meses.

Comenzando con el hecho de que a ninguno de ellos se les ocurrió comentarle que Derek se había marchado con Cora, y que no sabían cuándo iba a volver, o incluso si algún día regresaría.

 

Stiles se enteró de la noticia casi una semana después de que se hubiera marchado. Cuando, tras enviarle a Derek miles de mensajes (literalmente), preguntándole si estaba bien, y no obteniendo ninguna respuesta a cambio, decidió ir a verle en persona… Y cuando se encontró con que el loft estaba vacío y Derek no aparecía por ningún lado, Stiles sintió pánico pensando en lo que podía haberle ocurrido. Viniéndole a la mente un millón de posibles escenarios con Deucalión regresando y matando a Derek sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Pero cuando volvió con Scott y le contó las nuevas (con la respiración entrecortada y al borde de un ataque de pánico), y Scott se limitó a decirle “Nah, tío. Derek y Cora se marcharon del pueblo hace una semana”, el pánico de Stiles se transformó en cabreo.

En un cabreo como hacía mucho que no había sentido, y que hizo que por primera vez se arrepintiera de no haber aceptado la mordedura de Peter, perdiendo con ello la opción de ser mucho, mucho más fuerte.

 

El cabreo no se debió tanto al hecho de que Derek se hubiera marchado sin despedirse de él… Bueno, sí que estaba cabreado por eso. Se suponía que eran amigos “oalgoparecido” y los amigos se despiden cuando se van, ¿no?

El cabreo era sobre todo porque, al parecer, a ninguno de sus amigos se les había ocurrido que tal vez a Stiles le hubiera gustado saber que Derek se había marchado, y que tal vez, sólo tal vez, le hubiera gustado hablar con él antes de irse de Beacon Hills.

 

Pero cuando sus amigos respondieron al cabreo de Stiles con un absurdo “sólo es Derek”, el cabreo de Stiles alcanzó proporciones épicas.

Tan épicas, que tuvo que marcharse de la cafetería donde estaban todos reunidos, porque no era nada partidario de la violencia y sabía que si se quedaba un segundo más, empezaría a repartir puñetazos.

Y porque si daba algún puñetazo, sus frágiles manos se romperían al golpear cuerpos que eran como muros de cemento. Sí. También por eso.

 

El caso fue que, desde aquel día, Stiles no era capaz de mirar de igual modo a sus supuestos amigos.

Porque en serio, ¿qué leches significaba eso de “sólo es Derek”?

Es más, ¿desde cuándo “Derek” y “sólo” iban en la misma frase?

 

Puede que no conociera muy bien (o todo lo bien que le gustaría) al hombre lobo. Pero si algo tenía claro, era que no era alguien sencillo precisamente. Y que las cosas nunca eran lo que parecían con él, y que cuando creías que te estaba ocultando algo, resultaba que al final te estaba ocultando mucho más y…

A grandes rasgos, era un poco como Deaton, que siempre sabía mucho más de lo que creías, pero que prefería ocultarlo al resto del mundo por razones que sólo él comprendía.

Salvo que Deaton no era un hombre lobo.

Y que Deaton no era tan gracioso como Derek (sí, lo había dicho bien, Derek era gracioso).

Y que Deaton no era tan atractivo como…

En fin. Que Stiles no entendía por qué de repente Derek había pasado a ser alguien sin importancia, hasta el punto de que daba lo mismo si se hubiera marchado o no porque, al parecer “sólo era Derek”.

 

Y de acuerdo que Derek había cometido errores en los últimos meses pero… quién no.

Vale. El hecho de desaparecer cuando todos creían que estaba muerto para acostarse con la que resultó ser una asesina que secuestró luego a sus padres, no fue el mejor de los movimientos del hombre pero… Pero en su defensa, por aquel entonces nadie sabía que la profesora Blake era el Darach. Y de seguro que Derek no se habría puesto cariñoso con ella (o en modo salvaje, quién sabe) si supiera lo que realmente se estaba tirando, ¿no?

 

Pero más importante todavía: ¿Aquello era lo único que había que recordar de Derek?

 

Stiles se ponía rabioso cada vez que pensaba en ello. Cada vez que recordaba cuando Isaac le contó que había despreciado a Derek, culpándole de todo simplemente porque, según él, se aburría, y que era el maestro en no hacer nada.

Y Dios, las ganas que tenía de borrarle esa espeluznante sonrisa de la cara al recordarlo… ¿Cómo demonios se había atrevido a hablarle así?

¿Acaso ya había olvidado que fue Derek quien le transformó porque _él_ se lo pidió? Que le ofreció su casa para tener un hogar donde por primera vez en su vida podía sentirse seguro. Que le rescató más de una vez, aun a riesgo de ser detenido, sin que absolutamente nadie se lo pidiera.

¿Desde cuando aquello había dejado de ser importante? 

 

Sí, de acuerdo… Las actuaciones de Derek con la manada de Alfas habían sido bastante lamentables. Básicamente, se había limitado a recibir una paliza detrás de otra, y a curarse sus heridas lejos del resto, tal vez por cierto sentido de orgullo propio. Y de acuerdo que al final Derek ni siquiera era un Alfa, y que a cambio Scott era el jodido Alfa Verdadero que era capaz de atravesar el círculo de _mountain ash_ por su cara bonita (eso último era un decir)…

 

¿Pero qué había del resto? ¿No importaba el hecho de que Derek había dejado de ser el Alfa para salvar a su hermana pequeña? ¿O que, aun siendo un Beta y no recuperado del todo, volvió para ayudarles poniendo en riesgo su vida? ¿Otra vez?

¿Por qué nada de eso importaba ahora?

¿Por qué todo el mundo se había olvidado de Derek tan fácilmente?

 

Había tenido aquella discusión un millón de veces. No sólo con Isaac, sino también con Scott, los gemelos y Allison. Con Lydia prefería no tratar el tema, más que nada porque la pobre ya tenía bastante intentando averiguar por qué era otro ser mitológico y por qué nadie había tenido a bien de informarle sobre ello.

Y cada vez que discutían sobre el tema… Cada mísera vez que Stiles le proponía a Scott o Isaac que llamaran a Derek, porque a él no le respondía; era peor que la anterior. Y mientras los dos hombres lobo se limitaban a decir que había sido decisión de Derek, y que era él quien no quería formar parte de la manada; Stiles sentía que iba a estallar.

Porque al parecer, Stiles era el único que recordaba que _fue_ Scott quien nunca quiso formar parte de la manada de Derek, y quien estaba obsesionado con dejarle claro eso de que “él nunca sería su Alfa”, utilizándole todas las veces que pudo para proteger a su querida Allison… La misma Allison que le había dejado por su supuesto amigo, por cierto.

Y pese a haber traicionado a Derek más de una vez, Derek nunca le dio la espalda. Nunca dejó de ofrecer su ayuda, incluso cuando Scott no la pedía, ni de asegurarle que siempre habría un sitio para él en la manada.

Pero, por supuesto, nada de aquello importaba ahora. Porque Derek “sólo era Derek”.

 

Lo peor de todo, era que ni siquiera podía dar rienda suelta a su cabreo, por mucho que quisiera.

Pese a que los problemas gordos ya habían terminado, con el Darach muerto y los Alfas malos (aka, Deucalion) lejos del pueblo, las cosas seguían estando tensas.

Por un lado, Scott tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar con su nueva posición como Alfa, o el hecho de que uno de sus Betas le había quitado a la chica de sus sueños. Por otro, el detalle de que en la nueva manada de Beacon Hills había ahora mismo tres Alfas, siendo dos de ellos poco propensos a compartir las cosas, con lo que había discusiones día sí y día también… Menos mal que de vez en cuando contaban con pequeños favores llamados Danny y Lydia, que aparecían cuando las cosas se encendían más de lo normal.

Y, por supuesto, estaba el insignificante detalle de que Scott, Allison y Stiles, habían estado 16 horas sumergidos en el agua, más muertos que vivos, y que, al parecer, eso iba a traer cosas malas al pueblo.

Chupi.

 

Así que, visto en perspectiva, Stiles se sentía un poco egoísta hablando con alguien sobre el hecho de que era el único que echaba de menos a Derek.

Pero esa era la triste verdad.

Le echaba de menos.

Y, sobre todo, le mataba pensar que una de las últimas veces que hablaron, Stiles le echó en cara a Derek que sus dos últimas novias habían sido unas psicópatas asesinas.

 

En su momento, ni siquiera fue consciente de lo que decía. De lo duro que había tenido que ser para Derek oír aquello. Principalmente cuando se suponía que Stiles NO sabía lo de Kate Argent.

Cuando fue consciente de lo que realmente había dicho, de camino al Nemeton para rescatar a sus padres y estando él solo en su jeep y no pudiendo hacer otra cosa que pensar, se dijo que debía pedirle perdón. Que cuando todo hubiera acabado, le pediría perdón e incluso le daría permiso para estamparle contra la superficie que quisiera. Porque se lo tenía bien ganado.

Pero cuando todo acabó y, casi una semana después su padre le dejó marcharse cinco minutos, porque había decidido que quería pasarse toda la vida abrazando a su único hijo… ya era tarde.

 

Stiles intuía que fue un poco de todo lo que le llevó a tomar la decisión de ir a Nueva York. Que no fue sólo porque se sentía culpable por tratar a Derek como lo había hecho. Que también era consecuencia de las terribles ganas que tenía de alejarse del pueblo. De dejar atrás a unos amigos que creía eran buenas personas, pero que en el fondo sólo eran capaces de pensar en su mundo: Lydia en el próximo chico con el que se fuera a enrollar, Isaac en Allison y viceversa, y Scott en ser el mejor Alfa del mundo.

 

Y puede que Stiles estuviera siendo un poco exagerado. Puede que en el fondo todo fuera consecuencia de la envidia por ver que todos ellos tenían un objetivo que alcanzar, mientras que él seguía chupando banquillo y esperando órdenes porque sólo era el chico que resolvía misterios. Y si no había ningún misterio que resolver… Pues eso.

 

El caso es que Stiles empezaba a pensar en aquel viaje también como unas vacaciones. Como un cambio de escenario para recuperarse de toda la tensión acumulada… Y si ese cambio de escenario resultaba que era la ciudad donde estaba un hombre increíble y que era un jodido héroe al que _necesitaba_ pedir perdón y recordarle que era el mejor de todos… Pues eso.

 

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modo caliente activado ;-)

La ducha fue bastante más larga de lo que tenía planeado. Pero por una vez que no tenía a nadie quejándose de que iba a gastar todo el agua caliente, iba a aprovecharlo muy bien.

Aunque también hubo otro motivo que hizo que la ducha de 5 minutos, se transformara en una de casi media hora.

Stiles empezó enjabonándose con movimientos fuertes, casi bruscos. No había dormido nada en todo el viaje, y empezaba a notar los estragos del sueño… Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta la media de horas de sueño que tenía al día.

Pero dormir no era una alternativa. No si tenía intención de encontrar a Derek. Y menos cuando dormir siempre venía acompañado de sueños.

 

Pero una cosa era soñar con cosas en las que no quería pensar, y otra muy distinta soñar despierto.

O eso fue lo que pensó el chico cuando comenzó a enjabonarse los muslos. Cuando los leves roces de los nudillos sobre su miembro, despertaron el interés de su pene flácido. Y a medida que pasaban los segundos y toda la atención de Stiles estaba centrada en esa parte de su anatomía, comenzó a hincharse y requerir mayor atención.

Y eso es lo que hizo.

Tirando la esponja al suelo de la ducha, agarró su miembro y comenzó a recorrerlo de arriba abajo con movimientos lentos. Quería que durara.

Sin dejar de tocarse, apoyó el brazo y la cabeza en la pared de azulejos. Y con los ojos cerrados, su mente voló a ese momento del pasado que se convirtió en materia prima para sus posteriores sesiones masturbatorias. 

 

**********

UN AÑO ANTES. TRAS HABER SIDO SECUESTRADOS POR MATT Y EL KANIMA EN LA COMISARIA DE BEACON HILLS

 

Stiles se tiró en la cama nada más entrar en su habitación.

Acababa de llegar de la comisaría, después de haber estado a punto de morir a manos de un adolescente al que se le había ido completamente la pinza, y que les tuvo secuestrados durante horas.

Recordó entonces que Matt había muerto. Que habían encontrado su cuerpo en el río, ahogado, y que aún no había pistas sobre las posibles causas.

Y sabía que debía sentirse culpable por alegrarse en cierto modo de la muerte del chico. O por no lamentarlo tanto como debería, pues se suponía que sólo era un chico que tuvo mala suerte a la hora de elegir las compañías con la que frecuentaba, y que todo ello acabó afectándole a la cabeza.

Pero ese chico… ese psicópata, no dejaba de ser el mismo tío que había estado a punto de asfixiarle con su pie, sin que él pudiera hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo, al estar completamente paralizado… Y también era el que había estado a punto de matar a su padre.

El que, por un horrible segundo, creyó que realmente había matado a su padre. Cuando le golpeó en la cabeza con el arma, y desde su posición Stiles no pudo discernir si su padre estaba muerto o sólo inconsciente.

 

Sí. Lo que le pasó a Matt de pequeño fue horrible. Pero no era el único que tuvo traumas infantiles. Él mismo, por ejemplo. Si fuera otro psicópata que lo relacionaba todo con lo malo que le había pasado, se habría dedicado a ir haciendo daño a todos los médicos del mundo, sólo porque no fueron capaces de salvarle la vida a su madre.

No. Por muy horrible que fuera lo que le había pasado, no quería sentir pena por él. Y menos cuando había sido tan cobarde de utilizar a otra persona para que se manchara las manos de sangre por él. Y de acuerdo que Jackson tampoco es que fuera un cacho de pan. Pero al menos no era un asesino… O no lo habría sido por propia voluntad.

 

El chico se tiró de los pelos, odiando lo extraña y peligrosa que se había convertido su vida de la noche a la mañana… Y teniendo en cuenta que su padre era el Sheriff y que le gustaba ir de patrulla con él para ver si veía algún cadáver, ya era hablar de extrañeza.

Pero todo eso dejó de ser importante, cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta de su habitación.

Stiles se levantó de la cama de un salto, pero se quedó parado en mitad del dormitorio.

Eran muy pocas personas las que llamaban a su habitación antes de entrar… Para ser exactos, sólo lo hacía uno. Porque la otra persona que conocía su zona de descanso y exclusión del mundo, aka su mejor amigo Scott, hacía mucho que había perdido las buenas maneras, y siempre entraba sin llamar.

Lo que dejaba a su querido padre como el único ser en toda la tierra que SIEMPRE llamaba antes de entrar en su cuarto… Algo que empezó a hacer a raíz de un incómodo incidente en el que no debía estar pensando ahora.

Porque la cuestión era que hacía media hora que se había despedido de su padre en comisaría. Y que su padre le había asegurado que se pasaría toda la noche allí, intentando averiguar algo de la muerte de Matt.

Lo que dejaba todo a una única pregunta:

¿Quién demonios estaba llamando a esas horas de la noche? ¿Y a la puerta de su habitación, ni más ni menos?

Es decir, ¿quién era el que estaba paseándose por su casa como si nada?

 

Antes de que le diera un ataque de pánico, Stiles intentó pensar en lo obvio. Es decir, que su padre había cambiado de opinión y había decidido dormir en casa. 

-          Papá, ¿eres tú? – preguntó de manera casual. Pero apenas salieron las palabras de sus labios, Stiles se imaginó dentro de una película de terror adolescente, siendo el clásico estúpido que llama a su amigo mientras baja las escaleras del sótano a oscuras, y completamente a solas.

Por fortuna, dos simples palabras le recordaron que no estaba en ninguna película de terror, y que fuera de su puerta no había ningún asesino en potencia… Bueno, eso aún estaba por decidirse.

-          Soy Derek.

Stiles llegó hasta la puerta en dos zancadas y la abrió.

Efectivamente, frente a él estaba Derek Hale. Vestido con la misma ropa que llevaba en comisaría.

Lo que significaba que Derek, a diferencia de él, no se había pasado por su casa después de marcharse de la comisaría… O al lugar que se suponía que era su casa y donde guardaba la ropa… y dormía.

En fin.

-          ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó al fin. Pero entonces le vino a la mente otra pregunta si cabe más importante - ¿Y por dónde has entrado?

-          Por la ventana de la habitación de tu padre.

-          Siempre entras por mi cuarto – comentó, señalando la ventana que estaba abierta.

Y pese a que se suponía que era una simple observación por parte de Stiles, el hombre no pareció tomárselo muy bien. Porque lo que hizo fue cruzar los brazos en el pecho, y poner esa cara de mala leche que siempre llevaba. 

-          Tu corazón estaba muy acelerado – explicó en medio de un gruñido - No quería que te diera un infarto.

Stiles tardó en responder. Seguía sin sacar nada en claro de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y menos el hecho de que Derek pareciera estar enfadado cuando, a fin de cuentas, era él quien había entrado en su casa.

Pero al final dedujo que el que Derek pareciera que estaba enfadado, no tenía por qué significar que lo estuviera. Porque simplemente podía ser que tuviera su cara seria de siempre. La única que tenía, vaya.

Aunque, a diferencia de otras veces, el gesto que había tenido con él sí que era nuevo.

-          Vaya… Eso es muy considerado por tu parte. Pero… ¿Ha pasado algo?

El Alfa descruzó los brazos. Aunque lo hizo un tanto inseguro.

-          Quería saber si tu padre estaba bien.

-          Oh... Mi padre es mucho más duro de lo que parece. Ahora está en la comisaría – se rascó el cuello, un poco incómodo por tener una conversación tan personal con alguien al que en teoría no le gustaban las personas - Acaba de recuperar su puesto de Sheriff desde el incidente de la camioneta robada y el secuestro, y ha preferido ganar unos cuantos puntos perdidos haciendo horas extras.

-          Y tú cómo estás.

-          Pues… Teniendo en cuenta que un adolescente psicópata ha sido asesinado, supongo que tengo que alegrarme porque ya no figuro en la lista negra de un asesino mitológico – intentó sonreír - O eso creo.

-          Bien – respondió Derek con voz grave, pero una mirada menos dura en el rostro.

-          Pero… Gracias por preocuparte – se mojó el labio, incapaz de apartar los ojos de los de Derek cuando éste se acercó al chico - Supongo.

Derek negó con la cabeza, recorriendo la poca distancia que le separaba del adolescente. Al llegar junto a él, colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-          No tuve la ocasión de darte las gracias.

-          A… A qué te refieres.

-          Cuando el Kanima me dejó paralizado y me mantuviste a flote durante dos horas – alzó una ceja en gesto inquisitorio. Como si le estuviera preguntando “en serio has olvidado que ocurrió aquello”.

-          Oh… No. No hace falta. Desde entonces no me has empotrado contra ninguna pared y, la verdad, eso me vale como un millón de gracias.

Derek enseñó entonces una de sus sonrisas espeluznantes. Pero Stiles debía estar más acostumbrado a ellas de lo que creía, porque esta vez no le pareció tan intimidante.

-          No es suficiente – dijo el hombre.

-          ¿Ah, no?

Sin apartar la mano del hombro del chico, Derek empezó a caminar hacia adelante. Lo que no dejó a Stiles con otra alternativa que caminar marcha atrás hasta… No tenía muy claro dónde, pero tampoco es que pudiera evitarlo. La fuerza de la mano del hombre era demasiada como para hacerle frente… O lo habría sido en el caso de que lo estuviera intentando.

-          ¿Eres consciente de que eres, junto a Deaton, el único humano con el que me relaciono? – preguntó entonces Derek.

-          ¿Y qué es lo que…?

-          Pero que a diferencia de Deaton, eres el único que me hace caso, y que no está siempre llevándome la contraria, solamente para demostrar que es más listo que el resto.

-          Y se supone que eso… ¿es bueno?

-          Sí cuando, ahora mismo, no hay ningún otro miembro de mi manada, que me respeta y confía en mí como tú lo haces.

-          ¿Ah, no?

Derek negó de nuevo al tiempo que paraba en su caminar sin un destino fijo. Volvió a sacar la sonrisa tétrica. Pero esta vez, definitivamente, no había nada de espeluznante en ella. Era más una sonrisa que le dirigiría un amigo a otro.

-          Si ahora mismo me pidieran que eligiera a una persona en la que debería confiar mi vida, ¿sabes a quién elegiría?

La voz de Derek era grave pero suave a un tiempo. No llegaba a ser un susurro, pero sí que era menos agresiva de lo normal en él.

-          ¿A Scott?

-          No.

-          ¿A… Peter? – Derek alzó una ceja de incredulidad como única respuesta, y Stiles dejó de probar fortuna buscando la respuesta correcta.

-          A ti, Stiles – respondió, caminando de nuevo. Y sus pasos no cesaron hasta que los talones de Stiles no chocaron contra la puerta de su armario - Eres el único en quien ahora mismo confío – colocó entonces las manos en el armario, una a cada lado de la cabeza del chico – Y eso, es algo que nunca creí que podría llegar a hacer.

-          Oh… Supongo que eso demuestra que eres mucho más atento y amable de lo que el resto del mundo cree – sonrió al tiempo que tragaba con dificultad. Lo que no ayudó precisamente a que su sonrisa resultara sincera - Si eso era todo – intentó separarse del hombre, pero los brazos de Derek no se movieron - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-          No tienes por qué avergonzarte.

-          A qué te refieres.

Derek sonrió una última vez, y entonces acercó su cara hasta el rostro del chico. Y llevó sus labios hasta la altura de la oreja de Stiles, para susurrarle al oído.

-          Me refiero a que pude notar perfectamente que estabas excitado. Cuando caíste encima de mí. Y todo el tiempo que estuvimos paralizados.  

-          Yo no… No sé…

-          No es nada malo – se separó de él para poder mirarle a la cara - ¿Creías que me iba a enfadar?

-          Yo – Stiles se mojó los labios, al tiempo que admitía la verdad - Creía que ibas a arrancarme la cabeza en cuanto te dieras cuenta, la verdad…

Los ojos de Derek se entrecerraron un poco. Pero de nuevo, fue totalmente distinto a la expresión que el hombre solía reflejar. Y si lo normal era que ese gesto respondiera a una furia apenas controlada, ahora parecía más un gesto de… ¿ternura?

-          Desde cuándo – preguntó el Alfa.

-          No… No entiendo.

-          Desde cuándo.

Y Stiles lo entendía perfectamente.

-          Supongo que desde la primera vez que te ví.

Derek volvió a asentir una última vez, justo antes de bajar las dos manos que seguían apoyadas en la puerta del armario… Para llevarlas hasta el cinturón de Stiles.

-          Qué… Qué estás haciendo.

-          Tú que crees – preguntó, desabrochándole el cinturón con movimientos lentos pero seguros.

-          Creo que me estás desabrochando el cinturón... Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué lo estás haciendo.

-          Porque soy mucho más atento y amable de lo que el resto del mundo cree.

La cara de sorpresa de Stiles no impidió que Derek siguiera en su tarea. Terminó de desabrocharle el cinturón, y a continuación hizo lo propio con el botón del pantalón vaquero.

La cremallera bajándose fue perfectamente audible en el silencio del dormitorio. Pero, por debajo de ella, el oído agudizado de Derek le permitió escuchar el ritmo acelerado del corazón del chico.

Sin embargo, un rápido vistazo a su rostro le dejó claro que no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

Stiles seguía con los ojos abiertos, mirándole fijamente. Y en cuanto vio que la atención de Derek había vuelto a su rostro, tragó con dificultad.

Pero no apartó la vista. Ni trató de apartarse él.

“Bien”, pensó Derek para sí, al tiempo que bajaba la cintura del pantalón y de los calzoncillos a la vez, dejando libre el miembro de Stiles.

Un miembro que estaba indudablemente duro, y dispuesto a dejarse hacer cualquier cosa que Derek tuviera en mente.

El primer toque de los dedos del hombre sobre la piel suave del pene, llevó a Stiles a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-          Dios – respiró entrecortadamente, echando la cabeza atrás hasta que chocó contra el armario – No puedo creer que esté pasando esto.

Derek no se dignó en darle una respuesta. Sabía que no serviría de nada, y ahora lo que necesitaba era concentrarse en lo que tenía entre manos… Nunca mejor dicho.

La carne de Stiles, al tacto, era tan suave como la había imaginado. Y tras varias pasadas de sus yemas por toda la longitud, casi como caricias, agarró el miembro hinchado con seguridad.

El jadeo de Stiles resonó en la habitación, y Derek le recompensó con un leve meneo de su muñeca. Y antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta, ya había iniciado un ritmo lento y tortuoso, apenas apretando la carne cálida y dura. Tan sólo disfrutando de la sensación de tenerle en su mano, y saber que le estaba causando placer.

 

De pronto las dos manos de Stiles, que hasta hacía unos segundos habían colgado inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo, se colocaron sobre los brazos del hombre. Fue más un gesto instintivo, pues no llegó a abrir los ojos, y Derek supuso que tan sólo estaba buscando un apoyo firme.

Y es que a medida que los segundos pasaban, las piernas de Stiles iban volviéndose gelatina. Casi al mismo tiempo que los movimientos de la mano de Derek se volvían más apremiantes.

-          Derek – gimió Stiles cuando un movimiento fue especialmente fuerte. El hombre se centró en su rostro, y vio que intentaba decir algo pero que no le salían las palabras. Si era porque su cerebro se había cortocircuitado, o porque ni siquiera sabía lo que quería decir, no estaba del todo seguro.

-          Te gusta así – susurró en su oído el Alfa, masturbándole con un poco más de fuerza - ¿Te gusta más fuerte?

Stiles tragó con dificultad, los ojos siempre cerrados. Una gota de sudor recorrió su cuello, y Derek tuvo que apartar la vista para vencer la tentación de lamerla.

Lo que sí que hizo, sin embargo, fue llevar la mano libre hasta la cintura desnuda del chico. Dejó la mano allí durante unos segundos, disfrutando del calor que desprendía la piel, para subirla luego por dentro de la camiseta.

Acarició su estómago con delicadeza, y subió hasta el pecho firme del adolescente. Y al tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad de su mano sobre el pene del chico, la otra mano presionó con fuerza sus pectorales. Dejando que por unos segundos la impresión de sus dedos quedaran marcadas en la piel.

-          Dime cómo te gusta – repitió, no apartándose de la oreja del chico. Quería oír su voz rota por el deseo. Quería darle la oportunidad de que fuera tal y cómo el quisiera.

-          Más fuerte – jadeó por fin Stiles, al tiempo que apretaba las manos que seguían ancladas en sus hombros. Los delgados dedos de Stiles agarraron los músculos del hombre, como si también quisiera dejar su marca en la piel. Pero al mismo tiempo, Derek notó que las caderas del chico se movían adelante y atrás. Buscando el mayor contacto posible, embistiendo él mismo la mano del hombre que no paró de masturbarle – Más rápido.

Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

Derek sonrió para sí con cierta lástima. Pese a que eso era lo que quería, mentiría si dijera que no le hubiera gustado que durara un poco más.

Pero no pensaba parar ahora. No cuando Stiles acababa de suplicarle, con voz increíblemente ronca, que le llevara al final.

Y Derek lo hizo.

Bajando la mano desde el pecho hasta la cintura, apretó los dedos en torno a la cadera justo a la vez que daba mayor velocidad a su mano. Y casi de manera instantánea, sintió los dedos de Stiles clavándose en su piel, al tiempo que dejaba caer la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Los movimientos pélvicos del chico se acompasaron al suyo, y en seguida marcaron un ritmo brutal, desesperado por llegar al final.

Un gemido gutural se escapó de los labios de Stiles un segundo antes de que Derek sintiera el semen salpicando su mano. Y el tiempo que duró el orgasmo, vaciándole, los jadeos de Stiles no cesaron ni un instante, siendo interrumpidos de vez en cuando por un “Derek” que apenas era capaz de entenderse, a causa de lo ronca que tenía la voz. 

 

El hombre siguió recorriendo de arriba abajo una carne cada vez más flácida, pero a menor velocidad. Acabaron convirtiéndose en simples caricias, hasta que finalmente paró y apartó la mano.

Stiles continuó con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, y las manos firmes en los hombros. Su respiración era agitada como nunca antes la había sentido, así como su corazón desbocado. Y lo fue durante unos cuantos minutos en los que, de nuevo, las palabras parecieron sobrar.

Las manos fueron lo primero que apartó Stiles, cuando ya se había recuperado un poco. Pero la frente empapada del chico siguió pegada al cuerpo del Alfa hasta casi un minuto después.

 

Cuando por fin levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, Derek aprovechó para limpiarse la mano manchada de semen en la camiseta arrugada de Stiles.

Stiles le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Pero Derek no tuvo muy claro si era porque le parecía una asquerosidad lo que acababa de hacer, o por otro motivo completamente distinto.

Estuvieron casi cinco minutos así. El uno enfrente del otro, a meros centímetros de distancia, mirándose fijamente pero sin atreverse a decir nada. Y pese a que podría parecer un momento de lo más incómodo, ninguno de los dos lo sintió así.

Cuando el ritmo de Stiles volvió a ser el de siempre, Derek se alejó medio metro atrás. Asegurándose de que las piernas del chico hubieran dejado de ser de gelatina.

Y cuando comprobó que se mantenía firme y estable, caminó en dirección a la puerta.

-          Por qué lo has hecho.

Derek paró en seco. Esperó a que Stiles terminara de subirse los pantalones y abrocharse el cinturón, antes de dar media vuelta y responder.

-          Porque hoy ha sido un día horrible – dijo con voz firme - Merecías que te pasara algo bueno.

El Alfa pudo notar perfectamente el pequeño cambio de ritmo que sufrió el corazón de Stiles. Pero apenas duró unos segundos. Los mismos que tardó Stiles en pasar de mostrar una expresión de asombro total, a una de comprensión.

-          Gracias – susurró el chico en voz muy baja. Y, de nuevo, Derek no tuvo claro si fue porque aún no había recuperado la voz, porque sabía que era absurdo hablar en voz alta con un hombre lobo… o porque quería que aquel “Gracias” fuera una especie de secreto entre los dos.

Finalmente, Derek decidió que no importaba el motivo por el que lo había dicho así. Lo importante era que lo había dicho.

Asintiendo levemente, salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo!  
> Para los que os estuvierais preguntando si iba a tardar mucho en haber tema, ya veis que no, jeje.   
> Y como todavía queda un poquito para que veamos aparecer a Derek en el presente, pensé que no estaría de más tener una pequeña imagen de él en el pasado ;-) Y ya de paso, empezar a ver cómo están las cosas entre los chicos.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios. Sí que sabéis cómo hacer que una chica se sienta bienvenida, XD.  
> Mañana más...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de los lamentos y el porno, llega un poco de humor...

 

Stiles colgó el teléfono tras una hora de llamada. Después de haberle asegurado a su padre que el hotel estaba bien, en el centro de la ciudad y lejos de los barrios poco recomendados. Que sí. Tenía seguridad las 24 horas del día, y había contratado la caja fuerte para guardar todo el dinero. Sí. También había guardado el pasaporte, mientras que llevaba a mano una copia, en el caso de que la necesitara. Y sí, tenía batería de sobra para poder llamarle en cualquier momento.

Cuando su padre estuvo satisfecho con todas las respuestas, y Stiles sentía que la oreja le ardía de lo mucho que se había calentado el teléfono, por fin colgó.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue encender el portátil, introducir la clave wifi del hotel, y acceder al mapa de la ciudad.

 

Central Park estaba a una media hora andando de su hotel. Aquello era una buena noticia.

La mala noticia, era que no estaba seguro de si allí encontraría algo.

 

Porque lo cierto era que nadie le había confirmado que las señales que los hombres lobos dejaban en ciertas zonas de la ciudad, para localizarse los unos a los otros en caso de peligro; eran cien por cien fiables. Tan sólo había recibido ciertas explicaciones barra historietas aburridas de Deaton, quien siempre estaba dispuesto a demostrar lo listo que era al resto del mundo.

Claro que, cuando Stiles acudió al veterinario queriendo saber más cosas de esas supuestas señales de localización, simplemente comentando que lo vio de pasada en Internet y que tenía curiosidad; eso no era del todo cierto.

Ni que era simple curiosidad lo que tenía, ni que lo vio de casualidad en la Wikipedia. Pues lo cierto es que lo descubrió tras horas leyendo los libros que Derek había dejado en su loft, y que desde entonces pasaron a formar parte de su lectura de cabecero.

 

Porque ese era el mayor inconveniente de aquel viaje. Que no podía limitarse a llegar a Nueva York y mandarle un mensaje a Derek en plan “Hey, estoy en Central Square, ¿te apetece que tomemos algo mientras charlamos?”.

No. Definitivamente aquella no era la mejor alternativa, pues sólo podían pasar dos cosas: O que Derek no apareciera, o que lo hiciera para empotrarle contra un árbol y luego desaparecer de nuevo.

Así que no le quedaba otra alternativa que ser esta vez él el perro en busca de su hueso.

En serio, ¿por qué se cabreaba tanto Derek con los chistes de perros? Nunca pasaban de moda.

 

En fin. El caso era que tampoco quiso presentarse ante Deaton y pedirle que le ayudara a localizar a Derek y Cora en Nueva York. Más que nada porque no le daba la gana que Deaton supiera lo que tenía en mente… Por muy majo que fuera el hombre, y por mucho que les ayudó a encontrar a sus padres (si bien podía haber encontrado un método un poco menos peligroso, la verdad); no dejaba de ser alguien en quien Derek nunca terminó de confiar.

Y tal vez estuviera un poco influenciado por el hecho de que Stiles era el presidente del Club de fans de Derek Hale… Pero como que él tampoco confiaba mucho en el veterinario. Principalmente por su propensión a desaparecer y aparecer cuando le venía en gana, siempre soltando batallitas como si fuera el más liso de todos, y como si no hubiera gente muriendo por todos lados y ellos sólo fueran unos críos con ganas de salvar el mundo.

En fin.

Que Stiles no quería que Deaton lo supiera. Y por eso jugó la carta de “no tengo vida social, y conocer cualquier cosa sobre los hombres lobo es ahora mismo mi pasatiempo favorito”.

Y así fue como, tras unas cuantas y horrorosamente largas charlas con el hombre, Stiles descubrió la existencia de ciertas marcas que, si se sabían buscar, estaban diseminadas por todas las ciudades. Marcas que las manadas de hombres lobo de esas ciudades, colocaban estratégicamente para que pudieran localizarles otros compañeros de especie.

Y lo cierto era que aquello tenía sentido. Que no dejaba de ser una idea brillante, teniendo en cuenta que no era plan de recorrerse la ciudad con los colmillos y las garras fuera, preguntando a la gente si había visto a alguien como él…

El espectáculo podía ser dantesco.    

 

Pero una vez que supo de esas marcas especiales, y supo cómo eran, comenzó el trabajo más difícil de todos: Que fue el de localizar alguna de esas marcas en una ciudad enorme. Y encima hacerlo estando a cientos de kilómetros de distancia de esa ciudad en concreto.

Por fortuna, el insomnio que sufría le vino muy bien para eso. Y tras casi una semana durmiendo apenas un par de horas cada día (si bien no podía decirse que era un sueño reparador), por fin descubrió que el origen de esas marcas parecían proceder de Central Park.

Y en cuanto lo descubrió, Stiles se dio de leches en la cara.

Porque era absurdamente obvio.

A fin de cuentas, a los hombres lobo les gusta corretear por ahí sin camiseta, y cazar de vez en cuando animales… Y qué mejor lugar para hacerlo que en un puñetero bosque en mitad de la ciudad.  

 

Una vez Stiles tuvo preparada su mochila, se puso en marcha. Eran las cinco de la tarde.

Al salir a la calle, decir que estaba excitado era decir poco. Por fin estaba allí, tal vez a meros kilómetros de distancia del hombre lobo. Y, con un poco de suerte, en un par de horas volvería a ver a Derek.

 

**********

La parte de Central Park donde conducían las señales no era la más transitada de todas. Lo que era bastante lógico, la verdad, teniendo en cuenta que servían para localizar a la manada de hombre lobos de Nueva York, y que se suponía que seguía siendo un secreto y todo eso. Pero lo cierto era que también resultaba muy poco reconfortable.

Lo que no dejaba de ser absurdo si se miraba en retrospectiva. Pues aquel no dejaba de ser un parque en medio de una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo; mientras que las escapadas nocturnas de Stiles solían tener lugar en medio de un bosque de un pueblo perdido de California, donde había muerto bastante gente en extrañas circunstancias. Y, en teoría, “bosque por la noche” sonaba peor que “parque por la noche”, ¿no?

-          Admítelo Stiles, eres un paleto de pueblo al que le da miedo adentrarse en la gran ciudad.

Oír su voz fue en cierto modo reconfortante, rodeado de tanto silencio. Saber que tenía toda la razón del mundo, y que ahora mismo estaba bastante acojonado… Como que no tanto.

 

Recordándose que era absurdo dar marcha atrás después del largo, larguísimo viaje hasta llegar allí, siguió la dirección de la última señal. Se adentraba en una parte del parque que realmente parecía más un bosque, al estar los árboles demasiado juntos, impidiendo que entrara la luz del sol. En esa zona no había ningún banco donde sentarse, y las farolas hacía mucho que habían dejado de existir.

Menos mal que todavía había luz diurna.

Stiles caminó por entre los árboles, no queriendo alejarse mucho del árbol donde estaba grabado el par de triángulos rojos superpuestos. Era el más grande de los dibujos que había visto hasta ahora y, a diferencia de los otros, en esta ocasión las puntas de los triángulos indicaban hacia abajo.

Lo que, más o menos, venía a decir que había llegado al lugar correcto.

 

Lástima que el lugar correcto no pareciera “el lugar correcto”. Porque allí no había absolutamente nada. Y no es que esperara encontrarse con un comité de bienvenida, con trompetas y eso pero… ¿Algo? Aunque fuera para darle la enhorabuena por haber seguido correctamente las pistas, y encima él solito. Como hicieron con Indiana Jones cuando encontró el “Arca de la Alianza”. A él sí le vitorearon de lo lindo. Claro que luego intentaron matarle pero…

Soltando un bufido de disgusto, Stiles se apoyó en el árbol, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.   

Los lobos de Nueva York eran bastante maleducados, la verdad. Esperaba bastante más de la gran ciudad de los rascacielos.

-          ¿Mira a quién hemos encontrado?

 

Stiles dio un salto en el sitio, y casi estuvo a punto de tropezar con una de las raíces cuando volvió a pisar tierra.

Una vez bien asentado, pero por si acaso colocó una mano sobre el tronco, giró el cuello para mirar en la dirección desde la que provenía la voz.

 

Se encontró con tres personas.

Un poco adelantado de los demás, había un hombre rubio que rondaba la treintena. Era un par de centímetros más bajo que él, pero que podría sacarle perfectamente veinte kilos de más… Y no estaba precisamente gordo.

El tipo estaba evidentemente en forma. Pero, al parecer, también le gustaba vestir: pantalón de vestir oscuro con camisa negra de seda, y por encima de ello un Cardigan negro que sólo había visto en las revistas de moda.

Sin embargo, pese a que su atuendo no se parecía en nada al que esperaba ver en un hombre lobo, no le cupo ninguna duda de que aquel hombre _era_ un hombre lobo.

Nadie del trío estaba transformado. Ni siquiera tenían las garras sacadas, o sus ojos refulgían de un modo especialmente sobrenatural. No había nada de eso.

Y sin embargo, sabía que volvía a ser el único humano del grupo.

 

Debía ser a causa de la experiencia, pensó para sí. Como una especie de sexto sentido, o sentido arácnido que le advertía cuando estaba frente a criaturas mitológicas… “Sentido licántropo”. Sí, aquel era un buen nombre.

-          Hola – habló al fin Stiles, procurando que no se notara lo nervioso que estaba.

Era igual a la primera vez que se encontró con Derek en el bosque, cuando apareció como salido de la nada: Era imposible no sentirse intimidado con aquel tipo misterioso, y menos aún si le miraba con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

-          Qué haces aquí, tan solito y alejado del resto del mundo.

-          Yo… Estaba dando una vuelta por el parque y…

-          ¿Y te has perdido? – preguntó con bastante bien fingida preocupación. Stiles se lo habría creído del todo, sino fuera porque el hombre estaba sonriendo demasiado.

-          No. Yo… Estaba buscando a…

-          Déjame adivinar. A tu abuelita.

-          A mi… - los nervios que le quedaban desaparecieron de golpe, y le sustituyó una expresión de evidente curiosidad - ¿A qué viene eso?

-          Perdona… Pensé que eras Caperucita Roja.

Stiles iba a preguntar de nuevo que de qué leches estaba hablando, cuando de pronto fue consciente de su propio vestuario. Vestuario compuesto por unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta de Star Wars, edición limitada, y una sudadera roja con capucha.

Y el chico tuvo que entornar los ojos ante aquel pequeño detalle. 

-          Dios. Tienes que estar de coña – miró al hombre con cara de reproche, nada intimidado – ¿En serio no se te ocurre nada mejor? – hizo un aspaviento con las manos – Si los chistes de perros ya me parecían absurdos a estas alturas, ni te cuento lo patético que resulta que hagáis chistes con Caperucita y el lobo feroz.

El hombre tardó un segundo en responder. Lo que tardó en recuperarse del hecho de que un patético humano acababa de insultarle. O de insultar a su sentido del humor, para ser exactos.

-          No estás en condiciones de ponerte en plan gracioso, chico.

-          ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Stiles con verdadero interés – Al menos, cuando yo intento ser gracioso, consigo serlo.

-          Lo que vas a conseguir, como no te calles de una vez, es que te raje la garganta – comentó en tono casual el hombre, al tiempo que sacaba las garras.

-          Oye. No hace falta ponerse en plan agresivo, ¿vale? Ya os he dicho que sólo estaba buscando a alguien y…

-          Y a alguien has encontrado.

-          Ya. No te ofendas pero… No eres al que estaba buscando…

-          Claro que no – negó con la cabeza – Donde están tus amigos.

-          Mis… No he venido con nadie.

-          ¿Seguro?

-          Sí. Por qué iba a mentirte – encogió levemente los hombros.

-          No sé. ¿Tal vez porque en el fondo creías que ibas a salir con vida de esta?

-          Yo… Me parece que no estoy entendiendo nada – negó entonces con la cabeza - No, olvida eso. Definitivamente no estoy entendiendo nada. ¿Por qué vuelves a ponerte en plan violento? ¿Así es como tratas a todos tus invitados?

-          Quién ha dicho que tú seas un invitado.

-          Pues… ¿Todo? – extendió los brazos para señalar lo que había a su alrededor – He venido al lugar de encuentro, ¿no? He seguido las marcas para localizar a la manada y…

-          Y has caído directo en la trampa – miró entonces a sus compañeros lobos con una sonrisa en los labios.

-          ¿En serio creías que esas marcas son para localizarnos? – preguntó uno de ellos. En concreto una mujer pelirroja de intensos ojos verdes y… bastante atractiva, la verdad.

Pero su aspecto físico dejó de tener importancia cuando recordó el tema del que estaban hablando.

-          ¡¿No lo son?!

El grupo rompió en carcajadas ante la mirada atónita de Stiles.

En cualquier otro momento, se habría sentido bastante indignado porque se rieran de él en su cara.

Pero estando en pleno Central Park, solo, rodeado de hombres lobos… No era ese momento.

-          He de admitir que me va a dar pena partirte el cuello. Eres muy gracioso.

-          ¿Quieres dejar de amenazar mi cuello? ¿Por qué tenéis esa fijación con los cuellos? Nunca lo entenderé – se mojó los labios, concediéndose unos segundos para pensar - Mira, no sé quién creéis que soy ni por qué se supone que tenéis que matarme. Y aunque esas marcas no son para encontrar a la manada de Nueva York, en mi caso sí que han valido para encontraros, ¿no? – se quedó callado de repente, y una importante pregunta le vino a la mente - ¿Para qué son exactamente esas marcas?

-          Para atrapar a cazadores.

Y la temperatura ambiente aumentó, en cuestión de un segundo, unos veinte grados.

-          Espera… Creéis que… Que yo soy… ¿Un cazador?

-          Dilo todo – añadió la mujer como si estuviera cantando - Creemos que eres un cazador muy torpe.

-          ¡Yo no soy un cazador! – puso cara de asco.

-          Claro que no. Y lo que tienes en esa mochila no huele a acónito ni a _mountain ash._

-          Claro que… - se obligó a parar porque su padre le había enseñado que no se debía mentir - Eso técnicamente es cierto pero… Pero no es lo que parece. En serio.

-          ¿No? ¿No parece que eres un cazador que ha llegado a la ciudad siguiendo las marcas que creías indicaban la posición de la manada?

-          Bueno… sí pero…

-          ¿Y no parece que has venido armado con un regimiento de veneno matalobos para matar a todos los que encontraras de dicha manada?

-          Yo… - se mordió el labio inferior - Ok. He de admitir que sí que parece que soy lo que creéis que soy… ¡Pero no lo soy! Os lo juro – hizo un nuevo aspaviento, señalándose a sí mismo - Vamos, mirarme. ¿De verdad tengo pinta de cazador? No tengo ni un solo músculo en el cuerpo y… Y soy el tío más torpe que hay sobre la faz de la tierra, os lo aseguro. Aunque quisiera ser cazador, que por supuesto que no quiero – se apresuró a aclarar – no me dejarían entrar en el club ni de coña.

-          Me está empezando a doler la cabeza.

-          Por qué demonios no le hemos matado ya – preguntó entonces la mujer pelirroja. Y todo el atractivo que había visto antes en ella, desapareció por completo.

-          ¡Porque soy de los buenos! No podéis matarme porque no matáis a gente inocente. Y yo soy inocente. Soy tan inocente como un niño virginal de un año que sólo ha mamado teta y jamás ha soltado un eructo.

Hubo un silencio de varios segundos, donde los miembros de la manada no hicieron otra cosa que mirarse los unos a los otros.

-          ¿Este tío es de verdad? – preguntó el rubio.

-          No lo sé. Pero ahora mismo desearía que sólo fuera una alucinación – respondió la pelirroja. El otro tipo del grupo, un chico de color con el pelo casi rapado al cero, aún no había dicho una palabra. Le recordó mucho a Boyd… En todos los sentidos.

-          Soy real. Os lo aseguro. Aunque no voy a negar que a veces mi padre también querría que…

-          ¡CÁLLATE!

-          Vale. Entendido. Me ha quedado claro. Ya me callo y…

-          Qué hacemos con él – preguntó la pelirroja.

-          No lo sé… Lo cierto es que no tiene pinta de cazador y…

Stiles empezó a moverse inquieto en el sitio, apretando cuanto podía los labios para que no se le escapara ninguna palabra. Aunque empezaba a ser insoportable.

El brillo de tres pares de ojos color ámbar, fueron un buen razonamiento para que se estuviera quieto de nuevo.

-          Quítate la mochila y déjala en el suelo. Muy despacio - sin decir nada, Stiles hizo lo que el hombre le ordenaba – Ahora, empújala con el pie hacia aquí.

Una vez la tuvo a sus pies, el hombre lobo la cogió y se lo entregó al hombre de color con cuidado.

-          ¿Veis? He hecho todo lo que me habéis pedido. Y no ha pasado nada. No se ha activado ninguna bomba ni han aparecido mis supuestos compañeros cazadores ni…

-          ¿Estás hablando? – el rubio dio dos zancadas, pegándose todo lo que pudo a él sin llegar a tocarle. Giró el cuello para hablarle al chico de color - ¿Me está hablando? – le preguntó incrédulo para luego dirigirse a Stiles de nuevo - ¿Acaso te he dado permiso para que hables?

-          Yo… No.

-          ¡Entonces por qué se están moviendo tus labios!

-          ¿Por qué no nos lo llevamos con nosotros? – preguntó la mujer entonces – Estoy segura de que ha David le gustaría como bufón.

Sólo con eso, a Stiles volvió a parecerle guapa la pelirroja… Pero con un poco de doble personalidad también. Aquella chica cambiaba de decisión sobre matarle o no de manera demasiado rápida para su gusto. 

-          ¿Lo dices en serio?

-          El chico es gracioso – se encogió de hombros la mujer - Hay que reconocerlo.

Stiles levantó entonces un dedo. Lo hizo muy despacio, para que nadie interpretara el movimiento como una amenaza. Cuando el hombre que estaba pegado a él se fijó en el dedo, abrió la boca de pura incredulidad.

-          Qué coño estás haciendo ahora.

-          Yo… ¿Pedir permiso para hablar?

-          En serio. Este crío no puede ser real – se apretó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, en un gesto que había visto en Derek un millón de veces… Y en su padre. Y en prácticamente toda persona que le conocía - ¡Habla!

-          Sólo iba a decir que secundo la idea de… - señaló a la chica que había hablado antes – Lo de ir con vosotros y hacer de cómico, me refiero… Todos mis amigos han dicho que valdría como comediante… Y mi padre. Y mis profes…

-          Basta. Por Dios, te lo pido por favor. Cállate de una vez.

Y Stiles lo hizo. Se quedó callado al segundo.

Porque ante todo era un chico educado, y reconocía cuando empezaba a ser cargante.

Pero, sobre todo, porque aquel hombre lobo al que no conocía de nada y que estaba hablando de matarle, le había mirado con cara de cachorrito lastimero.

Y aún estaba en shock porque jamás creyó que sus ojos verían algo así.

 

Siguió callado mientras el grupo hablaba en voz baja y sacaban con cuidado todos los contenidos de la mochila. Afortunadamente el acónito y el _mountain ash_ estaban guardados en botes de cristal, con lo que no hubo ningún percance que lamentar.

-          Cómo te llamas – preguntó el rubio cuando volvió a colocarse a su lado.

-          Stiles. Me llamo Stiles Stilinski.

-          Lo dices de coña, ¿verdad?

-          Eh… ¿no?

-          ¿De verdad ese es tu nombre? – preguntó con cierta… ¿pena?

-          Sí… Bueno, no. Mi nombre no puede pronunciarlo bien nadie. Y yo sólo lo hago cuando estoy lo bastante borracho como para que no me de vergüenza… Así que prefiero que todo el mundo me llame Stiles.

-          Eso es absurdo – soltó de golpe - Pero tú también eres absurdo. Así que en el fondo tiene sentido – cruzó los brazos en torno al pecho – Bien, Stiles. Si no eres ningún cazador, y lo que estabas haciendo no era lo que parecía que era… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-          Gracias a Dios – suspiró aliviado - Una pregunta directa que puedo responder. Ya era hora, por cierto. Porque si no, no sé cómo…

-          ¡Responde la pregunta!

-          Estoy buscando a un amigo, Derek. Vino a Nueva York hace cinco meses y…

-          Alto – el rubio levantó una mano en señal de stop – ¿Estás hablando de Hale?

-          Eh… - a Stiles no le pasó desapercibido el cambio de actitud del hombre, de pronto mucho más serio que antes. Más incluso que cuando creía que era un cazador - ¿Depende?

-          ¿Depende? – repitió el hombre lobo, más que extrañado - ¿De qué?

-          De si vosotros sois amigos de ese mismo Hale – se mojó los labios, un tanto nervioso – Porque si la respuesta es no, diré que claro que no conozco a Derek Hale – consiguió hacer un gesto de desagrado – Que sólo sé que es un tío borde al que le encanta espiar a la gente en modo espeluznante, e ir por ahí empotrando a chicos debiluchos contra las puertas de sus habitaciones, y que nunca da las gracias por nada… Como mucho un gruñido y un alzamiento de cejas que, en su idioma particular, significa “debes estar contento por haberme salvado la vida, porque si no ahora mismo te arrancaría la garganta con los dientes”.

-          ¿Y si la respuesta es sí? – preguntó el hombre con una mueca burlona.

Y Stiles dio gracias al cielo porque Derek usara esa misma mueca.

Porque si no, jamás habría reconocido esa expresión como algo bueno, sino que la habría identificado como lo que realmente parecía: La cara de un maniaco asesino antes de hacer su trabajo de maniaco asesino. Es decir: disponerse a matar al pobre Stiles de manera lenta, agónica y dolorosa.

Así que Stiles fue sincero.

-          Pues entonces diré que _claro_ que conozco a Derek Hale. Porque también vivo en Beacon Hills, donde vivió la familia de Derek antes de… - cambia de tema, cambia de tema – Y desde que volvió, hace un par de años, nos hemos hecho amigos… En plan, colegas, ¿sabes? Somos casi como uña y carne, y estamos todo el tiempo salvándonos el culo el uno al otro y… Algo así como Batman y Robin.

-          ¿Batman y Robin? – preguntó el hombre dolorosamente despacio.

-          Claro… Él es Batman y yo… ¿Robin? ¿El chico maravilla? – nadie respondió y Stiles se sintió frustrado. Tan frustrado como cuando trataba de hablar con Scott sobre Star Wars – ¡Venga ya, que estamos en Nueva York! ¡En serio me estáis diciendo que no conocéis a Batman! Y sí. Ya sé que es una putada que vaya a ser Ben Affleck el nuevo Batman en vez de ese tal Hoechlin, y que casi sería mejor no haber oído hablar nunca de él pero, …

-          ¡Stiles!

-          ¿Sí?

-          ¿Si te llevamos con Hale, prometes POR FAVOR estarte todo el camino callado?

-          Esto…

-          Porque te juro que como no lo hagas voy a…

-          Lo sé, lo sé. Vas a arrancarme la garganta con los dientes. Sois muy poco originales en ese sentido con respecto a California y…

Stiles no pudo terminar la frase.

Afortunadamente, no fue porque el hombre lobo cumplió su promesa de arrancarle la garganta, sino porque se apiadó del chico y sólo le dio un puñetazo para dejarle inconsciente…

Y, por fin, Stiles se calló.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habrá que esperar un poquito para que veamos el reencuentro entre los dos, XD.   
> Y si alguien se ha sentido ofendido por la coña de Ben Affleck, sorry. Pero escribí este capi una semana después de haberme enterado, y aún estaba muy frustrada, XD


	4. Chapter 4

 

Cuando Stiles despertó, lo hizo con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Recordó sentir algo similar cuando Erica le golpeó con el carburador de su coche para dejarle inconsciente, y no pudo evitar pensar que los hombres lobos tenían un desagradable sentido del humor.

Estaba a punto de decirlo en voz alta, cuando captó por el rabillo del ojo que no estaba solo.

 

A un metro de distancia de la cama donde estaba tumbado, había un hombre. Cercano a la treintena, castaño y con el pelo un poco más corto que él, podría sacarle fácilmente dos cabezas de altura. Vestía unos simples vaqueros, y una camiseta blanca sin ningún tipo de dibujo. Y tanto una prenda como otra, parecían estar a punto de estallar dado lo musculoso que era.

Pero la magnífica musculatura de aquel desconocido no fue la que hizo que Stiles tragara con dificultad. Fue el modo en que le estaba mirando fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados y los colmillos bien visibles.

Nunca le había resultado tan evidente que no era bien recibido.

 

Stiles miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que estaba en lo que parecía más una celda. Era una habitación muy pequeña, de apenas dos metros por cuatro, amueblada con una simple cama y una silla pegada a la pared. No había ninguna ventana, y la única puerta estaba justo detrás de aquella montaña humana que aún no había dicho nada. Que sólo se había limitado a mirarle con cara de querer arrancarle la garganta con los dientes.

Algo con lo que ya había sido amenazado en más de una ocasión, pero que hasta ahora no había creído que fuera a ocurrir de verdad.

 

Estaba a punto de ponerse de rodillas, suplicándole que por favor no le matara, cuando entró alguien más en la habitación.

Era el chico de color que conoció (o no conoció) en el Central Park. Entonces le había parecido alguien muy serio, casi antipático. Pero al lado de Mr. Asesino, se dio cuenta de que era la persona más agradable del mundo.

Sobre todo cuando vino para sustituir a dicho Mr. Asesino, y de paso darle la mejor noticia del mundo.

-          Hale ya ha llegado – anunció el chico al otro hombre.

El hombre no dijo nada. Se limitó a gruñir, lanzando una más que evidente mirada asesina a Stiles, antes de salir de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

Menos mal que la puerta era de metal…  

 

Cinco segundos más tarde, el chico de color se marchó sin decir nada (qué raro), y dejó la puerta abierta para que entrara Derek.

Y cuando lo hizo, Stiles sufrió un micro infarto.

Algo que en teoría ya no debería pasarle, porque en teoría Stiles ya debería estar acostumbrado a ver a Derek. Y pese a que hacía cinco meses que, técnicamente, no le veía, para entonces ya se había aprendido su cuerpo de memoria. Y era imposible que le volviera a dejar sin respiración, como le ocurrió las cien primeras veces que le vio.

Pero estaba claro que se había equivocado.

Puede que por el hecho de pensar que cinco meses de ausencia era suficiente para dejar de ser inmune al efecto Hale, o por pensar que a estas alturas ya no había nada de él que pudiera sorprenderle.

 

Pero el caso es que, ahora mismo, Derek estaba logrando que volviera a convertirse en ese crío fácilmente impresionable que parecía que nunca había salido de su pueblo. Y sí, técnicamente eso es lo que era… Pero, la verdad, lo que ahora mismo tenía frente a él era algo que impresionaría a cualquier ser humano… Corrección: Hasta las rocas temblarían al ver algo así.

 

Y lo triste es que ya le había visto vestido así. Con unos simples vaqueros desgastados y terriblemente ajustados, y una sencillísima pero “Oh Dios mío” camiseta de tirantes que estaba tan pegada a su cuerpo, que parecía que la hubieran pintado.

Así que no. Los problemas que estaba teniendo Stiles ahora mismo para respirar, no eran a causa del vestuario.

Realmente no sabía muy bien a causa de qué era. Tal vez fue el hecho de que Derek entró con una seguridad aplastante, las piernas levemente separadas y los brazos tensos y firmes a cada lado del cuerpo, logrando que su musculatura fuera perfectamente visible. O tal vez el detalle de que la ligera barba con la que le había visto la última vez, ahora había desaparecido casi por completo. Más parecido a como la llevaba las primeras veces que le vio, con una ligera sombra que hacía que fuera incapaz de adjudicarle una edad en concreto: Porque tan pronto parecía un modelo de pasarela de ventipocos años, como un asesino a sueldo pasado de los treinta… Y en consecuencia, esa capacidad que tenía de cambiar la impresión que causaba en la gente con un simple alzamiento de una ceja, o el leve fruncimiento de los labios; ahora resultaba incluso más fascinante que nunca.

Unos labios que, como guinda del pastel, estaban ahora tensos en una fina línea pero que, de algún modo, lograba que sus labios resaltaran más y las ganas de besarlos eran…

Dios, por qué el mundo era tan cruel con él.

 

Derek no dijo nada mientras Stiles le escaneaba de arriba abajo. Y cuando supo que Stiles se había dado cuenta de que _él_ se había dado cuenta de que le estaba escaneado, se limitó a alzar una ceja un centímetro.

Joder. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer lo de la ceja? No era suficiente con la ropa sacada de cualquier novela porno protagonizada por el mecánico del pueblo, o con la pose de mitad asesino y mitad modelo… No. También tenía que usar el truco de la ceja.

Un nuevo movimiento de la ceja, estaba vez de dos centímetros, le recordó a Stiles que sería buena idea que empezara a hablar.

Y visto que a estas alturas era absurdo negar lo obvio, no tuvo más remedio que partir de la triste y evidente verdad.

-          Veo que el cambio de aires te ha sentado bien.

La voz de Stiles, tan jovial y llena de sarcasmo como siempre, logró que algo se encendiera en el cerebro de Derek. Porque apenas habló, el chico se dio cuenta de que las pupilas de Derek se movían un milímetro… Y sí, estaba tan pendiente de sus ojos de ese color indescifrable, que había notado perfectamente ese ligerísimo movimiento.

-          Esperaba que fuera un error – respondió Derek con una voz terriblemente grave, seca y vacía de cualquier tipo de emoción.

Y era muy triste admitirlo, pero Stiles había echado muchísimo de menos esa voz.

-          ¿Así es como das la bienvenida a un amigo? – trató de frenar la punzada de melancolía, dando un poco más de sarcasmo a sus palabras - Pensé que ya habrías aprendido modales.

-          Qué haces aquí.

-          Hmm. Quería visitarte y de paso conocer Nueva York… Siempre había querido venir.

-          Por qué.

-          ¿Porque es una ciudad muy bonita?

-          Por qué has venido a verme – explicó hablando muy despacio, alzando más la voz.

-          Oh. Por qué no. ¿Hacen falta motivos para visitar a un amigo? Yo creo que no.

-          Tu padre sabe que estás aquí.

-          ¿También necesito su permiso para irme de vacaciones?

-          Lo sabe o no.

-          Sí. Lo sabe. Y no ha tenido ningún problema en que viniera… Y por si te lo estuvieras preguntando, también lo saben los demás.

-          No he preguntado.

-          No. Claro que no. Pero por si acaso.

Derek resopló por la nariz, y Stiles luchó por no sonreír como un bobalicón. Porque sí, también adoraba cuando hacía eso de soltar aire por la nariz, como si fuera un toro a punto de atacar.

Dios. Definitivamente había algo roto en su cabeza.  

-          Ya has venido – alzó una ceja Derek, esta vez hasta arriba - Ya me has visto. Ya puedes marcharte.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Eso va a ser todo? Vamos, Derek. Hace cinco meses que no charlamos y… Teniendo en cuenta que nunca te despediste…

-          No sabía que tenía que despedirme.

-          Pues sí… Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?

-          ¿Ahora somos amigos? – preguntó con entonación por primera vez. Lástima que eso, en el lenguaje particular de Derek, se tradujera en sarcasmo.

-          Sí. Lo somos – gruñó – Somos amigos que se han salvado el cuello el uno al otro en más de una ocasión, y se supone que _eso_ significa algo. Que al menos, me concede el derecho a poder despedirme de ti antes de que decidas desparecer sin dejar rastro.

-          Tú me has encontrado.

-          Porque soy muy listo – hizo una mueca socarrona – Pero ese no es el tema ahora… El tema es que… Quería saber si estabas bien… Y parece que sí – miró descaradamente de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Derek. Pero no sintió vergüenza por hacerlo, porque Derek no dejaba de estar exhibiéndose. En el fondo todo era culpa de él.

-          Ya tienes tu respuesta. Ahora…

-          Por qué no respondiste a mis llamadas.

Derek tardó unos segundos en responder, mientras le miraba como si fuera un microbio bajo el microscopio.

-          ¿Tenía que hacerlo?

-          ¡Sí! - gritó para enseguida bajar un poco la cabeza - Bueno, no, realmente no. Pero lo habría agradecido… Estaba preocupado – el hombre volvió a alzar una ceja – No me mires así, como si acabara de decir una estupidez… Teniendo en cuenta cómo estaban las cosas la última vez que hablamos, creo que tenía motivos para estar preocupado. 

-          Preocupado por tu padre. Y por los padres de tus amigos – apretó los labios, ladeando ligeramente el cuello – No por mí.

-          Eso son tonterías y lo sabes.

-          Cuánto tardaste en enterarte de que me había ido.

-          Yo… ¿A qué viene eso? – preguntó, alterado por el repentino cambio de tema. Y lo triste era que sabía muy bien a qué había venido el cambio de tema.

-          Responde la pregunta.

-          Una semana – soltó un suspiro de cabreo - Pero eso no significa que me diera igual lo que te pasara – hizo un aspaviento con las manos, ante la imposibilidad de explicarse bien con las palabras - Supuse que estarías cabreado por lo que te había dicho. Y casi estaba esperando a que te presentaras en mi habitación para empotrarme contra la pared y…

-          ¿Lo que me habías dicho?

-          Sí… Ya sabes… Lo de que te habías estado enrollando con una asesina mientras nosotros estábamos luchando por nuestras vidas.

Derek volvió a necesitar un par de segundos para responder. Pero cuando lo hizo, no había sino seguridad en su voz.

-          Fue eso lo que ocurrió.

-          ¡Qué! No, claro que no – Derek alzó una ceja como única respuesta – Sí. Técnicamente ocurrió eso pero… Tú no lo sabías y…

-          No cambia nada.

-          Oye… Ni siquiera entiendo por qué estamos teniendo esta discusión… Porque realmente no tendría que haber discusión porque… - soltó aire con auténtica agonía – Por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy intentando pedirte perdón.

Stiles esperó a que el hombre lobo dijera algo. Pero él se limitó a mirarle en silencio y, esta vez, ni siquiera se molestó en alzar una ceja, o apretar los labios, o soltar aire por la nariz… o cualquier indicio que demostrara que era un ser humano lo que había frente a él, y no el cartón de un tío increíblemente sexy.

-          ¿Conoces esa palabra? ¿Perdón? – prosiguió Stiles - Sé que no estás muy habituada a ella… Y menos a usarla tú pero… Pues eso. Que siento haberte dicho lo que te dije.

Derek contempló al chico en silencio. Como si esperara a estar seguro de que Stiles había terminado de hablar de una vez por todas.

-          Si eso era todo lo que venías a decir, ya puedes marcharte.

-          No…

-          ¿No era eso todo lo que venías a decir?

-          Yo… Sssí pero… Pero confiaba en, no sé, quedarme un par de días, haciendo turismo y…

-          Pues hazlo.

-          Contigo, cabezota amargado – gruñó - Había pensado que podrías enseñarme la ciudad tú.

-          Por qué he de hacer eso.

-          ¿Te recuerdo lo de que somos amigos? Al menos lo que yo entiendo como amigos.

-          Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-          ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tienes que hacer? ¿Ir a espiar a los críos del colegio? – alzó las cejas de manera exagerada, en lo que pretendía ser una excelente imitación de la marca patentada de Derek - ¿Lavar tu coche a lametazos?

Derek se cruzó de brazos, quedando su bíceps a meros centímetros de distancia de la cara de Stiles.

-          Podría recuperar la tradición de golpear tu cabeza contra el volante.

Y Stiles, como si estuviera en un _deja vu_ , tragó de manera instintiva.

-          Eso no ha sido gracioso, para que lo sepas.

-          Stiles…

Derek intentó decir algo más. Pero al final sólo pudo soltar un suspiro de lamento, y marcharse por donde había venido.

Sabía que daba igual lo que dijera. Que esa conversación o lo que demonios fuera que estaban teniendo, podía alargarse por horas y al final no conseguiría nada. Así que su mejor alternativa era seguir haciendo lo que estaba haciendo antes de que le dijeran que un “Stiles” preguntaba por él.

Y porque seguía siendo Stiles, no le sorprendió en absoluto que, dos segundos después de haber salido de la habitación, el tal Stiles ya estuviera pegado a sus talones.

-          ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-          No.

-          Ni siquiera tienes que parar de hacer lo que se supone que tienes que hacer… Es simple curiosidad.

Derek paró entonces de golpe, logrando que Stiles chocara contra su espalda. Y definitivamente, por si quedaba alguna duda, Hale estaba hecho de hormigón o cemento o… cualquier otra cosa menos carne y huesos.

Los pensamientos de Stiles pararon de golpe, cuando Derek se giró y miró al chico en silencio durante casi cinco segundos.

Stiles sabía que aquello era una amenaza. Que estaba recibiendo “la mirada espeluznante nº 1” de Derek Hale, y eso era algo serio. Pero, de nuevo, encontrarse con aquella muestra de desagrado por parte del hombre, le trajo recuerdos del pasado y no pudo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia.

Así que, de nuevo, no fue culpa suya que la actitud de Derek hiciera que sonriera como un bobalicón.

-          No – respondió el hombre antes de dar media vuelta y continuar caminando.

-          Sólo quiero saber dónde estamos – preguntó el chico en cuanto llegó a su altura, como si no hubiera oído la negativa del hombre.

-          En el refugio.

Stiles tardó unos instantes en comprender las palabras. Miró a su alrededor, por donde seguía a Derek como si fuera un cachorro perdido, y se fijo por primera vez en que estaban recorriendo un largo pasillo enmoquetado, lleno de puertas numeradas a ambos lados del mismo.

Aquello parecía más un hotel que un refugio.

-          ¿Refugio?

-          Donde se refugia la manada de la ciudad – explicó Derek con rabia sin dejar de andar.

-          Sí… Eso ya lo intuía. Pero qué pasa. Viven todos juntos.

-          Los que quieren.

-          ¿Por qué? ¿No tienen sus propias casas?

-          Por qué me lo preguntas a mí – gritó, dándose media vuelta para volver a fulminarle con la mirada.

-          ¡Hale! – a lo lejos, en dirección contraria a ellos, llegó corriendo un chico que no debía tener más de quince años – Mi padre necesita que vayas a las cocinas.

-          Qué es lo que ocurre – preguntó serio, pero sin ese toque de bordería con que había tratado a Stiles desde que se reencontraron.

-          Los Omegas que llegaron esta mañana – respondió el chico precipitadamente – No están conforme con su ración.

El hombre maldijo por lo bajo antes de dirigirse a Stiles.

-          Tienes dos opciones – señaló al chico con un dedo – O vuelves a la habitación donde estabas y te quedas quieto sin hacer nada. O vienes con nosotros y no dices ni haces nada – apretó los labios – Decide. Ya.

-          Voy… Voy contigo.

Derek no esperó un segundo.

Cambió la dirección de sus pasos, y se encaminó hacia las escaleras que habían dejado unos cuantos metros atrás. No iba corriendo pero tampoco caminaba despacio precisamente, con lo que Stiles sí que tuvo que trotar para seguirle el paso.

Interiormente, Stiles se dijo a sí mismo que era por la carrera por lo que su corazón se había disparado tanto, hasta el punto de que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Y no porque ver a Derek dándole órdenes de aquel modo, había logrado que se pusiera frenético en cuestión de milésimas de segundo.

Tres pisos más abajo, el calor y la humedad que había en el aire indicaron que habían llegado a la zona de las cocinas de las que había hablado el chico.

Lo que, por otro lado, terminó de confirmarle que estaban en un hotel. Un hotel bastante viejo y simple, pero hotel al fin y al cabo.

El humo que salía de los fogones y las ventanas de extracción inundaba el lugar, logrando que a veces fuera imposible ver por dónde caminaban.

Pero los gritos que de repente se oyeron a lo lejos, terminaron de confirmarles que habían llegado al lugar correcto.

 

Cuando estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia del grupo que estaba discutiendo, Derek colocó una mano en el pecho de Stiles y le empujó contra una pared.

-          No os mováis – fue todo lo que dijo, antes de dirigirse al grupo.

Stiles, en cualquier otra ocasión, habría protestado por ser tratado como un crío, o por ser tratado como un muñeco al que Derek parecía sentir propensión a la hora de empujar… Pero en esta ocasión sólo pudo hacerle caso y pegarse a la pared, en silencio, tragando con dificultad.

Y de nuevo, no tuvo claro si era a causa de lo que estaba ocurriendo, o de cómo se estaba comportando Derek.

 

Derek Hale, quien en ese momento había llegado junto al grupo de cinco personas que estaban enzarzados en una acalorada discusión.

Todos ellos, como no podía ser de otra manera, estaban transformados, con las garras en alto. Pero mientras dos de ellos no estaban del todo decididos a la hora de usarlas, los otros tres parecía que estuvieran esperando a que les dieran la señal para atacar. Casualmente, esos tres eran los que vestían con ropas sucias y medio raídas, y Stiles supuso que se trataba de los Omegas de los que había hablado aquel chico. 

-          Qué es lo que ocurre – dijo Derek a modo de saludo, colocándose entre medias de los dos bandos.

Era el único que no estaba transformado. Ni siquiera había sacado sus garras o los dientes. Sus ojos no brillaban.

-          Les hemos dado la ración que les correspondía – dijo uno de los hombres que estaban dentro del lado de los pacíficos. Llevaba un delantal bastante sucio, y era con diferencia el mayor de todos. Debería tener unos cincuenta años – Pero no les parecía suficiente y estaban cogiendo más.

Derek asintió en silencio, tras lo que dirigió la atención al trío de Omegas.

-          Si queréis más, tendréis que esperar a la mañana.

-          ¡Tenemos hambre! – gritó uno de los lobos, al tiempo que sus ojos azules refulgían.

Si aquello no era señal suficiente de “no cabrear al Omega”, no había ninguna más.

Pero, por supuesto, Derek nunca había hecho caso de las señales de peligro.

-          No sois los únicos – respondió con los ojos clavados en los del Omega. Seguía sin estar transformado, con lo que a simple vista parecía un simple humano con ganas de que le mataran – Si dejo que os den más, no habrá comida suficiente para el resto – alzó levemente una ceja - ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-          Me da igual el resto. Llevamos una semana sin comer ni dormir.

-          Y os estamos ofreciendo alojamiento y comida gratis – no alzó la voz ni un instante, pese a que el otro hombre estaba prácticamente gritando – Es mucho más de lo que habéis encontrado hasta ahora. Deberías estar más agradecido.

-          No pienso lamerle el culo a un insignificante…

No pudo terminar la frase.

Sin que se le viera moverse, de repente una de las manos de Derek estaba en torno al cuello del Omega, y la otra sobre el puño que había lanzado, intentando golpearle.

Durante un par de segundos, no se oyó nada más que la respiración entrecortada del Omega, y los susurros de asombro del resto de presentes.

Afortunadamente, los compañeros del Omega no se movieron de su sitio.

“Deben de haberse cagado en los pantalones”, pensó para sí Stiles, quien observaba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ojalá hubiera palomitas por ahí, para disfrutar mejor del espectáculo.

-          Sólo lo repetiré una vez – habló con calma Derek. Como si no le estuviera costando ningún esfuerzo contener al Omega… _Realmente_ no le estaba costando ningún esfuerzo hacerlo, porque ni siquiera tenía el brazo en tensión – Esa es la ración que corresponde a todos, ya sea Omega, Beta o Alfa. Si no estáis conformes, podéis marcharos cuando queráis. En silencio – apretó un poco más el cuello del lobo, su mirada fija en los ojos azules del Omega.

El tiempo pareció detenerse entonces. El Omega trató de zafarse del agarre de Derek, removiéndose en el sitio, hasta que al final tuvo que admitir su derrota. Soltando un aullido lastimero, sus ojos dejaron de brillar mientras que las uñas fueron desapareciendo poco a poco.

Aun así, cuando ya había recuperado su forma humana y estaba calmado, Derek esperó casi un minuto para soltarle.

Al hacerlo, el Omega cayó al suelo, y sus compañeros se apresuraron a ayudarle a ponerle en pie. Una vez recuperó la compostura, miró a Derek de nuevo, esta vez sin la rabia de antes.

-          Y bien – apenas alzó la voz Derek.

El Omega bajó la mirada, soltando un nuevo aullido lastimero.

-          Si lo permites, nos gustaría quedarnos un par de días más.

Derek asintió en silencio, tras lo que colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hasta entonces rival.

-          Podéis quedaros el tiempo que necesitéis. Siempre y cuando respetéis las reglas.

 

No dijo nada más.

Dio media vuelta y volvió por donde había venido, no preocupándose en mirar atrás una sola vez. Tampoco miró a Stiles cuando llegó a su lado, sabiendo que no necesitaba decirle nada para que le siguiera.

Stiles, por su parte, tardó un minuto en recuperar la voz después de la impresión por lo que acababa de ver.

Y eso era todo un record.

-          ¡Eso ha sido impresionante! – gritó, dando un pequeño saltito y todo – ¿Cómo demonios lo has hecho? Quiero decir, ni siquiera te has transformado o… Ha sido bestial, tío.

Derek frenó en seco y le miró por encima del hombro.

-          No me llames tío.

Y Stiles tuvo que tragar varias veces saliva, de lo seca que se le había quedado la garganta.

Pero cuando siguió los pasos de Derek, que ya había vuelto a caminar, esta vez no le cupo ninguna duda de que era a causa de lo mucho que le ponía ver a Derek en modo Alfa.

 

Sin saber por dónde iban, tan sólo siguiendo al hombre mientras le acribillaba a preguntas que Derek no respondía, Stiles se encontró en la planta de recepción del edificio. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que el edificio no era el hotel que creía que era. Porque no había mesa de recepción por ningún lado para dar la bienvenida a los supuestos huéspedes, pero si una sencilla sala de espera, más parecida a la que había en las clínicas privadas. 

Lo que significaba que aquel era un edificio de apartamentos, que contaba con su propio restaurante, sólo para los inquilinos del edificio… Y eso, la verdad, tenía bastante lógica si se suponía que era para dar cobijo a los hombres lobos. Porque si no, ¿cómo hacían cada vez que llegaba un turista despistado, maleta en mano, con la intención de registrarse allí? ¿Le preguntaban sutilmente si era un hombre lobo y/o si se sentía incómodo estando rodeado de animales? Y en el caso de que dijera que no, ¿le invitaban amablemente a que se fuera a otro hotel?

Estaría gracioso: _“Si no te gustan los perros de dos metros de altura, este no es tu hotel. Muchas gracias”._  

 

Los pensamientos de Stiles rápidamente le llevaron a preguntarse cómo hacían los lobos para viajar por el mundo y comunicarse entre ellos en ciudades atestadas de humanos que no debían conocer su existencia… En plan, ¿existía una guía de hotel “hombre-lobo _friendly_ ”?

Pero tuvo que dejar las especulaciones de lado, cuando comprendió el verdadero motivo por el que Derek le había llevado hasta la recepción del edificio, situada en la planta cero. Y estaba más que claro que no había sido como parte del recorrido para conocer el edificio. Sino que había sido un ejemplo más del _sutil_ modo que Derek Hale tenía para largar a la gente sin que esta se diera cuenta.

¿Y qué mejor manera de decirle que se fuera, que llevándole en persona hasta la salida?

 

La verdad, Stiles se habría sentido mucho más ofendido, si no fuera porque esta vez se lo había ganado. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de cuáles eran los planes del hombre. Pero, de nuevo, su concentración no es que fuera la mejor últimamente.

-          Hasta cuándo vas a estar aquí – preguntó Derek cuando ya habían salido a la calle. Y sólo entonces Stiles se dio cuenta de que era de noche.

-          Pues… Tengo reservada la habitación del hotel durante una semana.

-          Dónde estás alojado.

-          En el New Yorker. Por qué – hizo una mueca burlona – Quieres hacerme una visita esta noche.

Derek no se dignó en ofrecerle una respuesta.

-          Tengo que asegurarme de que todo esté en orden.

-          ¿Eso es que no? – preguntó con una inocencia pésimamente fingida.

-          Te acompañaré al hotel. Luego tengo que volver.

-          Oh – la mueca se transformó en una especie de puchero - Si no puedes yo…

Derek se acercó a la fila de coches que había aparcados frente al edificio, y abrió el suyo con el mando a distancia.

-          Sube.

Stiles descubrió que era el viejo Camaro de Derek al que iban a subir, y sonrió como un bobalicón.

-          Hacía mucho que no veía al coche fantástico. Qué ilusión.

-          Cómo has llamado a mi coche – preguntó cuando ya estaban los dos dentro.

-          Coche fantástico... ¿No me digas que no le pega? Sobre todo cuando tú lo conduces con la cazadora de cuero y las gafas y…

Derek apartó las manos del volante, y miró a Stiles con gesto inexpresivo.

-          Dime que no acabas de llamarme David Hasselhoff.

Y la temperatura ambiente subió drásticamente.

-          No, claro que no – respondió Stiles sin pensar - Ese no te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos… Y tu Camaro es mucho mejor que Kitt. Por supuesto. Dónde va a parar.

El hombre negó levemente, antes de meterse de lleno en el tráfico de Manhattan.

Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. Algo que Stiles ya intuía que pasaría tarde o temprano.

Por fortuna, con menor o peor concentración, siempre se le podía ocurrir cualquier tema de conversación.

-          Me alegro de que te vaya bien por aquí. Parece que lo tienes todo controlado y…

-          Te has metido en algún lío últimamente.

-          Eh… No – respondió al fin Stiles. Porque captaba muy bien cuándo Derek estaba tan desesperado por cambiar de tema, hasta el punto de atreverse a preguntar él por algo – Todo está bastante tranquilo por allí, la verdad.

-          ¿Peter os está molestando?

-          No – se apresuró a responder – Desapareció un poco después de que os fuerais y… No hemos vuelto a verle.

Derek asintió con la vista siempre fija en la carretera. Pero Stiles no estaba seguro de si era un buen o un mal asentimiento, porque el rostro de Derek siguió tan inexpresivo como siempre.

Llegaron al hotel sin que se intercambiaran más frases… Mejor dicho, sin que Stiles dijera nada más. Derek paró en segunda fila frente a la entrada principal, y esperó pacientemente a que Stiles bajara del coche.

Pero Stiles todavía tenía algo más que decir.

-          Esto… Ya sé que estás muy ocupado y eso… Me ha quedado bastante claro pero… ¿Tal vez podríamos vernos mañana un rato? Ponernos al día de todo y… No sé.

-          Veré que puedo hacer – fue la lacónica respuesta del hombre.

Y sin embargo, viniendo de Derek Hale, aquello era más que suficiente.

-          Guay.

 

 TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!  
> Por fin se han reencontrado los muchachos, y parece que la dinámica Derek/Stiles no ha cambiado mucho desde los tiempos de Beacon Hills. Pero ¿qué pensáis de la situación de Mr. Hale? No se le ha visto mucho, cierto, pero... ¿tenéis ya alguna teoría? Me encantaría que la comentarais, para ver si he conseguido picaros la curiosidad XD  
> Mañana más, y con más novedades.  
> Besos


	5. Chapter 5

 

No podía respirar.

Estaba tumbado, debajo de agua y en medio de la nada. Era incapaz de ver nada alrededor. Tan sólo esa sombra encima de él.

Como otras veces, Stiles trató de alargar la mano, pidiendo ayuda. Pero apenas el pensamiento cruzó su cerebro, se dio cuenta de que estaba paralizado.

En cualquier otra ocasión, la angustia de saber que se estaba ahogando habría bastado para que despertara gritando y empapado en sudor.

En esta ocasión, sin embargo, fue otro motivo el que le arrancó de su pesadilla.

 

Aún no eran las 8 de la mañana, cuando comenzaron a llamar a la puerta de su habitación de forma insistente.

Stiles se despertó sobresaltado, soltando un grito muy poco masculino, tras lo que corrió a levantarse de la cama… Para caerse de ella al haberse enredado con las sábanas.

-          Buenos días, Stiles – se dijo a sí mismo, en el suelo, restregándose los ojos para vencer al sueño.

Una vez consiguió un resultado aceptable, y sin que hubiesen dejado de llamar a la puerta, se dirigió hacia ella con un insulto ya preparado.

Pero no pudo decir nada.

 

Apenas abrió la puerta, dos brazos le atraparon y le abrazaron con fuerza.

Con mucha fuerza.

Tanta, que temía que le fueran a romper las costillas.

Afortunadamente, antes de que el ataque llegara, pudo reconocer a su supuesto atacante y saber que estaba a salvo. Porque de lo contrario, ahora mismo habría entrado en modo pánico.

-          Cora… - saludó con gran esfuerzo, haciendo presión con los brazos – Olvidas que soy un humano con huesos rompibles.

-          Te aguantas – protestó la chica sin soltar el abrazo ni la intensidad – Te lo tienes merecido por no haberme dicho que venías.

-          Me estás matando… - gruñó – Vas a ser la responsable de mi muerte, que lo sepas.

La amenaza de Stiles, si bien no era del todo mentira, surtió efecto y por fin Cora le soltó.

Al sentirse liberado, el chico dio una gran bocanada de aire y se acercó a la cama. Necesitaba sentarse hasta que dejara de dolerle todo el cuerpo.

-          En fin. Buenos días a ti también – saludó con sarcasmo, sentándose en la cama mientras la chica cerraba la puerta.

-          Alégrate de que Derek me dijera esta mañana que estabas aquí. Si hubiera sido anoche, me habría presentado a las 3 de la mañana.

-          Guau… ¿Tantas ganas tenías de verme?

-          De verte no – llegó a su lado pero, antes de sentarse en la cama desecha, le dio un leve puñetazo en el hombro – Eso por no haber dado señales de vida en los últimos meses.

-          ¡Au!

Stiles se quejó, acariciando la zona golpeada y sabiendo que acababa de conseguir un nuevo moretón. Y eso que estaba claro que lo de Cora había sido una caricia en vez de un puñetazo.

 

Una vez se hubo recuperado de aquella manera tan estupenda de ser despertado, Stiles pudo centrarse en el ahora.

Y el ahora era que estaba sentado en la cama de su hotel, al lado de una chica tan atractiva como intimidante (era una Hale después de todo), mientras que él tan solo llevaba puestos los pantalones de su pijama de Spiderman. 

-          Te quedan muy monos – dijo Cora antes de que Stiles pudiera hacer algo… Como sufrir un infarto por la humillación – Y deberías cambiar tu vestuario, la verdad. Tienes mejor cuerpo del que pensaba – añadió, mirando de un modo nada discreto su pecho desnudo.

Lo que era bastante grosero, la verdad. Stiles empezaba a entender cómo debía sentirse Derek cada vez que le miraban como si fuera un objeto en vez de una persona… Y estaba claro que aún estaba dormido porque, ¿acababa de compararse con Derek?

Sí, claro.

-          De acuerdo – se restregó los ojos con poca delicadeza – Me has despertado de la peor manera posible. Casi me asfixias. Me has pegado, y ahora creo que estás ligando conmigo… ¿Algo más que quieras hacer antes de que baje a desayunar?

-          Me alegra ver que sigues siendo el mismo – dijo en modo cien por cien sarcasmo, pero a continuación cogió una mano de Stiles y la apretó con delicadeza – Me alegro mucho de verte.

-          Yo… Esto… - la temperatura había subido considerablemente, y Stiles sentía la garganta más seca de lo normal – Yo también me… alegro y…

-          Respira Stilinski – soltó la mano al tiempo que reía por lo bajo – No estoy ligando contigo. Sólo es una amiga saludando a un amigo al que hace tiempo que no ve.

-          No sabía que fuéramos amigos.

-          Quieres que te rompa el brazo.

-          De acuerdo – levantó las manos en señal de paz – Somos amigos, por supuesto. Lo que tú quieras.

-          Por qué no has llamado. Al menos para decir que las cosas iban bien por allí.

-          Guau – soltó un silbido de asombro – Está claro que has cogido de tu hermano la capacidad de cambiar _sutilmente_ de tema.

-          ¿Y bien?

-          Lo intenté – respondió al fin – En cuanto supe que os habías marchado, le dejé a Derek un millón de mensajes y le llamé mil veces pero… Nunca respondió – se encogió levemente de hombros – Así que supuse que era absurdo anunciar que venía, cuando lo más probable es que no quisiera que viniera.

-          Y no pensaste en llamarme a mí – entornó los ojos de un modo extraño – También tenías mi número.

-          Esto… Sí, no… Sí que lo tenía pero… Derek es tu hermano mayor y… - soltó un suspiro de derrota, incapaz de hacerse entender.

Afortunadamente, Cora le sacó de su miseria.

-          Tranquilo, lo entiendo perfectamente.

-          ¿Ah, sí?

-          Sí – sonrió maliciosamente – No eres nada discreto.

-          ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – preguntó ofendido.

-          Y para que te quedes tranquilo, no está enfadado contigo.

-          Por qué dices… ¿En serio no está enfadado conmigo? – Cora negó, la sonrisa aún en los labios - ¿Estás segura?

-          ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Eres el único que ha llamado desde que nos fuimos. Aparte de que fuiste tú quien salvó a su hermana pequeña.

-          ¿Cómo… cómo sabes que…? – no pudo terminar la pregunta, sintiendo que las mejillas se le encendían.

-          Eras el único que estaba en la ambulancia – susurró, antes de darle un leve beso en la mejilla – Nunca pude darte las gracias por ello.

-          Yo… - se llevó una mano a la mejilla besada, asombrado por el gesto – Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo – susurró, un tanto avergonzado.

-          Claro que no – respondió seria, separándose un poco de él, antes de que el chico se desmayara por los nervios.

-          Está bien – carraspeó descaradamente Stiles – Y, cambiando de tema… ¿Qué tal por aquí? ¿Lo estáis pasando bien? ¿Ya os habéis habituado a la ciudad? – soltó un suspiro, mirándola directamente a los ojos – Por qué demonios os fuisteis.

Cora le miró con tristeza durante unos segundos, antes de responder.

-          Necesitábamos un cambio de aires.

-          Ya veo… Y… Funcionó… Quiero decir, ¿os ha venido bien ese… cambio de aires?

-          La verdad es que sí. Lo necesitábamos. Sobre todo Derek.

-          Claro – asintió, sin entender absolutamente nada. – Sí que le vi bastante cómodo ayer con… lo que demonios fuera que estaba haciendo. Pero no me dio mucha información, qué extraño, así que… - de pronto se dio cuenta del modo tan directo en que la chica le estaba mirando - ¿Qué pasa?

-          Adelante.

-          Adelante, qué.

-          Que me preguntes, idiota – sonrió – Te estás muriendo por hacerme un millón de preguntas. Y aquí estoy.

-          No entiendo.

-          ¿Para qué crees que he venido? ¿Para ver tu pijama de Spiderman?

-          Oye. No hace falta insultar.

-          Stiles… ¿Por qué crees que Derek me ha dicho esta mañana dónde estabas? – no le dio tiempo a contestar – Porque los dos sabíamos que ibas a exigir información sobre estos últimos meses. Y los dos sabíamos que él jamás iba a desarrollar una espontánea capacidad para hablar por los codos… Así que, quedo yo.

-          ¿En serio?

-          En serio.

Stiles no necesitó ni medio segundo para asimilar las novedades.

-          Vale – se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la cama - ¿Qué demonios es el refugio?

-          Es el lugar donde acuden los lobos que están de paso en Nueva York. O los que no tienen ningún sitio al que ir. Como los Omegas.

-          ¿También es el hogar de la manada de Nueva York?

-          En parte. Al ser una ciudad tan grande, las cosas son un poco distintas a como eran en Beacon Hills. Allí, cualquier lobo podía vivir por su cuenta, sabiendo que en caso de ayuda, enseguida estarían el resto de miembros de la manada.

-          ¿Y aquí no?

-          No. Principalmente, porque aquí hay más de una manada. No sé exactamente cuántas… creo que siete u ocho.

-          ¿Cómo no vas a saberlo?

-          Porque hay algunas que van por libre. Que no quieren mezclarse con los demás. Pero la mayoría intentan estar en contacto los unos con los otros, aunque sólo sea para solucionar más fácilmente posibles problemas que puedan surgir.

-          Y ahí aparece el refugio… Qué es, como un cuartel general.

-          Más o menos.

-          Es ingenioso. Y en un edificio de apartamentos privados… Qué listos.

-          Por supuesto. Somos lobos. Somos más listos que los humanos – sonrió de un modo un tanto espeluznante.

-          Vale. Y qué pinta Derek en todo esto.

-          ¿Qué quieres decir?

-          Cuando le vi ayer, no sé, parecía que era el que controlaba todo… Y muy bien, por cierto.

-          ¿No te dijo nada?

-          ¿Te recuerdo lo de su alergia a las palabras?

-          Lo siento – sonrió – Pero eso sí que tendrás que preguntárselo a él.

-          Por qué. Has dicho que venías a dar información.

-          Sobre lo que tú quieras, salvo eso – se encogió levemente de hombros – No es mi lugar hablar de ello… Es demasiado personal.

-          ¿Personal? – Cora no dijo nada. Ni siquiera se movió – De acuerdo, lo he captado – soltó un suspiro – Pero, ¿él está bien?… Quiero decir… ¿Se alegra de estar aquí y no… - tragó saliva al final, siendo incapaz de terminar la pregunta - Por qué haces esto – preguntó al final.

-          No te entiendo.

-          Cuando estábamos en Beacon Hills, tenías razón: Sólo éramos una panda de críos que iban encontrando cadáveres y no hacían nada bien – se mojó los labios, dándose ánimos para continuar - Viéndolo así, lo normal sería que ahora te cabrearas al ver que os he seguido.

-          Tal vez lo hago porque quiero ayudar a dos personas a las que quiero.

-          ¡Qué! Espera… ¿me quieres?

-          Claro que sí. Cómo no iba a querer al chico que está loco por mi hermano.

-          ¡Qué! – se puso en pie de golpe – No sé de que…

-          Te va a dar un infarto de lo rápido que te late el corazón. Será mejor que te sientes y te calmes.

-          Por qué dices que yo… No es verdad que yo… Estás totalmente equivocada y… – agachó la cabeza - Mierda.

-          No te lo tomes así… Si hace que te sientas mejor, hace mucho que lo sabía.

-          Claro. Eso es totalmente reconfortante. Gracias. En serio.

-          ¿No quieres saber si eres correspondido? – Stiles le miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la cama - Ya me has oído.

-          No hace falta – susurró, jugando con la tela del pantalón para no tener que mirarle a la cara – Hace mucho que me quedó claro que no lo era.

-          ¿Entonces por qué has venido?

Stiles tardó casi un minuto en responder.

-          Porque necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Cora asintió en silencio, un tanto sobrecogida por lo vulnerable que veía a Stiles en esos momentos. Algo que se supone que era lo normal en él, pues no dejaba de ser un humano.

Pero lo cierto era que, desde que le conoció, jamás le había visto así.

-          ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta por la ciudad? – preguntó de pronto, queriendo cambiar de tema – Puedo ser tu guía particular.

-          ¡En serio!

-          No es que tenga nada mejor que hacer – se encogió de hombros.

Stiles abrió la boca, asombrado, y empezó a mover la cabeza en claro gesto de disgusto. 

-          Y cuando creía que eras la hermana buena de los dos.

 

 TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se acabó por esta semana. El lunes sabremos más de lo que está ocurriendo realmente, y veremos más interacciones entre Stiles y Cora. Algo con lo que tenía mis dudas al principio, porque nunca había metido a Cora en mis otros fics, pero al final ha resultado ser un personaje fundamental en esta historia.   
> Buen fin de semana a todos


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empezamos semana!  
> Como el capi del viernes fue más cortito de lo normal, este será más largo.  
> Espero que os guste

Dedicaron toda la mañana a hacer turismo.

Y pese a que no se encontraba entre las prioridades de Stiles cuando decidió ir a Nueva York, reconoció que estuvo muy bien la visita. Sobre todo si a su lado contaba con una guía tan buena como resultó ser Cora.

Le llevó a los sitios más conocidos de la ciudad, junto a otros que sólo los “neoyorquinos de verdad” conocían. Algo que, la verdad, no tenía mucho sentido, visto que ella no era precisamente nacida y criada en la gran manzana. Pero una mirada rabiosa de Cora hizo que ese fuera un detalle sin importancia.

Salvando ese y otros pequeños momentos de tensión, Stiles debía admitir que Cora no era como se la había imaginado. O, mejor dicho, que no era sólo esa chica borde a la que tampoco le gustaba hablar mucho, y que no tenía reparos en llamarle crío idiota que no hacía nada bien.

Porque, después de todo, había tenido toda la razón del mundo en quejarse por ello, ¿no? No dejaba de haber vuelto al pueblo donde nació, después de haber estado seis años sola y a saber cuanto tiempo secuestrada; para encontrarse con que todo era un caos… En fin. Era normal que estuviera un poco mosqueada con todo el mundo. Y si a eso se sumaba que por sus venas corría sangre Hale, pues tenías una bomba a punto de explotar.

Pero el caso era que, ahora que podía verla en un momento relajado y casi feliz, Cora resultó ser una chica amable, sincera, e incluso divertida… Pero no con ese sentido del humor propio de Derek, lleno de sarcasmo e ironía. Bueno, principalmente había de ese tipo. Pero además tenía un sentido del humor genuino con el que Stiles estaba encantado.

 

Después de haber visitado la Estatua de la Libertad, la Biblioteca Central, y haber subido a lo alto del Empire State para ver las vistas de la ciudad, decidieron hacer un alto en Central Park para comer. Momento que Stiles aprovechó para llamar a su padre y comentarle que todo estaba bien. Que ya había encontrado a Cora y a Derek. 

Cuando colgó, tras darle saludos de su padre a Cora, la conversación cambió radicalmente de tema. Y el tema elegido, como no podía ser otro, fue el de Beacon Hills.

Con bastante menos ganas de las esperadas en alguien al que le gustaba hablar por los codos, Stiles intentó ponerle al día.

 

Le habló de lo difícil que había sido reanudar una relación normal con su padre, al descubrir que no le había creído cuando más lo había necesitado. Y no es que no quisiera a su padre, ni mucho menos, pues estar dos días creyendo que no iba a volver a verle jamás, fueron los más difíciles de toda su vida… Pero mentiría si dijera que no seguía doliéndole cada vez que recordaba cómo su padre no le creyó. Cómo le gritó, acusándole de no aceptar la realidad. La única realidad que importaba.

Y sí. Sabía que lo de mencionar a su madre había sido un golpe muy bajo. Que sólo logró que se sintiera peor consigo mismo, hasta el punto de plantearse qué clase de hijo era cuyo padre no le creía, y que además le acusaba con su madre muerta.

 

Pero afortunadamente, las cosas habían mejorado desde aquel primer día en que su padre quiso pedirle perdón por no haberle creído.

Entonces Stiles no quiso escucharle. Directamente, no quería hablar del tema, y simplemente quería pensar que estaban a salvo los dos y que eso era lo único que importaba… Y aquella no fue su idea más inteligente, la verdad. Pues sólo logró que padre e hijo se distanciaran el uno del otro, no atreviéndose a iniciar ninguna conversación por temor a sacar el tema “del que no se podía hablar”.

Exactamente como ocurrió cuando su madre murió, y durante semanas apenas se dirigieron la palabra, por no querer mencionar a la mujer que ya jamás volvería.

 

Finalmente, fue Stiles quien dio el primer paso, reconociendo que no podían seguir así. Que no dejaban de ser lo único que tenía el otro, y que era absurdo perder eso también por un lamentable error. Un error enorme, sí. Un error que aún le dolía, sí. Pero un error que tenían que superar, si querían seguir adelante.

Y Stiles quería seguir adelante. Stiles _necesitaba_ seguir adelante. Y en esos momentos su padre era lo único que podría ayudarle a mantenerse a flote. Él era la única constante que seguía en su vida, pues todo lo demás había cambiado.

 

La primera noche en que pensó conscientemente en cuánto había cambiado todo, fue la primera en la que no pudo pegar ojo. Le vino a la mente el rostro de Erica, Boyd, Heather, la ayudante de su padre. Amigos todos ellos que jamás volverían. De los que jamás volvería a oír su voz, ni vería recorriendo los pasillos del instituto.

También le vinieron a la mente los rostros sin vida de gente a la que nunca conoció. De algunos llegó a saber su nombre, como Kyle o Emily. Incluso el profesor Harris, que pese a odiarle seguía siendo un ser humano que merecía vivir. Del resto no quiso saber sus nombres, pensando que así sería más fácil olvidarles.

Se equivocó.

 

Probablemente, si la situación hubiera sido distinta, le habría resultado más fácil superarlo. Si Derek no se hubiera marchado sin avisar, habría tenido alguien a su lado que le recordara que podía seguir. Que podría levantarse y empezar un nuevo día, pues era lo que Derek llevaba haciendo toda su vida.

Pero Derek se marchó. Y con él la esperanza de que, de algún modo, todo volvería a ser como antes.

 

Jamás volvería a serlo.

Porque ni siquiera los que quedaron, eran los mismos.

Scott era el que más había cambiado. Y Stiles sabía que tenía más derecho que ninguno a cambiar: no sólo acababa de transformarse en el Alfa de la manada de Beacon Hills, sino que lo hacía a la vez que descubría que la chica de sus sueños jamás volvería con él, porque había elegido a otro en su lugar. Alguien que se suponía que era su amigo.

 

Y Stiles, que se vanagloriaba de ser el mejor amigo del mundo, hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para ayudar a su hermano. Y dejando de lado sus propios problemas (como la incapacidad de dormir, las pesadillas o los ataques de pánico que no desaparecieron cuando todo acabó), se centró en su mejor amigo. Estuvo siempre a su lado, no dejándole a sol ni a sombra, animándole y recordándole que siempre estarían juntos. Que siempre serían el duo dinámico.

Lástima que Scott no estuviera de acuerdo con el plan.

 

Porque todo indicaba que, mientras Stiles quería refugiarse en los pocos elementos constantes de su vida para superar el bache, Scott tenía el plan contrario. Y por ello dejó atrás todo su pasado: sus amigos, sus aficiones, incluso su familia, y se centró en lo nuevo. Dejó de sentarse a su lado en clase o en la cafetería. Dejó de llamarle por las noches o ir los fines de semana al cine. Dejó el equipo de Lacrosse y vendió su moto.

Lo único que no dejó fue su trabajo como ayudante de veterinario. Porque precisamente allí era donde más tiempo pasaba, escuchando todo lo que Deaton quisiera contarle, obsesionado por convertirse en un buen Alfa.

Eso era lo único que importaba. Lo demás sobraba.

 

Y así fue como Stiles decidió que necesitaba un descanso de Beacon Hills. Que necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar que había sido su hogar, y que le habían arrebatado sin que se hubiera dado cuenta.

Y fue entonces cuando comprendió que Derek había sido una constante muy importante en los últimos años. Y que necesitaba recuperar esa constante.

-          Tan seguro estás de que va a querer volver a California – preguntó Cora cuando Stiles terminó de relatarle cómo habían sido sus últimos meses. 

-          ¿Es que no queréis? – preguntó con una mezcla de asombro y miedo.

Cora hizo una bola de papel con el envoltorio de su hamburguesa, y la tiró en una papelera que había a unos cinco metros de distancia.

-          Presumida – no pudo evitar decir Stiles. Pero la sonrisa fanfarrona que solía acompañar a ese tipo de comentarios, esta vez no salió a flote – ¿No te gustaría volver a Beacon Hills?

-          No lo sé. Tal vez – se encogió de hombros – Me costó acostumbrarme a estar rodeada de tanta gente, después de años sola. Pero crecí en una familia numerosa, y es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que siento que formo parte de una manada de verdad.

-          En Beacon también hay una manada. Y estarán encantados de que volváis.

-          Por lo que me has contado, en Beacon Hills ahora mismo sólo hay un puñado de hombres lobo que van por libre y hacen lo que les da la gana. No suena muy apetecible, la verdad.

-          Pero vosotros podríais ayudar a que las cosas mejoraran – se mojó los labios – Tenéis mucha más experiencia que ellos. Sobre todo Derek.

Cora sonrió casi sin darse cuenta. Le robó la mitad del bocadillo que Stiles aún no se había comido, y que hacía un rato que había dejado abandonado.

-          Dime la verdad. Por qué haces esto: Porque realmente quieres que volvamos y ayudemos a tus amigos… O porque quieres que Derek vuelva, para intentarlo con él.

-          ¡¿Qué?! – Stiles sintió que se le encendía la cara de pura vergüenza, pero la chica no le dio tregua. Se limitó a levantar la ceja, de un modo bastante parecido al de Derek (lo cual era extraño y fascinante a un tiempo), esperando a que dijera algo – No digas tonterías.

-          Qué parte de lo que he dicho es una tontería.

-          ¿Lo de que quiero intentarlo con Derek? – hizo una mueca socarrona, para dejar claro que pensaba que era una estupidez – Para eso, primero Derek tiene que tener un mínimo de interés en mí.

-          ¿Y no lo tiene?

-          No. Claro que no.

-          Sabes que puedo oír tu corazón, ¿verdad? Y sabes que sé que estás mintiendo.

-          No estoy mintiendo.

-          _Stiles_ – advirtió barra amenazó.

Pero Stiles no pudo decir nada más. Tragó saliva con dificultad, agachando la vista para no mirar a los ojos a una persona que casi podía leerle la mente.

Sin poder evitarlo, Stiles se vio transportado a aquel día de verano en que todo era tan distinto. Cuando la amenaza de la manada de Alfas aún no era tan evidente, y palabras como Darach, Emisario o Nemeton ni siquiera formaban parte de su vocabulario. 

 

**********

UN AÑO ATRÁS

Stiles aparcó a la entrada de la estación abandonada, y bajó las escaleras haciendo el máximo ruido posible. No para que Derek le oyera llegar, porque eso lo habría hecho cuando estaba a medio kilómetro de distancia; sino para dejar claro que no venía a husmear.

Sin embargo, cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras y no se encontró a nadie, empezó a pensar que a lo mejor Derek no estaba en casa… Si es que aquella seguía siendo su casa, claro.

Un tanto indeciso, se acercó a la puerta medio abierta del vagón, sin saber si era buena idea entrar. No dejaría de estar entrando en la casa de alguien sin haber sido invitado pero… técnicamente, aquello no era una casa. Porque no había dirección, ni puertas cerradas, ni agua corriente ni… nada. Sólo una mierda de vagón de tren al que prefería no mirar en detalle, por temor a encontrarse con desagradables sorpresas como ratas o…

-          Qué haces aquí.

La voz de Derek sonó a su espalda, casi pegado a su oreja, y Stiles dio un brinco.

Dándose media vuelta, con las manos apretándose el pecho, luchó por no tener un infarto.

-          Dios, que susto me has dado.

-          Responde.

-          ¡Me dejas un segundo hasta que el corazón vuelva a latir a un ritmo normal! Si no hubieras aparecido en plan asesino de película de serie B, como siempre haces, no me habrías matado del susto y ahora estaría más relajado. Y, por tanto, podría responder tus dichosas preguntas… O no preguntas.

-          Para no poder hablar, no dejas de hacerlo.

Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta durante cinco segundos, incapaz de encontrar una respuesta coherente. Y pese a que a estas alturas ya tendría que estar acostumbrado a que Derek le dejara con la boca abierta, seguía siendo frustrante.

-          Qué gracioso eres.

-          Qué haces aquí.

-          Pues… Pasaba por la zona y… - la explicación de Stiles frenó en seco al ver la mirada espeluznante de Derek 2.0… ¿O era la 3.0? Había tantas, que ya no estaba seguro de cuál era cuál – De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Quería saber si ya sabíais algo de Erica y Boyd.

-          Qué más te da – respondió el Alfa tras unos segundos de silencio.

-          Pues… Son mis amigos y…

-          No lo son. Nunca te sentaste con Boyd. Y ni siquiera mirabas a Erica pese a sus descarados intentos porque la invitaras a salir…

-          ¿Cómo leches sabes eso?

-          Soy… Era su Alfa.

-          ¿Qué hacías? – entornó los ojos, en plan inquisitorio - ¿Obligarles a escribir un diario que luego espiabas por la noche?

-          Nunca lo habéis entendido – el hombre soltó aire por la nariz, un tanto desesperado - Un Alfa no es sólo el jefe de la manada. Es el que cuida de ella. La protege… Incluyendo los aspectos más personales.

-          Oh… - tragó con dificultad ante la emoción contenida en las palabras del hombre - Eso… Es muy bonito, la verdad.

-          Sigues sin responder – gruñó, cruzando los brazos en torno al pecho.

-          Sí que lo he hecho… Y aunque no fueran mis amigos antes, ahora sí lo son y… Quiero ayudar a encontrarles.

-          Pueden haberse ido por propia voluntad. No querer ser encontrados.

-          Pero tú no crees eso – Derek alzó una ceja, sorprendido por el último comentario – Si no fuera así, no te habrías pasado la última semana recorriendo el bosque.

El silencio de Derek, acompañado por una nada discreta mirada de rabia, fue todo lo que Stiles necesitó para saber que había dado en el blanco.

-          Y bien. Qué puedo hacer – preguntó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

-          Nada.

-          ¡Oye! ¡Siempre os he ayudado! Soy el chico de la información, recuerdas… Soy como Deaton pero más majo – puso una mueca de cachondeo - Y más guapo.

-          Te olvidas del importante detalle de que ya no hay manada.

-          Claro que sí… Scott…

-          Scott dejó claro que no quería saber nada de mí, y que sólo me utilizó para salvar a su novia, aun a riesgo de que yo muriera. Jackson se ha marchado a Londres, aunque siempre dejó claro que jamás estaría a mi lado – apretó los labios un instante, obligándose a continuar - Boyd y Erica se marcharon porque de repente decidieron que ya no querían estar conmigo, y porque preferían irse con una manada a la que no conocían y que tal vez les haya despedazado…

-          ¿Y qué me dices de Peter y Isaac?  Siguen contigo, ¿no?

-          Peter está más tiempo fuera que en Beacon Hills, lo que casi prefiero porque aún no sé qué está tramando. Y Isaac está todo el tiempo hablando de Scott y Allison, con lo que casi estoy esperando el momento en que me diga que se marcha para irse con ellos.

-          Caray, tío. Sí que eres pesimista – levantó las manos en señal de paz, al volver a recibir la mirada espeluznante – Perdona, perdona. No quería decir eso.

-          Ya tienes tu respuesta. No hay manada a la que ayudar.

-          Pero puedo ayudarte a ti – la mirada de extrañeza con que Derek le respondió, le motivó para que continuara - ¿Les estás buscando, no? Y en el caso de que estén en peligro… Me gustaría ayudarte.

-          Por qué.

-          ¿Porque son mis amigos? ¿Porque soy una buena persona a la que le gusta ayudar a la gente? – trató de aligerar el ánimo - ¿Porque ya me he acostumbrado a ser el ayudante del gran Alfa amargado?

-          No tienes nada mejor que hacer.

-          Evidentemente no… - dijo a modo de chiste, pero a continuación se puso serio - Y ahora mismo no hay nada que prefiera hacer, aparte de estar aquí. 

Derek buscó un nuevo insulto o respuesta desagradable que dar, para conseguir que Stiles se callara de una vez y se largara por donde había venido. Pero un simple vistazo a sus ojos marrones, abiertos de par en par y con esa mueca de superioridad, logró que el hombre comprendiera que todo esfuerzo sería inútil.

Por ello, al final optó por soltar un suspiro de cansancio, y sentarse en las escaleras que había frente al vagón de tren.

Tras varios segundos de duda, y tras considerarlo seriamente (sobre todo sus ganas de no querer morir virgen), Stiles se sentó a su lado. Dejando el suficiente espacio entre medias para que no se tocaran ni por casualidad, claro.

-          Mira – susurró con cansancio el chico – Sé que no figuro entre tu lista de personas favoritas, pero sí en la de gente a la que te gustaría hacer eso de arrancar la garganta con los dientes – Derek apretó los labios con evidente frustración, pero Stiles no se dejó amilanar – Ya sé que nuestro inicio no fue muy agradable, con eso de acusarte de matar a tu propia hermana, o poner a toda la policía detrás de ti diciendo que habías intentado matarnos y… - carraspeó descaradamente, dejando de lado temas que era mejor no tratar - Pero en mi defensa diré que no te conocía bien. Y que hice todo aquello porque mi único objetivo era salvarle la vida a mi mejor amigo, cuando creíamos que los hombres lobos en general eran unos asesinos pero… Pero ha pasado más de un año desde entonces – se encogió levemente de hombros – Y sé que es poco tiempo. Pero no cuando han pasado tantas cosas en ese tiempo. Como estar a punto de cortarte el brazo, o mantenerte a flote durante dos horas en la piscina, o atrapar a un lagarto con polvos mágicos o… En fin, ya conoces la historia… - trató de sonreír, alejando de su mente lo _otro_ que había pasado entre ellos, y que fue bastante más íntimo - Lo que intento decirte es que ya no eres sólo el tipo al que tengo que ver para intentar salvarle la vida a mi amigo… Para mí eres un amigo más. Y como amigo que eres, quiero ayudarte.

Stiles esperó a que Derek dijera algo. O que gruñera, o le amenazara con una ceja. Era lo que siempre hacía cuando decía algo pero, ahora que lo pensaba bien, generalmente Derek no le dejaba hablar durante tanto tiempo seguido.

Se fijó entonces en el hombre que tenía a menos de diez centímetros de distancia. No tenía las cejas levantadas, ni los labios apretados. Y sus ojos no tenían ese brillo rojizo tan común en él cuando estaba apunto de estallar… Lo que solía coincidir cuando estaba cerca de Stiles, por cierto.

El caso es que, en vez de todo eso, Derek le estaba mirando fijamente. Pero con una expresión de calma total.

-          ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-          Por qué no eres siempre así.

-          Así cómo.

-          Así de normal.

-          ¡A qué leches viene eso!

-          Es la primera vez que te oigo decir algo con sentido.

-          Eso no es verdad – se indignó, pero al final tuvo que encogerse de hombros - Ya sé que suelo decir tonterías siempre pero… Pero la mayoría de las veces no es mi culpa – el hombre alzó una ceja de incredulidad – Es que me pongo nervioso cuando me miras tan fijamente… Como si estuvieras pensando cómo matarme de forma lenta y dolorosa.

-          Ahora te estoy mirando fijamente.

-          ¿Pero no estás pensando cómo matarme lenta y…

-          Stiles.

-          Qué.

-          Te agradezco la ayuda – musitó, un tanto incómodo. Incluso apartó la mirada de la del chico – Pero no hay nada que puedas hacer ahora mismo. No hasta que no esté seguro de que realmente les ha pasado algo.

-          Oh… - se rasco el cuello, de pronto cohibido por la cercanía del Alfa - ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?

En vez de responder, Derek se puso en pie y se limpió el polvo del pantalón con varios manotazos.

-          Ya se me ocurrirá algo – sonrió.

 

Y justo en ese momento, Stiles sintió que el pulso se le disparaba.

Porque aquella era la sonrisa más impresionante que había visto en toda su vida. Una que sólo vio de refilón cuando Derek estaba distrayendo a la ayudante de su padre aquella vez que fueron a rescatar a Isaac; pero que ahora, por primera vez, iba dirigida exclusivamente a él.

Era de un blanco perfecto, con las dos filas de dientes perfectos, y con los ojos levemente cerrados, formándosele unas arruguitas perfectas y… ¿Había dicho ya que era perfecta?

-          Espera – dijo, casi gritó, cuando Derek ya se había dado media vuelta y estaba a punto de entrar en el vagón.

El hombre dio media vuelta, extrañado, y se quedó quieto delante de Stiles. Esperando.

Lástima que Stiles no tuviera la más remota idea de qué decir. Y motivo por el cual se suponía que le había dicho que esperara.

-          Qué pasa – preguntó el hombre, recuperando un poco su inexpresividad característica.

-          Esto… - Stiles tragó con dificultad, obligándose a ponerse en pie y acercarse al Alfa – Sólo quería decirte que… Si al final resulta que es algo peligroso… - se mojó los labios por enésima vez – Por favor, avísame.

Derek tardó casi medio minuto en responder.

Cuando lo hizo, sonreía de nuevo. Pero esta vez era una sonrisa distinta. Como la que le ofrecería a alguien que conocía de toda la vida, y con el que siempre bromeaba.

-          ¿Es que vas a salvarme tú?

-          Claro que no – intentó sonreír también, pero sin conseguirlo. Tal vez porque para él no era ninguna broma – Pero puedo intentar protegerte.

La sonrisa de Derek despareció tan pronto como Stiles terminó de hablar. Y casi a la misma velocidad, su expresión se transformó en una que el chico nunca había visto.

 

Era una que hizo que Stiles se preguntara por primera vez cuántos años tenía Derek… Nunca lo había sabido. Por su forma de actuar, y la barba que había empezado a dejarse, siempre se imaginó que debía estar cerca de los treinta.

Sin embargo, el hombre… el chico que ahora le estaba mirando, parecía que no tendría más de quince años.

Y es que su expresión era la misma que tendría un chiquillo asustado, desesperado por refugiarse en los brazos de su madre.

 

Pensar en aquello fue como recibir una bofetada. No sólo porque Stiles jamás volvería a experimentar en carne propia esa sensación; sino porque tampoco lo haría Derek. Y Derek, a diferencia de él, tampoco podría hacerlo en los brazos de su padre, ni en los de sus amigos.

Porque Derek estaba sólo.

 

Recordó entonces cuando comenzó todo, y Scott tenía miedo de acabar como Derek. De acabar sólo. Entonces no pensó una sola vez en Derek, preocupado tan sólo por ayudar a su mejor amigo. Y cuando todo se solucionó y Scott consiguió a la chica de sus sueños, y supo que podía contar con su madre siempre que la necesitara; ese miedo dejó de existir.

Pero ahora comprendía que para Derek siempre estuvo ese miedo. Porque nunca dejó de estar sólo.

Tan sólo lo consiguió cuando empezó a convertir a chicos del instituto, transformándolos en diamantes en bruto cuando días atrás ni siquiera eran visibles para el resto del mundo… Salvo el caso de Jackson, claro, pero a él siempre le gustó romper las reglas.

 

El caso es que nunca lo había pensado desde el punto de vista de Derek. Nunca había pensado que tal vez Derek no transformó a un puñado de adolescentes para ser más fuerte, o para simplemente demostrarle a Scott que no le necesitaba para tener una manada… Que tal vez lo hizo para no sentirse sólo.

Y ahora, apenas meses después, volvía a estarlo.

 

Stiles no tuvo muy claro qué fue lo que le impulsó a actuar.

Tal vez fue la mirada de lástima de Derek, y recordar que él tuvo esa misma mirada un millón de veces, y que sabía lo horrible que era. Tal vez fue porque de golpe era consciente de lo equivocado que habían estado con Derek desde el principio, y necesitaba ponerle remedio ya. O tal vez fuera simplemente porque estaba cansado de lidiar con el absurdo cuelgue que tenía por el gran Alfa, y ya no sabía qué más hacer.

 

El caso fue que, sin decir nada, recorrió el par de metros que le separaban del hombre. Y cuando llegó a su altura, sin avisar, se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un abrazo marca registrada Stilinski.

No pensó ni un instante que a Derek no le gustaría. Que lo más probable es que le diera una patada en las pelotas por haberse atrevido a tocarle… Daba igual. Lo más importante era que supiera que estaba allí, con él. Que supiera que había al menos una persona en el mundo que ahora mismo se preocupaba por él.

 

No fue ni mucho menos el mejor de sus abrazos. Los brazos de Derek estaban aprisionados entre los suyos, al haber sido incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo.

No importaba. Stiles apretó con fuerza, sabiendo que a él precisamente no le podía hacer daño, y al cabo de unos segundos empezó a darle palmaditas en la espalda, a la vez que dibujaba círculos con la palma de su mano. Algo que su padre hacía con él, y que siempre lograba calmarle.

 

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que aquel abrazo estaba durando más de lo normal… Error: que estaba durando más de lo normal para ser un abrazo dado a Derek Hale, y cuya duración había estimado en 0,05 segundos.

Pero debía haber pasado al menos un minuto, y Derek no se había movido de su sitio. Tampoco había respondido al abrazo, cierto… Pero no es que le hubiera dejado mucho espacio para maniobrar.

Stiles tragó con dificultad, no creyéndose del todo que estuviera ocurriendo aquello, cuando notó que Derek movía el cuello. Apartándose un poco de él, pero sin despegar del todo los brazos en torno a su cuerpo, miró al hombre por primera vez a la cara.

 

Se encontró entonces con los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto. Y no es que a estas alturas no supiera ya que Derek tenía unos ojos preciosos, de color indefinible… Pero hasta ahora nunca había podido contemplarlos tan de cerca.  

Y, sobre todo, nunca los había visto tan llenos de vida.

 

La mirada de Derek le dejó sin respiración. Aún quedaban restos de esa tristeza reflejada antes, de ese asombro por darse cuenta de que había alguien que realmente se preocupaba por él… Pero junto a ello, ahora había una expresión de gratitud que jamás habría imaginado llegaría a ver en él.

Stiles sintió cómo se le encogía el pecho, e incluso notó cómo los ojos se le humedecían un poco, a punto de echarse a llorar.

No era nada justo que alguien tan fuerte y valiente como era Derek Hale, tuviera ahora mismo esa cara de chiquillo asustado que agradecía que alguien estuviera con él. Que alguien le quisiera.

 

Probablemente, fue por ese motivo por el que Stiles hizo lo que hizo.

De nuevo, sin pensar, recorrió la distancia que le separaba del hombre, y pegó sus labios a los suyos.

No tenía intención de que fuera más que un simple y casto beso. Un leve roce de labios que le demostrara a Derek que, al menos para él, era una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Pero Stiles tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que, ahora que tenía a Derek Hale entre sus brazos, literalmente, y que le había sacado un buen par para atreverse a besarle; no iba a dejarlo en un simple y casto beso.

Por ello, Stiles se dijo que a la mierda las consecuencias, y que qué mas daba un par de huesos rotos cuando Derek fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, si a cambio podría experimentar un poco más el cálido sabor de sus labios.

Así que Stiles Stilinski, amante del peligro, apretó con fuerza sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de Derek, y le besó con todas sus ganas.

 

Y entonces ocurrió un milagro.

Porque Derek Hale no le apartó. No le dio un puñetazo en la cara, ni una patada en sus partes íntimas. Y gracias a Dios, tampoco le arrancó la garganta con los dientes.

En vez de ello, Derek Hale respondió al beso como si hubiera estado esperando tanto como Stiles, para estar justo donde estaban ahora.

Derek ladeó el cuello para responder mejor al beso, y devoró la boca de Stiles como si fuera lo más delicioso que había probado jamás. Y cuando Stiles estaba teniendo problemas para respirar porque no era posible que estuviera ocurriendo aquello, Derek colocó ambas manos en la parte baja de su espalda para pegarle más a él. Para que estuvieran completamente unidos, de pies a cabeza, sin un solo centímetro de distancia entre los dos.

 

Stiles no pudo evitarlo cuando soltó un gemido de placer, en el preciso momento en que su entrepierna chocó contra la del hombre. Cuando fue consciente de que los dos estaban bastante contentos.

Pero entonces el sueño se acabó.

Porque apenas gimió, Derek abandonó su espalda y colocó las manos a ambos lados de su cintura… para apartarle de él. Stiles intentó evitarlo, buscando desesperadamente el contacto de sus labios. Pero todo fue en vano.

Finalmente, cuando el aire era lo único que había entre Derek y él, Stiles abrió los ojos.

 

Encontrarse con Derek tragando con dificultad, y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, fue una visión fantástica.

Encontrarse con que Derek tenía una expresión mitad de disgusto y mitad de cabreo, como que no tanto.

Stiles sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco, al pensar que había hecho algo que había disgustado tantísimo al hombre. Algo que ni siquiera había pedido hacer, violando en cierto modo su intimidad.

Pero él había respondido, ¿no? Al menos al principio y…

-          Lo siento – oyó la voz de Derek entonces, y fue consciente de que debía haber estado en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos, metido en su propio mundo.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que la expresión de Derek había cambiado. Ya no parecía estar enfadado, u ofendido. En vez de ello se le veía… increíblemente triste.

Y aquello, la verdad, era lo último que habría esperado ver.

-           No… No lo entiendo – consiguió decir Stiles, todavía no recuperado del beso - ¿Por qué…

-          No he debido hacerlo – negó a la vez que hablaba – Ha sido un error.

-          Pero… He sido yo quien…

-          No importa – le interrumpió de nuevo, recuperando parte de su sequedad característica – No debí permitir que lo hicieras ni… - apretó los labios con fuerza, viéndose incapaz de terminar la frase.

Stiles le dio tiempo para buscar las palabras. Sabía que no eran precisamente su fuerte, y que necesitaba más tiempo de lo normal.

Pero a estar alturas ya debía estar acostumbrado a que, daba igual cuánto tiempo le dieras, si Derek no quería hablar, no iba a hacerlo.

 

Lo que Derek hizo, por el contrario, fue dar media vuelta y alejarse del chico, en dirección al vagón del tren. Era lo que iba a hacer antes de que Stiles le interrumpiera. Antes de que le abrazara y le besara y que Derek respondiera al beso.

En otras palabras, Derek estaba actuando como si los últimos minutos no hubieran existido.

Exactamente a como hizo la vez en que se presentó en su habitación para masturbarle como si nada. Cuando se vieron al día siguiente y no dijo absolutamente nada. 

-          ¡Espera! – gritó Stiles, cual _deja vu_. Y aunque lo hizo cabreado porque estaba claro que Derek no quería dar ninguna explicación a lo que había ocurrido, sonó como si estuviera especialmente dolido por ello – ¿No vas a decir nada?

-          No hay nada que decir – respondió. La máscara inexpresiva a la que le tenía más acostumbrado, de nuevo en su sitio.

-          Pero…

-          Si descubro algo de Erica y Boyd, te lo haré saber – explicó con ese tono de voz que no admitía réplica.

Y eso fue todo lo que dijo.

Entró en el vagón de tren, sin importarle que su visita siguiera esperando fuera. Los dos sabían que la discusión había terminado.

 

Por su parte, Stiles tardó un minuto en llegar a su coche, y otros quince más hasta que aparcó frente a su casa.

Cuando subió a su habitación, estaba convencido de que lo había soñado todo.

Pero al día siguiente, cuando Scott le dijo que Derek se había marchado con Isaac y que no tenía ni idea de adónde se habían ido, supo que todo había sido muy real.

 

Sobre todo cuando, cuatro meses más tarde, vio a Derek en su antigua casa, con Isaac inconsciente en la mesa y Scott pidiéndole que le ayudara a recuperar su tatuaje. Principalmente porque en todo el tiempo que Scott estuvo inconsciente, estando los dos a solas por primera vez desde el beso, Derek no se dignó a mirarle una sola vez.

 

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Cora y Stiles decidieron parar cuando ya le dolían los pies de tanto caminar. Y eso que Stiles había cogido la sana costumbre de correr un par de horas todos los días desde que todo volvió a la normalidad… O lo que era su normalidad.

En teoría, cogió el hábito porque después de haber pasado los últimos dos años corriendo de un lado para otro, intentando solucionar el problema de cada temporada; tampoco era bueno pasar de golpe a no hacer nada. Y como acabaron echándole del equipo de Lacrosse por haber faltado a la mitad de los entrenamientos (era cuestión de prioridades: entrenar, o averiguar cómo salvar a gente inocente), se dijo que un poco de ejercicio no le vendría mal.

Esa era la teoría. Lo que le había contado a todo el mundo que se había dignado a preguntar. Pero la verdad era que lo hacía porque confiaba que así, cuando llegara a casa después de haber corrido por el bosque durante horas seguidas, acabaría tan cansado que se dormiría nada más tumbarse en la cama.

Y, con un poco de suerte, no tendría pesadillas. 

 

Pero de poco le sirvió tanto ejercicio para recorrer una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo, en compañía de una chica lobo (se negaba a llamarla hombre lobo, y mujer todavía no era) con ganas de enseñarle absolutamente todo.

 

Y así fue cómo, a primera hora de la tarde, Stiles le suplicó que por favor se tomaran un descanso, y que por qué no iban al refugio. Que tenía curiosidad por ver el edifico ahora que sabía para qué servía.

Cora no se mostró muy de acuerdo al principio. Sabía que, aunque no estuviera vetada la entrada de humanos en el edifico, tampoco es que fuera algo habitual.

Pero finalmente accedió, pues recordó que anoche todo el mundo vio a Stiles hablar con Derek. Y eso venía a ser una especie de carta blanca para el humano que había aparecido de la noche a la mañana. Era cuestión de lógica: si Derek Hale no había arrancado la garganta al extraño humano, y consentía que caminara a su lado, es que era alguien que tenía permiso para pasear por el refugio sin ningún problema.

 

Claro que, cuando finalmente Cora accedió a enseñarle las instalaciones, no fue consciente de que Stiles, evidentemente, no se conformaría con la visita turística de rigor. Y cuando ya le había enseñado las habitaciones de acogida, las salas de recreo o la gigantesca despensa; Stiles hizo la pregunta del millón.

-          ¿Dónde está Derek ahora?

A lo que Cora respondió con la peor respuesta posible: diciéndole la verdad.

-          Supongo que estará en el salón de reuniones.

Apenas respondió, los ojos de Stiles se abrieron como platos, y la miró como sólo miraría un niño pequeño a Santa Claus.

-          ¿Podemos ir allí?

-          No creo que sea buena idea.

-          Por qué no.

-          Porque es donde se reúnen los Alfas. Y las reuniones son privadas.

-          Pero al menos podemos ir a verlo por fuera – puso cara de pena – En qué piso está.

Cora negó con la cabeza, lamentando su error de novata. A estas alturas, ya tendría que saber que eso no sería suficiente para Stiles Stilinski.

 

Diez minutos más tarde estaban en el último piso, donde se encontraba la famosa sala de reuniones.

Pero en lugar de esperar a que la reunión terminara, delante de la puerta doble, o sentados en los cómodos sofás que había en una salita de espera destinada precisamente para eso… para esperar; los dos adolescentes decidieron cambiar el lugar de espera.

Y también decidieron no esperar.

-          Te lo repito, Stiles. Como le digas a alguien algo de esto – susurró Cora al chico que ahora mismo estaba pegado cara a la pared, literalmente. 

-          Ya te lo he dicho. A quién se lo voy a decir. ¡Esto es lo mejor del mundo! – comentó lleno de excitación, sin apartar el ojo del pequeño orificio practicado en la pared, y que ofrecía una vista general de la famosa sala.

 

Estaban justo detrás del sofá de la sala de espera, que habían tenido que separar de la pared para poder colocarse en condiciones. Los ascensores estaban enfrente de ellos, con lo que cualquiera que llegara les pillaría infragantes al segundo de haberse abierto las puertas. Pero, afortunadamente para ellos, no todo el mundo tenía la morbosa curiosidad de espiar las reuniones de los Alfas.

-          ¿Sabes de qué están hablando? – susurró Stiles, haciendo una mueca absurda con la boca al tiempo que se movía un poco para ver mejor. Podía ver una mesa alargada colocada en el escenario del enorme salón de actos, pero sólo llegaba a distinguir los rostros de tres de ellos.

En total serían unas diez personas. Pero no era capaz de distinguir a Derek entre ninguna de ellas. Y aunque estaban un poco lejos de ellos, y su vista evidentemente no era tan buena como la de los licántropos; digamos que se sabía de memoria el cuerpo del hombre, como para saber con seguridad si estaba allí o no.

-          Mark me comentó algo de que habían aparecido los cuerpos de varios Omegas a las afueras de la ciudad – le explicó Cora, mirando de reojo los ascensores – No había signos de violencia. Pero supongo que tienen intención de mandar una expedición por la zona para asegurarse de que no hay nada peligroso.

-          ¿Te refieres a cazadores? – preguntó tras apartar la vista del orificio.

-          No creo que hayan sido ellos. Desde hace décadas que hay un pacto entre los lobos de Nueva York y los cazadores de Nueva Jersey… Pero sería absurdo no ir a preguntarles.

-          Espera… ¿Todos los cazadores viven en Nueva Jersey? – Cora asintió, seria, sin entender a qué venía tanto interés – ¿No crees que pueden cabrearse porque se han quedado en la zona pobre del estado?

-          Qué.

-          Siempre he oído que los de Nueva York piensan que todos los que viven en Nueva Jersey son unos paletos – explicó en seguida Stiles – A lo mejor se han cansado de que les llaméis paletos, y por eso han empezado a matar a los vuestros.

Cora se le quedó mirando unos cuantos segundos, sin decir una sola palabra. Hasta que:

-          ¿Nunca te cansas de decir estupideces?

Stiles iba a protestar por el insulto gratuito, pero paró en seco cuando pensó que, tal vez, sí que era una hipótesis ridícula. Así que decidió volver a concentrarse en la mirilla de espionaje.

-          No veo a Derek. ¿Seguro que iba a estar en la reunión?

-          Siempre está.

El chico soltó un silbido de admiración, reconociendo que Derek había subido unos cuantos escalones desde la última vez que se vieron.

-          Pues creo que los demás se van a enfadar cuando vean que no ha llegado. Porque te aseguro que no está ahí dentro.

-          Imposible – Cora apartó al chico de un empujón, y miró por el agujero – Qué raro – musitó un segundo antes de apartarse. Lo justo para que Stiles volviera a ocupar su posición.

Aún extrañada, Cora oyó un carraspeo, y dejó de mirar al chico para dirigir la vista al frente… Y luego subir unos cuantos centímetros más arriba.    

-          Mierda.

-          ¿Qué pasa? –Stiles se apartó un poco de la pared al tiempo que giraba el cuello para mirarla, pero se encontró con que ella no le estaba mirando a él, sino al frente. Y Stiles siguió la dirección de su mirada, para encontrarse con la persona que les acababa de descubrir -  Mierda.

 

Derek Hale no cambió la expresión de su rostro.

Sus labios permanecieron apretados unos segundos, una ceja levantada en el modo “alerta, intrusos estúpidos”.

-          Se supone que ibais a hacer turismo.

-          Sí…

-          Fue idea mía – interrumpió Stiles – Ya habíamos visto casi todo y… Le pedí hacer turismo por aquí.

-          No la defiendas – respondió seco el hombre, dirigiéndose a él durante una fracción de segundo antes de centrarse de nuevo en su hermana - Sabes que no me gusta que husmees cuando hay reunión.

-          ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó ella en vez de responder – Parece que todo el mundo está nervioso.

-          No es asunto tuyo – se giró después hacia Stiles para, esta vez, centrarse en él en condiciones – Y menos tuyo.

-          Guau. Vaya. Gracias por hacerme partícipe de la bronca.

-          Ya bastante es que te deje estar por aquí siendo sólo un humano.

-          ¡Pero no soy sólo un humano! – se quejó Stiles, herido en su orgullo - ¿Hace falta que te recuerde las veces que salvé tu peludo culo y… Ya me callo – levantó las manos en señal de paz. En cuanto Derek le traspasó con su mirada, que ahora había pasado a la posición de “asesinar”.

-          Había pensado presentarle a los demás – comentó entonces Cora, con voz suave. Y si no fuera porque sabía que era imposible, Stiles diría que estaba intentando camelarse a su hermano, haciéndole la pelota - Si te parece bien.

Derek apretó los labios de nuevo, al tiempo que soltaba aire por la nariz… Y eso nunca era bueno.

-          Sólo a Mark y a Deborah – respondió entonces, tajante, sin dejar opciones a la réplica.

Justo en ese momento se abrió una de las puertas dobles de la sala que habían estado previamente espiando, y salió un hombre mayor.

El hombre, que no debía tener menos de 70 años pero se conservaba en forma, miró con curiosidad a los dos adolescentes antes de dirigirse a Derek.

-          ¿Todo bien, Hale? – preguntó con curiosidad - Te están esperando.

Derek lanzó una nueva mirada asesina a Stiles, junto a otra de reprobación a Cora, antes de asentir al hombre y cruzar juntos la puerta del salón.

El suspiro de alivio que soltaron los dos adolescentes, resonó con fuerza en el silencio reinante. Al cabo de unos segundos, Cora llamó al ascensor.

 

Cuando habían bajado tres pisos, y aún faltaban otros siete hasta llegar a la planta cero a la que se dirigían, Stiles no aguantó más.

-          Vale. Tengo que preguntarlo. Porque no he hecho más que pensar en ello desde que llegué y… si no pregunto reviento.

-          Pues pregunta.

-          ¿No se supone que Derek ya no era un Alfa? Cuando te dio sus poderes o… como demonios se diga, para salvarte.

-          Sí.

-          ¿Y qué leches ha pasado?

Cora le miró del mismo modo que habría mirado a un chino que le estuviera hablando, sin saber ella una sola palabra de chino…

-          No te entiendo.

-          Joder. ¿Que cómo ha vuelto a ser un Alfa? ¿Mató a un Alfa de una de las manadas de aquí cuando llegó? – susurró pese a que en ese momento estaban los dos solos.

-          Claro que no.

-          ¿Entonces?

-          Stiles. Derek sigue siendo un Beta.

-          ¿En serio?

-          Si. Y no creo que tenga muchas ganas de convertirse en Alfa, después de lo bien que le fue cuando lo era.

-          ¿Y entonces por qué se comporta así? ¿Por qué leches todo el mundo le hace caso, como si fuera el jodido jefe de la manada?

Cora estuvo a punto de responder, pero en el último minuto se quedó callada. Y en vez de decir nada, miró a Stiles con una sonrisa de lo más espeluznante.

-          Eh… No es por nada, Cora… Pero me estás dando miedo.

-          No te preocupes… Y ya te enterarás de por qué hacen caso a Derek.

-          ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuando los hermanos Hale aprendan a responder preguntas? Es decir, ¡¡NUNCA!!

-          Mucho antes – pasó un brazo por los hombros de Stiles, pegándole a ella – Dime, ¿te apetece cenar estar noche aquí?

-          Pues… Sí, por qué no. No es que haya venido con nadie ni eso…

-          Estupendo.

Justo en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y Cora salió sin mirar a Stiles. Y sintiéndose de nuevo como el perrito faldero que seguía a su dueña allá donde fuera, Stiles no tuvo más remedio que seguir los pasos de Cora.

 

**********

Llegaron en un enorme comedor, que debía medir al menos cien metros cuadrados.

Estaba plagado de mesas de plástico, como las que habría en cualquier cafetería cutre. Y absolutamente todas estaban llenas de comida, con gente alrededor comiendo como sólo lo haría un hombre lobo hambriento.

Cora recorrió las mesas con soltura, sin mirar atrás una sola vez… Corrección: sin preocuparse por el hecho de que Stiles estaba siendo observado por decenas de pares de ojos, y que estaba logrando que tuviera unas ganas locas de marcharse de allí.

Pero estaba claro que eso no era una opción, con lo que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir pegado a la única persona que conocía.

Aunque eso le hiciera ser, definitivamente, el perrito faldero de Cora.

Siguió a la chica en silencio por entre las mesas, hasta llegar a una de las mesas que había pegadas a la pared, justo en el otro extremo de la puerta principal.

Allí estaba sentada una pareja que le resultaba vagamente familiar.

-          Hola – saludó Cora.

-          Hola preciosa – el hombre se levantó enseguida, y le dio un escandaloso beso en la mejilla – ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

-          Quería presentaros a un amigo.

-          Ya nos conocemos… Stiles ¿verdad?

-          Hola – Stiles saludó con cierta vergüenza, apenas levantando la vista del suelo. Acababa de recordar por qué le eran tan familiares. Sobre todo cuando se percató de la elegante ropa que llevaba el hombre, y que resaltaba bastante entre el resto de presentes.

-          ¿De repente eres tímido? – intervino la mujer pelirroja – Me gustaste más la otra vez. Cuando creías que íbamos a matarte.

-          Deborah… - advirtió la chica con un tono de clara amenaza.

-          Qué – preguntó la mujer con fingida sorpresa – No es mentira.

-          Es verdad – intervino Stiles, no sintiéndose nada cómodo con dos mujeres hablando de él, como si él no estuviera presente – Pero en mi defensa diré que aún no tengo del todo seguro la parte de que no queréis matarme.

-          Me gusta – comentó el hombre entonces, dándole una ligera palmada en el hombro que casi le tira al suelo – Tienes carácter para ser sólo un crío humano.

-          Nadie es perfecto – hizo una mueca Stiles, habiendo desaparecido parte del temor al ver que los segundos pasaban y seguía respirando – Tú no estás mal para ser un tipo al que le sale pelo en sitios muy incómodos.

-          Soy Mark – rió el hombre, señalando dos sillas para que sentaran los adolescentes – Y esta preciosidad de aquí es Deborah.

-          Un placer, Stiles – sonrió la chica de un modo demasiado coqueto para su gusto. Sobre todo cuando todo parecía indicar que era la pareja del hombre lobo que estaba sentado a su lado – ¿Qué tal desde la última vez que nos vimos?  

-          No puedo quejarme.

-          ¿Tu primera vez en Nueva York?

-          Sip… Me duelen las piernas de tanto andar.

La pareja comenzó entonces una animada conversación con la recién llegada, logrando que Stiles se sintiera como en un partido de tenis al ver que no se enteraba de la misa la mitad. Pero el momento incómodo del día pasó a ocupar el segundo puesto del ranking, cuando se dio cuenta de otro importante detalle.

El hecho de que todas las personas que había sentadas en la mesa de al lado, le estaban mirando descaradamente.

Y lo mismo estaban haciendo los de la mesa del otro lado, y las contiguas a esa.

En resumen: que todos los pares de ojos que se habían centrado en él cuando llegó, seguían estando muy interesados en su persona…

Y si Stiles tuviera un cuerpo como el de, digamos, Derek Hale, entendería perfectamente que quisieran mirarle. Pero como ese no era ni mucho menos su caso, empezó a mosquearse.

-          Esto – se acercó a Cora para susurrarle al oído – ¿Son imaginaciones mías, o todo el mundo me está mirando muy fijamente? Y, la verdad, ya estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me mire… Pero suele ser después de haber dicho alguna estupidez.

-          No te preocupes – respondió Mark, como si le hubiera preguntado a él – Les sorprende ver a un humano tan joven, rodeado de tanto licántropo. Pero tranquilo. Nadie te va a hacer nada.

-          ¿Ah, no? – se mojó los labios - ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-          Porque eres un invitado de Hale, por supuesto. Y nadie querría vérselas con él en caso de que te ocurriera algo.

Stiles estaba a punto de bombardear a Mark con un millón de preguntas. Como que por qué demonios eso era una garantía de seguridad. O por qué había dicho de ese modo que era un invitado de Hale, como si eso le convirtiera en un VIP. Y sobre todo, por qué leches todo el mundo estaba empeñado en llamar a Derek por su apellido. Incluso gente que parecía ser cercana a él, como era la pareja de lobos con la que ahora estaba.

 

Pero todas las preguntas tuvieron que ser pospuestas cuando la pareja se levantó a la vez de sus asientos, mirando a alguien que estaba a sus espaldas.

-          ¡Hale! Por fin te dignas a juntarte con la chusma.

Derek no respondió mientras se sentaba, y Stiles pensó que no debían conocerle muy bien si realmente esperaban que dijera algo.

Lo que sí que hizo fue coger la bandeja que había en el centro de la mesa, llena de la comida que se suponía correspondía a la ración de la pareja, y coger la hamburguesa que quedaba.

 

Pero nadie se quejó. Lo que fue a un tiempo asombroso y frustrante. Porque si un hombre lobo, para el que la comida era algo así como lo más sagrado del mundo, no se quejaba de que se la quitaran; mucho menos podía hacerlo el humano invitado… Por mucho que dicho humano estuviera muerto de hambre, y al que todavía nadie se había dignado a preguntar si quería algo, gracias.

-          Nos hemos alargado más de lo normal – gruñó el hombre cuando se había comido ya media hamburguesa – Ha habido que hacer cambios.

La respuesta de Derek, tan parca y borde como era habitual en él, sí que satisfizo al resto de presentes. Y mientras que todo el mundo veía cómo el hombre devoraba la hamburguesa, Stiles volvió a preguntarse en qué extraño mundo paralelo había acabado cuando despegó del aeropuerto de Los Ángeles.

-          ¡Hale!

El grito llegó desde la puerta principal, y al instante todos los presentes se giraron hacia su dueño.

Aquello fue una buena noticia para Stiles, pues dejaba de ser el centro de atención… Pero cuando el nuevo foco de todas las miradas se acercó hacia su mesa hecho un basilisco, empezó a dudarlo.

-          No me lo puedo creer – musitó a su lado Deborah - ¿Otra vez?

Hubo una especie de conmoción general hasta que el recién llegado se plantó delante de su mesa, justo en frente de Derek.

-          Qué ocurre – preguntó Hale desde su asiento, sin mucha intención de levantarse y ponerse a la altura del otro hombre.

Hombre que, ahora que Stiles se fijaba en él, era el mismo tipo que estaba a su lado cuando despertó la noche anterior. El mismo machaca de gimnasio rubio que le había mirado como si fuera la cosa más repugnante que jamás hubiera visto.

-          ¡Por qué me has quitado del grupo de expedición! – gritó el hombre entonces.

-          Sabes por qué – respondió Derek sin apenas levantar la voz, y casi sin mirarle a la cara. Tan sólo le miró de refilón, como si no mereciera la pena el esfuerzo de girar el cuello para dirigirse e él.

-          ¡NO! ¡No lo sé! Pero ¿sabes? Me importan una mierda tus motivos – no bajó el tono de voz, pese a que en esos momentos era el único que gritaba - No puedes. No tienes derecho.

-          Sabes que sí.

-          Por qué. ¿Porque le has caído en gracia a David? – dijo con rabia – A mi nadie me preguntó si quería recibir órdenes de un Omega recién llegado.

Apenas terminó de lanzar su último grito, Mark se levantó de su asiento. Tenía las garras ya sacadas y los ojos brillando con un color ámbar intenso.

-          ¿Qué es lo que le has llamado?

Antes de que el hombre respondiera… o atacara, Derek intervino.

Si bien no lo hizo como habría cabido esperar, dando un grito o poniéndose en pie para transformarse. Lo que hizo fue colocar una mano sobre el brazo de Mark, sin siquiera levantarse. Pero apenas sintió la mano sobre su brazo, el hombre se calmó casi en el acto, y se sentó soltando un resoplido.

Apenas se sentó, Derek por fin se dignó en mirar al hombre que había interrumpido su cena.

-          Si no estás de acuerdo con mis decisiones, ya sabes lo que puedes hacer.

-          ¿En serio? – se mofó, lanzando una mirada despectiva al grupo – ¿No te vas a esconder detrás de tus cachorros? – clavó los ojos en Stiles - Si ahora también tienes a un humano… Qué tierno.

Stiles sintió que se le encendían las mejillas, pese a que estaba claro que la conversación nada tenía que ver con él. Pero la vergüenza despareció cuando Derek mostró esa sonrisa socarrona y de superioridad que tantas veces había visto en él en el pasado.

-          Creo que te equivocas de persona, Jack – alzó muy levemente una ceja, al tiempo que mostraba las dos filas de dientes en una sonrisa tan intimidante como fascinante – Yo siempre he estado disponible.

El comentario de Derek, pese a que en nada se parecía a una amenaza, logró que se hiciera el silencio. Y Stiles pudo ver perfectamente cómo todo el mundo esperaba ansioso la respuesta de aquel tipo… Tipo que, intuía, acababa de arrepentirse de haberse puesto en plan chulo.

Porque ahora no tenía más remedio que responder a la invitación de Derek a… Ni idea. Stiles no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, o lo que se suponía que iba a pasar ahora. Pero estaba claro que ALGO iba a pasar.

-          Bien – tragó con dificultad Jack, pese a que intentó por todos los medios que no se notara – Para qué esperar entonces.

Derek movió el cuello a ambos lados, como intentando librarse de una tensión inexistente, y se puso lentamente en pie.

Y al hacerlo, fue evidente para todo el mundo la diferencia de estatura de los dos hombres.

Pero en esta ocasión las tornas no jugaban a favor de Derek. Quien era casi unos treinta centímetros más bajo que aquella montaña humana. Mejor dicho: que aquella montaña de hombre lobo.

 

Aquel descubrimiento no gustó para nada a Stiles. No conocía de nada a ese tipo, pero estaba claro que era peligroso… Y a Stiles nunca le había fallado su sexto sentido de identificar a las personas peligrosas. Y un tipo peligroso y alto y hombre lobo, era aún más peligroso que un simple tipo peligroso y bajo.

Sin embargo, Derek no parecía estar en absoluto intimidado. Y eso que tuvo que levantar bastante el cuello para poder dirigirse a su oponente.

 

Tras varios segundos de contemplarse el uno al otro en silencio, Derek se limitó a meter una mano en el bolsillo, mientras que con la otra hizo ademán de cederle el paso al hombre.

Jack, soltando un bufido, avanzó por entre las mesas a grandes zancadas.

Cinco segundos más tarde, Derek le siguió.

Y cinco segundos después, lo hicieron el resto de presentes. 

 

Extrañado, pero con la sensación de que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca porque estaba claro que iba a pasar algo gordo, Stiles miró a sus compañeros de mesa.

Ver que todos estaban muy relajados, incluso sonriendo, hizo que Stiles se tranquilizara visiblemente, la verdad.

Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, se pusieron en pie. Y mientras Mark y Deborah ya seguían al resto, Cora esperó unos segundos.

-          Dime – sonrió la chica - ¿Te apetece ver una buena pelea?

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> Poco a poco, vamos conociendo más detalles... y más personajes, de la manada de Nueva York.  
> Sé que en alguna ocasión puede resultar un tanto lento el desarrollo de la historia, porque parece que a veces no pasa nada. Pero creo que es mejor así. Porque de ese modo lo vamos descubriendo poco a poco, y no todo de golpe, que pienso resultaría bastante caótico... O al menos eso es lo que creo yo.  
> En fin. Espero de corazón que os esté gustando la historia. Y que, como mínimo, os ayude a soportar mejor la espera hasta que vuelva la serie, XD.  
> Nos leemos mañana.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!  
> Antes de que empeceis a leer este capi, que es fundamental porque por fin se explica por qué Derek se está comportando como lo está haciendo (o al menos, se empiezan a dar claves), quiero comentar unas cosillas.   
> Y es que para este fic, como suele ser habitual en mi (para que voy a negarlo) me he tomado ciertas licencias. En concreto, ciertas licencias con respecto a cómo funciona una manada. En la serie de Teen Wolf, tan sólo se menciona (de momento) que el jefe es el Alfa, y que éste recibe la ayuda de consejeros... Bueno, todo Alfa menos Derek, que al pobre siempre le dejan de lado, XD.  
> En este caso he modificado un poco las cosas. Primero porque viene muy bien para la historia, jeje, y segundo porque creo que tiene más sentido. Al menos, tiene más sentido en una manada tan grande como es la que hay en Nueva York.  
> No digo más para que lo descubráis mientras lo leéis. Pero espero que me perdonéis esas licencias, por el bien en común del desarrollo de la historia.

 

Cuando Cora y Stiles llegaron al lugar donde estaba todo el mundo reunido, Derek y aquel tipo, Jack, ya estaban en posición.

Estaban en los sótanos del edificio. En un espacio diáfano y poco iluminado, donde había unos cuantos coches aparcados. Pero entonces unos cuantos presentes encendieron los faros de los coches, para que iluminaran mejor el centro del lugar.

Donde estaban Jack y Derek en esos momentos.

Estaban a menos de dos metros de distancia el uno de otro. Y a su alrededor, casi cien personas había formado un círculo, dejándoles apenas unos cuantos metros cuadrados para moverse.

Aquello era lo más cerca que Stiles había estado nunca de un genuino Club de la lucha.

Y aunque tendría que estar emocionado, porque no dejaba de estar a punto de presenciar una pelea ilegal de hombres lobos en el centro de Manhattan; no las tenía todas consigo.

 

El chico tragó con dificultad cuando Derek no hizo nada para calentarse, mientras que su oponente estiraba brazos y piernas con gesto confiado.

-          Cora – susurró a la chica, que no se había separado de él – Ese tipo es casi el doble de grande que Derek.

-          No te preocupes – respondió ella con indiferencia – Él no tiene nada que hacer. Ya lo verás.

No hubo tiempo para más conversación.

Un rugido resonó en las paredes del sótano, y al segundo Jack se echó encima de Derek. Lo hizo cuando Derek estaba todavía de espaldas a él, con lo que no había visto llegar el ataque.

Stiles estaba a punto de poner el cielo en el grito, cuando todo cambió.

 

Derek se giró en medio segundo, y al otro segundo ya estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Con lo que el puñetazo que tendría que haber recibido, pasó a unos cuantos centímetros por encima de su cabeza, golpeando nada más que aire.

Sin embargo, Derek no aprovechó el error del hombre para atacarle desde el suelo. Esperó a que Jack se alejara medio metro de él, para ponerse de pie con calma.

Y todo lo hizo con la misma inexpresividad que tenía desde que Jack aceptó su reto.

 

Visto así, parecía que para Derk aquello no fuera más que una soberana pérdida de tiempo.

Lástima que el otro hombre lobo no pensara lo mismo.

Porque apenas se había recuperado de su pifia, volvió a abalanzarse sobre su oponente. Y esta vez lo hizo con los colmillos y las garras fuera. Y sus ojos brillaron de un azul intensísimo.

Un detalle que, aunque no fuera algo que Stiles no esperara ya, sí que se añadió a la lista de por qué no era buena idea que Derek peleara con aquel tipo.

 

Derek esperó impasible hasta que el hombre llegó a su altura. Y cuando lanzó el puño contra su cara, se limitó a ladear ligeramente el cuello. Parecía que apenas se había movido, pero consiguió que el puñetazo de Jack volviera a golpear el aire.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Derek sí que atacó. O, mejor dicho, movió ligeramente el pie izquierdo, para que la inercia que ya llevaba Jack le hiciera tropezar y caer al suelo de forma escandalosa.

Una sonora carcajada retumbó en el sótano, y por fin Derek mostró algo de emoción: Curvó ligeramente los labios en una sutilísima sonrisa, al tiempo que extendía una mano hacia el hombre para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

Pero la combinación de las risas y la amabilidad de Derek, no fueron una buena combinación. Porque Jack miró a su oponente con rabia, muchísima rabia, y lanzó un zarpazo contra la pierna de Derek.

 

Esta vez Derek no vio venir el ataque. Las garras atravesaron la parte baja de la pierna, y al instante siseó de dolor, perdiendo momentáneamente el equilibrio.

De fondo se oyeron varios gritos de protesta, llamando tramposo a Jack, pero la pelea no paró en ningún momento. Al menos, no por parte de Jack. Quien aprovechó la ventaja que ahora tenía, para atacar de nuevo a Derek.

Cuando éste aún no se había recuperado de la herida en la pierna, y todavía trataba de recuperar el equilibrio, Jack le golpeó con fuerza en el pecho.

 

Stiles contuvo la respiración mientras veía trastabillar a Derek, aunque afortunadamente no llegó a caer al suelo. Y cuando Jack lanzó otro puñetazo a su pecho, esta vez si vio llegar el ataque.

Pero no lo esquivó.

Lo que hizo fue frenarlo con una mano, a meros centímetros de que golpeara su cuerpo.

Jack, rabioso, golpeó con el otro puño, esta vez a la cara… Y de nuevo Derek freno en seco el ataque, bloqueándolo con la otra mano.

 

Pero una vez que hubo evitado el ataque, Derek no apartó las manos.

Por el contrario, apretó con fuerza los puños que tenía en ellas, pudiéndose oírse en seguida el chasquido de huesos rotos.

Jack gritó de dolor, tratando de liberarse.

Y Derek siguió sin soltarle.

Mirándole fijamente, con una expresión de furia contenida en el rostro, hizo fuerza con ambas manos hacia abajo, hasta acabar obligando a su oponente a que se pusiera de rodillas.

 

Apenas tocaron las rodillas del hombre lobo el suelo, los espectadores comenzaron a vitorear al vencedor.

En total, la pelea no podría haber durado más de cinco minutos. 

Y, técnicamente hablando, ni siquiera había sido una pelea. Porque el único que había atacado, con bastante mala leche y haciendo trampas, había sido Jack. Derek, por su parte, ni siquiera se había despeinado, pese a que ahora mismo era el único que estaba en pie, mirando con calma al derrotado.

 

Sin embargo, para Jack la pelea no parecía que hubiera acabado. Porque siguió haciendo fuerza, tratando de liberarse del agarre de Derek; y siguió mirando al hombre como si deseara arrancarle la cabeza.

 

Derek no dijo nada. Tampoco aflojó su agarre.

Lo que hizo fue mantener la mirada del hombre todo el tiempo que éste luchó por liberarse. Lo hizo sin parpadear, con los labios levemente apretados y un gesto inexpresivo. Algo que contrastó visiblemente cuando Jack rugió de rabia al saberse perdedor, y los colmillos del hombre brillaron a la luz de los faros.

 

Derek nunca llegó a transformarse.

Nunca lo necesitó.

Estuvo casi cinco minutos mirándole fijamente, esperando a que su oponente se calmara y volviera a su aspecto humano… Y cuando lo hizo, con una mirada de clara humillación, le soltó al fin.

Pero no se separó de él. Se quedó a su lado, mirándole desde arriba, como si esperara a que atacara de nuevo a traición.

Y por la expresión de odio que le lanzó el hombre, estaba claro que esa había sido su intención.

Pero los dos sabían que no sería más que una pérdida de tiempo.

 

Jack se levantó lentamente del suelo. Cuando por fin estuvo de pie, tuvo que bajar la vista para seguir mirando al vencedor. Y sin embargo, pese a que Derek seguía siendo el más bajo de los dos, en esos momentos parecía un gigante a su lado.

 

Viendo asombrado aquella imagen, a Stiles le vino a la mente la vez en que Derek frenó el ataque de Isaac en la primera luna llena del Beta. Cuando un simple rugido fue todo lo que le bastó para dejar aterrorizado al chico.

Entonces le había dicho que lo consiguió porque él era el Alfa.

 

Pero ahora no lo era. Y ahora ni siquiera había rugido, sacado sus colmillos, o mostrado sus ojos brillantes.

Y, sin embargo, nunca le había visto tan superior a los demás.        

 

Nadie osó moverse de su sitio hasta que Jack no emprendió la retirada. Primero apartó la mirada, bajando el rostro al suelo en señal de derrota, y finalmente se dio media vuelta.

 

Cora aprovechó el momento para pasar un brazo por los hombros de Stiles.

Pero el chico esperó a que Derek saliera del sótano, en dirección contraria al camino que había tomado Jack, para fijarse en ella. Cuando pudo asegurarse que el ataque a su pierna no había sido tan grave, al verle caminar sin ningún problema.

Aunque, de nuevo, no parecía que acabara de salir de una pelea con un tío que era definitivamente peligroso.

Porque salió con una calma infinita. El cuerpo rígido sin estar tenso, y sus pasos seguros. Casi intimidantes para el resto de mortales.

O eso parecía. Porque nadie se atrevió a seguirle o incluso mirarle cuando pasó al lado del resto.

-          ¿Ahora entiendes por qué todo el mundo respeta a Derek? – le preguntó Cora.

-          Porque le tienen miedo.

En ese momento llegaron Mark y Deborah. No les había visto durante la pelea, y supuso que se habían colocado en primera fila para verlo todo en detalle.

-          Algunos es por eso – explicó Mark, metiéndose en la conversación – Pero el resto es porque saben que es el mejor. Que tiene derecho a ocupar ese puesto.

-          Qué… qué puesto.

-          El de Mano Derecha.

-          ¡Qué! – Stiles miró a Cora como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza - ¿Desde cuándo nos hemos ido a “Juego de Tronos”? Jamás he oído algo de eso relacionado con una manada de hombres lobo.

-          Eso es “Mano del Rey”, inculto – apostilló Mark - Y por lo que me comentó Cora, en Beacon Hills hubo que improvisar bastante a la hora de crear la manada – añadió con esa medio sonrisa que siempre llevaba en los labios. Aunque esta vez parecía que hablaba en serio – Pero lo normal es que una manada reúna al menos a veinte miembros. Y es imposible dirigirlos a todos sólo con un Alfa.

-          Claro. Para eso están los emisarios – indicó enseguida Stiles.

-          ¿Los quién?

-          Los… ¿emisarios? ¿Por qué lo preguntas como si nunca hubieras oído hablar de ellos? Todas las manadas tienen uno – se giró a Cora, que le estaba mirando como si se avergonzara de conocerle - ¿no?

-          Osea que es verdad – dijo el hombre con asombro, dirigiéndose a nadie en concreto – Cuando David dijo que a los lobos de California les gusta llamar la atención, no terminé de creérmelo pero… Está claro que no lo has visto todo hasta que no has ido a la soleada California, ¿verdad?

-          Si California ya es raro, añádele un pueblo donde la conjunción de corrientes telúricas hace que se convierta en un foco para todo lo raro – explicó Cora con voz cansada. Como si no fuera la primera ni la segunda vez que tuviera que explicar que se había criado en el pueblo más raro de todos.

Mark soltó una carcajada escandalosa, antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Stiles.

-          Volviendo al tema que nos preocupa. No. Aquí no hay nada de eso de emisarios, ni druidas, ni bichos raros… Simplemente está el Alfa y su compañera. Los dos son los encargados de dirigir, mantener y proteger a la manada. ¡Pero! – alzó un poco la voz al tiempo que levantaba una mano en señal de stop, al ver que Stiles ya había abierto la boca para bombardearle a preguntas – Cuando el Alfa aún no ha elegido compañera, necesita un ayudante.

-          Una Mano Derecha – dijo al fin Stiles, hablando muy despacio por temor a meter la pata otra vez. El asentimiento del hombre le indicó que esta vez había acertado – Y ese es Derek porque…

-          Principalmente, porque David lo dijo.

-          ¡¡Quién coño es David!!  

-          Es nuestro Alfa – respondió Deborah, hablando por primera vez – Y te aconsejo que no vuelvas a referirte a él de esa manera tan poco respetuosa.

-          ¿Qué? – preguntó Stiles sobresaltado - No, perdona. No quería decir que… Es que no hacéis más que hablar de él, y aún no le conozco… Quiero decir que… No he tenido el placer de conocerle y…

-          Respira, chico – Mark le colocó una mano en el cuello que, la verdad, no le ayudó a respirar mejor, por mucho que intentara ser un gesto reconfortante – Sabemos lo que quieres decir – se dirigió a la mujer, y le acarició con ternura la mejilla – Pero aquí mi compañera, se toma muy a pecho lo que dicen de David.

-          Perdona – se mojó los labios Stiles – No era mi intención ofenderle.

-          David se fue hace un par de semanas para visitar los territorios de las otras manadas de Nueva York.

-          Oh… Cora me dijo que hay bastantes. Que incluso hay algunas que van por libre.

-          Así es. Pero de entre todas, la más poderosa es la de David. Por eso es también la más numerosa. Y la que tiene en su territorio el refugio para acoger a aquellos lobos que están solos.

-          De acuerdo – asintió Stiles, concentrado – Empiezo a entender cómo va todo esto pero… Qué leches tiene que ver todo eso con…

-          El compañero del Alfa más fuerte de Nueva York no puede ser un cualquiera – le interrumpió Mark, sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba a preguntar – David aún no se ha decantado por nadie. Por eso, hasta entonces, necesita la ayuda de alguien de su confianza.

-          Y ese fue Derek – el hombre asintió – Derek sólo lleva aquí cinco meses.

-          Por eso hay gente, como ese capullo de Jack, que no está de acuerdo con la decisión de David – ladeó ligeramente el cuello, sonriendo con orgullo – Pero entonces Hale hace lo que mejor sabe hacer: Poner la gente en su sitio.

Stiles asintió lentamente, intentando poner orden a toda la información que acababan de darle.

-          Vale – musitó – Creo que lo entiendo todo. Pero tengo una última pregunta.

-          Adelante.

-          ¿Por qué le llamas por su apellido?

El hombre no respondió en seguida. Miró a Stiles fijamente durante unos segundos, sonriéndole de una manera que, por primera vez, no era amenazante ni con intención de burla.

-          Digamos que no todos tenemos la confianza que tú tienes con él.

 

 TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Ya sabemos que Derek no es el Alfa, sino la Mano Derecha del Alfa de Nueva York...  
> Llegado a este punto, me encantaría saber qué opináis al respecto. Lo veíais venir? Os llama la atención la idea? Cómo creéis que va a afectar esto a nuestro querido Stiles?  
> Lo sé, lo sé. Soy muy cotilla. XD.  
> Mañana más


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De entrada, muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios que habéis dejado hasta ahora. Me alegro muchísimo por saber que he conseguido picar vuestra cursiosidad, y ver que estais ansiosos por saber qué va a ocurrir ahora.  
> Y ahora que todo sabemos que en realidad Derek es "La Mano Derecha" del Alfa de Nueva York, veamos qué tiene que decir Stiles al respecto...

 

 

Stiles llegó hasta la habitación de Derek sin ser molestado una sola vez.

Todo aquel con el que se cruzaba le seguía mirando como si no terminara de creerse que un humano estuviera recorriendo los pasillos del refugio como Pedro por su casa. Pero, a estas alturas, todos sabían muy bien quién era, y sobre todo que estaba allí con permiso especial de Derek Hale, la Mano Derecha del Alfa.

Y por muy bien que sonara aquello… Corrección: por muy increíblemente bien que sonara aquello, sabía que no era oro todo lo que relucía. Y que pese a que tenía una posición especial con respecto al resto de hombres lobos; para el lobo amargado y gruñón que le interesaba, nada había cambiado. 

Motivo por el que Stiles Stilinski tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces, delante de la puerta 354, sabiendo que estaba a punto de entrar en zona de guerra.

 

Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió y Derek Hale apareció frente a él.

Seguía con la ropa de antes. Los vaqueros imposiblemente ajustados, ahora rasgados por debajo de la rodilla, y la camiseta de tirantes interior que, sinceramente, daba un poco de lástima porque parecía que estaba a punto de estallar.

Lo único que había cambiado con respecto a la última vez que había visto al hombre lobo, era que ahora tenía el pelo mojado. Lo que significaba que se había dado una ducha para ponerse la misma ropa de antes (a no ser que toda su ropa fuera igual, lo que tenía bastante más sentido), o que se había limitado a mojarse la cara después de una pelea… Pelea absurdamente corta y fácil, pero pelea al fin y al cabo.

 

Y ese, a grandes rasgos, era el único cambio visible en el Derek Hale que acababa de darle una paliza a un tío que le sacaba una cabeza, y que habría usado los huesos de Stiles como mondadientes. Porque el resto de él, incluyendo la cara de cabreo… seguía exactamente igual.

Lástima que ahora fuera Stiles quien estuviera recibiendo esa mirada asesina.

-          Qué haces aquí – preguntó Derek cuando comprendió que Stiles no estaba por la labor de explicar su presencia. O de dejar de mirar su cuerpo… A lo que ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

-          Yo… Venía a darte la enhorabuena por la pelea – sonrió estúpidamente el chico. Derek se limitó a responder con el levantamiento de cejas nº 23: “No puedo creer que seas tan idiota” – Ha sido impresionante.

-          Me alegro de que te gustara – dijo moviendo levemente la cabeza arriba y abajo. Como hacía cuando quería dejar claro que estaba hablando con un estúpido al que había que hablarle muy despacio.

A continuación, dio media vuelta para entrar en la habitación, confiando en que Stiles comprendiera que aquello significaba que la conversación había acabado.

Pero Derek debía estar más cansado de lo que creía, o hacía mucho que no estaba con Stiles; como para intuir que aquello no sería suficiente. Y que sólo iba a conseguir que Stiles aceptara el gesto como señal para entrar en la habitación.

Que fue precisamente lo que hizo.

 

Al entrar, le sorprendió encontrarse con una habitación más que sencilla, la cama sin deshacer, y una impoluta mesa que parecía no haber sido usada nunca. Como única señal de que la habitación estaba siendo usada, era la presencia de un libro junto a la mesilla de noche: “Guerra y Paz”.

 

Stiles iba a preguntarle por sus gustos literarios, muy acorde a la idea que ya se había formado del hombre lobo; pero al final se decantó por una duda que le acababa de surgir.

-          Pensé que vivías aquí – comentó mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación. Dejando claro que quería, e iba a tener una conversación.

Derek miró al chico como si estuviera mirando un mosquito al que no estaba seguro de si aplastar o dejar que siguiera con su insignificante vida.

-          Así es.

-          No lo parece – esperó a que Derek respondiera, aunque no le extrañó que no lo hiciera – Es como si acabaras de instalarte.

-          No necesito muchas cosas.

-          Si. De eso ya me he dado cuenta. Conocí tus tres anteriores “residencias” ¿recuerdas? – comentó, haciendo el gesto de las comillas y todo.

-          Qué es lo que quieres.

-          Charlar contigo. No es que haya podido hacerlo desde que llegué. Y ahora parece que no estás ocupado.

El hombre se llevó una mano a la frente en gesto cansado, y se sentó en la cama.

-          Y de qué quieres charlar.

-          Pues… No sé. ¿De todo un poco? – Dios Santo, Derek sí que debía estar cansado como para atreverse a hacerle esa pregunta sin ser consciente de lo que se avecinaba – Cora ya me ha puesto al día con lo de tu puesto como “Mano derecha”. Suena bastante impresionante.

-          No es como en “Juego de Tronos”, Stiles – alzó una ceja de desesperación, pero se quedó a medio camino al ver la sonrisita que tenía el chico – Qué.

-          Nada. Que me alegra ver que sigues conservando tu sentido del humor.

-          Eso es todo lo que ibas a…

-          No – le interrumpió - Cuando me lo ha dicho, lo de tu puesto… He pensando que era un puesto importante y… No sé… Bastante… ¿Indefinido?

-          Así es.

-          ¿En serio? – preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos – Pensé que Nueva York era algo más temporal.

-          Por qué pensaste eso.

-          Os marchasteis sin avisar y… Cora me dijo que necesitabais un cambio de aires y… - Derek asintió levísimamente – Pensé que sería como unas vacaciones.

-          Vacaciones.

-          Sí. Ya sabes. Para relajarse después del estrés de los últimos meses y… - se encogió de hombros, sin saber muy bien qué decir – Y teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que Cora y tú podíais disfrutar de un tiempo juntos, sin una manada de Alfas queriendo mataros… Pensé que os lo tomaríais como un tiempo para recargar pilas antes de… - Derek enarcó las cejas, instándole a continuar – Antes de volver a Beacon.

-          No vamos a volver.

-          ¡Qué!

-          Ya me has oído. E intuyo que Cora ya te lo había dicho.

-          Pero no podéis hacer eso. ¡No podéis quedaros aquí!

Derek soltó aire por la nariz y se acercó al chico. Lo hizo sin apartar la mirada un instante de los marrones ojos de Stiles; así como tampoco lo hizo mientras recorría la distancia que les separaba, apenas un metro.

Al llegar a su altura, se pegó tanto a él que Stiles pudo ver perfectamente la línea oscura que rodeaba el iris del hombre.

Por fortuna, esta vez no había una pared detrás de él, por lo que la sensación era sólo un poco incómoda.

-          Desde cuándo eres tú el que da las órdenes – dijo con voz terriblemente grave, sin apenas alzarla.

-          Yo no… No estoy dando órdenes – tragó con dificultad, al tiempo que notaba que empezaba a sudar de manera escandalosa – Sólo… No entiendo por qué no queréis volver…

-          No hay ningún motivo para volver.

-          Claro que sí – recuperó un poco de su genio, al recordarse que estaba hablando con Derek. Y que por muy amenazante que pareciera, jamás le haría daño a un simple crío – Es vuestro hogar. Donde os criasteis y…

-          Es donde mi familia fue asesinada. Donde mi tío asesinó a mi hermana y luego intentó matarme a mí. – gruñó – No tengo ningunas ganas de volver allí.

-          Pero te necesitamos – dijo sin pensar. Y en cuanto Derek le miró como si se hubiera vuelto más loco de lo normal, trató de rectificar – Quiero decir que… Scott te necesita.

-          Scott nunca me ha necesitado – respondió cortante, alejándose por fin del chico y permitiéndole respirar – Menos ahora que él es el Alfa.

-          ¡Ese es el problema! Scott no sabe cómo ser el Alfa. Todo esto le está viniendo demasiado grande y…

-          Ya aprenderá – le interrumpió, casi gruñendo – Y tiene a su lado a Deaton. Seguro que sabrá darle buenos consejos, ahora que hay un Alfa de su confianza.  

-          Eso es una estupidez.

-          ¿En serio? – preguntó con esa sonrisa que le entraban ganas de borrar a patadas – Qué dijo Deaton cuando nos fuimos. ¿Se preocupó? – inclinó levemente la cabeza, para recalcar lo desagradable que quería ser - ¿O tal vez se alegró?

-          Da lo mismo… - gruñó Stiles cuando comprendió que no podía responderle – El caso es que todos están muy raros y… Y Deaton dijo que lo que habíamos hecho para encontrar el Nemeton tendría consecuencias… Que atraeríamos a cosas malas… Y no tengo ni idea de lo que eso significa pero, la verdad, no suena nada bien.

-          ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-          Eh… - se rascó el cuello, intentando disimular – Noooo. ¡Pero eso no significa que no vaya a ocurrir!

-          Stiles – volvió a llevarse una mano a la cabeza, desesperado – Estoy seguro de que si ocurre algo, sabréis solucionarlo perfectamente.

-          Y qué hay de vosotros – cambió rápidamente de estrategia - No has pensado que tal vez Cora prefiera volver a su antiguo hogar. Ahora que por fin todo está relajado… Por una vez desde que llegaste.

-          Beacon Hills era el hogar de la manada Hale – espetó con rabia - Ya no existe la manada Hale. Fin de la discusión.

-          Y qué hay de mí.

El nuevo cambio de tema, vino acompañado esta vez por un cambio en la voz de Stiles. Porque no gritó.

Susurró.

Y logró que Derek le escuchara.

-          Qué quieres decir – preguntó serio, sin rastro de la rabia de antes.

-          Tal vez no quiero que vuelvas sólo para ayudar a Scott. Tal vez también quiero que vuelvas porque… – tragó con dificultad, obligándose a terminar la frase – Porque te echo de menos.

-          No digas tonterías.

Y aquella fue la gota que calmó el vaso de la paciencia de Stiles.

-          ¡Tonterías! – gritó - ¡¡Tonterías!! – las cuerdas vocales se resintieron de lo mucho que gritó - Si no te sientes cómodo hablando del tema, dí simplemente que NO QUIERES hablar del tema. O incluso di lo típico de “no sé de que estás hablando” como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Pero no me vengas con que son tonterías. Porque no puedes decir eso a no ser que sepas lo que pasa dentro de mí cabeza. A no ser que sientas lo que yo siento cuando estás y cuando NO estás…

-          Y qué quieres que te diga – replicó, frío como el hielo.

-          ¡No lo sé! – estalló una última vez - No lo sé, Derek. Tal vez podrías admitir que el verdadero motivo por el que no quieres volver a Beacon Hills, es porque por fin podrás deshacerte de una panda de críos estúpidos a los que nunca has soportado. O porque en el fondo odias a dichos críos estúpidos que, cuando las cosas estaban peor que mal, no se les ocurrió otra cosa que culparte de haberte enamorado de dos psicópatas… - tragó con dificultad, no dándose cuenta hasta ese momento de dónde le había llevado su verborrea. Pero ahora que había llegado allí y que el mal ya estaba hecho, se dijo que lo mejor era continuar – Y no sé si ahora mismo sigues pensando eso, pero da igual. Porque aunque decidas volver, bien porque me perdonas o porque te da igual, te aseguro que yo jamás podré olvidar ni perdonarme por lo que te dije.

-          Stiles…

-          Oh… no sé – no le dejó continuar, la tristeza evidente en la voz – Tal vez podrías reconocer que tu manera para solucionar los problemas, consistente en hacer como que no ha pasado nada hasta que te acabas olvidando de ello, para ti funcione. Pero no significa que lo haga para el resto del mundo – se limpió las lágrimas que había derramado, siendo ahora sustituida la tristeza por rabia – Y que el que no quieras hablar de lo que tú y yo sabemos que pasó, no significa que no ocurriera. O que no haya un solo día en el que no haya dejado de pensar en ello.  

Stiles calló al fin, esperando a que Derek dijera algo.

Pero Derek siguió impasible. Mirándole en silencio.

-          Silencio absoluto – soltó una carcajada que sonó tan falsa como fría – Ya  me había olvidado de tu otra técnica infalible para acabar con las conversaciones aparte de los gruñidos y amenazas.

-          ¡Está bien! – estalló Derek al final - ¿Quieres que te diga que ese beso no significó absolutamente nada para mí y que lamento que para ti fuera mucho más? Pues de acuerdo. Lo diré. Lo siento. ¿Estás contento?

-          Lo estaría si dijeras la verdad.

La expresión del hombre cambió radicalmente.

De rabia, pasó a mirarle como si acabara de despertar de un sueño horrible y no supiera dónde estaba.

-          Qué.

-          Ya me has oído – susurró Stiles – Puede que no tenga tu super oído para averiguar si tu corazón está latiendo más deprisa y saber así que estás mintiendo. Pero eso no significa que no sepa que es así.

-          Deja de decir estupideces.

-          Al principio ni siquiera me dí cuenta, demasiado preocupado en intentar sobrevivir un día más – torció el gesto – Pero poco a poco empecé a ver detalles en tu comportamiento. Gestos que hacías cuando mentías o cuando no estabas tan seguro como querías aparentar – se acercó un poco más al hombre – Y en tu caso es un leve movimiento de labios. Los aprietas como haces casi siempre… Pero cuando mientes lo haces de un modo distinto.

-          Si hace que te sientas mejor…

-          No hace falta que me digas por qué fue especial para ti. En el fondo da igual. Puede que en ese momento, cuando fui a verte a la estación, no tenías a nadie más allí y te sentiste agradecido porque yo te hiciera caso. O porque pensaste, qué demonios, hace mucho que no me doy una alegría al cuerpo. Y si este chico dejó que le tocara sin protestar, sé que estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que le pidiera.

-          Stiles…

-          Incluso podría haberse dado la conjunción planetaria por la que en ese momento, bajo una luz especial, resultó que me encontraste atractivo – tragó saliva para recuperar la voz - Da lo mismo. Sea como sea, nunca va a significar lo que significó para mí. Porque está claro que jamás pensarías en mi del mismo modo que yo lo llevo haciendo casi desde que te conocí… Pero al menos ten el valor de reconocer que, por una milésima de segundo, sentiste algo. Y que por eso respondiste al beso.

Derek se limitó a acercarse a la puerta y agarrar el manillar de la misma.

-          Ya me he cansado de jugar.

-          No estoy jugando Derek. Y puedo probarlo.

-          Ah, sí. Cómo.

Stiles no respondió.

Al menos, no con palabras.

Lo que hizo fue abalanzarse sobre el hombre y besarle con rabia. Casi como si quisiera golpearle con los labios, en vez de acariciarlos y sentir el cálido tacto de su superficie.

El beso, si es que podía llamarse beso, no duró ni un segundo.

Y en ese breve segundo, Derek no respondió como hizo aquella primera vez. Por el contrario, actuó como Stiles supuso que tendría que haber hecho, y donde parecía estar pidiendo que le pusieran en su lugar.

Y Derek lo hizo.

 

Agarrándole con fuerza de los brazos, le separó con rabia de él y le empotró contra la pared que había un par de metros detrás de él. Fue tan rápido que Stiles ni siquiera fue consciente de estar andando, y supuso que fue porque le llevó en volandas hasta chocar contra la pared. Pero una vez llegó allí, después de que su cabeza se estampara contra la dura superficie, Derek no le soltó. Le miró con rabia, más incluso que aquella primera vez, y sus ojos brillaron con un intenso azul.

Era la primera vez que veía sus ojos azules de Beta.

-          No.Vuelvas.A.Hacer.Eso. – siseó Derek, sus labios apenas a dos milímetros de distancia.

Y debió ser por el golpe en la cabeza. O porque seguía teniendo en poca estima su seguridad… Pero Stiles no se dejó impresionar. 

-          O qué – preguntó sonriendo – ¿Vas a arrancarme la garganta con los dientes?

-          Puedo hacer que desearas que lo hiciera para acabar con tu sufrimiento.

-          Vuelves a mentir – respondió muy despacio, concentrado en los ojos del hombre – No puede ser – dijo de pronto, asombrado – Te ha gustado.

Derek apretó los brazos del chico con rabia como única respuesta.

-          No puedes engañarme… Tus pupilas están dilatadas, y tu respiración es más agitada de lo normal… - se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos, incapaz de creer que estuviera pasando aquello – Igual que la otra vez.

-          Es una simple reacción física. No significa que me sienta atraído por ti.

-          ¿No? – preguntó con evidente mofa - Entonces, ¿qué significa esto? – inquirió al tiempo que llevaba una mano hasta la entrepierna de Derek… para notar el bulto del pantalón presionando contra la tela.

Derek rugió ante el atrevimiento, y volvió a estampar el cuerpo de Stiles contra la pared.

-          ¡Estás jugando con fuego!

-          Por qué no puedes aceptar que estás excitado, como yo. Cuando Erica te besó, me dijo que no sentiste nada. Que puede que respondieras al beso, pero que ahí abajo no se movió nada. Pero conmigo sí lo ha hecho. Y ya van dos de dos.

-          Te lo advierto…

-          ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente aceptarlo? Por qué le das más importancia de la que tiene – preguntó con más extrañeza que curiosidad - Sé perfectamente que el que haya algo de química, no significa que vaya a haber nada entre nosotros. Puedo ser un crío estúpido pero no soy _tan_ estúpido. Y sé perfectamente que un poco de acción es lo máximo que voy a poder tener contigo.

Derek parecía una estatua de piedra.

No respondió a la pregunta de Stiles. Ni siquiera parecía que la hubiera oído. Era como si toda su concentración estuviera fija en los ojos del chico.

-          ¿Y bien? Vuelvo a California en cinco días – le recordó - Y te aseguro que no tengo intención de cambiar la fecha del vuelo.

Derek permaneció unos diez segundos en la misma posición. Los ojos clavados en los de Stiles y los labios apretados, igual que cuando estaba a punto de transformarse.

 

Y cuando pasaron los diez segundos, besó a Stiles como si deseara haberlo hecho toda la vida, y tan sólo estaba esperando el momento en que le dieran permiso.

Exactamente a como hizo aquella primera vez.

 

TBC... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.  
> Sé que ahora mismo os estais acordando de mi y de toda mi familia por dejarlo así cortado :(  
> Pero todo tiene un motivo. Y es que creo que la conversación que han tenido es muy importante. Tanto, que no era justo que en el mismo capítulo se metiera también otro tipo de acción, porque sólo conseguiría desmerecer las dos partes.  
> Y sí. Ya sé que acabo de soltar un pedazo spoiler...  
> Así que ya sabéis lo que toca mañana, XD.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - ¿Y bien? Vuelvo a California en cinco días – le recordó - Y te aseguro que no tengo intención de cambiar la fecha del vuelo.  
> Derek permaneció unos diez segundos en la misma posición. Los ojos clavados en los de Stiles y los labios apretados, igual que cuando estaba a punto de transformarse.
> 
> Y cuando pasaron los diez segundos, besó a Stiles como si deseara haberlo hecho toda la vida, y tan sólo estaba esperando el momento en que le dieran permiso.   
> Exactamente a como hizo aquella primera vez.

Derek pegó sus labios a los suyos, casi con rabia, y los devoró al tiempo que soltaba los brazos del chico, sabiendo que no se iba a ir a ningún sitio. Llevó una de sus manos a la espalda de Stiles, mientras que la otra la llevó hasta su cuello para agarrarle con firmeza y buscar la inclinación perfecta de su boca.

 

No tardó mucho hasta que Stiles gimió en su boca y por fin reaccionó. Estando liberado del agarre de Derek, pero atrapado entre la pared y el duro cuerpo del hombre lobo, sólo pudo colocar ambas manos sobre el pecho del Beta, y agarrar la camisa como si deseara arrancársela.

 

Derek no le concedió ninguna tregua. Aún no había terminado de recuperarse del hecho de que Derek Hale le estaba besando como si le fuera la vida en ello, cuando Stiles sintió que los dientes del hombre mordían levemente su labio inferior. Apenas fue una caricia, casi sin fuerza, pero que logró que las piernas de Stiles temblaran hasta el punto de que perdiera el equilibrio.

Por fortuna Derek le tenía bien sujeto, y procedió a darle un par de mordiscos más, un poco más fuertes que el primero. El resultado fue que Stiles gimiera de nuevo, tras lo que fue él quien le dio un mordisco de su propia cosecha.

Y si la mordedura de Stiles fue bastante más fuerte que las de Derek, tal vez fue porque los dos sabían que así era como le gustaba.

Y no había duda de que a Derek le estaba gustando. Porque lo siguiente que hizo fue enredar una de sus grandes manos en el corto cabello del chico, agarrando un mechón de pelo, justo al tiempo que introducía la lengua en su boca.

 

Fue notar la lengua del hombre, y Stiles sintió que iba a estallar.

La otra vez… la única vez que besó a Derek, pensó que había sido el mejor beso de toda su vida (de acuerdo, también era el primero), y que nada podría igualarlo. Y cuando casi un año después, Lydia le besó, decidió que tenía razón y que no había nada que superara un beso de Derek Hale.

Salvo que no contaba con el importante detalle de que aquella vez, Derek Hale no le estaba besando con ganas. No le besó sin restricciones. Sin pensar en nada más que en el momento y en disfrutar de ello.

Ahora sí lo estaba haciendo.

Y la diferencia era asombrosa.

 

Stiles sentía que todo el cuerpo se le encendía con aquel beso, y devoró la boca del hombre como jamás se habría imaginado. Como nunca había hecho, ni si quiera en sus sueños más salvajes. Respondió las caricias de la lengua del hombre con otras de su cosecha, y le regaló un par de mordiscos más que sólo lograron que las manos de Derek agarraran con más fuerza su cuerpo.

Hasta que de pronto las dos manos abandonaron su posición inicial y fueron a ambos lados de su cintura. Y una vez las tuvo donde quería, sin dejar de besarle, las bajó hasta que las palmas de sus manos abarcaron los dos glúteos del chico.

 

Stiles jadeó cuando sintió las manos de Derek en su trasero, enormes y perfectas; y casi gritó cuando dichas manos le levantaron del suelo, obligándole a enredar sus piernas en torno a la cintura.

Sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero sin parar de besarle porque Derek no le estaba dando otra opción; llevó las manos hasta el cuello del Beta para buscar mejor apoyo.

 

Dios santo. Aquello era muchísimo mejor de lo que jamás se habría imaginado.

No sólo estaba besando a Derek. No sólo _Derek_ le estaba besando.

Estaba experimentando el lote completo. Todo lo que implicaba estar con alguien tan fuerte, seguro y dominante como sabía que era Derek Hale.

Stiles tenía la sensación de que no iba a sobrevivir a esa experiencia.

 

Sin parar de besarle (el que supiera que no iba a sobrevivir, no significaba que no fuera a disfrutar de ello todo lo posible), Stiles se dejó llevar hasta la cama. El hombre lobo le colocó sobre el colchón, quedándose encima de él pero sin apoyarse en el cuerpo del adolescente.

 

No tenía muy claro cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, con las manos de Stiles recorriendo la espalda y trasero de Derek, ahora que la nueva posición le permitía tener más acceso a otras partes de su cuerpo; cuando Derek abandonó su boca. Tal vez lo hizo porque necesitaba recuperar el oxígeno, o porque Stiles era quien necesitaba recuperarlo… O tal vez simplemente lo hizo, porque él también quería saborear otras partes de su cuerpo.

 

Sin decir nada, atacó con los labios el cuello del chico, quien soltó un gemido gutural que reverberó por toda la habitación. Y pese a que Stiles acababa de morir de la sensación (acababa de descubrir que ser besado en el cuello era uno de sus puntos G), pudo captar en la piel la leve sonrisa que se le formó a Derek.   

Y aquello era una excelente noticia.

Porque no es que pensara que Derek no estuviera disfrutando. Estaba claro que sí. Pero le alegraba saber que el cabreo y la negación de antes habían desaparecido por completo.

Y pese a que aún no había respondido a su pregunta, lo importante era que le estaba besando. Y que estaba disfrutando de ello.

Y Stiles también lo estaba haciendo… Así que todos contentos.

 

Derek se recreó en la yugular de Stiles, lamiendo descaradamente la piel bajo la que bombeaba la sangre a un ritmo frenético. Y cuando parecía que se había cansado, llevó las dos manos hasta la parte interior de la camiseta. Se incorporó lo justo para poder maniobrar, y antes de que Stiles se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo (seguía muy concentrado en el trasero duro y perfecto de Derek) ya le había desnudado de cintura para arriba.

 

Stiles tuvo un instante de pánico al ser consciente de que ya habían pasado a la parte de quitarse ropa… Lo que implicaba que él vería el cuerpo de Derek pero Derek también vería su cuerpo desnudo y… Las comparaciones eran odiosas.

Pero el momento de consciencia desapareció en cuanto los labios de Derek aprisionaron uno de sus pezones, y Stiles gritó.

Gritó como si le estuvieran matando.

Lo cual tenía más parte de real que de metáfora porque, en serio, aquella boca era toda un arma de destrucción masiva… Al menos para las neuronas de Stiles.

-          Sabía que gritarías – dijo Derek con voz grave, antes de lamer nuevamente el pezón ya abultado – Pero me sorprende que estés tan callado.

-          No es culpa mía – gimió Stiles cuando pudo concentrarse lo suficiente. Y es que si Derek “el que nunca habla” Hale quería charla durante el sexo, quién era Stilinski para negárselo – Acabas de matar a medio millón de mis neuronas. Necesito tiempo para recuperarme.

Entonces Derek se irguió en la cama, quedando a horcajadas sobre Stiles y mirándole desde arriba. Lo cual era una visión más que perfecta… Salvo por el detalle de que ya no le estaba besando.

Aunque el chico se dijo que no pasaba nada, si a cambio podía contemplar la mueca socarrona que ahora mismo tenía Derek. Con los labios torcidos en una sonrisa de evidente flirteo, y una ceja levantada en la posición de sexy 2.0. La mejor posición de todas.

-          Si eso ha hecho que mueran tantas neuronas – comentó con la voz increíblemente sexy y grave y… Dios, ¿por qué no hablaba siempre así? Estaba seguro que todo el mundo le haría caso entonces – No quiero pensar lo que te hará esto.

Nada más terminar de hablar, llevó las dos manos a la cintura de Stiles, y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón. Con movimientos lentos pero perfectamente estudiados, y sin apartar la mirada de la de Stiles.

-          Oh, Dios mío – fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de Stiles.

Y lo siguiente que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y respirar intensamente para intentar calmarse. Porque sabía que si seguía mirando un segundo más, se correría allí y ahora. Lo que sería a un tiempo bastante humillante y asquerosamente triste.

 

Sintió cómo las manos de Derek terminaron de desabrocharle el cinturón y bajarle la cremallera, rozando sus nudillos de manera nada casual la parte donde su miembro clamaba por salir de allí.

A continuación, sin concederle un respiro, Derek bajó el pantalón al tiempo que le levantaba un poco de la cama para poder quitarle la ropa.

Lo hizo como si pesara menos que un muñeco. Como si supiera que podía hacer lo que quisiera, porque Stiles no iba a llevarle la contraria en absolutamente nada.

Y Stiles estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ese plan.

 

Una vez estuvo completamente desnudo, el chico se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Para encontrarse con Derek de nuevo a horcajadas sobre él, llevando tan sólo los pantalones.

-          Dios mío.

-          ¿Es lo único que vas a decir? – Preguntó con esa sonrisa traviesa que casi nunca mostraba.

No le dio tiempo a contestar. Agarró las dos manos de Stiles, que yacían inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y las llevó hasta su pecho desnudo. Las dejó allí, con sus grandes manos sobre las del chico, esperando a que captara sus intenciones.

Y cuando por fin Stiles comenzó a acariciar su pecho, estómago y abdominales, casi con reverencia, apartó las manos. Derek sonrió levemente al verle tragar con dificultad, y decidió qué él también quería acariciar la suave piel del chico.

Comenzó en su estómago, más firme de lo que recordaba, y empezó a subir hasta llegar al pecho, rodeando con la yema de los dedos la aureola de un pezón.

Y entonces captó algo extraño.

Se fijó en el rostro de Stiles, y no le pasó desapercibido el movimiento de su nuez, que subía y bajaba más veces de las normales.

-          Estás temblando – susurró, frenando las caricias de sus manos - ¿Estás nervioso?

-          No, claro que no.

-          Pensé que querías esto.

-          ¡Claro que sí! – protestó Stiles. Mas lo siguiente que hizo fue mojarse los labios. Algo que sólo hacía cuando estaba nervioso - Cuando me imaginaba esto mismo, no había tanto detalle y ahora… En fin, las comparaciones son odiosas.

-          Eres idiota – fue lo único que dijo Derek antes de besarle de nuevo.

La sencilla pero eficiente explicación de Derek, fue más que suficiente. Pues apenas un par de segundos después de que sus labios se hubieran reunido, el hombre notó las manos del chico enredándose en su cabello.

 

Stiles gimió en la boca de Derek. No sólo por sus besos, sino por poder sentir entre sus dedos aquel pelo tan increíblemente suave. Era algo que había deseado hacer desde que lo tuvo tan cerca, aquella vez en que estuvo a punto de cortarle el brazo pero… en fin, la situación no era la más idónea.

 

Cuando, al cabo de un rato, los labios de Derek abandonaron de nuevo su boca, Stiles agarró con fuerza el pelo del hombre, queriendo sentirlo lo más cerca posible.

Pero todo eso dejó de tener importancia cuando los labios de Derek besaron su cuello, su pecho, sus pezones, su estómago, y siguieron yendo en dirección sur.

Y cuando notó que la mandíbula de Derek, áspera por la sombra de una barba de tres días, rozaba la cabeza de su pene; sintió que su cuerpo era recorrido por una descarga eléctrica.

-          Oh, Dios mío – gimió al tiempo que agarraba las sábanas con fuerza.

No sabía por qué lo hacía. Parecía que se estaba preparando para recibir un castigo, y no para tachar una de las fantasías de su lista… Toda ella igual de impoluta que cuando la escribió, salvo en la parte de “ser masturbado por Derek Hale”.

De nuevo, Derek no le dio tiempo a prepararse.

 

Apenas los dedos de Stiles agarraron las sábanas, el chico sintió la lengua acariciando la cabeza de su miembro.

Lo hizo con cuidado pero con seguridad.

Stiles empezó a respirar con dificultad cuando las lamidas de la lengua de Derek no se centraron sólo en la cabeza, sino que empezaron a recorrer toda la longitud de su pene hinchado. Y cuando sus labios carnosos se cerraron en torno a su pene, soltó un gemido tan intenso que parecía de dolor.

-          Derek – casi sollozó, llevando una mano a su cabeza para acariciar su pelo. Necesitaba hacerle entender que aquello estaba siendo increíble, y que si no decía nada no era porque no le gustara ni mucho menos; sino porque no podía concentrarse en nada más que en su perfecta boca, succionando.

Por su parte, el Beta gimió con la boca llena de Stiles, logrando que las vibraciones causaran más placer del que ya estaba sintiendo. Y Stiles no tenía muy seguro de si lo había hecho para indicarle que sabía que le estaba gustando, o porque _era_ Derek quien estaba disfrutando comiéndose el cuerpo de Stiles. Supuso que daba lo mismo.

 

Pero de pronto la boca de Derek desapareció, llevándose consigo la sensación más increíble que había experimentado en sus 17 años de vida.

El tiempo que Stiles necesitó para recuperarse de la pérdida, fue el mismo que necesitó para abrir los ojos y ser consciente de que Derek había vuelto a colocarse de rodillas sobre la cama. Le estaba mirando fijamente, y tenía dos dedos apenas a un centímetro de distancia de sus labios.

Stiles le miró con cara de bobo, sin entender absolutamente nada.

Afortunadamente, Derek era muy consciente de las dificultades por las que estaba pasando Stiles para ser consciente de la realidad, y tuvo a bien explicarse.

O, mejor dicho, decirle lo que quería que hiciera.  

-          Chúpalos – ordenó al mismo tiempo que introducía los dedos entre los labios del chico.

Y Stiles no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecer. Primero porque sería estúpido si no aprovechaba la ocasión de lamer cualquier parte del cuerpo de Derek. Segundo, porque la orden era una que no admitía réplica. Tercero: No podía esperar al momento en que usara esos dedos mojados en él. Cuarto: Sería _realmente_ estúpido si no dejara que Derek hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Quinto:… Ya había quedado claro.

 

Stiles lamió casi con devoción los dedos del hombre, sintiendo cómo las mejillas se le sonrojaban en el momento en que se imaginó otra parte de su cuerpo entre sus labios.

Cuando ya los tuvo bien mojados, Derek sacó lentamente los dedos, y recorrió el cuerpo del chico sin apartar sus ojos un instante de los marrones de Stiles.

Al llegar a su trasero, los dejó descansar sobre la piel rugosa de su ano. Pero antes de hacer nada con los dedos, se llenó la boca de nuevo con el miembro de Stiles de una sola vez. 

-          ¡Joder! – gritó Stiles al recuperar la sensación de la boca de Derek sobre él, rodeándole de un modo perfecto.

Apenas un par de succiones después, sintió la yema de los dedos presionando levemente sobre el orificio. Apenas fue una caricia. Como un leve recordatorio de que estaba ahí (como si Stiles pudiera olvidarlo) y que entraría en él cuando Stiles estuviera preparado.

Stiles estaba más que preparado.

-          Derek – gimió, esperando que aquello fuera suficiente.

Lo fue. En seguida sintió cómo los dedos entraban hasta la primera falange, traspasando el nudo de terminaciones nerviosas.

Y pese a que no dejaba de ser algo extraño (hola, chico virgen), también fue algo increíble. No obstante, Derek reforzó su atención sobre el miembro de Stiles, metiéndoselo hasta el fondo, para ayudarle a relajarse. Lo suficiente como para que pudiera meter los dedos hasta el fondo.

 

Cuando por fin lo hizo, casi un minuto después, el Beta metió la directa.

Comenzó a succionar con ganas, al tiempo que le follaba con los dedos. Y sabía que no era nada en comparación con lo que esperaba meter en ese cuerpo tan cálido… Pero también sabía que llevaría al chico al orgasmo en cuestión de minutos.

Una mano agarrando su pelo, fue la señal que estaba esperando. 

-          Derek… Voy a correrme – oyó jadear a Stiles.

Pero eso no significaba, ni mucho menos, que fuera a apartarse.

Abrió la boca todo lo que pudo, tragándose el pene de Stiles hasta que la cabeza dio de lleno en su garganta, y un segundo después sintió el primer chorro de semen.

 

Stiles gimió de forma antinatural, sintiendo cómo las caderas se movían por su propia voluntad. Embistiendo en la boca de Derek para seguir con esa maravillosa sensación, y llenando su boca con el más intenso de los orgasmos que jamás había experimentado.

 

**********

Fue consciente de que debía haberse quedado traspuesto durante un par de segundos, cuando sintió las manos de Derek acariciando su cuello.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad. Como si acabara de despertarse de una siesta de cuatro horas.

Y se encontró con Derek sonriéndole de un modo increíblemente íntimo. Tanto, que no tardó ni 0,05 segundos en responder a su sonrisa.

-          Hola – saludó como un bobalicón.

-          ¿Ha estado bien? – preguntó, alzando una ceja.

-          De maravilla.

-          Me alegro – le besó de nuevo, con un poco más de calma esta vez, sabiendo que sus neuronas aún no habrían terminado de volver a reactivarse.

Stiles podría pensar que sería extraño o incluso desagradable saborear su propio semen en los labios de Derek… Pero sólo se limitó a pensar en que Derek le estaba besando de nuevo, y que todo lo demás no importaba.

Menos aún cuando Derek abandonó momentáneamente sus labios y los llevó a su oído.

-          Date la vuelta – susurró, dejando que los labios rozaran el lóbulo de la oreja. Aun así, le ayudó a rodar sobre su estómago hasta acabar boca abajo - Apóyate en las manos – instruyó en seguida.

Antes de que Stiles pudiera responder, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al notar los dedos del hombre sobre su entrada. Tan sólo fue el más leve de los roces. Pero con la nueva posición, y sobre todo sin poder hacer nada más que simplemente dejarse hacer, la sensación fue mucho más intensa.

-          Derek – gimió / gruñó, al tiempo que dejaba caer la cabeza entre sus hombros, luchando por mantenerse erguido.

-          ¿Qué es lo máximo que has hecho? – preguntó entonces Derek, sin dejar de acariciar la piel de su ano. Y por muy agradable que estuviera siendo todo, Stiles se obligó a concentrarse en la pregunta.

Aunque fuera una mierda de pregunta, la verdad.

-          Yo nunca…

-          Eso ya lo sé – le interrumpió cortante, en contraste con la delicadeza con la que estaba tratando a su trasero - ¿Pero has usado algo contigo? ¿O sólo tus dedos?

El chico sintió cómo toda su cara se volvía roja por la vergüenza, y miró por encima del hombro para responderle.

-          Dios… ¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa!

-          Una perfectamente normal teniendo en cuenta que estoy a punto de follarte – explicó Derek con calma. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo… Lo que, por otro lado, seguro que para él lo era - Y necesito saber hasta dónde has llegado para no ir demasiado rápido.

-          Oh… Yo… Sólo he usado mis dedos – comentó con nerviosismo - No es que pudiera ir a comprar algo al único Sex Shop de Beacon Hills. Porque entonces, a los cinco minutos ya lo sabría todo el mundo y… No es plan, la verdad. Es el principal inconveniente de vivir en un pueblo pequeño.

-          ¿Ya has terminado? – preguntó en modo Alfa cabreado. Y sí. Técnicamente ya no era un Alfa. Pero como si lo fuera.

-          Ehhh. Sí.

-          Iré despacio – susurró, recuperando la voz relajada del principio. Sacó entonces un bote de lubricante de la mesilla de noche, y se echó una generosa cantidad en la mano – Si en algún momento estás incómodo o te hago daño, dímelo.

-          Pensé que no tenías nada… ¿A qué ha venido entonces lo de antes?

Derek sonrió maliciosamente, llevando la mano hasta su trasero.

Y era increíble ver cómo la misma sonrisa que en el pasado le había causado pavor, ahora podía lograr que gimiera como una gata en celo.

-          Quería saber lo que podías hacer con tu boca.

-          Oh… ¡Oh! – la sorpresa se transformó en gemido en cuanto notó dos dedos de Derek entrando en su culo. Y aunque la acción de antes le había ayudado a dilatarle un poco, la sensación de quemazón seguía estando presente.

Stiles se obligó a relajarse, dejando caer de nuevo la cabeza entre los hombros. Pero apenas lo hizo y sintió los dedos de Derek en aquella parte tan íntima de su cuerpo, fue plenamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo: Que estaba en la cama de Derek, con las piernas abiertas, y dejando que Derek le follara con sus dedos.

 

Y sí. Puede que aquello ya fuera evidente desde hacía un rato… Pero en su defensa Stiles podía recordar la parte de que la mitad de sus neuronas habían muerto, y que le estaba costando bastante concentrarse.

Sobre todo cuando hacía meses que dejó de tomar su medicación, con lo que su cuerpo no siempre hacía lo que él quería.

De pronto, todo eso dejó de tener importancia, cuando una ráfaga del más intenso placer recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-          ¡Joder! – gritó al tiempo que oprimía su culo de manera inconsciente, aprisionando los dedos de Derek.

Derek no paró de mover sus dedos, rozando de nuevo su próstata. Y por si aquello no fuera ya suficientemente bueno, un segundo después Stiles sintió la mano de Derek en el centro de su espalda.

La dejó simplemente ahí, sin hacer nada. Tan sólo para que Stiles sintiera su peso y su calor. Como recordatorio de que seguía siendo Derek, pese a que no pudiera verle.

-          No seas tímido – oyó su voz grave entonces, como a través de una nube – Dime si te gusta.

-          Sí… - gimió en seguida Stiles, temblándole las piernas cuando volvió a ser tocado en ese punto – Es increíble. Es… Dios, Derek.

Derek pareció conformarse con aquello. Movió los dedos dentro del chico, disfrutando de la cálida sensación, y sonrió de puro placer al notar un nuevo escalofrío recorriendo el cuerpo del adolescente.

Como si aquella fuera la señal que estaba esperando, sacó entonces los dedos y, tras echarse más lubricante, volvió con tres. La resistencia fue mayor esta vez, así como el gemido de disconformidad de Stiles, pero un par de caricias a su espalda fue todo lo que el chico necesitó para relajarse.

 

Entrando muy lentamente, Derek no paró hasta que tuvo los tres dedos enterrados por completo en él. Se agachó un poco entonces, acercándose al rostro del chico.

-          Lo estás haciendo muy bien – susurró en su oído, al tiempo que comenzaba a acariciar su espalda en círculos concéntricos – No puedo esperar a ser yo el que esté dentro de ti.

La respuesta de Stiles se limitó a un gemido animal, que se transformó en grito cuando Derek sacó parte de los dedos, y los metió de golpe al segundo después.

Era un grito de placer.

Y sabiendo que lo peor ya había pasado; que el ano de Stiles estaba lo suficientemente dilatado como para no causarle dolor, Derek aumentó la velocidad.

Llevando la mano a la cintura de Stiles para apoyarse, folló el culo del chico con ganas. Sacó y metió los dedos con movimientos rápidos y precisos, arrancando nuevos gemidos de placer con todos y cada uno de ellos. Y cada una de las veces que los dedos rozaron su próstata, el grito que soltó Stiles era cada vez más agudo, acercándole a las puertas del orgasmo.

-          Derek… - jadeó con la respiración entrecortada – Si sigues así…

-          Es lo que quiero – le interrumpió, metiendo los dedos de golpe. Stiles volvió a gritar pero, esta vez, lo hizo al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza, mostrando los tendones del cuello más tensos que nunca.

Derek se relamió ante aquella visión. Una serie de rápidos movimientos, más fuertes que los anteriores, arrancaron pequeños sollozos en el chico.

-          Necesito tocarme… - gimió Stiles. Se movió un poco en el sitio, buscando llevar la mano hasta su miembro, hinchado a más no poder entre sus piernas. Pero cuando Derek no paró en el asalto de su culo y rozó de nuevo su próstata, el temblor le impidió hacer nada - Necesito… Por favor, tócame.

-          No – gruñó Derek. La mano que hasta entonces había estado en su cintura, agarrándola con más fuerza de la necesaria; subió hasta acabar en el cuello del chico. Agarró entonces un buen mechón de su pelo, y tiró de él para levantarle la cabeza y acercarle a su rostro - No necesitas nada más que mis dedos – susurró en su oído.

En ese mismo momento, los dedos del hombre aumentaron su velocidad y fuerza, follando su culo con desesperación. El agarre del pelo no bajó de intensidad en ningún momento, consiguiendo que cada gemido de Stiles llegara alto y claro a su oído. Así como las gotas de sudor que salían de su frente y bajaban por su cuello, tiñéndole de un brillo exquisito.

Incapaz de contenerse, Derek lamió una de las gotas de sudor, presionando los labios en torno al cuello, justo a la altura de la yugular.

 

Y el jadeo que soltó Stiles al sentir sus labios, justo en el mismo momento en que los dedos del hombre golpeaban una última vez su próstata, fue lo más increíble que Derek jamás había oído.

El orgasmo llegó con una fuerza arrolladora. Derek sintió cómo Stiles se convulsionaba bajo él. Su ano se contrajo, apretando los dedos con fuerza, que no obstante trataron de moverse. Buscando prolongar el orgasmo el mayor tiempo posible.

Un indeterminado número de segundos más tarde, el cuerpo de Stiles dejó de temblar, y simplemente se dejó caer sobre la cama.

 

Por un instante, Derek tuvo la tentación de seguir dentro de él, rozando su próstata pese a estar más que sensible. Pero finalmente se apiadó de él. O, mejor dicho, pensó con la cabeza y supo que si lo hacía, no podrían llegar a la parte que más le interesaba.   

Con cuidado, salió de él y se limpió los dedos en la colcha. Agudizó su oído para asegurarse de que el chico estaba bien, y cuando captó el ritmo acelerado pero estable de su corazón, asintió satisfecho.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ya os dejé ayer bastante cortados, y no quiero que penséis que realmente me gusta haceros sufrir (bueno sí, pero no tanto, XD) hoy tenéis ración doble.   
> Para celebrar que es viernes.


	11. Chapter 11

Derek procedió entonces a desnudarse con calma, no importándole que Stiles estuviera perdiéndoselo. 

Una vez estuvo desnudo, cogió el bote de lubricante y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Contempló el cuerpo de Stiles con morbosa fascinación, deteniéndose en el pálido trasero del chico, tan perfecto como había imaginado.

Cuando tuvo suficiente de aquella visión, llevó una mano hasta el cuello de Stiles. Acarició la nuca con la yema de sus dedos, notando en seguida un ligero cambio en el ritmo de su respiración.

Un par de segundos más tarde, Stiles se removió en la cama y consiguió darse media vuelta.

-          Joder – gruñó, palpando el semen que se había quedado pegado a su estómago – Podías haber hecho algo para que no cayera encima de todo el pringue… Que asco.

-          Para darte tanto asco, bien has dejado que yo hiciera algo más que tocarlo.

-          Qué – preguntó, desorientado, y por primera vez se dignó en mirar a la persona a la que le estaba echando la bronca.

Encontrarse con Derek a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia, completamente desnudo, y mirándole como si tuviera ganas de devorarle, logró que estuviera a punto de tener otro orgasmo… Y aunque un orgasmo era ahora algo físicamente imposible, sí que tuvo un buen orgasmo mental.

-          Joder – gimió Stiles, tragando con dificultad al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama para estar más cerca de él.

 

Sin que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, como si sus manos actuaran por propia iniciativa, las llevó hasta el musculoso pecho del hombre lobo. Palpó la piel como si se tratara de una delicada pieza de arte, apretando las yemas de los dedos para sentir mejor el calor que desprendía aquel cuerpo tan perfecto.

No tuvo muy claro cuánto tiempo estuvo así, manoseando con descaro ambos pectorales, los hombros y aquellos abdominales tan jodidamente perfectos que, sí… eran muchísimo más duros de lo que se había imaginado.

Hasta que un leve carraspeó le obligó a centrarse en el dueño de aquel cuerpo tan increíble.

O, mejor dicho, a mirar a Derek a los ojos.

Derek le estaba mirando con cierta curiosidad, una ceja levantada y los labios menos apretados de lo normal.

-          ¿Has terminado? – preguntó.

Y Stiles quiso morirse allí mismo.

Si a estas alturas Derek no pensara ya que era un crío estúpido… acababa de darle la prueba definitiva.

-          Dios, lo siento – tragó con dificultad – Lo siento muchísimo, yo… No pretendía…

-          ¿Tocarme? – le interrumpió el hombre con tono de burla – Podrías haberme engañado.

-          No pretendía que fuera tan evidente – susurró con vergüenza - Perdona.

-          No me he quejado – dijo con voz grave, al tiempo que le lanzaba el bote de lubricante a su cuerpo, golpeándole en el estómago.

Stiles cogió el tubo, lo miró extrañado, y miró aún más extrañado al hombre.

La expresión de Derek no había cambiado. Pero tras varios segundos en los que se limitaron a mirarse el uno al otro sin decir nada, Derek desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia abajo.

Y Stiles siguió su mirada como si fuera un perro de Paulov… y se quedó con la boca abierta.

-          Oh Dios – gimió, avergonzado y mortificado a un tiempo. Aunque también había algo de deseo en aquellas dos palabras.

 

No podía creer que no se hubiera fijado.

En serio, era IMPOSIBLE que no se hubiera fijado.

Porque el miembro de Derek que se erguía entre sus piernas, tan duro como perfecto, era la cosa más grande que jamás había visto.

Y de acuerdo que no tenía mucho con lo que comparar. Sólo con la suya y con cientos de fotografías bajadas de Internet que siempre había pensado que eran photoshop puro y duro, porque era imposible que existiera algo así… Pero esta claro que se había equivocado porque… Dios santo. ¿En serio le iba a caber eso ahí? En un agujero tan pequeño y…

-          Si me echas una mano lo hará.

-          ¿Qué? – Stiles abrió los ojos de par en par, mirando a Derek con la misma cara que, apostaba, pondría un conejo cuando cruza la carretera y un coche le da las luces. Es decir, con cara de qué demonios está pasando, quién eres tú, y que hago yo aquí. Hasta que supuso lo que había pasado – Dios. Lo he dicho en voz alta, ¿verdad? – cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, mortificado por la vergüenza.  

Afortunadamente, Derek era el tío más legal del mundo.

Porque en vez de reírse de él o tratarle como un virgen asustado en su primera vez, dejó pasar el tema.

Y lo que hizo fue coger el bote de lubricante, coger una mano de Stiles, y echar él mismo una importante cantidad sobre la palma de su mano. Tratando de nuevo a Stiles como si fuera un muñeco incapaz de hacer nada por su cuenta… Lo que estaba bastante cerca de la realidad, la verdad.

Pero cuando Derek llevó la mano cubierta por el lubricante hasta su miembro, y la apoyó en él, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo; Stiles por fin reaccionó.

-          Prepárame – pidió Derek. Aunque más parecía una orden.

Y Stiles no lo dudó.

Sólo necesitó tragar con fuerza varias veces seguidas, y rezar porque su cuerpo no le traicionara y se corriera sólo por tocarle.

 

Con cautela, cerró la mano en torno al miembro, sintiendo su dureza y calor. No pudo evitar relamerse los labios ante el tacto, y subió la mano por toda su longitud, extendiendo el lubricante lo mejor que pudo. Deleitándose en la sensación de estar tocando aquella parte tan íntima del hombre.

Pero entonces oyó un leve gemido procedente de Derek, y tuvo que apartar la mirada para centrarse en su rostro.

Y lo que vio le dejó sin palabras.

 

Derek tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba respirando con dificultad y tenía los labios entre abiertos. _¡Como si le estuviera gustando lo que Stiles le estaba haciendo!_

Y cuando Stiles agarró con fuerza el miembro duro, rozando con los dedos la cabeza esponjosa, el nuevo gemido que se escapó de sus labios le indicó que no sólo le estaba gustando. Sino que le estaba gustando _mucho_.

 

Concentrándose en condiciones en la tarea que tenía entre manos, nunca mejor dicho, Stiles comenzó a subir y bajar el puño por aquellos centímetros de puro deseo. El pene de Derek tembló entre sus dedos, y de reojo pudo ver como el hombre se movía en su sitio, buscando mayor contacto.

Sintiéndose más poderoso que nunca, Stiles cambió de posición. Se acercó al hombre y, sin dejar de masturbarle con movimientos lentos pero firmes, lamió el pezón abultado de Derek.

La respuesta de Derek fue un gemido ahogado, casi un quejido, al mismo tiempo que sus caderas se movieron de nuevo, embistiendo el puño.    

-          ¿Quieres que te lleve hasta el final? – preguntó Stiles, de pronto avergonzado por no saber cómo preguntar si quería que le masturbara hasta correrse… ¿Y desde cuándo le daba vergüenza usar esas palabras, por cierto? Ahora era cuando más sentido tenía usarlas, ¿no? – Yo ya he tenido dos y…

-          No – gimió Derek, tragando con dificultad – Quiero correrme dentro de ti - dijo al tiempo que abría los ojos y le miraba directamente – Sigue un poco más.

Stiles sólo pudo asentir, habiéndose quedado momentáneamente mudo.

Apretó con más fuerza el miembro de Derek, intuyendo que le gustaba fuerte. Y ya que estaba, lamió de nuevo su delicioso pecho, recorriendo la cálida piel con calma, en contraste con los movimientos más rápidos de su mano.

Los gemidos de Derek aumentaron de intensidad, pero nunca salió nada de su boca.

Y aunque apostaba que oír a Derek decir cochinadas tenía que ser asombroso, tampoco podía quejarse… Porque era Stiles quien le estaba tocando. Era _él_ quien estaba logrando que Derek gimiera de placer.

 

De pronto, la mano de Derek volvió a colocarse sobre la suya. Pero esta vez fue para apartarla, indicando así que los preámbulos ya habían terminado.

Sin decir nada, llevó la mano de Stiles hasta la altura de su hombro. Y utilizando la diferencia de masa corporal, se inclinó sobre él para obligarle a tumbarse sobre la cama.

Apenas hubo chocado contra el colchón, Derek ya estaba encima de él, cubriéndole como si fuera una manta. Estaba apoyado sobre ambos brazos, dejando apenas dos centímetros de distancia entre sus rostros.  

-          No voy a usar nada – explicó. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, pero su voz sonaba firme.

-          Lo sé – Stiles tragó con dificultad. Le resultaba imposible apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos tan hermosos - No puedes coger ninguna infección y eso…

-          Puedo ponerme uno si quieres. Si te resulta desagradable.

-          No, no hace falta – hizo una mueca, intentando recuperar el buen humor - Sería un poco hipócrita después de haber compartido mis fluidos contigo.

Derek alzó una ceja en gesto de sorpresa, pero al segundo negó levemente. Incluso sus labios se torcieron en la más ligera de las sonrisas.

Agachó entonces la cabeza sobre el cuello de Stiles, y lamió las nuevas gotas de sudor que se habían formado.

Sintió el gemido de Stiles bajo su lengua. Pero tras varios gemidos más, Derek se dijo que quería mucho más que eso.

Sin que el chico se diera cuenta, llevó una mano hasta su muslo, separándole las piernas él mismo. Y cuando tuvo espacio más que suficiente, sin dejar de besar su cuello, agarró su miembro y lo acercó al ano de Stiles, buscando la inclinación adecuada.

 

Entró muy lentamente, casi a cámara lenta. Y apenas entró la cabeza, el cuerpo de Stiles tembló bajo él. Esperó unos segundos a que se habituara, pendiente incluso de algún quejido de dolor, y prosiguió cuando no hubo ninguno. Cuando sólo podía oír los jadeos ahogados del chico, incapaz de articular ninguna palabra coherente.

Incorporándose un poco, bajó su boca hasta el pezón, al mismo tiempo que seguía llenándole. Lentamente pero sin pausa, hasta que estuvo completamente enterrado en él.

Se quedó quieto entonces, conformándose con seguir besándole, y concediéndole más tiempo.

O, mejor dicho, concediéndose más tiempo a los dos.

Porque estar dentro de él, en aquel cuerpo tan caliente, era más de lo que jamás había esperado.     

-          Dios, es demasiado estrecho – gimió con dificultad, cuando la cabeza de su pene tocó fondo y sintió a Stiles cerrándose a su alrededor. 

-          No me digas – apuntilló Stiles con dificultad, pero con su perenne sonrisa burlona – Considere oficialmente inaugurado el trasero de Stiles Stilinski.

Derek estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Luego consideró la posibilidad de decirle alguna bordería.

Pero al final optó por algo más práctico que, además, conseguiría que Stiles dejara de hablar.

Salió de Stiles hasta que sólo la cabeza quedó dentro, y un segundo después embistió con fuerza. El grito del chico resonó en las cuatro paredes, y Derek quiso oírlo de nuevo. Apoyándose en las dos manos para dar más fuerza a sus embestidas, penetró una vez más el cuerpo de Stiles. Y luego otra vez. Y otra vez más.

A la cuarta, las manos de Stiles se colocaron en su espalda. Y la siguiente vez que embistió, con un poco más de fuerza, sintió que las uñas se clavaban en la piel.

-          Derek…

El jadeo de Stiles encendió al hombre. Y dejándose llevar por el placer y el deseo de estar unido a aquel chico tan extraño de la manera más íntima posible, le folló con brutalidad.

No dijo una sola palabra. Tan sólo gruñidos cada vez que rozaba la próstata del chico, y las paredes de su ano se contraían con fuerza. Y cada una de esas veces, las uñas de Stiles se clavaron con más fuerza en su carne, y nuevos gritos de éxtasis salieron de su boca.

Era como si no tuviera suficiente.

 

En un momento dado, Derek se incorporó en la cama para abrirle más las piernas. Y desde la nueva posición, con las rodillas firmemente ancladas en la cama, embistió con brutalidad. Con penetraciones tan rápidas como certeras, que lograron que la cama protestara bajo ellos.

Stiles seguía con los ojos abiertos pero tenía la mirada perdida. Sus ojos marrones parecían no enfocar a nada, demasiado sobrecargado por el placer.

Aquella era la imagen más increíble que jamás había visto Derek.

Sus manos agarraron con fuerza el exterior de los muslos del chico, queriendo imprimir sus huellas en la pálida piel, y embistió sin ningún tipo de mesura. Deseando llegar más y más dentro con cada una de ellas.

 

Cuatro embestidas fue todo lo que necesitó para alcanzar el orgasmo.

Y apenas comenzó a eyacular dentro del chico, Stiles se removió una última vez, expulsando semen a borbotones.

La visión de Stiles en su clímax, junto a la presión casi dolorosa del ano en torno al miembro del hombre, llevó a Derek a perder el ritmo de sus últimas embestidas. Queriendo penetrarle el mayor número de veces posibles antes de acabar agotado, golpeó sus caderas contra las del chico, disfrutando del sonido de piel contra piel.

Y cuando ya no tuvo nada más que expulsar y la sensibilidad de su miembro empezaba a ser dolorosa, se obligó a parar.

Miró a Stiles bajo él, los ojos abiertos y la mirada clavada en la suya, y gimió una última vez antes de dejarse caer sobre un cuerpo que le recibió con los brazos abiertos.

 

 TBC... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que por hoy es suficiente, no? XD  
> El lunes habrá más, y tendremos una semana muy completita. Y es que en los próximos capítulos, va a pasar absolutamente de todo.  
> Hasta entonces, besos y abrazos a todos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previosly on "Run to you":
> 
> Cuatro embestidas fue todo lo que necesitó para alcanzar el orgasmo.   
> Y apenas comenzó a eyacular dentro del chico, Stiles se removió una última vez, expulsando semen a borbotones.   
> La visión de Stiles en su clímax, junto a la presión casi dolorosa del ano en torno al miembro del hombre, llevó a Derek a perder el ritmo de sus últimas embestidas. Queriendo penetrarle el mayor número de veces posibles antes de acabar agotado, golpeó sus caderas contra las del chico, disfrutando del sonido de piel contra piel.   
> Y cuando ya no tuvo nada más que expulsar y la sensibilidad de su miembro empezaba a ser dolorosa, se obligó a parar.   
> Miró a Stiles bajo él, los ojos abiertos y la mirada clavada en la suya, y gimió una última vez antes de dejarse caer sobre un cuerpo que le recibió con los brazos abiertos.

 

 

Stiles cerró los ojos, respirando con dificultad. Sobre él podía sentir el peso del cuerpo de Derek. El calor que desprendía su piel, la respiración agitada dándole de lleno en el cuello, e incluso el latido acelerado de su corazón.

En cualquier otro momento ya se estaría quejando por tener un cuerpo tan pesado encima de él, pero nada de eso importaba ahora. No cuando era el cuerpo de Derek el que estaba encima de él, y sobre todo cuando parte del cuerpo de Derek _todavía_ estaba bien enterrado en él.

Aunque Stiles intuyó que gran parte de su calma, era el sopor / éxtasis en que ahora se encontraba.

 

El chico sólo tuvo fuerzas para llevar ambas manos hasta los hombros de Derek. Las dejó descansar sobre su piel sudada, mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración. Deseó quedarse así para siempre. Pero apenas un minuto después, Derek se incorporó con cuidado, y salió lentamente de él.

Sin decir nada, cogió una camiseta del suelo (no tuvo muy claro si era la suya o la de Derek), y limpió los restos de semen de su estómago antes de tumbarse de nuevo. Se colocó boca arriba, su hombro rozando el del chico, y colocó las dos manos bajo su cabeza.

-          Puedes usar el baño si quieres – comentó al cabo de unos segundos.

Stiles tragó con dificultad, dándose cuenta de que aquel era el famoso momento incómodo del que siempre había oído hablar. Cuando el sexo ya se ha acabado y no hay ningún motivo para seguir allí, junto a la persona con la que acababa de compartir un momento inolvidable.

Salvo que Stiles sí que quería seguir allí.

Obligándose a responder, se tumbó de lado y miró al hombre con una mezcla de duda y curiosidad.

-          ¿Te importaría que lo hiciera más tarde? – preguntó en voz muy baja, siendo consciente por primera vez de que era bastante tarde y no era hora de hablar a voces – Ahora mismo no puedo moverme mucho.

Derek giró el cuello para poder mirarle a la cara, y asintió tras varios segundos de silencio.

Su expresión era mucho más seria que la que había tenido durante todo el encuentro. Pero, afortunadamente, tampoco era la que tuvo cuando le echó en cara que le hubiera besado sin su permiso.

Y aquello era más que suficiente para que Stiles respirara un poco más tranquilo. 

 

Los siguientes minutos pasaron en silencio, tan sólo oyéndose la respiración de los dos. Y aunque lo lógico sería pensar que era el momento más incómodo del mundo, lo cierto es que no lo era. Porque acababa de acostarse con Derek, y Derek no le había echado a patadas de su cama después. Por el contrario, estaba permitiendo que se tumbara a su lado, aún estando los dos completamente desnudos.

Y pese a que Stiles tenía unas ganas increíbles de gritar como un loco que por fin ya no era virgen, y que el encargado de tal proeza había sido Derek Hale; se obligó a mantener la calma.

Sobre todo cuando a su lado notaba que Derek estaba más tenso de lo esperado.

Stiles no podía decir exactamente por qué lo notaba. Tal vez porque seguía con los ojos abiertos, con la mirada perdida. O porque tenías los labios más apretados de lo normal.

Y aunque Stiles no quería marcharse, entendía perfectamente cuándo era el otro el que quería que se fuera. Aunque Derek nunca llegara a decírselo.

-          Será mejor que me marche – comentó al tiempo que se incorporaba, buscando su ropa.

-          No hace falta que te vayas.

Stiles se quedó clavado en el sitio, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

Miró a Derek y vio que éste seguía con la vista fija en el techo. Como si no hubiera dicho nada.

-          ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó con dudas – No quiero molestar y…

-          No lo haces – respondió sin mirarle.

El chico esperó unos segundos más, por si acaso Derek cambiaba de opinión, y finalmente se tumbó de nuevo en la cama.

 

Transcurrieron un par de minutos sin que nadie dijera nada, hasta que Derek rompió el silencio.

-          Siempre pensé en Erica como una hermana pequeña. – No habló en susurros, pero su voz tampoco era grave – Sabía que se sentía atraída por mí. Por eso respondí a su beso pero… No podía sentir por ella nada más que cariño.

Stiles tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que Derek iniciaba una conversación. Que hablaba sin que nadie se lo pidiera.

Lo que sólo podía significar que le había dado muchísimas vueltas al tema.

 

Comprendió entonces que la expresión seria de Derek no era por el hecho de que Stiles estuviera allí, con él. Sino porque seguía sin poder quitarse de la cabeza a sus Betas. A unos chicos que fueron parte de su manada, y que murieron sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Stiles buscó algo que decir para animarle. Aunque fuera una estupidez. Pero algo que consiguiera borrar esa cara de total abatimiento… Una que no era nada justo que tuviera después de haber disfrutado de una intensa sesión de sexo.

 

Pero cuando se encontró con que no había nada que pudiera decir para animarle, decidió que al menos podría acompañarle a la hora de lamentarse por los que ya no estaban.

Algo que, intuía, Derek todavía no se había tomado la licencia de hacer con nadie. Puede que sí consigo mismo, en la soledad de una habitación en la que parecía que no vivía nadie. Pero no con otra persona que, más importante, sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando, y lo que estaba sintiendo.

-          Tardé casi una semana en darme cuenta de que no volvería a verles – dijo Stiles tras unos cuantos minutos. Y también lo hizo mirando al techo - Fue el día en que volví a las clases, después de haber evitado que el Darach sacrificara a nuestros padres - soltó un suspiro agónico - Cuando iba a entrar en clase y vi sus dos asientos vacíos… Comprendí que se habían ido para siempre y… - se mojó los labios, sin querer dar más detalles de los necesarios - Volví a casa y me pasé dos días enteros llorando.

-          Siempre fuiste un buen amigo – dijo Derek enseguida.

-          No creo que Boyd pensara eso – trató de sonreír.

-          Cuando murió… – la voz de Derek se quebró, pero se obligó a seguir - Cuando le atravesé con mis garras… Lo primero que sentí fue una sensación de euforia – tragó con dificultad - Nunca me había sentido tan poderoso.

-          Porque su fuerza pasó a ti.

Stiles se tumbó de lado justo para ver cómo el hombre lobo asentía en silencio.

-          En ese momento no lo entendí. Sólo podía pensar en que Boyd se estaba muriendo y que yo no podía hacer nada… Y cuando comprendí que era más fuerte gracias a su muerte… Sentí asco de mí mismo.

-          Decualion siempre dio por hecho que cuando mataras a uno, querrías ir a por los demás. Pensaba que sería igual para todos los Alfas. Como le ocurrió a él.

-          Yo nunca he tenido madera de Alfa… No nací para ser uno.

El chico captó perfectamente el dolor contenido en aquella frase. Era imposible no hacerlo. Y Stiles se odió por no poder hacer nada para aliviarle de esa carga.

O tal vez sí.

 

Recordando el momento en que llegó al loft de Derek y le vio de rodillas, junto al cuerpo sin vida de Boyd, acercó una mano hasta el cuerpo del Beta. Y al igual que aquella vez, cuando el miedo a que Derek reaccionara mal no le impidió hacer lo que creía que era lo correcto, apoyó una mano temblorosa en el centro de su pecho.

No hizo nada más. No la movió para acariciarle, y ni siquiera apretó con fuerza. Simplemente, la dejó allí. Para que Derek la sintiera y viera que había alguien con él. 

-          Fuiste el mejor Alfa que pudieron tener – susurró - Nadie antes se había fijado en Boyd y… Sé que fue feliz el tiempo que pudo ser uno de vosotros. Y lo mismo con Erica. Antes de que la transformaras, ni siquiera podía llevar una vida normal.

-          Su transformación fue la más difícil – explicó Derek, todavía sin mirarle a la cara. Estaba claro que no iba a hacerlo, pero a Stiles le daba lo mismo. Sabía que el hecho de que Derek le estuviera contando aquello, que estuviera escuchando lo que Stiles decía, era más que suficiente - A causa de su enfermedad, los riesgos eran mayores. Pero nunca lo dudó cuando me dijo que sí – se quedó un par de segundos en silencio, y por un instante Stiles creyó que la conversación había terminado – Tenía pensado regalarle el Camaro en cuanto se sacara el carnet. Por eso encargué el otro coche pero… Ella se marchó a las dos semanas. Y cuando volví a acordarme del asunto, ya me lo habían traído y no pude devolverlo.

-          Le habría encantado – sonrió para sí, imaginándosela llegando al instituto en el deportivo, y captando más miradas de las que ya recibía por aquel entonces. Notó entonces un leve cambio en la respiración de Derek, y esta vez sí se atrevió a acariciarle el pecho. Porque no soportaba sentir su corazón agitándose – Sé que no me vas a creer, pero no fue culpa tuya, Derek. Y sé que no te odian. Porque fueron muy felices con el regalo que les diste.

-          No es un regalo – respondió cortante, recuperando por un instante esa voz a la que le tenía acostumbrado - Es una maldición. 

Stiles sintió que se le humedecían los ojos al oír la rabia del hombre. La desolación, y el odio que sentía por sí mismo.

No podía soportar que alguien tan increíble como era Derek, pensara algo así.

-          Mi padre está vivo gracias a ti – dijo mirándole a los ojos, pese a que sabía que él no le devolvería la mirada – Jamás podré agradecértelo lo suficiente.

 

Tras aquella confesión, la charla pareció acabarse.

Derek no dijo nada. Ni siquiera asintió como había hecho otras veces, indicando así que al menos le había escuchado.

Lo que significaba que Derek no estaba de acuerdo.

Y eso era una mierda.

Pero Stiles sabía que no podía tentar más la suerte, y que lo mejor era guardar silencio y esperar otra ocasión. De momento, se conformaba con poder seguir en la cama, con Derek a su lado.

 

Lo cierto es que no tenía intención de dormirse.

Pero llevaba bastante sueño atrasado, y no es que lo sucedido antes le hubiera ayudado mucho.

Antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta, ya estaba profundamente dormido.

 

**********

La primera vez que se despertó, fue cuando sintió las manos de Derek en su espalda y cintura, y los labios del hombre besando su cuello. Aún con la mente confusa, más dormido que despierto, fue medio consciente de que Derek le estaba moviendo en la cama, colocándole boca abajo. Y, apenas un segundo después, entró en él de una sola embestida.

 

Stiles gimió de placer.

No sintió tanto dolor como habría esperado. Tal vez fue porque estaba más cansado de lo que creía, o porque su cuerpo aún recordaba tener a Derek dentro de él. El caso es que sólo pudo soportar el peso de su cuerpo lo mejor que pudo, mientras que Derek le follaba con enérgicas embestidas, profundas y rápidas, que tan sólo buscaban llegar al orgasmo lo más rápido posible.

 

Apenas unos minutos después, sintió cómo Derek le llenaba y los dos gimieron a la vez. Pero en vez de salir de él, una vez que ya había alcanzado su orgasmo, el Beta llevó las manos que hasta entonces habían estado sobre su cintura, hasta sus hombros. Y de un fluido movimiento, levantó el cuerpo de Stiles hasta acabar los dos de rodillas en la cama. Derek aún dentro de él.

-          Derek – gimió Stiles, medio somnoliento. Quería decirle que no tenía fuerzas. Que por él estaba bien si Derek se quedaba dentro de él y volvían a dormir, o si por el contrario quería follarle de nuevo. Siempre y cuando Stiles no tuviera que cooperar.

Pero estaba claro que esos no eran los planes del hombre lobo.

Sin decir nada, besó el hombro de Stiles. Subió por su cuello y, tras darle varios leves mordiscos, giró su cuello para poder besar su boca.

Le besó con brutalidad. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a un Stiles que trató de seguir su ritmo lo mejor que pudo.

Y cuando creía que ya lo tenía más o menos controlado, Stiles sintió la mano de Derek en su miembro medio hinchado.

El gemido que soltó se perdió en la boca del hombre, quien no paró de besarle mientras le masturbaba con movimientos rápidos y precisos.

 

El cuerpo de Stiles reaccionó por puro instinto, pese a que su mente estaba sobrecargada: Llevó ambas manos hasta la nuca de Derek, buscando un punto de apoyo, y comenzó a embestir contra la mano del hombre.

Y por el gemido que esta vez soltó Derek, y que se perdió en su boca, estaba claro que al Beta le gustaba lo que hacía.

 

El orgasmo llegó increíblemente rápido. Y apenas sintió que comenzaba a eyacular, los dedos de Stiles agarraron con fuerza el cabello de Derek, mientras que su ano se contraía en torno al miembro flácido del hombre lobo.

Derek rompió el beso entonces, respirando entrecortadamente. Sin dejar de masturbarle, pero esta vez mucho más despacio, terminó de vaciarle. Y dejando que Stiles se apoyara en su pecho, más agotado de lo que ya lo estaba, besó con delicadeza su hombro.

No dejó de besarle hasta que no sintió cómo Stiles entraba de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños. Y cuando el agarre de sus manos perdió fuerza, Derek llevó una mano hasta el estómago de Stiles. La dejó allí unos cuantos segundos, acariciando la piel manchada de semen, y a continuación le tumbó sobre la cama.

Stiles ya estaba dormido antes de que su cabeza tocara la almohada.

 

**********

La segunda vez que Stiles se despertó, fue por el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta.

Removiéndose en la cama, fue consciente de que tenía mantas sobre su cuerpo, y levantó la cabeza lo justo para poder mirar en dirección a la puerta.

Vio a Derek dirigirse a ella, llevando tan sólo los calzoncillos puestos.

Pero antes de que terminara de llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió desde fuera.

 

Gracias a la luz que entraba por el pasillo principal, pudo identificar a un hombre castaño, casi de la misma estatura que Derek, e indudablemente atractivo. Tenía los rasgos marcados pero, a diferencia del Beta, no había un solo rastro de barba cubriendo sus mejillas.

-          Derek… Oh, perdona – se interrumpió el hombre al fijarse en Stiles, y no terminó de abrir la puerta - No sabía que tenías visita.

-          Tranquilo. ¿Querías algo? – Derek se colocó delante del recién llegado, con lo que Stiles se quedó sin una visual. Pero sí que pudo oír la breve conversación que mantuvieron.

-          No. Acabo de llegar. Me he enterado de lo de Jack, y quería saber si habías tenido algún problema.

-          Nada que no pudiera solucionar – respondió con una voz más relajada de lo habitual, y Stiles tuvo la seguridad de que en esos momentos Derek estaba sonriendo.

-          Me alegra oírlo – respondió el hombre con el mismo tono de voz, para a continuación darle un efusivo abrazo – Y me alegro de verte. No sabes lo bien que sienta estar de vuelta.

-          Descansa – respondió Derek, nada incómodo por el abrazo. Incluso le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, que resonaron en la habitación - Mañana me pondrás al día.

La visita inesperada se fue tan rápido como había venido. Derek cerró la puerta y, sin decir nada, volvió a la cama con Stiles.

Y como a estas alturas era imposible que Derek no supiera ya que Stiles no seguía durmiendo, y era aún más imposible que Stiles volviera a dormirse; el chico decidió ir directo al asunto que le estaba volviendo loco.

 

¿Quién demonios era ese guaperas que se atrevía a tomar semejantes confianzas con Derek, hasta el punto de entrar en su habitación sin esperar a ser invitado? ¿Para luego abrazar a Derek como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida? Y aun en el caso de que lo fuera, ¿desde cuándo Derek saluda a sus amigos con efusivos abrazos y estando prácticamente desnudo?

Pero a medida que todas esas cuestiones se agolpaban en su hiperactiva cabeza, Stiles fue consciente de que ya conocía la respuesta.

 

-          Déjame adivinar – musitó con calma, tratando de sonar casual – Ese era David.

Derek, como ya había supuesto Stiles, no respondió. Tan sólo le dirigió una de esas miradas frías e inexpresivas de cinco segundos de media, y a continuación cerró los ojos, dispuesto a continuar con su placentero sueño.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejeje...  
> Dudas? Teorías?   
> No os cortéis a la hora de opinar.


	13. Chapter 13

 

Stiles no creía posible que pudiera volver a conciliar el sueño después de todo lo que había ocurrido: Empezando con la maratoniana sesión de sexo con Derek, para acabar con la parte en la que conoció (o vio de pasada) al famoso David.

Pero el caso es que Stiles sí que logró volver a dormirse pese a las últimas novedades (normal con tanta carencia de descanso en los últimos meses). Y cuando despertó bruscamente, conteniendo como pudo el grito, ya era de día. La persiana de la habitación estaba medio subida, y por la cantidad de luz que entraba por ella, intuyó que debía ser casi medio día.

El chico se giró en la cama, y se encontró con que estaba solo.

Lo que era una enorme putada, para qué mentir.

 

Stiles se sentó en la cama en un único movimiento, y al segundo gritó de dolor… No había sido lo más inteligente, la verdad. Por eso lo intentó una segunda vez, esta vez yendo más despacio para tranquilidad de su bien usado trasero.

Una vez consiguió ponerse en pie, decidió que la ducha sería su siguiente parada. Y casi media hora después (la presión del agua y la temperatura eran genial, así que por qué no aprovecharse), Stiles salió ya vestido del baño. Sacó el móvil de su pantalón, confiando en que Derek al menos le hubiera mandado un mensaje. Porque el hecho de que no tuviera ganas de hablar por la mañana, no significaba que no pudiera ser educado y preguntar qué tal estaba… Teniendo en cuenta que él era el culpable de que ahora mismo andara como si tuviera un caballo invisible entre las piernas.

 

Por desgracia, su bandeja de mensajes estaba tan vacía como de costumbre, y una vez más Stiles se asombró de lo extraña que era su vida. Una en la que, cuando había asesinos y monstruos mitológicos de por medio, se convertía en el chico más popular del pueblo con cientos de mensajes esperando a ser contestados cada mañana, junto a unas cuantas llamadas perdidas… Pero cuando la vida era normal y no había peligro por ningún lado, entonces volvía a ser el chico al que nadie hacía caso, y que sólo valía para calentar el banquillo.

 

No queriendo dar más vueltas al tema, salió de la habitación.

Y se encontró de bruces con Cora Hale. Quien estaba apoyada en la pared del pasillo con los brazos cruzados en el pecho… Como si hubiera estado esperando un buen rato a que saliera.

Stiles iba a pedir perdón de entrada, porque a pesar de que no había hecho nada malo,  seguía siendo una Hale y nunca estaba de más ser precavido. Pero al final no lo hizo porque la sonrisa que la chica le estaba mostrando, no era de cabreo.

-          Buenos días, Caperucita Roja.

Stiles soltó un bufido antes de dignarse en responder.

-          Cuántas veces os tengo que decir que esa broma dejó de tener gracia después de las mil primeras veces.

-          Pero no es ninguna broma – fingió un puchero, que quedó horriblemente mal en su cara… Sería por la falta de costumbre - ¿O acaso no has sido devorado por el lobo feroz esta noche?

Intentó responder con un comentario ingenioso, pero al final sólo pudo sonrojarse… Y esperar a que se abriera la tierra bajo sus pies para poner fin a su sufrimiento.

Porque bromear con una amiga sobre el hecho de que su hermano le había follado toda la noche, no era la manera más normal de empezar el día, la verdad.

Tras casi un minuto de incómodo silencio para Stiles, y de absoluto placer para Cora, la chica decidió apiadarse de él. Soltando una carcajada, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, obligándole a que le siguiera.

-          No te lo tomes mal – comentó ella en tono ligero – Me alegro de que al final consiguieras lo que querías.

-          No es… - Stiles se mojó los labios, sin saber muy bien cómo responder – Lo dices como si fuera el único motivo por el que vine a verle anoche. Como si fuera lo único que quisiera de él. 

-          ¿Acaso no querías acostarte con él?

-          Sí, claro que sí pero… - tragó con dificultad – Dios, Cora, no puedo tener esta conversación contigo.

-          ¿Por qué no?

-          ¡Porque estamos hablando de la vida sexual de tu hermano! ¿No te hace sentir incómoda?

-          Derek ya es mayorcito para acostarse con quien quiera y… - dejó la frase a medias.

-          ¿Y qué?

-          Que desde lo de Jennifer, no había mostrado interés por nadie – respondió mirando al frente, no atreviéndose a mirarle a los ojos.

Y esa forma de actuar, en el manual de “cómo entender el comportamiento de los Hale” significaba que era un tema espinoso y complicado.

 

Por supuesto, eso no significaba que Stiles fuera a dejarlo pasar. Sobre todo porque el comentario de Cora le recordó algo a lo que le había estado dando vueltas desde que despertó. Y aunque aquello sólo hubiera ocurrido hacía menos de una hora, el ritmo al que iban sus neuronas ya le había permitido sacar un millón de posibles teorías.

-          ¿Y qué hay de David?

Cora frenó en seco al oír ese nombre, y le miró muy fijamente. Como hacía cuando acababan de conocerse y aún no formaba parte del selecto grupo de personas en las que confiaba.

Malditos Hale y sus serios problemas de confianza.

-          Qué pasa con él.

-          Pues… Que entró anoche en la habitación… O esta madrugada, no sé qué hora sería.

-          ¿Dijo algo?

-          No. En cuanto vio que Derek estaba conmigo, dijo que ya se pondrían al día esta mañana y…

-          ¿Qué problema hay entonces?

-          Pues… Hay un millón de cosas raras – trató de protestar, pero al final sólo le salió un gemido lastimero – Como el hecho de que entrara en la habitación antes de que Derek hubiera abierto la puerta… Como si tuviera llave de la habitación. – Puso cara de sorpresa, pero ante la pasividad de la chica, decidió continuar – O el importante detalle de que, desde que estoy aquí, es el único que le ha llamado por su nombre, en vez de Hale.

-          Es el Alfa – dijo como si eso lo explicara todo – Y Derek es su Mano Derecha.

-          ¿Y ya está? – hizo un aspaviento exagerado - ¿No te parece raro las confianzas que se toma con él teniendo en cuenta que… bueno… que _es_ Derek?

Cora estuvo a punto de responder. Y por su expresión, no iba a ser algo agradable.

Pero en el último momento pareció pensárselo mejor, y tan sólo asintió en silencio.

Y Dios. Era desesperante verla comportarse del mismo modo en que tantas veces había visto a su hermano. Sobre todo si al final no sacaba nada en claro.   

-          Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos – dijo Cora al final.

-          Si, ya lo sé. Ahora Derek es La Mano Derecha del Alfa. Además de ser un Terminator barra Robocop al que nadie se atreve a toserle.

-          ¡No! – el grito de Cora consiguió que Stiles tragara con dificultad. Pese a que no había sido un grito de rabia, nunca antes la había oído levantar la voz – Cuando nos marchamos de Beacon Hills Derek… No confiaba en nadie.

-          Eso no es nada extraño en él.

La chica le miró con rabia. Como si se estuviera planteando seriamente seguir la amenaza de Derek de arrancarle la garganta con sus dientes.

-          No confiaba en sí mismo – susurró.

Stiles sintió un escalofrío con aquellas palabras, pero no entendió muy bien por qué.

No tenían ningún sentido… ¿Desde cuando Derek no confiaba en sí mismo? Si algo caracterizaba al hombre lobo, era que siempre se había considerado superior a los demás. Por eso trataba a todos como críos estúpidos. Porque a su lado _todos_ eran críos estúpidos.

-          Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-          Eres tú el que no sabe nada – replicó con dureza, justo antes de reanudar la marcha. Y Stiles quedó tan sorprendido por el comportamiento de Cora, que tardó un par de segundos en reponerse y correr tras ella.

-          ¡Qué se supone que significa eso!

-          No está en mi lugar decírtelo.

-          Que no… - la incredulidad dio paso a la rabia – No puedes hacer eso. No puedes pasar de alegrarte de que Derek se acostara conmigo, a decirme cosas como que él no confía en sí mismo, para al final decirme que no puedes decirme nada. Así no funcionan las cosas.

Cora paró de nuevo en su caminar. Pero esta vez, en vez quedarse parada, empujó a Stiles contra la pared del pasillo.

-          _No confiaba_ – repitió, pronunciando cada sílaba de manera exagerada – Cuando llegamos a Nueva York – soltó un bufido - Ahora sí lo hace.

-          Y qué es lo que…

-          Y es gracias a David.

No se dignó en darle más explicaciones. Se alejó de él y siguió caminando por el pasillo sin mirar atrás una sola vez. Dejó a Stiles en el sitio y con la boca abierta, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas.

 

**********  
Apenas un minuto después de haberse quedado sólo en mitad del pasillo, Stiles recibió un mensaje de Derek. “Planta 10, sala de reuniones”.

El chico caminó lo más rápido que sus piernas (y su trasero) le permitieron. En un par de minutos ya estaba frente a la puerta.

Justo delante de ella, se encontró a Deborah. La mujer pelirroja que conoció el primer día… Es decir, antes de ayer… Dios, ¿sólo hacía dos días que había llegado?

-          Qué tal, Stilinski – saludó con una descarada sonrisa – ¿Lo pasaste bien anoche?

Stiles sintió cómo se le encendían los colores y la garganta se resecaba.

-          Sí. Gracias.

-          No lo dudo – le miró de arriba abajo, levantando un poco la cabeza y apuntando la nariz en su dirección.

-          ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Stiles, mitad asustado y mitad cabreado. Porque por muy acostumbrado que estuviera a ver a hombres lobo olisqueando a la gente como si fueran perros, no era agradable que se lo hicieran a él.

-          Nada… Hueles muy bien.

-          ¡Qué!

-          Tranquilo – le guiñó un ojo de madera seductora – No estoy insinuando que quiera comerte. Tan sólo es que hueles a Hale. Está más que claro lo que hicisteis anoche.

El sonrojo de Stiles volvió a hacer acto de presencia, y trató de enmascararlo por medio del sarcasmo.

-          Qué puedo decir – comentó como quien no quiere la cosa – El chico fue muy efusivo, la verdad. Y con lo territorial que es, normal que me haya marcado de lo lindo para que todo el mundo sepa que soy suyo.

-          ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó ella sin inmutarse por el comentario – Desde cuando una noche de sexo te convierte en indispensable.

-          Yo no he dicho que…

-          Y si fuera así, ¿lo normal no habría sido que se quedara contigo en la cama… disfrutando un poco más de “lo que es suyo”?

No tenía muy claro si el comentario de Deborah fue dicho como broma, o para meter el dedo en la llaga. Parecía más lo segundo. Pero con los hombres lobo, y más del lado femenino, nunca podía estar uno seguro. 

-          Tenía cosas que hacer – se explicó, pese a que interiormente se dijo que no tenía por qué hacerlo – Y me ha mandado un mensaje para que viniera. Me está esperando.

-          Cierto – sonrió la pelirroja – Pero siento decirte que no es para lo que tú crees.

Antes de que Stiles pudiera decir nada, la mujer abrió la doble puerta que había tras ella. Y, sin decir nada más, entró en el mismo ascensor del que Stiles acababa de salir, dejándole solo.

Tras varios segundos, Stiles se atrevió a entrar en el famoso salón de reuniones.

A diferencia de la última vez que estuvo allí, espiando por una mirilla al grupo de Alfas reunidos; esta vez pudo tener una visión completa de la sala. Aunque, la verdad, no había mucho que ver.

No. Eso no era del todo cierto.

Era todo lo opuesto a cierto.

Porque, pese a que sólo había dos personas allí dentro, jamás se podría decir que eso era “poco que ver”.

 

El primero en el que se fijó, como no podía ser de otra manera, fue en Derek. Y a estas alturas ya no le daba vergüenza admitir que era como si Derek fuera un imán para su atención.

En esta ocasión, Derek no había optado por el que ya consideraba que era su uniforme de trabajo: los pantalones vaqueros y la camisa de tirantes; sino que había decidido ponerse algo un poco más formal. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camiseta de media manga, con una fila de cuatro botones, de color azul oscuro.

Y como no podía ser de otra manera, le quedaba impresionante.

Sobre todo si en esos momentos Derek estaba de pie, inclinado sobre la mesa de reuniones y ojeando unos papeles. Es decir, en la pose perfecta para mostrar un culo perfecto.

 

Y como en un flashazo, le vino a la mente el momento en que POR FIN pudo agarrar aquel trasero, sin que absolutamente nada se interpusiera entre sus manos y la piel del Beta.

No tuvo muy claro si dijo algo en voz alta, o si hizo el más mínimo ruido. Pero el caso fue que, apenas recordó aquello, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando, Derek se incorporó y miró a Stiles fijamente.

 

El chico le saludó con la mano, sonriendo estúpidamente. Pero Derek no se dignó a responderle. Siguió con la mirada fija, el rostro impertérrito y los labios bien apretados, antes de acercarse al hombre que estaba a su lado, consultando los mismos papeles; y susurrarle algo al oído.

 

Tanto la reacción de Derek con Stiles, como el posterior comportamiento con el otro hombre, fueron como dos sonoras bofetadas.

Y sí. Stiles sabía que no podía esperar que Derek le recibiera con un abrazo a lo Stilinski, un beso en la mejilla y un café recién hecho… Pero al menos podría haber dicho hola. O mejor aún, podía haberle saludado con un “hola, qué tal tú culo. Siento que te duela después de lo de anoche”.

Pero no. Además de no recibirle en condiciones, luego tuvo que acercarse a aquel desconocido y susurrarle al oído.

 

En serio. ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo que estaba a solas con Derek, y con el que al parecer no podía tener una conversación normal, hablando en vez de susurrando?

Un tipo que, ahora que lo veía detenidamente, era uno de los hombres más increíblemente atractivos que había visto jamás: Castaño con el pelo un poco más largo que el de Derek; increíbles ojos azules, del color del mar profundo; anchas espaldas y pecho de infarto. No tan musculoso como el de Derek (con él se rompió el molde) pero si lo suficientemente marcado como para que el henley gris de manga larga que llevaba, y perfectamente remangado hasta los codos, le quedara de infarto. Algo que también ocurría con los pantalones claros que marcaban un trasero que, la verdad, no debería estar mirando tanto como estaba haciendo.

Y como guinda del pastel, tenía un rostro menos anguloso que el del Beta, con lo que resultaba imposible tenerle miedo. 

Lástima que aquel fuera también el tipo que ya había visto antes: la noche anterior. Y en un sitio en concreto: la habitación de Derek.

 

Stiles tragó con dificultad al darse cuenta de que estaba frente al mismísimo Alfa de Nueva York. Con su Mano Derecha al lado. Los tres solos en la sala de reuniones que los Alfas de Nueva York usaban para tratar sus asuntos.

Dios mío. Era como estar en el Buckingham Palace, siendo presentado formalmente a la Reina de Inglaterra. 

 

Salvo que Su Majestad de Inglaterra, estaba seguro, no habría sido tan cordial como fue el Alfa.

 

Porque apenas le susurró Derek al oído, el hombre se giró hacia él. Y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, se dirigió hacia donde Stiles estaba perfectamente petrificado en el sitio.

-          Stiles, ¿verdad? – preguntó David al llegar a su lado, extendiendo una mano – Me alegro de conocerte oficialmente.

-          Sí… Lo mismo digo. Supongo – respondió cohibido al hombre lobo.

Hombre lobo que, a diferencia de su Mano Derecha, no parecía tener ningún problema en estar todo el tiempo sonriendo. Y no una sonrisa normal, no. Sino una enorme, blanca y brillante de anuncio de dentífrico. Además de una que se veía sincera, y a la que era imposible no responder. 

-          Derek me ha contado mucho de ti en las últimas horas.

-          No creas todo lo que diga – respondió sin pensar – Tiende a exagerar mucho las cosas… O, en su caso, a infravalorar todo lo relacionado conmigo.

-          No te preocupes – sonrió el castaño al verle recuperar su confianza – Su opinión de ti es bastante buena.

-          Oh… Me alegra oírlo. De algo tendría que servir haber estado a punto de morir un millón de veces…

-          Ahora entiendo por qué le tenías dentro de tu manada – comentó mirando a Derek, que no se había apartado de la mesa - Es fácil cogerle cariño.

-          Sabía que sería imposible deshacerme de él – replicó Derek con sequedad - Era más rápido aceptarle.

-          Siempre tan cariñoso – respondió Stiles con sarcasmo – Lo había echado de menos.

-          Derek me ha contado que vas a estar aquí una semana. ¿Tienes intención de visitar la ciudad?

-          Si… Ayer di una vuelta con Cora y…

-          No hace falta que des los detalles, Stiles – resopló Derek, metros atrás - Sólo está siendo amable.

-          Oh – se mojó los labios, devolviendo la atención al Alfa - Qué majo.

-          Me encantaría seguir charlando contigo, Stiles. Pero lamentablemente, tengo unos cuantos temas pendientes y me debo a mis deberes – le dio una palmadita en el hombro – Esta noche habrá una especie de recepción para darme la bienvenida… Nunca he entendido muy bien por qué hay que hacer estas cosas pero… en fin. El caso es que me gustaría que te pasaras.

-          No creo que sea buena idea – dijo Derek, acercándose por fin a los otros dos. Si bien se colocó al lado del Alfa y lo más lejos posible del humano.

-          ¿Por qué no? Nunca nos hemos avergonzado de tratar con humanos.

-          Lo sé. Pero la situación está demasiado tensa como para tentar a la suerte.

-          No te preocupes – colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Derek, y le sonrió con confianza – Si lo dices por Jack, me encantaría que hiciera algo para comentarle lo que opino al respecto – devolvió la atención a Stiles, quien parecía querer hacerse invisible - Y Stiles es tu invitado. Bajo ninguna condición voy a permitir que no reciba el trato que se merece.

-          Yo… No es por ser descortés pero…

-          Cállate – le interrumpió Derek de malos modos.

-          Nos vemos esta noche, Stiles. No hace falta que vengas de etiqueta. Será algo informal.

-          Oh… - se quedó mirando intermitentemente a los dos hombres lobo. David seguía sonriéndole, pero se había quedado callado. Y, la verdad, Stiles no conocía cuál era el protocolo para despedirse de un Alfa tan importante - Vale. Supongo que…

-          Lárgate ya.

La orden de Derek le sacó a hostias de su indecisión.

Sí. Suponía que esa era tan buena manera como cualquier otra.

 

 TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya conocemos al famoso David!  
> E intuyo que este capítulo os habrá liado más las cosas, en vez de aclararlas, XD. Pero tiempo al tiempo.  
> Como siempre, gracias mil por comentar. Hacéis que la historia no se quede solo en lo que yo he escrito, sino que continúa con vuestras palabras.  
> Un beso enorme.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale. Para los que estaban preguntándose si habría mucho drama y os haría sufrir, la respuesta es sí XD.   
> Porque después de todo lo visto AHORA es cuando empieza el verdadero drama. Así que tomároslo con calma.  
> Y ya aprovecho para preguntar: qué leches os pasa con David? No hay nadie, absolutamente nadie, al que le guste el pobre :(  
> Y vale que no mola verle tan atento con Derek ni viceversa, pero hombre, que el muchacho no es Helena Lickson, jeje.

 

La famosa recepción tendría lugar en la terraza del edificio, a partir de las ocho de la tarde. Por ello, pese a estar en pleno julio, Stiles optó por llevarse una chaqueta. Él, a diferencia del resto de invitados, no contaba con un sistema de calefacción propio, con lo que el fresco de la noche podría hacer que sus humanos huesos lo notaran.

Antes de cruzar las puertas que accedían en la terraza, inspeccionó su aspecto una última vez.

 

La chaqueta gris era la única que usaba más a menudo. Fue un regalo que le hizo su padre cuando entró en el instituto y, aunque comparado con el resto de su vestuario, compuesto por camisetas de superhérores y pantalones vaqueros, era bastante formal; le gustaba verlo como un toque de distinción.

Bajo ella llevaba una simple camiseta negra de pico, y unos pantalones vaqueros grises que tuvo que comprarse en la tienda que había en frente del hotel.

 

David le había dicho que no era nada oficial, con lo que no hacía falta ir de etiqueta. Y, sin embargo, Stiles se negaba a ir como una piltrafa. Más que nada porque pretendía aprovechar muy bien la ocasión que le habían brindado, para intentar ganar unos cuantos puntos con Derek.

Y sí. Sabía que era absurdo pensarlo. Que lo que había hecho con Derek, acostarse y disfrutar del mejor sexo del mundo, sería lo máximo que tendría con él. Se lo dejó más que claro antes de abalanzarse sobre él y besarle como si no hubiera mañana…

 

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Porque Derek realmente nunca llegó a decirle por qué estaba haciendo aquello. Y qué era lo que realmente sentía por él.

Pero Stiles no era estúpido. Y el comportamiento del hombre toda la noche, donde básicamente se limitó a llevarle a un orgasmo detrás de otro, como si estuviera probando su resistencia; dejó más que claro que el sexo era el único motivo para él.

 

Luego estaba la conversación que tuvieron después, claro.

Algo que jamás habría creído posible que ocurriera, y aún no sabía muy bien cómo catalogar.

 

Y ese era otro de los principales motivos por los que había ido allí: Para poder hablar con Derek con calma, e intentar de una vez por todas comprender qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. O, por lo menos, saber qué era lo que pasaba por ella cuando Stiles estaba delante.

 

Claro que, para ello, antes tenía que lidiar con otro problema.

Un problema que todavía no entendía bien cómo había surgido. Porque se suponía que Cora y él estaban bien. Que estaban incluso más que bien, habiéndose convertido casi en los mejores amigos en cuestión de días… literalmente.

Pero Stiles suponía que era cuestión de genes. Y que como buena Hale que era, había veces que sacaba su lado animal, y se dedicaba a insultar a la persona con la que media hora antes había pasado un buen rato… _Exactamente_ igual a como le ocurría a su querido hermano.

 

Escaneó por entre los invitados que ya habían empezado a llegar. No conocía a absolutamente a nadie, y pronto volvió a convertirse en el centro de todas las miradas. Pero esta vez, Stiles intuía que no era sólo por el hecho de ser el único humano presente, sino también por su atuendo.

Porque, quién lo iba a decir, a los hombres lobo les gustaba ir de negro. Y aunque efectivamente nadie vestía con esmoquin ni corbata, el color elegido siempre era el negro… Motivo por el cual, sus elegantes pantalones y chaqueta grises llamaban la atención como un fluorescente en mitad de la noche.

 

En serio. ¿Es que no podía hacer nada bien?

 

El chico, sin embargo, consiguió reponerse del primer batacazo de la noche de manera bastante rápida. Principalmente porque ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero sobre todo porque acababa de encontrar un rostro familiar.

 

Localizó a Cora en una de las mesas altas que había diseminadas por la terraza. Estaba sola… Lo cual era bastante extraño, teniendo en cuenta que estaba espectacular. Y no es que llevara un vestido despampanante, como los que se veían en la alfombra roja de los Oscar. Lucía tan solo un vestido negro de tirantes que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, con un escote redondeado lo justo para resultar elegante. Y como complemento, unos impresionantes zapatos de tacón que jamás creyó vería en ella, más acostumbrado a verla en playeras.

 

Stiles se acercó a ella sin pensar. Y cuando estuvo a su altura, se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que no le daba miedo hablar con una chica guapa…

Sería porque las chicas, definitivamente, ya no formaban parte de sus preferencias.

-          Cora… Hola. Caray, estás preciosa.

Cora le miró de arriba abajo con gesto inexpresivo.

-          No es que insinúe que no lo estés otras veces pero… creo que es la primera vez que te veo así.

-          Si ya has terminado de llamarme marimacho.

-          No. Claro que no. Yo… Joder – soltó un suspiro agónico. Empezaba a cansarse de estropearlo siempre todo - Quería pedirte perdón por lo de esta mañana – se rascó la cabeza – Aunque no sé muy bien qué es lo que hice o dije para que te cabrearas y no me hayas respondido al móvil desde entonces…

-          Estupendo – le cortó, dando media vuelta, y su pelo suelto voló por el aire.

-          Espera – le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, obligándola a girarse de nuevo - Lo que quiero decir es que siento haber ofendido a vuestro Alfa. No era mi intención. – se encogió de hombros - Y tienes razón. Han cambiado muchas cosas en los últimos meses y no soy quién para aparecer de repente y empezar a preguntar y extrañarme por todo pero… Vamos, soy yo – hizo un aspaviento, señalándose a sí mismo - Sigo siendo ese mocoso curioso y entrometido que siempre mete la pata sin saber por qué… Pero eso no significa que no me importéis. O que no me alegre de que estéis bien.

Cora le observó con gesto serio durante unos segundos.

-          Por qué has venido exactamente.

-          Ya te lo dije. Porque quería pedirle perdón a Derek por haberme comportado como el crío estúpido que soy. Y de paso agradecerle que hubiera salvado a mi padre. Porque entonces no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-          Y para acostarte con él.

-          ¡Claro que no! – respondió enseguida, más ofendido de lo que creía que se sentiría - ¿En serio crees que vendría sólo para eso? ¡Por Dios, si ni siquiera entraba en mi cabeza que algo así pudiera ocurrir!

-          Pues te las has apañado muy bien.

-          Cora… - resopló con dolor - Ya sabes que estaba loco por él. Pero hasta anoche nunca pensé que él respondería de algún modo. Y cuando anoche lo hizo, yo…

-          Decidiste aprovecharte.

-          ¡Sí!… No… - tragó con dificultad – Sé que él no siente lo mismo por mí. Y te aseguro que me encantaría que entre los dos hubiera algo más que una simple noche. Pero eso jamás va a ocurrir… Derek no quiere eso. Y menos si va a quedarse aquí pero… - se mojó los labios, indeciso - No sé. Pensé que al menos podría tener una noche… Que al menos él podría ser mí… mi primera vez, ¿sabes? Y así podría tener algo de él que recordaría siempre.

-          Se lo dijiste.

-          ¿El qué?

-          Que estás enamorado de él.

-          ¡Qué! A qué leches viene eso.

-          Se lo has dicho o no – repitió, con los ojos ligeramente entornados.

-          No. Claro que no. Por qué habría de hacerlo. ¿Para humillarme más y hacerle sentir más incómodo?

-          Dios – negó con la cabeza - Eres un idiota.

-          Sí. Gracias… Hoy sólo me lo han llamado dos veces. Pero no está de más que me lo recuerden.

Cora estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo, como recordatorio de que seguía siendo un estúpido, cuando pareció hacerse el silencio en la terraza.

Y entonces, por la misma puerta por la que hacía unos minutos que había entrado Stiles, entró David.

 

No vestía de manera diferente que el resto. Llevaba unos pantalones de vestir oscuros, a juego con la chaqueta, y una sencilla camiseta blanca bajo ella. A su lado, cualquiera de los estudiantes de Beacon Hills que iban al baile del instituto, habrían estado mucho más elegantes que él.

Y sin embargo, era imposible no dejar de mirarle.

 

Stiles no podría decir qué le hacía tan distinto al resto. Ahora que podía mirarle con calma, sin sentirse intimidado por tener que dirigirse a él, no le cupo ninguna duda de que era uno de los hombres más atractivos que jamás había visto. Pero a diferencia de Derek, su atractivo no procedía de su masculinidad o fuerte personalidad. O, al menos, no es lo que parecía a primera vista.

Porque a diferencia de Derek, David no destilaba esa agresividad tan común en el Beta. Por el contrario, siempre estaba sonriendo, aunque fuera de manera sutil, y escuchaba a todo el mundo con atención, como si realmente le importara lo que le estaban contando.

 

Pero, pese a que se comportaba como haría un amigo con otro, nadie dudaba que David no fuera un simple amigo, sino la persona que estaba por encima de todos. La persona por la que, absolutamente todos, darían la vida por él sin pensarlo.

En un momento dado, la sonrisa del hombre se amplificó al dirigirse a una parte en concreto del ático. Y cuando Stiles comprobó que en esa zona estaba Derek, y que esa sonrisa iba dirigida a él, el chico sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

 

Porque, aunque ya lo había sospechado desde que se presentara en su habitación sin avisar, era muy duro ser testigo de la prueba irrefutable. Y esa sonrisa, sin duda, lo era.

Era la misma sonrisa que apostaba él mismo tenía cada vez que soñaba con Derek. La misma que le gustaría poder ofrecerle en persona a cualquier hora del día, pero que jamás haría por miedo a las consecuencias.

Y ver cómo era otro el que lo hacía. Otro mucho más atractivo, fuerte, con presencia y perfecto que él… Era bastante asqueroso.

Sobre todo cuando Derek respondió a esa sonrisa con otra de su cosecha. Y aunque la suya no era tan abierta (no dejaba de ser Derek), era indudablemente hermosa.

 

Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse así.

Pero los celos que experimentó al ver a los dos hombres, eran mucho más fuertes de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Sobre todo cuando tenían como diana a un hombre al que conocía desde hacía sólo unas cuantas horas pero que (y eso era lo más asqueroso de todo), se le veía un tipo genial. Alguien que, si fuera otra la situación, se alegraría de que estuviera con Derek.

Lástima que Stiles también quisiera estar con Derek.

 

No tuvo muy claro cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando en silencio a los dos. Era como mirar un coche a punto de estrellarse: sabía que tenía que apartar la mirada, pero no podía dejar de mirar.

Afortunadamente, Cora decidió intervenir. Y aunque no estaba muy claro si lo hizo porque empezaba a resultar sospechoso que un humano mirara tan fijamente al Alfa de Nueva York, o porque quería que Stiles dejara de auto humillarse, comportándose como un cachorrito perdido que sólo busca amor; lo importante es que le alejó de allí. Le agarró del brazo y le llevó hasta el otro extremo de la azotea, donde estaba colocada la barra libre.

 

Sin preguntarle qué quería, pidió dos “Ron con cola”, y le entregó el suyo a Stiles.

-          Aún no tengo 21 – fue lo primero que dijo el chico.

-          No te preocupes – apuntó Mark, que acababa de llegar y ya estaba pidiendo un whiskey con hielo – Prometemos no decírselo a tus padres.

Stiles estuvo tentado de recordarle que sólo había un padre al que decírselo, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Mark sólo estaba intentando ser amable, y no era plan de cargarse el momento con depresiones. Además, le vendría bien una copa.

 

**********

Ya iba por el segundo trago, cuando alguien se colocó a su lado. No había abandonado su posición junto a la barra, mientras que Cora, Deborah y Mark estaban ocupando una mesa alta que había justo al lado.

Stiles se apartó un poco para dejar espacio al hombre que quería pedir, dándose cuenta entonces de que el tío era enorme.

-          No sabía que las mascotas estaban invitadas – dijo el recién llegado.

Stiles necesitó un par de segundos para reconocer al hombre que se había atrevido a retar a Derek la noche pasada, y al que Derek había derrotado de manera espectacular.

Debía ser porque no era normal verle de pie, pensó para sí Stiles, riendo.

 

Pero la risa murió de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre le estaba mirando como si quisiera borrarle la sonrisa a hostias.

En serio, qué coño le pasaba a ese tío con él. ¿Qué problema tenía?

Afortunadamente, Mark decidió poner cartas en el asunto. 

-          Déjale en paz, Jack. No te ha hecho nada.

-          No. Sólo va por ahí dejando ese apestoso olor a humano recién follado.

No tuvo muy claro qué fue: Las copas de más, o el hecho de que ya estaba más que harto de que la gente sólo sacara ese tema… Un tema en el que no quería pensar más, muchas gracias, ahora que sabía que jamás se repetiría.  

El caso es que Stiles Stilinski decidió que ya era hora de dar a ese capullo un poco de su propia medicina. 

-          Lo siento, tío. Debe ser una putada saber que hasta las mascotas mojan antes que tú – mostró esa sonrisa socarrona que sabía volvía loco a su padre - Si llego a saber que te habría dado envidia, me habría bañado con polvo de acónito – añadió - Seguro que prefieres no poder usar la polla por culpa de unos polvos mágicos, que no hacerlo porque ya has olvidado lo que es un buen polvo.

Jack tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

Probablemente, los dos segundos que necesitó para digerir toda la parrafada, y ser consciente de todas las maneras en las que le había insultado.

Y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos azules brillaron. 

-          Insolente mascota.

-          ¿Algún problema? – intervino en seguida Cora, ya en pie y poniendo cara de mala leche. Una muy parecida a la que tenía Deborah y Mark, uno al lado del otro.

-          ¡Desde cuándo permitimos que un humano nos insulte!

-          Si no he oído mal, eres tú quien le ha insultado llamándole mascota – explicó con calma el hombre - Él sólo ha respondido.

-          Dais asco – fue toda la respuesta que soltó Jack, casi escupiendo, antes de marcharse sin esperar a que le pusieran su copa.

-          Ha sido un placer – susurró Stiles apenas se alejó, tras lo que volvió a ocupar su posición en la barra. Esta vez, Mark se colocó a su lado, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-          Me caes bien, Stiles.

-          Eso ya lo has dicho – musitó con voz cansada, dando un trago a la bebida.

-          Y no me cansaré de repetirlo… Hacía mucho que no veía a Jack tan molesto.

-          Me alegro de haber servido de entretenimiento.

-          ¿No tienes interés por convertirte en uno de nosotros? Estoy seguro de que a David le encantaría la idea.

-          En serio… ¿qué demonios os pasa que sólo sabéis ir por ahí preguntándome si quiero recibir el mordisco? – se quejó Stiles. Pero de pronto tuvo la sensación de estar siendo observado. Giró la cabeza a la derecha, y se encontró con los ojos de Derek clavados en él - Y te aseguro que David será el primero que se alegre cuando me haya marchado de aquí.

 

Mark no preguntó qué significaba aquello. Sólo tuvo que seguir la mirada de Stiles, y toparse con Derek y David a unos cuantos metros de distancia, para entenderlo.

 

Los dos hombres estaban solos, casi en el centro de la terraza. Hubo un momento en que parecía que Derek iba a acercarse hasta donde estaba, pero entonces David colocó una mano en su brazo. Le susurró algo al oído, los labios mostrando una discreta sonrisa, y Derek se relajó en el acto. Hasta el punto de que se dio media vuelta y siguió charlando con David, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando Stiles decidió que no le vendría mal otra copa.

 

**********

Entre la tercera y cuarta copa, Stiles se dio cuenta de que tenía que aprovechar las ocasiones que le brindaba la vida. Y estaba casi seguro de que nunca volvería a tener la oportunidad de estar en una terraza, contemplando el skyline de Nueva York y rodeado de gente selecta. Gente que también eran hombres lobos, cierto. Pero selectos al fin y al cabo.

 

Así que comprendió que limitarse a beber ron con cola, pese a que era lo que siempre se pedía (o lo que siempre intentaba pedir pero nunca le daban), era algo tirando a deprimente. Y que la ocasión requería algo más especial.

Pidió una botella del champán más caro que tuvieran, y ofreció dos copas a Cora y Deborah, haciendo una reverencia y todo. Ellas miraron a Stiles como si se hubiera caído de un guindo, pero aceptaron las copas con una risita de colegialas. Como si encontraran terriblemente adorable ver a un humano borracho intentando ser educado.

Pero cuando sus compañeros se cansaron de ver al humano borracho haciendo el idiota, Stiles decidió que el resto de presentes también tenían derecho a disfrutar un poco de su maravilloso encanto.

 

Y así fue como, botella en mano, se dedicó a recorrer todas las mesas, sirviendo un poco de champán a absolutamente todas las mujeres allí presentes.

Hasta que una enorme mano en el hombro le impidió seguir haciendo de camarero.  

-          Creo que ya has bebido demasiado.

Stiles sabía que era Derek antes de darse la vuelta y ver su cara de cabreo. Aquella mano era inconfundible.

-          Pues crees mal, lobito – soltó una carcajada por lo bajo, como si hubiera sido lo más divertido que jamás hubiera dicho.

-          Será mejor que vuelvas a tu hotel.

-          No. Quiero quedarme – se removió en el sitio para que Derek le soltara - El que tú seas un lobo amargado, no significa que tengas que quitarme la diversión a mí.

-          A esto lo llamas diversión – alzó las cejas - Estás montando un espectáculo.

-          No sería la primera vez.

Justo en ese momento, Derek Hale comprendió que intentar hablar con él era absurdo. Por eso le agarró del brazo y, quitándole la botella para dejarla en una mesa cercana, le llevó a rastras hasta la salida.

Cuando vio que llamaba al ascensor, Stiles intentó soltarse. 

-          ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-          Lo que tendría que haber hecho en cuanto te vi llegar.

-          Suéltame. No puedes. Soy un invitado.

El hombre lobo no respondió. Empujó a Stiles cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y entró con él, pulsando en seguida la planta de recepción.

Apenas se puso el ascensor en marcha, Stiles miró con descaro a Derek pese a que éste tenía la vista clavada en las puertas de metal.

-          Al menos he conseguido llamar tu atención y que me hagas caso. Que es mucho más de lo que has hecho desde anoche.

Derek le miró de reojo, sin molestarse en girar un poco el cuello. Y sólo durante unos segundos.

-          Y qué querías que hiciera – gruñó sin apenas separar los labios.

-          Pues no sé, Derek. Podrías al menos actuar como si me conocieras.

-          Mi vida no gira en torno a ti.

Stiles se obligó a que no le afectara tanto esa frase, como de seguro que había hecho.

-          ¿Ah, no? Anoche no lo parecía. Ya sabes, cuando me besaste y follaste durante toda la noche, como si no hubiera un mañana.

El hombre soltó aire por la nariz con rabia.

-          Pensé que había quedado claro que sólo iba a ser sexo. 

-          ¿Seguro que sólo fue eso? – preguntó con retintín - Y qué me dices que la charla a corazón abierto que tuvimos luego sobre lo mucho que echabas de menos a tus Betas. Sobre que yo siempre había sido un buen amigo y todo eso. ¿Por qué, después de algo así, de repente tengo la sensación de que hemos vuelto a la casilla de salida? Ya sabes. Cuando me amenazabas con arrancarme la garganta y yo creía que lo _ibas_ a hacer.

Esta vez no se dignó en darle una respuesta, con lo que Stiles tuvo que seguir. Y como a cada segundo que pasaba, la adrenalina lograba que los efectos del alcohol remitieran un poco, sabía que tenía cuerda para rato.

-          Qué pasa – preguntó con fingida curiosidad - ¿A David le molestó que jugaras con otros amiguitos?

-          De qué demonios estás hablando.

-          ¿Crees que no me he fijado en el modo en que te mira? En que siempre está pegado a ti, como si tuviera miedo de que te alejaras demasiado de él.

Derek le agarró de la chaqueta y le empujó contra la pared del ascensor. Las puertas se abrieron en ese momento, pero nadie se movió. Derek crucificó a Stiles con la mirada, pegándose a él y con los ojos brillando en ese color azul intenso.

-          No te consiento que hables con esa libertad de alguien que está tan por encima de ti, que sólo eres un gusano insignificante a sus pies.

Stiles tragó con dificultad, recordándose que Derek jamás le haría daño. Por mucho que fuera justo eso lo que parecía que iba a hacer ahora.

-          Pero no lo has negado.

-          Querías que me acostara contigo. Lo hice. Has sacado provecho a tu viaje.

-          ¡No vine a eso! – gritó, rabioso - Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo. He venido porque quiero que volváis.

-          Por qué demonios voy a querer volver – replicó con tono cortante - Ahora que por fin hemos encontrado un sitio donde somos bien recibidos y la gente nos respeta.

-          Quién ha dicho que…

-          Un sitio donde no estoy constantemente rodeado de críos _estúpidos_ que se toman todo como si fuera un maldito juego – soltó el agarre de la chaqueta, pero no se separó de él - ¿En serio crees que voy a querer volver allí? A un pueblo donde unos adolescentes que no tenían nada mejor que hacer para llenar sus insignificantes vidas, no se les ocurrió otra cosa que desenterrar el cadáver de mi _hermana_. Y que luego, después de haber violado su descanso, me acusaron de haberla asesinado, apenas dos días después de haber tenido que enterrarla con mis propias manos – se alejó medio paso de él, pero nunca apartando sus ojos de los del chico -  Tendría que estar loco si quisiera volver allí, ahora que por fin he podido deshacerme de todos vosotros.

-          Entonces no lo sabíamos…

-          No, claro que no. Cuando lo supisteis os dedicasteis a ignorarme cada vez que os decía que nos necesitábamos para solucionar los problemas. Sólo habéis acudido a mí cuando ya estabais tan metidos en la mierda que no erais capaces de salir de ella; para luego escapar cada vez que estaban apunto de matarme. Siempre dejándome atrás. Como si mi vida no valiera nada al lado de las vuestras.

-          Derek…

-          Jamás voy a volver a un sitio que quiero olvidar. Infestado de _gente_ a la que quiero olvidar.

-          Pero – apenas le salía la voz. No podía ser verdad lo que estaba oyendo - Anoche.

-          ¡Qué! Anoche nos acostamos porque tú querías. Era lo que habías estado deseando hacer desde que me viste. Y tenías razón. En ese momento no había nadie mejor. Así que enhorabuena. Tuviste lo que viniste a buscar.

-          No vine a eso… - repitió por enésima vez, casi sin fuerzas.

-          No, claro que no – mostró una fría sonrisa llena de sarcasmo - Desde que te conozco has estado obsesionado por tu falta de vida sexual. Y decidiste intentarlo conmigo – cruzó los brazos en torno al pecho, en gesto de prepotencia - Después de todo, si fui capaz de acostarme con dos psicópatas asesinas, por qué no iba a hacerlo con un crío hiperactivo que se cree mejor que el resto del mundo, pero al que nadie soporta.

 

Stiles ni siquiera fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Un segundo estaba conteniendo la respiración, y al siguiente había cruzado la cara de Derek con una sonora bofetada.

El sonido retumbó con fuerza en el pequeño habitáculo. Pero quitando eso, nada cambió.

Derek siguió en su sitio, impertérrito y con esa expresión asquerosamente fría; mirando a Stiles como si le hubiera golpeado con una pluma, en vez de con su mano y con todas sus fuerzas.

Y Stiles tampoco dijo nada.

Lo intentó.

Intentó sobre todo insultarle. Decirle la clase de mierda de persona que creía que era, que se atrevía a juzgarle de aquel modo. Como si supiera absolutamente todo de él. Como si creyera que Stiles sólo era ese crío que no reaccionó bien cuando acababa de enterarse de que habían secuestrado a su padre para sacrificarle. Como si el verdadero Stiles no existiera: Ese chico que estaba la mitad del tiempo muerto de miedo por no poder ayudar a sus amigos, y la otra mitad maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no ser lo suficientemente bueno como para ayudarles.

Un crío que sólo pedía cosas sencillas en la vida: el cariño de una madre, la comprensión de unos amigos, y el amor de alguien que le quisiera… Y ninguna de esas cosas, absolutamente ninguna, le estaba siendo concedida.

Pero Derek no veía eso.

Jamás lo vería.

 

Al final no fue capaz de decir nada. Sabía que en cuanto abriera la boca, rompería a llorar como un niño desconsolado. Y bajo ningún concepto iba a permitir que Derek le viera así.

 

Por ello, se limitó a salir del ascensor lo más calmado que pudo. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo, pero sabía que esa no era una buena salida. No si quería demostrar que no era el crío estúpido que Derek pensaba.

Cuando hubo salido del edificio y pensó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que el hombre no le oyera, dejó escapar el primer sollozo.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de que lo digais vosotros, ya lo digo yo.  
> Sí. Derek es un poco capullo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
> Este capítulo va a ser, sin duda, el más bestia de todo el fic. Así que pido disculpas de entrada, si lo que leéis no es de vuestro agrado. Del mío tampoco lo es, por supuesto, pero es necesario que pase para el desarrollo de la historia. Tanto de esta, como de la segunda parte.

 

Stiles no cogió ningún taxi para llegar al hotel. Puede que hubiera estado demasiado borracho para conducir él, en caso de que tuviera un coche a mano, pero no para caminar por las avenidas de la ciudad. Además, el aíre fresco le sentaría bien.

Cuando llegó al hotel ya estaba más despejado del alcohol, pero seguía temblando.

Y le seguía doliendo la mano.

Se hizo una nota mental de no volver a golpear nunca a hombres lobo, porque siempre iba a tener él las de perder. Aunque reconocía que, en el momento, le había sentado increíblemente bien.

 

Lástima que no hubiera servido absolutamente de nada. Tan sólo, si acaso, para darle a Derek una muestra más de que era el crío estúpido que ya estaba convencido que era.

Al entrar en su habitación, fue directamente al baño y se mojó la cara con agua helada, deseando deshacerse de las lágrimas que no habían parado de caer desde que se alejó de Derek.

Al contemplar su reflejo en el espejo, sintió que el mundo se le caía a los pies.

¿Para eso había ido allí? ¿Para intentar convencer a Derek y Cora que volvieran con él a Beacon Hills, y recuperar un poco de la normalidad que tan desesperadamente necesitaba?

 

Sí, puede que ese hubiera sido su plan. Pero al final con qué se había encontrado. Con una rotunda negativa de Derek, sólo para que luego Derek se acostara con él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Como si ese momento no fuera uno que había estado deseando que ocurriera desde hacía más de un año, pero que en su mente lo había imaginado de otra manera.

Puede que la parte final, hablando de los que ya no estaban, se hubiera asemejado un poco a esa fantasía. Pero en su cabeza hablaban de lo importante que eran el uno para el otro. Y lo habrían hecho estando abrazados, después de haber hecho el amor lentamente. Sin prisas. Tan sólo disfrutando del momento largamente esperado.

 

Stiles deseó arrancarse la piel a tiras al contemplar su cara en el cristal.

No tendría que haber ido a la habitación de Derek… Sabía que no era más que un chico con cero paciencia y cero autocontrol, y que a la mínima de turno le entrarían ganas de besarle de nuevo. Y cuando Derek reaccionó como lo hizo, su mente y cuerpo de adolescente sin ninguna experiencia sexual no pudieron aguantar más la tentación.

Se dejó hacer y nunca dijo que no. Pensando que así es como era. Que eso es lo que todos sentían cada vez que hacían el amor con la persona a la que querían.

Salvo que aquello no fue hacer el amor.

Y, definitivamente, Derek no estaba con la persona con la que quería estar.

-          No tendría que haber sido así.

Se lo dijo a sí mismo, mirándose a los ojos en el espejo. Rezando porque viniera alguien que le dijera que todo pasaría. Que como siempre había hecho, saldría adelante, dispuesto a enfrentarse a esas nuevas travas que la vida se empeñaba en ponerle.

 

Pero habría dado lo que fuera porque esta vez fuera distinto.

Que por una vez, las cosas salieran bien del todo.

Y en vez de eso, como no podía ser de otra manera, recibía el rechazo de Derek… Peor aún. Derek Hale le recordaba lo que tantas veces se había repetido él mismo, odiándose más y más con cada una de ellas.

 

-          No debí haber venido – dijo de nuevo a su reflejo, y éste le respondió con una mirada de autodesprecio. De fracaso. De cansancio.

Dando un respingo para intentar alejar las lágrimas de una vez por todas, salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió al armario que había al lado de la cama. Abrió las puertas de par en par, y sacó la pequeña maleta que trajo consigo. La dejó encima de la cama, y empezó a guardar de cualquier modo la ropa.

Lo tenía decidido. Iría al aeropuerto y cambiaría la fecha del regreso de su vuelo. La adelantaría al vuelo más cercano.

 

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

Stiles supuso que sería el encargado de la recepción del hotel, y que estaba claro que le había visto entrar bastante afectado. Probablemente querría comprobar si estaba bien.

Stiles se dirigió a la puerta, pensando que la amabilidad de los neoyorquinos a veces era excesiva, porque la verdad es que no tenía ningunas ganas de hablar con nadie.

Y al abrirla se quedó con la boca abierta.

Porque no era el hombre de recepción el que estaba frente a su puerta.

 

Por una milésima de segundo, Stiles pensó que si estuviera dentro de una película romántica ambientada en la ciudad de los rascacielos, el que ahora estaría delante de su puerta, sería Derek.

Pero aquella no era una película romántica.

Y por ello, no era Derek Hale quien se había presentado frente a su puerta, como salido de la nada y dispuesto a pedirle perdón y decirle que le quería.

 

Era Jack quien estaba frente a él, sonriéndole de un modo que logró que Stiles sintiera un escalofrío.

-          Te marchaste sin despedirte.

-          ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Stiles con una mezcla de rabia y miedo – ¿Cómo demonios sabías que estaba aquí?

-          Todas las mascotas desprenden un olor muy característico.

-          Deja de llamarme así – dijo con los dientes apretados.

-          Por qué te marchaste tan pronto – comentó, adentrándose en la habitación sin que el chico pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo – ¿Hale se ha cansado de ti?

-          No es asunto tuyo. Y, la verdad, no creo que a Derek le haga gracia saber que estás aquí.

-          Pero él no está aquí, ¿verdad? – mostró de nuevo esa sonrisa maniaca, y Stiles sintió que las piernas le temblaban.

Sin pensar, el chico dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la maleta que seguía encima de la cama. Rebuscó entre la poca ropa que había conseguido guardar antes de que llamaran, pero soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando Jack le agarró del cuello de la camisa.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, se vio volando por los aires, para acabar estrellándose contra la pared.

-          Cualquiera diría que no quieres hablar conmigo – comentó el hombre mientras echaba el pestillo a la puerta de la habitación.

-          Derek te va a arrancar la piel en cuanto se entere de lo que estás haciendo – gruñó Stiles, aun tirado en el suelo, mirándole con odio.

-          Por qué. Por aprovecharme de su mascota ahora que él ya no quiere usarla – torció ligeramente el cuello – No creo que le importe mucho.

El hombre se acercó a Stiles, y le agarró de la muñeca con fuerza, obligándole a ponerse en pie.

Y justo cuando los pies de Stiles tocaron el suelo, sacó de detrás de su espalda la mano que hasta entonces había mantenido oculta.

En ella sujetaba un pequeño bote de cristal que estrelló contra el pecho del hombre con todas sus fuerzas.

 

Pero el bote no se rompió.

Los dos observaron en silencio, atónitos, cómo el frasco que contenía un inconfundible polvo morado, caía al suelo sin sufrir ningún desperfecto.

Cuando Stiles se atrevió a devolver la mirada al hombre que le seguía manteniendo sujeto, éste le observaba con odio. Sus ojos azules brillaban de un modo aterrador.

-          Insolente humano – gruñó, los colmillos ya despuntando – Cómo te atreves a atacarme con acónito.

Stiles no pudo responder. No cuando, un segundo después, Jack movió con violencia la mano que seguía sujetando su brazo.

El sonido del hueso al romperse llegó una fracción de segundo antes que el grito de dolor de Stiles. Y cuando el hombre por fin soltó su brazo, Stiles lo cubrió instintivamente con el otro, tratando de placar así el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Era tan intenso que todo le daba vueltas. Y ni siquiera fue consciente del hecho de que Jack había vuelto a sujetarle del cuello de su chaqueta, y ahora le estaba empotrando contra la pared.

Y cada mínimo movimiento que realizaba, lograba que el dolor del brazo roto se amplificara por mil.

-          Ya que tienes tantas ganas de jugar a Caperucita y el lobo feroz, juguemos – oyó la voz de Jack como saliendo de una nube. Y un segundo después, dos poderosas manos empujaron hacia abajo sobre sus hombros, obligándole a acabar de rodillas – Veamos qué tan especial eres, como para que el mismísimo Hale te elija a ti por encima de David.

Stiles no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. No sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo… Ni siquiera entendía cómo era posible que no se hubiera desmayado ya por el dolor.

 

Pero entonces oyó algo que le hizo temblar.

El sonido inconfundible de una cremallera bajándose.

Cuando por fin pudo enfocar y mirar a Jack a los ojos, éste soltó una carcajada.

-          ¿Por qué te sorprende? Está claro que tienes que ser bueno a la hora de dejarte follar. Sería estúpido si no aprovechara la ocasión, ¿no crees?

No dijo nada más. Sabiendo que Stiles no estaba en condiciones para escapar, soltó el agarre y se ayudó con ambas manos para bajarse los pantalones y calzoncillos a la vez.

El olor a semen le golpeó con fuerza, y Stiles tuvo ganas de vomitar.

Jack le agarró entonces del pelo, obligándole a terminar de recorrer la distancia que le separaba de su miembro hinchado.

-          No seas tímido, pequeño. Sé que lo estás deseando.

Lágrimas de rabia y humillación comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas de Stiles, cuando el pene del hombre golpeó su mejilla.

-          Abre la boca – ordenó el hombre, retorciendo el pelo de Stiles – Ábrela o te romperé el otro brazo para que grites y la abras.

Stiles miró con odio al animal, y trató de frenar una nueva arcada. Sabía que no le gustaría nada a ese psicópata enfermo.

 

Jamás había hecho algo así. Y sin embargo, cuando lo había imaginado en sus fantasías, siendo Derek siempre el protagonista, la sensación era totalmente distinta. Entonces sentía deseo, excitación, curiosidad. Ahora sólo podía sentir asco de sí mismo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Pero sabía que no tenía otra opción.

No si quería salir con vida de allí.

 

Sin dejar de llorar, abrió lentamente la boca.

Y antes de que hubiera terminado de abrirla, Jack metió su miembro hasta el fondo, llenando su boca de una sola embestida.

Stiles luchó por respirar y no vomitar.

La carne que tenía entre sus labios estaba caliente y húmeda, y era asqueroso. Trató de llevar las dos manos a las piernas del hombre, para indicarle que le estaba ahogando. Pero apenas intentó mover el brazo derecho, un nuevo espasmo de dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo.

El hombre no dejó de penetrarle ni un segundo. De fondo podía oír su voz y sus jadeos, pero no entendía una palabra. Porque por encima de su voz, oía el latido acelerado de su propio corazón.

 

Demasiado acelerado para ser considerado normal, incluso en aquella situación.

 

Stiles sabía que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. Y por muchos que hubiera tenido. Por mucho que supiera que era una putada pero que formaba parte de su vida y que tenía que aceptarlo; sabía que ahora no podía permitirlo.

Porque si dejaba de respirar, aunque fuera por unos segundos, teniendo a aquel animal usando su boca, acabaría asfixiado.

Y eso no podía ocurrir.

No podía morir allí, en una habitación de hotel a miles de kilómetros de su padre, justo después de que le hubieran roto el corazón.  

Stiles cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se obligó a pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Pensar que no estaba allí, y que lo que tenía entre sus labios no era la polla asquerosa de un degenerado.

Pero cuando nada de aquello funcionó, y ya veía que la visión se oscurecía a causa de la sangre bombeando con fuerza, sus pulmones a punto de estallar; reaccionó de manera instintiva.

Y su primer y único instinto, fue morder con rabia lo que tenía entre los dientes.

 

Pasaron muchas cosas a la vez.

El grito de dolor de Jack llegó al mismo tiempo que su boca se llenaba de un líquido caliente y asqueroso. Pero cuando el hombre se separó de él y Stiles cayó al suelo, escupió con todas sus ganas y se dio cuenta de que era sangre.

Cuando aún no había terminado de escupir, tratando de moverse lo menos posible porque el dolor del brazo era cada vez mayor, el hombre le agarró del cuello y le puso en pie, empujándole contra la pared.

Su cabeza chocó con fuerza contra la dura superficie, y empezó a verlo todo blanco. Aunque no tenía claro si era debido a la conmoción cerebral que seguro tenía, o porque su cuerpo por fin había dicho basta, y estaba a punto de desmayarse. Aunque fuera sólo como mecanismo de defensa para no presenciar cómo un hombre lobo cabreado le destripaba como si fuera un cerdo.

 

No ocurrió nada de eso.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola.  
> He vuelto a apiadarme de vosotros, y no he querido dejaros con esto a medias. Si ya parecía una burrada dejarlo cortado en el capítulo anterior, cuando no estaba pasando nada tan bestia como esto, ni os cuento si lo hago ahora.  
> Así que os dejo el siguiente para que sepáis lo que pasa.


	16. Chapter 16

Stiles no se desmayó, pero Jack tampoco le destripó. Ni siquiera le golpeó de nuevo contra la pared. Y por supuesto, tampoco intentó violarle de nuevo.

Porque de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

Y entraron dos hombres que, si el cerebro de Stiles no estaba jugando con él, eran David y Derek.

Y antes de que hubiera parpadeado una vez, Derek ya le había quitado a Jack de encima, tirándole al suelo, y le estaba golpeando con todas sus fuerzas.

 

Cuando Stiles quiso colocarse en condiciones para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, sintió que David le ayudaba a sentarse en el suelo. Intentó zafarse de él, pero sólo consiguió soltar un gruñido de dolor al mover el brazo un milímetro, y un nuevo espasmo de dolor le dejó paralizado.

 

A menos de dos metros de distancia Derek estaba agachado, golpeando a un Jack tirado en el suelo, como si fuera un pelele. Al principio Jack intentó defenderse, aunque sólo fuera levantando los brazos y usándolos como escudo protector. Pero todo fue inútil cuando los puños del hombre golpearon con rabia, rompiéndole el cúbito como si fuera paja en vez de hueso. Y una vez que desapareció esa minúscula defensa, no le concedió tregua.

Golpeó su rostro con rabia, marcando los nudillos a fuego en la piel del hombre lobo. Y cuando la carne se abrió como si fuera mantequilla, la mandíbula y pómulos fue lo siguiente.

Pero Derek no paró ahí. Ni siquiera cuando era más que evidente que Jack estaba inconsciente, y que ya no había un sólo hueso de su rostro que no hubiera quebrado.

 

Tuvo que ser David quien le parara.

Alejándose de un Stiles que todavía no era muy consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se arrodillo al lado del hombre. Le sujetó de los hombros con fuerza, pidiéndole que parara, y teniendo que usar toda su fuerza para evitar que siguiera golpeando.

-          Derek, es suficiente – alzó la voz, pero sin llegar a ser un grito.

Y estaba claro que aquello no sería suficiente. Derek no aminoró los golpes, sino que dio un par más, esta vez en el costado del hombre. Y cuando oyó el sonido de una costilla rompiéndose, sonrió como un maniaco.

-          ¡Derek!

El grito del Alfa retumbó en la habitación.

Confuso, Derek apartó por fin la vista del hombre inconsciente, y la dirigió hacia el castaño.

Los ojos de David brillaron con un leve tono rojizo, apenas transformado. Pero en cuanto vio que Derek por fin le hacía caso, el iris recuperó su tradicional tono azul intenso. Y apenas volvió a ser un humano cien por cien, dirigió la mirada hacia el chico que seguía agazapado en la pared, quejándose de dolor.

 

Derek no lo pensó. 

Corrió hacia Stiles, arrodillándose a su lado y sujetándole la cara con ambas manos, para poder mirarle bien a los ojos.

Pero apenas le tocó, Stiles soltó un aullido de dolor.

-          Qué te ha hecho – susurró Derek, mirándole con verdadera preocupación. Su voz era increíblemente suave en contraste con la rabia que había desprendido hasta hacía un segundo.

Stiles no respondió. Cerró los ojos en gesto de dolor, y trató de alejarse del hombre. Que dejara de moverle, consiguiendo que todo su cuerpo protestara un poco más.

Pero eso no era lo que Derek quería.

-          Derek. Su brazo.

El hombre siguió la indicación del Alfa, y descubrió horrorizado el brazo derecho de Stiles, torcido en un ángulo imposible.

-          Joder – gimió sólo de imaginarse el dolor que tendría que estas sintiendo - Lo siento, lo siento – susurró cuando movió el brazo con cuidado, tratando de tener una imagen más clara del daño producido.

-          La rotura es limpia – comentó David, utilizando su visión de Alfa para ver a través de la piel – Pero hay que colocar el hueso antes de que entre en shock.

-          Stiles – susurró Derek enseguida – Stiles… Tenemos que colocar el hueso… Te dolerá…

-          No… No… - miró al hombre inconsciente en el suelo, y luego a Derek – Quiero irme… Tengo que irme.

-          Ni siquiera puedes moverte así… - se dirigió luego a David – Sujétale.

El Alfa obedeció. Sujetó con fuerza los hombros de Stiles, y en seguida empezó a retorcerse de nuevo, sollozando por lo bajo.

Pero un segundo después, Derek torció el brazo para que el hueso volviera a su posición inicial.

Y el grito que soltó Stiles logró que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Derek se obligó a no pensar. Dejando que David le siguiera sujetando, colocó ambas manos sobre el rostro del chico.

-          Mírame – susurró, apretando las mejillas – Stiles mírame.

Cuando por fin lo hizo, aunque no llegara a enfocar del todo, los ojos azules de Derek brillaron en la oscuridad parcial de la habitación. Fue verlos y recordar ese mismo brillo procedente de Jack, y trató una vez más de zafarse de los dos hombres que le tenían preso.

-          No. Stiles, soy yo – susurró de nuevo, apartando una mano de la mejilla, para colocarla sobre el brazo roto – Soy yo.

Y antes de que nadie dijera nada más, Stiles sintió algo extraño.

Sintió una especie de lazo invisible que conectaba su cuerpo con el del hombre, a través de la mano que descansaba sobre su brazo herido. Y aunque sintió una punzada de dolor en cuanto tocó la piel, en seguida el dolor empezó a remitir. Justo al mismo tiempo que líneas negras se formaban en la mano de Derek, llevándose con ellas el dolor de su cuerpo.

-          Eso es – oyó a Derek susurrar de nuevo, acariciando con ternura su mejilla – No tengas miedo. En seguida acabará el dolor.

Stiles volvió a soltar un gemido. Aunque en esta ocasión no fue debido al dolor, sino a lo extraño de la sensación que le estaba dejando la curación del Beta.

Nunca había experimentado algo así. Pero se parecía mucho a cuando sufría ataques de pánico y los calmantes que tomaba luego le dejaban medio drogado.

-          Para ya – oyó la voz de David detrás de él, soltando su agarre ahora que sabía que no iba a escapar – Recuerda que es sólo un humano. Los efectos en él son mucho más potentes.

Derek alejó su mano, soltando un gruñido de protesta, pero en seguida se centró en lo importante. Corrió hacia el baño, y al segundo trajo una toalla enorme, que comenzó a hacer tiras usando sus garras. Y cuando tuvo unas cuantas del mismo tamaño, cogió la gruesa carpeta de plástico que había en el escritorio de la habitación. Tiró la publicidad que había dentro, cortó un trozo del tamaño idóneo, y lo utilizó como soporte sobre el que apoyar el brazo herido. Una vez lo tuvo medianamente estable, empezó a colocar las tiras de tela sobre el brazo roto, inmovilizándolo del mejor modo posible.

-          Hay que llevarte al hospital.

-          No… No puedo – la voz de Stiles sonaba apagada. Como si le costara pronunciar cada palabra - Llamarán a mi padre. No quiero que se preocupe.

-          Tienes el brazo roto. Hay que ponerte una escayola.

-          Lo haré en el hospital de Beacon Hills.

-          Stiles. No puedes coger un avión en este estado – se fijó entonces en la maleta que descansaba sobre la cama – ¿Tenían pensado irte ya?

El chico no respondió. Bajó la vista, sintiendo cómo las mejillas se le encendían, y de nuevo trató de ponerse en pie. Pero apenas hubo colocado los dos pies en el suelo, sintió que todo le daba vueltas.

Apoyándose con el brazo sano en la pared para no perder el equilibrio, agachó la cabeza y comenzó a vomitar.

Al segundo siguiente ya tenía la papelera debajo de él, mientras que Derek le ayudaba a ponerse de rodillas para mitigar en lo posible la sensación de mareo.

 

De nuevo perdió la noción del tiempo. Podían haber pasado segundos u horas enteras. Sólo fue consciente de que, al cabo de un rato, su estómago estaba completamente vacío… y que Derek estaba mojando su nuca con una toalla húmeda.

Trató de apartarse de él.

Lo último que quería era que Derek hiciera de enfermero para él, cuando estaba claro que era al que menos gracia le hacía estar allí.

Pero, de nuevo, ni siquiera pudo protestar.

-          Creo que tienes una contusión – murmuró el Beta al tiempo que posaba una mano sobre la cabeza. Justo donde había golpeado la pared – Hay sangre, pero parece que ya ha parado – añadió con voz grave, al tiempo que volvía a expulsar el dolor a través de su mano.

De nuevo, Stiles tuvo la sensación de que le metían un chute de los calmantes más potentes. Necesitó la ayuda de Derek para sentarse en el suelo, una vez comprendieron que ya no tenía nada más que expulsar.

Esta vez se sintió mucho mejor. La sensación de mareo y las náuseas habían desaparecido, y ya podía enfocar. Sin embargo, no tuvo fuerzas para pedirle a Derek que apartara la toalla húmeda con la que ahora le estaba mojando el cuello. Y tras varios segundos aceptó que la sensación era agradable, con lo que no pasaba nada si seguía un poco más.  

-          Qué te hizo – preguntó de golpe Derek, y Stiles odió que siguiera teniendo tan poco tacto como siempre. Pero cuando le miró con cara de odio, el hombre no mostró el menor de los remordimientos – Tengo que saberlo. Si te ha hecho algo, tengo que llevarte al hospital.

-          Estoy bien – murmuró con cansancio.

-          Llegó a violarte.

-          Derek – le recriminó David desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Y sólo entonces Stiles se dio cuenta de que el Alfa estaba sentado en la cama, jugueteando con el frasco de acónito que había caído al suelo. A sus pies estaba el atacante, inconsciente.

-          No hay tiempo para sutilezas – fue la única respuesta del Beta, antes de centrarse de nuevo en el chico – Dímelo.

Stiles negó, siendo incapaz de pronunciar una palabra. Ahora que el dolor del brazo había disminuido considerablemente, y que ya no sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza, empezaba a ser consciente de lo que había ocurrido hacía menos de media hora. A ser consciente de lo que _podría_ haber ocurrido.

Empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza.

Jack podría haberle violado. En cierto modo lo hizo. Y él había estado totalmente indefenso.  

-          Me obligó a abrir la boca y… - su voz sonaba tan rota y grave, que ni siquiera podía reconocerla como propia – No podía respirar… Tuve que morderle.

-          Te defendiste bien – le apremió Derek, colocando una cálida mano sobre su mejilla – Te hizo algo más.

Stiles negó, bajando en seguida la vista y alejando el rostro de la mano de Derek.

Por muchas ganas que tuviera de sentirle, no podía hacerlo. Parte de él se sentía sucio pese a saber que él no había hecho nada malo. Y una minúscula parte de su cerebro, le recordaba que Derek era la misma persona que hacía una hora le había llamado crío estúpido que se cree mejor que el resto pero al que nadie soporta. Y por ello no tenía ningún derecho a comportarse ahora como el jodido héroe.

Aunque fuese justo eso lo que había sido.

-          Voy a llevarme a Jack al refugio – comentó entonces David.

-          Me quedaré con Stiles.

-          No hace falta – protestó Stiles. Si bien su voz no sonó como una protesta, sino como un quejido lastimero.

-          Sí que hace falta – respondió tajante Derek - No te llevaré al hospital si no quieres. Pero cuando te encuentres mejor iras al médico del refugio, para que te ponga una escayola – vio que el chico iba a decir algo, pero no lo permitió - No es discutible.

-          Avisaré a la doctora para que se pase por aquí - añadió David - Será más cómodo.

-          No hace falta – repitió Stiles, si acaso con una voz más lastimera que la de antes.

-          Qué vas a hacer con él – preguntó entonces Derek, mirando con asco al hombre inconsciente.

-          De entrada, alejarle de ti. No quiero que te de otro ataque y le arranques la cabeza… Por muy deplorable que haya sido lo que ha hecho, nos regimos por unas normas.

-          ¿Vas a dejar que se vaya sin más?

-          Claro que no. Voy a encerrarle hasta que decidamos cuál es su castigo – David se cargó a Jack al hombro, como si no pesara nada, y se dirigió a la puerta - Pero olvídate de eso de momento. Ahora ocúpate de él.

-          No necesito que nadie se ocupe de mí.

-          De acuerdo – respondió sin hacer caso a Stiles.

David se marchó sin decir nada más. Por un instante se quedó mirando a Stiles, como queriendo pedirle disculpas por lo que había ocurrido. Pero al final lo dejó estar. No era el mejor momento con el chico aún conmocionado por lo ocurrido. Ya habría ocasión de ello mañana, cuando hubiera descansado y estuviera recuperado.

 **********

Apenas se cerró la puerta, Stiles tuvo la sensación de que estaba dentro de su pesadilla más humillante: esa en la que despertaba en el pasillo del instituto, completamente desnudo.

Porque si ahora mismo no estaba en el momento más incómodo de toda su vida, no sabía que podría serlo.

Allí estaba: Tirado en el suelo de la habitación del hotel, manchado con su propio vómito y medio drogado por la curación que Derek le había hecho. El mismo tipo que hacía una hora le había dejado claro que preferiría bañarse en acónito, antes que verle un segundo más.    

 

Pero estaba claro que la incomodidad no era algo recíproco en este caso. O, tal vez, que Derek disimulaba mejor.

Porque aún no habían pasado dos segundos, cuando el hombre le levantó en brazos como si no pesara nada, y le tumbó en la cama antes de tirar la maleta al suelo. Y apenas tuvo espacio para maniobrar, empezó a quitarle los zapatos.

-          Estarás más cómodo así – explicó mientras le descalzaba.

Stiles no dijo nada. Ni siquiera pudo mirarle.

Tenía unas ganas locas de gritarle, aunque estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo.

Sin embargo, cuando Derek colocó los zapatos en el suelo con cuidado, se encontró con que lo que más deseaba era echarse a llorar.

Echarse a llorar, y esconderse debajo de la cama durante un año.

Porque no quería estar allí.

No era nada justo que estuviera allí. Siendo tratado con tanto cariño por el mismo hombre que le despreciaba tanto.

Era como ser testigo de algo que jamás tendría la fortuna de presenciar: al Derek atento, cariñoso y bueno que de seguro era con la gente a la que quería. Gente que le importaba… Gente que no era Stiles.

Y sí. Puede que lo estuviera haciendo ahora. Puede que estuviera recibiendo el “especial de Hale”; pero no por los motivos adecuados. No porque realmente quisiera estar allí. Sino porque sabía que Stiles estaba así por culpa de un estúpido degenerado como Jack… Y eso, en el mundo de los mártires en el que Derek vivía, era sinónimo de que se sentía culpable por lo que le había ocurrido.

 

El nudo que sintió en el estómago, fue el más amargo de los que jamás había saboreado.

Habría dado lo que fuera porque otro motivo les hubiera llevado a estar donde estaban ahora. Con él tumbado en la cama y Derek a su lado, colocándole los cojines tras la espalda para que estuviera más cómodo. Acariciando de vez en cuando su brazo para quitarle el dolor, cada vez que una mínima molestia le hacía torcer el gesto. Mojando su frente y cuello con la toalla húmeda, tratando de calmar el desasosiego que todavía sentía.

Y todo en el más absoluto silencio. Como si no hicieran falta palabras.

Stiles no podía respirar, sobrecogido por el momento.

-          No volverá a hacerte daño.

El chico levantó el rostro del colchón, donde lo había refugiado, para mirar a la cara a Derek. Los ojos del hombre estaban muy abiertos. Y en ellos se escondía una mirada triste.

Stiles tragó con dificultad. Estaba claro que Derek creía que tenía miedo. Pero no se veía con ganas para contradecirle. Sobre todo porque no tenía fuerzas (jamás las tendría) para decirle que el verdadero motivo de su malestar, era porque le estaba rompiendo el corazón saber que jamás podría estar así con él.

Por ello, al final optó por simplemente asentir, y dejar que Derek creyera lo que quisiera.

-          Te defendiste bien – comentó Derek de pronto.

Y Stiles le miró un tanto extrañado. Era como si el hombre no quisiera que hubiera silencio. Incluso hasta el punto de forzarle a ser él quien iniciara la conversación.

El chico se apiadó de él y trató de hablar.

Pese a que era lo último que quería hacer.     

-          Me pilló por sorpresa… Intenté atacar con el acónito que tenía guardado, pero no se rompió el frasco.

-          Es mejor que lo guardes en bolsas de tela.

Stiles asintió.

-          Cómo supisteis que estaba aquí.

Derek apretó la mandíbula antes de responderle. Y de reojo Stiles pudo ver que apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-          Después de marcharte volví a la azotea. Y al cabo de unos minutos Mark me contó el encontronazo que habías tenido con Jack. Le busqué para pedir explicaciones, pero no lo encontré por ningún lado. Aunque sí que capté su olor… Y llegaba hasta la entrada del edificio, justo donde yo te había dejado.

Stiles volvió a asentir.

-          ¿Te has metido en algún lío por atacarle? – preguntó.

-          Por qué piensas eso.

-          Porque le has destrozado y… Él es uno de los vuestros.

-          No toleramos ese comportamiento. Da igual que sea uno de nosotros.

-          Pero yo no lo soy…

La expresión de sorpresa de Derek habría resultado cómica, si no fuera porque era asquerosamente triste.

El hombre se le quedó mirando unos segundos, planteándose qué responder, pero no hubo tiempo para ello. Llamaron entonces a la puerta, y Derek se apresuró a abrirla.

Entró una mujer menuda, de rasgos asiáticos, cargada con un pesado maletín.

-          Gracias por venir tan pronto – dijo Derek a modo de saludo, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

La mujer, que rondaría los 40, sonrió con mesura antes de acercarse a la cama. Sin decir nada, colocó el maletín sobre la colcha, y empezó a sacar vendas que fue dejando sobre las sábanas.

-          Te llamas Stiles, ¿verdad? – preguntó. Su voz era increíblemente suave.

-          Sí…

-          Yo soy Mizuki. Vengo a curarte ese brazo – no le dio tiempo a responder al chico, aunque tampoco había mucho más que decir – Vamos a tener que quitarte la chaqueta y la camisa – comentó, dirigiéndose a Derek.

Derek se sentó en el borde de la cama, y ayudó a incorporarse a Stiles.

-          Iré con cuidado. Pero si te duele mucho, tendré que rajarla para poder quitártela.

Stiles asintió, tragando con dificultad.

Primero quitaron la chaqueta, sacando la manga del brazo izquierdo, y luego el derecho. Derek colocó una de sus grandes manos en el pecho de Stiles, tratando que no se moviera mucho, y ambos soltaron un suspiro cuando la prenda estuvo fuera.

Ahora venía lo complicado.

Mizuki le sujeto el brazo derecho, apenas tocando la piel, y rompió las tiras de la toalla que lo habían mantenido sujeto, quitando la improvisada tablilla. Pero antes de que sintiera ningún dolor, Derek ya había colocado una mano sobre su nuca, y le estaba dando otra dosis de morfina sobrenatural.

Medio mareado, aguantó la respiración mientras los dos hombres lobo terminaban de quitarle la camisa. Lo hicieron con movimientos lentos y precisos, apenas dejando que el brazo herido se moviera unos milímetros.

Pero Stiles mentiría si dijera que lo único que en esos momentos sentía, era la mano de Derek sobre su nuca, acariciando su cuello mucho después de que le hubiera calmado el dolor.

-          Lo has hecho muy bien, Stiles – le apremió la mujer.

Entonces se puso manos a la obra.

Entró en el baño adyacente, y salió medio minuto después con un cuenco de metal lleno de agua caliente. Colocó el cuenco en el suelo, y cogió con cuidado el brazo del chico, que Derek había mantenido en alto para que no que moviera. A su lado ya estaban colocadas las tiras de lino impregnado en yeso.

Por su parte, Stiles se dejó apoyar en el cuerpo de Derek, al no haberse apartado el hombre un milímetro de él. Se sentía flotando en una nube, y le sorprendía que aún no se hubiera quedado dormido.

-          No lo entiendo – musitó de pronto el adolescente, los ojos medio cerrados – Cómo es posible que existan médicos hombres lobo – preguntó a la mujer – No os hacen falta.

La mujer sonrió pero no respondió. Sumergió una tira en el agua, dejando que se empapara bien, y al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a colocarla sobre el brazo de Stiles.

-          No es médico exactamente – explicó Derek.

-          Y entonces qué es.

-          Es la veterinaria – sonrió, pese a que sabía que Stiles no podía verle. 

Hubo un tenso silencio de un par de segundos.

-          Lo has hecho para vengarte de las veces en que Deaton te curó, ¿verdad? – preguntó con modorra el chico. Pero no parecía molesto.

-          Muchos de nosotros tenemos animales de compañía… Los veterinarios son muy apreciados por cuidar de ellos.

-          Jack me llamó mascota.

Mizuki miró de reojo al chico, parando un segundo en su tarea. Derek, por su parte, acarició el hombro de Stiles, mientras volvía a extraer el dolor del chico a través de la mano que seguía en su nuca. Sabía que a estas alturas ya no hacía falta, pero se sentía bien sabiendo que le estaba calmando. Que cada vez que lo hacía, Stiles soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

-          Las mascotas necesitan de sus dueños para sobrevivir – dijo entonces la mujer, mirando fijamente a Stiles – Tú te bastas a ti mismo para hacerlo. No eres la mascota de nadie.

Stiles soltó un quejido lastimero, y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para alejar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Deseaba creer a aquella mujer. Y sabía que en el fondo era verdad lo que había dicho… Pero no tenía mucho sentido cuando estaba siendo curado por dos hombres lobo, y el no podía hacer otra cosa que dejarse hacer.

Como siempre.

 

Sintió entonces los dedos de Derek acariciando su nuca, jugando con su pelo, y cerró los ojos unos segundos. La calma y sensación de protección que le ofrecía el hombre, por medio de aquel gesto tan insignificante, era increíble. Y aunque supiera que no era del todo real, se obligó a sí mismo a pensar por unos instantes que sí que lo era.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Mizuki estaba cerrando su maletín. El brazo estaba cubierto de yeso desde los dedos hasta el codo, y ya había empezado a endurecerse.

Stiles trató de darle las gracias, pero todavía estaba medio drogado y no pudo hacer mucho más que soltar un murmullo cansado.

-          Descansa – le sugirió la mujer con aquella voz tan increíblemente suave, sonriéndole con cariño – Si mañana sientes molestias, ven a verme – se dirigió entonces a la puerta, acompañada por Derek – Ha bebido bastante. No debe tomar ninguna medicación hasta dentro de al menos cinco horas. Si ves que le duele, quítale el dolor como máximo una vez cada hora. 

-          Lo haré.

 

Sin decir nada más, Derek cerró la puerta tras la mujer.

Y volvieron a estar a solas.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de que se me olvide: todo el proceso de cura, y cualquier detalle médico que se ha mencionado en este capítulo, ha sido gracias a mi querida Beta/hermana. Yo no tengo ningún conocimiento de medicina (salvo el que sale en las películas, y no suele ser del todo exacto), con lo que menos mal que la tengo a ella también para dar un poco de sentido a estas cosas.   
> Y dicho esto, de verdad siento haberle hecho a Stiles pasar por algo así. Pero como dije, este suceso va a tener mucha importancia en el resto de la historia.  
> Mañana más.   
> P.D.: Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios que me seguís enviando. Son tantos, que a veces necesito de toda una hora para responderlos, XD, pero estoy encantada de hacerlo. De saber que os está gustando la historia, y que deseais saber cómo va a continuar.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es uno de mis capítulos preferidos, asi que espero de todo corazón que lo disfruteis.   
> Lo cierto es que de aquí hasta el final (faltan cinco capítulos que empezaré a subir el lunes) creo que cada capítulo es único por la cantidad de emociones que se transmiten... No voy a negarlo: muchas de esas emociones no creo que vayan a gustaros. Pero espero que al menos sí lo haga la sensación general que se transmite en cada uno de los personajes.

 

Volvieron a estar a solas.

En la habitación de hotel donde habían estado a punto de violar a Stiles.

El chico se habría sentido mucho más incómodo, sino fuera porque seguía en esa fantástica nube de atontamiento a la que la curación de Derek le había llevado.

-          Creo que me has drogado – musitó Stiles mientras Derek cerraba la puerta, tras haber despedido a Mizuki.

 

Y justo en ese momento, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Y supo perfectamente a qué se debía.

Hacía menos de una hora había oído ese mismo ruido. Justo antes de que Jack le obligara a abrir la boca.

-          Puedo dejarla abierta – comentó Derek. No le había pasado desapercibido el escalofrío del adolescente.

Stiles miró al hombre con ojos vidriosos. Más a causa del embotamiento que otra cosa.

-          Da igual – murmuró, apenas sin separar los labios – Si quisieras, podrías hacerme lo que te diera la gana… No es que pueda escapar.

Derek recorrió la distancia hasta la cama, y se sentó en el borde de la misma. Contempló a Stiles en silencio unos instantes.

-          Crees que te haría daño – preguntó con voz grave.

-          No lo sé – respondió muy lentamente. Como si fuera un radiocaset al que se le estaban apagando las pilas, y todo sonaba a menos revoluciones de las normales – Ni si quiera sé lo que ha pasado – se mojó los labios a cámara lenta, tratando de aliviar lo pastosa que tenía la boca – Sólo que un tío al que hace tres días no conocía, ha intentado violarme y me ha roto el brazo.

-          Siento que pasara esto.

-          Por qué… No ha sido culpa tuya.

-          Debí vigilarle más. Llevaba tiempo comportándose de un modo especialmente agresivo.

-          Porque no le gusta que seas el segundo al mando de la manada.

El Beta tardó unos segundos en responder, apretando los labios.

-          Supongo.

-          No te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos – murmuró con una media sonrisa – Es normal que te tenga envidia.

-          Tal vez. Pero no es justo que tú pagues por ello.

Stiles se quedó mirando al hombre lobo durante unos segundos, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos.

-          Será mejor que te metas en la cama – comentó Derek entonces, poniéndose en pie para abrir un lado de la colcha – Te vendrá bien descansar.

El chico sólo pudo obedecer. O, mejor dicho, sólo pudo dejar que Derek le moviera a su voluntad, hasta que estuvo dentro de la cama. Le colocó boca arriba, y medio apoyado en el cabecero para que el brazo estuviera en una posición cómoda.

Una vez le tuvo como quería, fue al baño y volvió al segundo con un vaso lleno de agua. Sin decir nada, acercó el vaso a los labios de Stiles.

-          Bebe – le ordenó, colocando la otra mano tras la nuca del chico, ayudándole a que apoyara la cabeza – Te quitará el mal sabor del vomitado.

Stiles bebió sin oponer resistencia, quedándose un par de segundos más de la cuenta apoyado en la mano del hombre.

-          Duerme un poco – susurró Derek entonces, colocando el vaso en la mesilla, y ayudándole a tumbarse un poco mejor.

-          No hace falta que te quedes.

-          Ya te lo he dicho. Lo voy a hacer y no es discutible.  

-          Podrías pedirle a Cora que viniera…

-          Prefieres que se quede ella.

-          Prefiero que se quede alguien que quiera quedarse.

-          Cora no sabe nada de lo que ha pasado – explicó Derek, en lugar de intentar corregir al muchacho – Le contaré todo por la mañana, cuando los ánimos se hayan calmado.

El suspiró que soltó Stiles entonces, resonó en la quietud de la habitación. Derek temió que fuera a causa del brazo, y ya estaba acercando su mano a la nuca del chico para mitigar el dolor… cuando Stiles le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-          Lo siento – musitó con voz rota. Y Derek supo que no era a causa del dolor.

-          Por qué.

 

Stiles abrió la boca para responder. Lo intentó varias veces, teniendo que tragar saliva para poder pasar el nudo de nervios que se le había formado de repente.

Finalmente, comprendió que jamás podría hablar si los claros ojos de Derek le estaban mirando tan fijamente.

Así que apartó la mirada, centrándola en su propio regazo, y musitó con voz apagada.

-          Porque iba a marcharme sin despedirme de ella.

 

Derek sintió que se le encogía el pecho al oír las palabras.

Palabras que significaban un millón de cosas, cada una más importante que la anterior.

Significaba que Stiles, por si lo había dudado en algún momento, siempre sería alguien leal en quien poder confiar. Alguien para el que la amistad era sin duda lo más importante, y debía sentirse orgulloso porque Cora formara parte del selecto grupo de personas a las que Stiles consideraba amigos.

Pero sus palabras también significaban que, pese a lo importante que Cora era para él (y sabía que el sentimiento era recíproco), estaba dispuesto a marcharse sin despedirse de ella. Aun sabiendo lo mucho que dolía algo así, pues él lo había sufrido en carne propia.

Y significaba que, si era capaz de hacer algo así, era porque Derek le había obligado en cierto modo a marcharse antes de tiempo.

 

Derek intentó que no se reflejara la decepción que sintió al ser consciente de que, si Jack no hubiera atacado y él no habría ido a asegurarse que estaba bien, ahora mismo Stiles estaría de camino a California. Y que lo habría hecho sin dignarse a decirle adiós.

Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a cabrearse por ello. No cuando él había sido el culpable de que quisiera tomar aquella decisión.

 

Pero ahora que le veía tumbado en la cama, herido y todavía aturdido por la mezcla de dolor y los efectos de la curación; no podía creer que le hubiera tratado así. Que le hubiera comparado con un crío estúpido, cuando había sido capaz de hacer frente a un hombre lobo casi el doble de grande que él.

Y no era justo que gente tan increíble como era aquel chico, acabara pagando los platos rotos por lidiar con gente como él.

-          Intenta dormir un poco – murmuró al fin Derek. Deseaba que cerrara los ojos y no seguir siendo testigo de la tristeza y dolor que había en ellos.

Esta vez Stiles le hizo caso. Cerró los ojos lentamente, y al segundo ya se había dormido.

 

**********

El descanso no duró mucho.

No debían haber pasado ni tres horas, cuando un gruñido proveniente de la cama puso en alerta al hombre lobo. Se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado para hacer la guardia, y corrió hacia donde Stiles seguía removiéndose inquieto.

Con miedo de que se hiciera más daño en el brazo, colocó una mano en el hombro y la otra en el pecho, inmovilizándole sin apenas esfuerzo. Pero como había intuido, apenas sintió que estaba siendo sujetado, aún en sueños, el chico gimió de nuevo.

-          Stiles – susurró el Beta, apenas alzando la voz – Stiles, soy yo. Derek.

El chico no reaccionó a su voz, y el gemido se trasformo en un gruñido de dolor cuando se removió entre las sábanas.

Sabiendo que no tenía otra alternativa, Derek apoyó con firmeza la palma de la mano sobre el pecho de Stiles. Y al segundo, nuevas líneas negras salieron del pecho para llegar hasta su mano, llevándose el dolor con ellas.

Bajo él, el chico soltó un gemido de alivio. Y unos cuantos segundos más tarde, tanto la respiración como el latido se habían relajado visiblemente.

Sin embargo, Derek no apartó la mano.

En un principio se dijo que sólo era por si volvía el dolor. Pero en seguida comprendió que era estúpido darse excusas a sí mismo, cuando Stiles estaba inconsciente y no se estaba enterando de nada.

Así que la dejó un tiempo ahí, disfrutando del calor que desprendía su piel, al tiempo que apartaba un mechón que había caído sobre sus ojos, mojado a causa del sudor.

-          Lo siento – murmuró en el silencio de la habitación.

 

**********

La siguiente vez que Stiles se removió en la cama, fue completamente distinto.

Derek se había quedado medio dormido, apoyado en el cabecero de la cama y con la mano todavía descansando en el pecho del chico. Y el gemido que soltó Stiles en sueños, esta vez no era de dolor… Sino de miedo. 

Stiles despertó de golpe.

Lo hizo como un resorte. Un segundo estaba tumbado en la cama, respirando agitadamente; y al siguiente estaba incorporado sobre ella, los ojos muy abiertos y mirando a todos lados.

-          Stiles.

La voz de Derek, pese a ser tan baja que apenas se oyó, logró que Stiles soltara un grito al descubrir que no estaba solo.

 

Derek le observó con preocupación, pero no dijo ni hizo nada. Sabiendo que aún debía estar un poco desorientado después de la pesadilla, le dejó tiempo para que se recuperara a su propio ritmo. Prefirió por ello ir al baño a llenar un vaso de agua.

Pero una vez lo tuvo lleno, esperó hasta que el latido del corazón de Stiles se hubiera calmado.

Se sentó a los pies de la cama. Lo suficientemente lejos para no invadir su espacio personal, pero teniéndole cerca en caso de que necesitara su ayuda.   

-          ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó al tiempo que le acercaba el vaso.

Stiles lo cogió sin decir nada, y bebió el agua de un trago. Pero cuando hubo terminado, no le devolvió el vaso. Lo colocó sobre su regazo, jugando con él con la mano izquierda.

-          ¿Te duele el brazo? – preguntó cuando los segundos pasaron y Stiles no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar.

Y por mucho que Derek Hale apreciara el silencio, no se sentía del todo cómodo cuando era Stiles quien no estaba hablando. 

Corrección: Cuando un Stiles visiblemente asustado y dolorido, era quien no estaba hablando.

Y cuando Stiles se limitó a negar con la cabeza, y ni siquiera le miró a la cara, empezó a preocuparse de verdad.

-          Intenta volver a dormir – comentó al final, cogiendo el vaso de entre las manos temblorosas.   

-          No hace falta que te quedes.

La voz de Stiles sonó mucho más apagada que antes.

Tanto, que por un instante Derek deseó que hubiera seguido callado.

Mientras que dejaba el vaso en la mesilla de noche, el Beta aprovechó para fijarse en el adolescente. Incluso concentró su sentido del olfato, buscando las emociones que podía captar su parte de lobo.

 

Y lo que captó fue miedo. Pero junto a ello, había una sensación de intranquilidad y nerviosismo muy intensa. Los dedos de sus manos, ahora que no sujetaban el vaso, eran bien visibles, así como el temblor de los mismos.

Pero Derek fue consciente entonces, de un detalle en el que hasta ahora no se había fijado.

-          Hace cuánto que no has tomado tu medicina.

-          Qué – preguntó en seguida Stiles, habiéndole pillado la pregunta por sorpresa.

-          Para la hiperactividad – se explicó mejor – Adderal era, ¿no? Ya habrán pasado los efectos del alcohol, y te ayudará a dormir.

-          No la he traído yo… Hace meses que no la tomo.

-          ¿Por qué no?

-          Es… - se mordió el labio inferior, indeciso - Pensé que me vendría bien no tomarla por un tiempo – la ceja alzada de Derek le indicó que aquella respuesta le había dejado con más dudas – Llevo tomándola desde hace años… Quería intentar algo nuevo.

-          Medicina alternativa.

-          Algo así… - susurró, rehuyendo de nuevo la mirada del hombre – Empecé a hacer footing. Corro todos los días un par de horas.

-          Se nota – dijo en seguida Derek. Y pese a que las mejillas se le sonrojaron por una fracción de segundo, se obligó a continuar – Has ganado músculo.

Stiles se mordió de nuevo el labio, y se rascó el cuello con nerviosismo.

-          Ya estoy mejor. No hace falta que te quedes – susurró, mirándole de reojo – Seguro que tienes cosas importantes que hacer.

-          Sólo son las cinco de la mañana.

-          Entonces querrás dormir.

-          Por qué no quieres que me quede – preguntó con una mezcla de curiosidad y molestia. Pero entonces captó un olor extraño emanando del chico, que le dejó asombrado. Porque era el olor de la humillación – ¿Te avergüenzas de que te haya visto así? – preguntó con lo que esperaba fuera entendido como preocupación y curiosidad, en vez de reproche.

El silencio de Stiles fue toda la respuesta que necesitó para saber la verdad.

Derek se levantó de los pies de la cama, y se colocó cerca del cabecero. Estuvo tentado de posar una mano sobre el hombro de Stiles, pero al final lo dejó pasar. No era el mejor momento.

Y tampoco es que tuviera derecho a hacerlo.

-          Stiles – apretó los labios con fuerza, buscando las palabras exactas – Lo que te ha ocurrido es horrible. Aunque podría haber sido mucho peor, es normal que tengas miedo. Y que tengas pesadillas – esperó a que el chico dijera algo, pero éste sólo se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo. Como si intentara hacerse más pequeño – Pero te aseguro que nadie volverá…

-          No ha sido eso - le interrumpió.

-          Qué.

-          La pesadilla… - miró de reojo al hombre, con la cara enrojecida. Avergonzado de haber dejado escapar su último comentario – No ha sido por lo de Jack.

-          ¿No?

Stiles negó en silencio, e inspiró con fuerza. Como si estuviera tratando de mantener la calma. Pero cada vez le resultara más difícil. El temblor de sus dedos se hizo aún más evidente, y empezó a propagarse por el resto del cuerpo.

 

A Derek no le gustaba nada lo que estaba viendo.

Porque, pese a lo ocurrido, ese no era el Stiles al que estaba acostumbrado.

Aquel era un chico aterrorizado, que no tenía ni idea de cómo solucionar el problema.

Y sabiendo que el problema, al parecer, no era Jack; Derek necesitaba saber cuál era.

-           Quieres hablarme de ello.

Stiles se tensó de golpe. Aguantó la respiración durante unos instantes, y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

-          Para qué – susurró. Y por increíble que fuera, su voz cada vez sonaba más apagada – No va a cambiar nada.

-          Cómo estás tan seguro.

-          Porque lo sé.

-          Aun así – trató de no sonar exigente - Me gustaría saberlo.

-          ¿Por qué? – preguntó con rabia. Pero aquella pregunta pareció llevarse la poca energía que le quedaba, porque en seguida recuperó esa voz de chico asustado, casi perdido, con la que había estado hablando desde que despertó – En dos días me iré y no volverás a verme… Qué más te da.

Y esta vez Derek no pudo evitarlo.

Porque una cosa era comportarse como lo hacía, por una especie de cabezonería y absurdo orgullo propio; y otra muy distinta que ese comportamiento siguiera haciendo daño a un chico que no se merecía nada de aquello.

-          No debí hablarte como lo hice esta tarde – dijo con calma. Sin plantearse que probablemente era la primera vez que pedía perdón a alguien – Lo siento.

-          Tenías razón… Sólo soy un crío estúpido que desespera a todo el mundo.

-          Los dos sabemos que eso no es verdad.

En vez de responder o quejarse, Stiles volvió a guardar silencio.

 

Así que, de nuevo, tuvo que ser Derek quien retomara la conversación.

-          La pesadilla que has tenido… ¿Ya la habías tenido antes?

El chico soltó un respingo, y por un instante miró a Derek con los ojos muy abiertos.

Era como si llevara mucho tiempo esperando a que alguien le hiciera justo esa pregunta.

Finalmente asintió. Y cuando lo hizo, fue como si le quitaran un peso de encima de los hombros… Aunque ello no hizo que siguiera sintiéndose agotado.

-          ¿Quieres contármelo?

Derek vio cómo Stiles respiraba hondo varias veces. Había vuelto a apartar la mirada de la suya, pero algo le decía que estaba intentando coger fuerzas para hablar. Y por eso aguardó en silencio, dándole todo el tiempo que necesitara.

-          Ni siquiera sé si es una pesadilla – musitó entonces – Estoy en el agua, sumergido. Está a oscuras, y no sé si estoy en el mar o en una piscina o… - se mordió el labio con fuerza – Y algo me está sujetando…

-          ¿Algo? – preguntó cuando Stiles no se decidió a seguir.

-          No sé qué es. No hay nadie a mi lado, y tampoco estoy atado pero… No puedo moverme. No puedo salir a la superficie y… Y…

-          Tranquilo – colocó una mano sobre la de Stiles sin pensar, apretando sus dedos con la fuerza perfecta – Ahora no estás ahí. Estás a salvo.

-          Veo a alguien a través del agua… Es una persona… Está justo encima de mí y me está mirando pero… - lamió sus labios temblorosos - Pero no hace nada para ayudarme a salir…

-          ¿Sabes quién es?

-          No… - dio un respingo para alejar las lágrimas que habían empezado a salir, porque no quería limpiárselas con la mano. Ello implicaría alejar su mano de la de Derek, y no quería eso – Sólo distingo una silueta…

-          Qué ocurre entonces.

-          Nada – volvió a dar un respingo - Intento pedirle ayuda, pero la boca se me llena de agua y no puedo respirar… Entonces me despierto.

Cuando Stiles terminó de relatar la pesadilla, hubo un denso silencio en la habitación.

Derek sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Que tenía que decir algo para que Stiles dejara de temblar. Lo que fuera.

-          Estuviste a punto de ahogarte en la piscina – explicó entonces en voz baja -  Cuando creíamos que el Kanima iba a matarnos. Es normal que de vez en cuando sueñes con ese momento.

-          No es por eso.

-          Cómo estás tan seguro.

Stiles miró en silencio al hombre lobo durante unos segundos. Parecía dudar entre decírselo o no. Y sabía que daba igual lo que dijera, porque no iba a cambiar nada. Ni el hecho de que siguiera teniendo pesadillas, ni que en dos días regresaría a Beacon Hills y no volvería a ver a Derek.

Pero, de nuevo, él era el único al que le había hablado de la pesadilla. Y el único que había preguntado por ello… Así que supuso que era lo mínimo que le debía.

-          Porque empecé a tener esa pesadilla desde la noche en que tuvimos que sumergirnos en el agua, para averiguar dónde estaba el Nemeton.

El Beta sintió un escalofrío al oír mencionar aquel tocón que tantas veces se había cruzado en su vida. Y siempre para llenarla de malos recuerdos.

-          Eso no tiene por qué significar que…

-          Y porque cuando pasó lo del Kanima – le interrumpió Stiles – la pesadilla que tuve era distinta – calló para mirar a Derek a los ojos, esperando a que hiciera la pregunta que sabía que quería hacer… Pero era Derek después de todo, y podía esperar sentado toda la eternidad – Entonces soñaba que eras tú el que se estaba ahogando. Y que era yo el que no podía llegar hasta ti para salvarte.

 

Derek sintió que se le encogía el pecho al oír aquello. Al verle como ahora le estaba viendo: tan desolado pero tan dispuesto a abrir su corazón de aquel modo tan horriblemente sincero.

Y no podía decir que le pillara de nuevas: Desde hacía mucho que sabía que Stiles sentía algo por él. Pero nunca pensó que llegara a esos extremos. Hasta el punto de que un incidente que en su vida de hombre lobo era algo casi cotidiano, para él se hubiera convertido en foco de preocupación constante. Preocupación por un hombre que nunca le hizo caso.

 

No. Era peor que eso. Porque si Derek se hubiera limitado a no hacerle caso, Stiles habría acabado superándolo, sabiendo que no tendía ninguna posibilidad con la persona a la que quería.

Pero en vez de ello, Derek se fijó en él. Y creyendo hacerle un favor, le ofreció probar algo que sabía había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. Primero una fría y rápida masturbación en su cuarto, luego un pasional beso en la estación abandonada… y finalmente una noche de sexo salvaje.

Lo hizo pensando que se alegraría de tener algo así. De cumplir por fin su fantasía.

Y Derek se esmeró de lo lindo para que ese momento fuera, cuanto menos, inolvidable para un impresionable chico virgen.

 

Pero no había hecho nada de eso. Sólo había dado alas a un sueño que durante mucho tiempo Stiles creyó que sería inalcanzable.

Lo que hizo fue jugar con él…

Exactamente a como se juró que jamás haría, porque sabía lo doloroso que era estar en el extremo opuesto.

 

Pero ahora ya nada podía hacer. No podía dar marcha atrás a algo que ya no tenía solución.

Sólo podía intentar ofrecerle el mínimo consuelo. Darle al menos un poco de paz… Para que al menos uno de los dos encontrara ese poco de paz.

-          Lo que vivisteis fue algo para lo que nadie está preparado – musitó con voz grave - Es normal que tengas pesadillas de vez en cuando.

-          Todos los días – gimió Stiles. Y Derek sintió como si le hubieran disparado otra vez – Sueño eso todos los días desde hace cinco meses.

Esta vez ni siquiera encontró palabras falsas con que animarle. Dejó que Stiles siguiera hablando.

-          Por eso dejé de tomar la medicación – soltó aire despacio, obligándose a seguir -  Si consigo estar calmado y concentrado, aunque sólo sea un minuto, mi cabeza va hasta esa imagen y… Y es como si estuviera debajo del agua otra vez… Y no puedo respirar.

-          Qué te ha dicho Deaton.

-          Nada… No lo sabe.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Está muy ocupado ayudando a Scott a ser un buen Alfa y… Todo el mundo está muy ocupado.

-          ¿Tampoco lo sabe tu padre? – preguntó, casi escandalizado.

-          Las cosas han estado muy raras desde hace un tiempo… Desde que les salvamos y… te fuiste…

-          ¿Es por el hecho de que sabe que hay hombres lobo?

-          Ojalá fuera sólo por eso – trató de bromear, pero al final se quedó en un suspiro ahogado – También es porque no sabe cómo comportarse después de dejar más que claro que no confía en su hijo… Y porque Allison no puede mirarme a la cara después de que dejara a mi mejor amigo por Isaac… Y porque yo no soy capaz de mirar a Isaac a la cara.

Derek alzó una ceja ante el último comentario.

-          Por qué no.

Stiles tardó en responder.

-          Por lo que te dijo.

-          ¿A mí?

Asintió.

-          Cuando Cora estaba muriéndose y tú te quedaste con ella, Isaac te echó en cara que no estabas haciendo nada. Que sólo te habías acostado con una asesina y… Y te acusó de haberles convertido sólo porque te aburrías y te sentías sólo.

-          Tenía razón.

-          ¡Qué!

-          Mientras intentabais salvar a vuestros padres, no hice nada.

-          Eso es mentira – respondió, como si el ofendido fuera él - Atacaste a Deucalion. Y te enfrentaste a Jennifer. - Esperó a que Derek dijera algo, pero el hombre se limitó a mirarle con los labios muy apretados - Por qué les defiendes ahora, después de todo lo que te hicieron. Seguimos siendo esos críos estúpidos de los que anoche te quejaste.

 

El Beta resopló por la nariz.

Desde el momento en que recibió el mensaje de que "un tal Stiles" preguntaba por él, había temido que llegara aquel momento. Que preguntara lo que acababa de preguntarle, y Derek no tuviera más remedio que decirle la verdad. Porque con él siempre acababa diciendo la verdad.

Puede que acabara haciéndolo después de poner en práctica todos sus mecanismos de defensa: Primero guardar silencio, esperando a que el chico se cansara de preguntar. Luego escudándose en una red interminable de mentiras o medias verdades, siempre aderezadas con insultos y desprecios a todo aquel que le rodeaba.

No era ni mucho menos la primera vez que pasaba aquello. Y como recordatorio tenía los empotramientos contra paredes y volantes, las amenazas con arrancarle la garganta, los insultos constantes y el millón de veces que le había exigido que se callara.

Pero nunca había funcionado. Daba igual cuántas veces lo intentara, nunca conseguía que Stiles dejara de presionar. De querer saber.

Y al final, siempre le contaba la verdad.

 

Lo hizo la noche que Derek se presentó en la residencia Stilinski, en teoría para asegurarse de que estaba bien y para darle las gracias. Pero también porque había sido sincero: Se merecía que le pasara algo bueno… Los dos se lo merecían.

Y también lo hizo cuando fue Stiles quien se presentó por sorpresa en la estación, preguntando por Boyd y Erica. Entonces, las ganas de no romper el beso fueron superiores a sus fuerzas.

Porque quería tener aquello.

Aunque fuera por un insignificante segundo, quería sentir que era él quien tenía el control… Que no se le escapa de las manos absolutamente todo.

Pero no funcionó. Ni con él, ni con Jennifer…

_Jennifer._

Aun era incapaz de decir ese nombre sin sentir un vértigo atroz… Otro nombre para la lista.

 

Y, por último, acabó siendo sincero después de haberse acostado con Stiles. Cuando le confesó el millón de sensaciones que tenía cada vez que cerraba los ojos y sentía los agujeros dejados por sus Betas.

Pero ahora no podía.

Ahora no podía empezar a ser sincero… Porque entonces nunca pararía.

 

Por ello, aun sabiendo que Stiles se cabrearía y con motivo, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: Esquivar el tema.

Sin responder, se levantó de la cama. Y al hacerlo, tuvo que soltar la mano del chico, que aún había mantenido sujeta entre sus dedos.   

 

Al romperse el contacto, Derek tuvo la sensación de que era como si le quitaran la red de seguridad. Como si estuviera a metros de altura sobre un cable de acero y, de pronto, la cuerda que le impediría estrellarse en caso de que perdiera el equilibrio, acabara de ser cortada.

Fue una sensación horrible. Una muy similar a la que tuvo la noche en que se encontró huyendo con Laura en mita de la noche, dejando Beacon Hills atrás.

 

Una vez de pie, sacó el móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y empezó a desplazar el dedo por la pantalla. Desde su posición, apoyado en la pared más alejada de la cama, Stiles no podía averiguar si realmente estaba mirando algo importante, o si sólo hacía que miraba algo. 

Aunque realmente daba lo mismo. Tanto si era una cosa como la otra, la intención había sido clara: La conversación había terminado.

 

TBC...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intuyo lo que estaréis pensando ahora mismo: Por un lado que soy una mala persona (y/o que Derek es un capullo) por dejar la conversación a medias después de todo lo que parecían haber avanzado… Porque parecía que habían recuperado la costumbre de hablar, XD.  
> Pero junto a eso, ahora mismo os estaréis diciendo: ¿Qué leches ha pasado? ¡¿Por qué de repente Stiles suelta todo eso, que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la trama que hemos visto hasta ahora?!  
> Y eso, amigos míos, es lo que se conoce como “descolocar al lector”, XD.
> 
> En serio. Juro que tarde o temprano todo se aclarará. Lo prometo de corazón.   
> Hasta entonces, besos, y buen fin de semana a todos.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empezamos a tener respuestas...

 

Stiles no se molestó en protestar. Sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Lo que hizo fue acomodarse en el cabecero de la cama, y encender la televisión con el mando.

En un primer momento quiso tumbarse y fingir que dormía. Pero supo que sería absurdo con un hombre lobo a menos de dos metros de distancia, capaz de oír su latido y saber si estaba siendo sincero o no.

 

Pero lo que no quería por nada del mundo, era que el silencio se prolongara. Y mucho menos después de lo que él había contado, y de lo que Derek había medio contado. Porque eran demasiadas cosas en su cabeza como para que el silencio le llevara a pensar.

Y estaba harto de pensar.

Por ello, encendió la televisión y lo dejó en el primer canal de televisión que no estuviera echando teletienda. Acabó siendo un canal temático de películas clásicas, y Stiles se dispuso a ver una película de la que sabia no se enteraría de absolutamente nada… Porque una cosa era que el ruido de fondo le ayudara a no pensar, y otra muy distinta que consiguiera que olvidara a la otra persona que había en la habitación.

 

Acababa de empezar la siguiente película cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Stiles miró por primera vez en horas a Derek, y vio cómo este abría la puerta con cautela. 

-          ¿Cora? – preguntó extrañado al reconocer al visitante.

-          Vengo a… ¡¡Stiles!! – gritó como una loca antes de subir a la cama y tirarse a los brazos del chico – Menos mal que estás bien – retrocedió un poco al fijarse por primera vez en la escayola – Dios mío ¿te he hecho daño?

-          No. No te preocupes. Ya casi no me duele.

-          Qué haces aquí – intervino Derek desde la puerta, sin muchas intenciones de acercarse a la cama ni a las dos personas que había en ella.

-          David me ha contado lo que pasó – miró con rabia a su hermano – ¡Cuándo tenías pensado decírmelo!

-          ¿Cuando me hubiera asegurado de que Stiles estaba bien?

-          Hey… No hace falta que os peleéis, ¿vale? – cogió la mano de Cora y la apretó con cariño – Anoche todo se salió de madre y no pensamos con calma. Pero lo primero que tenía pensado hacer tu hermano por la mañana era avisarte… Aunque está claro que te has adelantado.

-          ¿Seguro que estás bien? Estás muy pálido… Y tienes unas ojeras horribles.

Stiles miró de reojo al hombre, que tan sólo apretó la mandíbula mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-          Tranquila – sonrió con bastante naturalidad – Eso es algo innato en mi delicada constitución. Nada de lo que preocuparse.

-          Tengo que volver al refugio – anunció Derek entonces. Cora se limitó a asentir, mientras que Stiles le miró con cierta cautela – Le diré a Mizuki que venga para comprobar que todo sigue bien.

-          No hace falta que la molestes.

Derek negó y se marchó sin decir nada más.

 

Apenas cinco segundos después, Cora se quedó mirando fijamente a Stiles. En una pose que significaba claramente “¿hay algo que quieras contarme?”. Pero cuando el chico se limitó a negar con la cabeza, en un gesto más que cansado, con un toque de ruego; la pequeña de los Hale decidió dejarlo pasar… De momento.

 

**********

Por ello decidió que, al menos, podía intentar animarle un poco… Y teniendo en cuenta que ya era de día, y que estaba claro que Stiles no había comido nada desde ayer, llenarle el estómago sería el primer paso a dar.

 

Y fue así como Stiles se encontró disfrutando de uno de los mejores desayunos que jamás había tenido, en la cama de su habitación; como si las doce horas anteriores jamás hubieran existido.

Pero para eso estaban los amigos, ¿no? Para olvidarse por un instante de sus propios problemas, y ayudar a ese amigo que tanto necesitaba una sonrisa.

 

Y no había duda de que Cora era la mejor en ese sentido.

Pidieron un desayuno completo para dos, y decidieron que lo tomarían en la minúscula terraza de la habitación, vestidos con los albornoces que ofrecía el hotel. Y cuando Stiles le recordó que ella no estaba alojada allí, y que no dejaba de estar vestida, Cora meneó la cabeza en gesto de lástima, diciéndole simplemente que estaban en Nueva York.

Como si eso lo explicara todo.

 

Y en el fondo lo explicaba.

Porque al final Cora acabó convenciéndole para que desayunaran, vestidos de manera ridícula, e interpretando cada uno de los diálogos más absurdos y asquerosamente empalagosos de las películas románticas que tenían como escenario la ciudad de los rascacielos. Tan pronto eran Meg Ryan y Tom Hanks recitando el diálogo de “Algo para recordar”, como Audrey Hepburn, soltando su monólogo frente a la tienda Tiffany´s, con croissant en mano.

Y cuando se les acabaron los diálogos, se limitaron a actuar como una pareja de jóvenes asquerosamente ricos, que contemplaban las vistas de la ciudad como si fuera algo que hicieran todos los días… Y si cuando Stiles decía “mira, querida, desde aquí se ve el edificio Chrysler: Eso me recuerda que mañana tengo una reunión con el Señor Rockefeller” pero no había edificio Chrysler que ver, porque el hotel no tenía ninguna vista espectacular; a nadie más que a ellos les importaba.

Pero Cora aprovechó el comentario para hacer que sacaba una agenda electrónica de su bolso invisible, y empezar a quejarse de lo inepta que era su secretaria, que le había reservado sólo una hora en la boutique de Manolo Blahnik, y que qué esperaba que hiciera con tan poco tiempo.

 

Stiles rió a carcajada limpia. El brazo le dio un tirón, pero en ningún momento dejó que el recuerdo de la noche pasada estropeara aquel momento.

Y mientras Cora se servía otro vaso de zumo de naranja, Stiles la miró con atención. Pensando que era un chico muy afortunado por tener una amiga tan increíble. Una amiga de la que sabía que no le costaría nada convertirla en algo más. Pues Cora tenía ese algo único que podría hacer que cualquiera se enamorara de ella…

Lástima que en su caso aquello jamás podría ocurrir, porque por aquel entonces ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de otro Hale.

Y aunque sabía que la relación que tenía con Derek (fuera lo que fuese aquello) estaba más que muerta y no pasarían de ser meros conocidos; sería incapaz de querer a otro Hale como quería a Derek.

-          Qué te pasa – preguntó entonces Cora, más seria que antes. Incluso se había quitado la toalla de la cabeza, que había tenido enrollada todo el tiempo, como si acabara de salir de la ducha.    

-          Nada – trató de sonreír – Estaba…

-          Pensando en Derek.

-          Sí – tuvo que admitir tras varios segundos – Lo siento…

-          Tranquilo – sonrió – He conseguido distraerte de él durante casi una hora. Es todo un récord.

Stiles se sintió culpable por pensar en la única persona que no estaba allí. Sobre todo con Cora a su lado, que estaba haciendo lo imposible para ayudarle a superar el momento de bajón.

Pero también sabía que si había alguien en el mundo que lo entendería y que no le molestaría que siguiera pensando en Derek pese a sus esfuerzos, ese alguien era Cora.

Por ello, no se molestó en cambiar de tema. Fue directamente a lo que le llevaba dando vueltas desde hacía horas. 

-          Cuando os marchasteis de Beacon Hills – comentó con cierto temor - ¿Dijo algo de mí? ¿De todos nosotros?

-          En qué sentido – preguntó seria, al ser evidente el cambio de voz del chico. Mucho más apagado que antes.

-          En... – se mojó los labios, indeciso – Anoche, en la fiesta… Me dijo que todos éramos unos críos estúpidos. Que todo lo que hacíamos era entrometernos en su vida porque nos aburríamos y…

-          No piensa eso.

-          Pues parecía que lo decía en serio – sonrió con tristeza. - También dijo que siempre le dejábamos atrás. Cuando había algún peligro. Que nunca nos preocupábamos si él estaba bien.

-          ¿Y te crees eso? – preguntó riendo – Derek me contó lo de la piscina. Que podrías haber huido perfectamente. Y que no fue la primera ni la última vez que hiciste algo así.

-          Yo…

-          Te aseguro que lo último que piensa de ti es que eres un crío estúpido. 

-          Pero se marchó sin despedirse – susurró - Y nunca respondió a mis mensajes… ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-          Ya te lo dije. Necesitaba cambiar de aires. Tomarse un descanso.

-          Pero no tiene pensado volver… No… No vais a volver.

Cora no pudo responder a esa pregunta. Porque hacerlo sería darle la razón, y se suponía que había ido allí para animarle.

Por eso se limitó a colocar una mano sobre la de Stiles, y apretar sus dedos con cariño.

-          Anoche – empezó Stiles - Cuando vino ese tipo… Jack.

-          No hables de eso ahora.

-          No… No es lo que piensas – se mojó los labios - Él… Dijo algo que no entendí… Dijo que Derek me había elegido a mí por encima de David – miró a Cora con los ojos muy abiertos – Por qué diría eso.

El silencio de Cora no fue para nada tranquilizador.

Necesitaba respuestas, y las necesitaba antes de que se volviera loco… Antes de que se volviera más loco de lo que ya estaba.

-          Porque está claro que Derek le ha elegido a él – continuó Stiles - Quiero decir… No les he visto haciendo nada pero… está claro que hay una complicidad entre ellos y… Y Derek es su Mano Derecha. Y va a quedarse en Nueva York en vez de volver a California – volvió a mirar a la chica con cara de perro apaleado - ¿Por qué diría eso Jack?

Tras varios instantes de duda, Cora soltó aire con cierta rabia. De un modo muy similar a como hacía Derek siempre.

-          No debería decirte esto… Confiaba en que lo hiciera él pero… Supongo que olvidé que era Derek y que Derek no habla.

-          Si no quiere que lo sepa…

-          ¿Sabes por qué David le pidió que fuera su Mano Derecha?

-          Porque es el mejor.

-          Ahora lo es – respondió en seguida - Pero cuando llegó no era así. Acababa de volver a ser un Beta. Había perdido la mitad de su fuerza y toda su autoestima… Llegó aquí siendo prácticamente un Omega.

-          No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué le dio ese puesto entonces?

Cora permaneció varios segundos en silencio. Como si estuviera pensando en qué debería decir, y sobre todo en cómo debería hacerlo.

-          David y él ya se conocían de antes. Cuando vino la primera vez aquí, con Laura, justo después de que todos hubieran muerto …

-          Cora – tragó con dificultad - No sigas… No importa.

-          Sí que importa – sonrió para tranquilizarle, indicándole que estaba bien si hablaban del pasado – Fue Mark quien me lo contó. Cuando llegaron, hace casi 10 años, Derek estaba siempre sólo. No quería hablar con nadie, y se mostraba agresivo con todo aquel que quisiera acercarse… Nadie lo entendía - sonrió con tristeza – Pero David, a base de mucho esfuerzo, consiguió hacerse un hueco en el mundo de Derek.

Stiles asintió, entendiéndolo todo en seguida.

Era comprensible que tuvieran esa relación de complicidad tan grande.

 

David fue el que estuvo a su lado cuando más apoyo necesitaba Derek. Puede que incluso fuera la única persona a la que Derek le confesó lo que ocurrió con Kate. Algo que jamás hizo con Stiles, y tuvo que ser el chico quien lo descubriera por su cuenta, violando una vez más su intimidad.

Al ser consciente de aquello, Stiles sintió una mezcla de odio y adoración por David. Odio porque David tuvo la oportunidad que a él nunca le brindaron: la de poder ser su amigo y que Derek aceptara su apoyo. Pero adoración al mismo tiempo, porque al menos sabía que Derek nunca estuvo del todo solo. Y que incluso en los momentos más duros de su vida, pudo contar con un hombro amigo sobre el que llorar.

Aunque, por encima de todo, Stiles sintió el amargo sabor de la envidia. Al preguntarse qué habría pasado si David nunca hubiera aparecido en primer lugar. Si Stiles hubiera sido el único que se ofreció a consolarle y a recordarle que era una persona increíble, cuando nadie más lo hizo.

-          Eran pareja.

Fue lo que Stiles dijo al fin, para que Cora viera que entendía lo que le estaba explicando. Pero sobre todo para admitir en voz alta lo que eran. Lo que ya no podría cambiar.

-          No está del todo claro – musitó Cora con cierta lástima. Y por un instante Stiles quiso pensar que la lástima era porque no pudiera darle una negativa rotunda. Decirle que no. Que David y Derek nunca fueron pareja – Yo no estaba aquí por aquel entonces, y ellos nunca han dicho nada. Y nunca se me ocurriría preguntarles nada… Pero muchos piensan que fue así. Y que por eso, cuando volvimos hace meses y David ya era el Alfa, nos ofreció un hogar como si fuéramos de su propia manada.

Stiles asintió de nuevo.

Y al hacerlo, sintió una punzada de dolor.

-          ¿Entonces por qué se acostó conmigo? – preguntó con la voz rota – Si estaba con él por qué…

-          Stiles – Cora apretó un poco más la mano del chico, pidiéndole calma – No puedo decirte lo que ocurrió en el pasado pero… Desde que llegamos aquí, Derek ha rechazado a David.

-          ¿Cómo?

-          Por eso es su Mano Derecha.

-          No… No lo entiendo.

-          Cuando llegamos, David le pidió en seguida que fuera su Compañero. Que juntos dirigieran la manada – dejó varios segundos de pausa - Pero Derek le rechazó. Le dijo que jamás podría ser.

-          ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

-          Nunca me lo dijo – susurró - Al principio pensé que era demasiado pronto después de lo de Jennifer. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y Derek iba recuperando la confianza en sí mismo, parecía que estaba totalmente recuperado – se encogió de hombros – Sin embargo, cuando David volvió a pedírselo, Derek volvió a rechazarle.

-          Y por qué no le expulsó David de la manada.

-          ¿Tú lo habrías hecho? – preguntó Cora enseguida - ¿Si supieras que Derek jamás te correspondería, te olvidarías de él como si nunca hubiera existido?

-          Yo…

-          Era una pregunta retórica, Stiles – sonrió, guiñándole un ojo - Después de todo, estás aquí, ¿no?

Stiles sonrió, sobrecogido por aquel gesto. Por saber que Cora confiaba en él. Una persona a la que consideraba una amiga, pero que también era la única persona que componía la pequeña familia de Derek… Y saber que esa persona confiaba en él, era increíblemente importante.

-          Entonces qué pasó.

-          David necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara a dirigir la manada. Y visto que no podía tener al Compañero que quería, le ofreció el puesto de Mano Derecha.

-          Para así tenerle cerca.

-          En parte. Pero supongo que también lo hizo porque sabía que Derek necesitaba sentirse útil. Que podía servir de ayuda, incluso al Alfa más poderoso de la ciudad.

-          No lo entiendo. ¿Derek creía que no era útil?

-          Recuerda cómo fue el último año – señaló Cora con mirada triste – Desde que volví a Beacon Hills, Derek perdió a la mitad de su manada. Y la otra mitad dejó de seguir sus órdenes para aliarse con el nuevo Alfa.

-          Pero eso…

-          Intenta verlo desde su punto de vista, Stiles. Él no fue educado para ser un Alfa – le explicó - Pero cuando se convirtió en uno, creo que lo vio como la posibilidad de redimirse de todos sus errores. Que así podría formar una nueva manada, y cuidar de sus Betas.

-          Pero no pudo hacerlo – musitó Stiles con voz apagada, sintiendo cómo se le humedecían los ojos.

-          Renunció a su poder para salvarme sin dudarlo – Cora se mordió el labio sin darse cuenta – A Peter le sorprendió que lo hiciera pero… Para Derek lo importante nunca fue el poder. Sino lo que podía hacer con él.

El chico asintió para sí, abrumado por aquel pequeño retazo de los sentimientos más ocultos de Derek.

-          Se siente culpable por lo que ocurrió – susurró Stiles - No se ha perdonado.

-          Todo el mundo piensa que es el mejor. El más fuerte. El más rápido. El que controla a todos y toma las decisiones más acertadas.

-          ¿Tú no lo piensas?

-          Claro que sí – soltó una pequeña carcajada - Desde que David le ofreció el puesto, se ha esforzado como nunca. Entrenó de sol a sol. Se encerró en los Archivos de la Biblioteca y aprendió todo lo que se podía aprender sobre los hombres lobo… Quería ser el mejor y lo consiguió.

-          Pero…

Estaba claro que había un pero.

-          Pero nunca le he visto comportarse como un humano. – añadió con cierto pesar -  Como al hermano mayor que una vez fue. – volvió a morderse el labio - Ya casi he olvidado la última vez que le vi sonreír de verdad. La última vez que le vi feliz.  

-          Está intentando olvidarse de su parte humana. – Cora asintió – Para que no vuelvan a hacerle daño. – la chica apretó la mano de Stiles, y él devolvió el apretón con otro de su cosecha.

-          Por eso me alegré tanto cuando apareciste. – sonrió – Pensé que le ayudarías a recordar cómo era antes. Que le traerías un poco de alegría.

La expresión de Stiles se ensombreció con las últimas palabras de Cora.

-          No ha sido así.

-          No te rindas con él – añadió la chica con voz enérgica.

-          Qué.

-          Por favor. – susurró - Todos se rindieron con él. Todos le dieron por perdido: Peter, Deaton, sus Betas… No lo hagas tú también.

-          Pero…

-          Es mi hermano. – musitó con la voz rota - Sólo quiero que se alegre de estar vivo. Que su vida no sólo sea dirigir a una manada. – trató se sacar a flote una pequeña sonrisa - Quiero que sea feliz. Y tú eres el único que puede ayudarle.

Stiles sintió que se quedaba sin respiración.

-          Por… Por qué estás tan segura.

-          Por lo mismo que te dijo Jack. – se encogió levemente de hombros - Porque te eligió a ti por encima de David.

 

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

Los gritos se oían desde el interior de la suite presidencial, situada en la última planta del edificio.

Aquella era la residencia oficial de David Freid, uno de los Alfas de la ciudad de Nueva York, y gestor del refugio que daba cobijo a todo hombre lobo que lo necesitara. Y pese a que el ideal del Alfa sería alojarse en cualquier otra habitación, para no destacar por encima de los demás, sabía que no podía ser. Nunca era bueno que un Alfa se mostrara al mismo nivel que el resto de su manada, pues de ese modo los riesgos de revolución eran mucho mayores.

Pero sobre todo, aquella tenía que ser su residencia porque había ocasiones en que sus obligaciones requerían que tuviera una habitación más grande, con salón, para atender en condiciones a sus visitas.

Como la que ahora mismo estaba teniendo lugar.

Lástima que no fuera una visita de cortesía.

 

-          ¡Por qué tiene que estar presente!

-          Estuvo allí. Es el único que puede acusarle.

-          Nosotros también estuvimos.

David soltó un suspiro de cansancio. El enésimo desde que Derek hubiera llegado, hacía casi una hora.

-          Yo no puedo interferir. Lo sabes. Si he de juzgarle, no puedo actuar de testigo.

-          Y qué hay de mí.

-          No me hagas explicártelo – susurró con pesar.

-          El qué.

-          Es un humano.

-          Y desde cuándo…

-          Y te acostaste con él – le interrumpió el Alfa - Estás emocionalmente implicado con el testigo. No puedes declarar a favor de él.

-          Eso son estupideces.

-          Son las reglas – colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Derek, y medio sonrió cuando el Beta la dejó estar – Sólo tendrá que contar lo que ocurrió. No serán más de cinco minutos. Y con el brazo roto estará más que claro que no está mintiendo.

Derek apretó la mandíbula.

-          No me gusta.

-          Mark y Deborah también testificarán. Estuvieron presentes cuando le insultó en la recepción. Es imposible que Jack se libre – apretó un poco el hombro, en gesto de apoyo - No te preocupes.

-          No es eso – soltó aire con rabia - Sé que será declarado culpable. Pero no quiero que Stiles tenga que estar presente. No quiero que vuelva a verle.

David asintió al tiempo que apartaba la mano y se separaba medio metro de él. Lo hizo como si fuera a coger uno de los miles de papeles que había en la mesa del centro del salón. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de llegar allí, dio media vuelta.

-          Pensé que no significaba nada para ti – comentó al final.

-          Cómo.

-          Dijiste que sólo fue una noche de sexo.

-          Por qué hablas ahora de eso – preguntó Derek con los ojos entrecerrados. Como si intentara averiguar la verdadera intención de las palabras del Alfa.

-          Porque es evidente que sientes algo por él.

-          No digas tonterías.

-          ¿Lo son? – mostró una sonrisa torcida - Te conozco Derek. Mucho mejor de lo que crees.

-          Sólo es un crío.

-          Tal vez. Pero también es la única persona a la que has llevado a tu cama desde que volviste. Y la única por la que has perdido el control.

Derek cruzó los brazos en torno al pecho en claro gesto de desafío.

-          Si esto es en reproche por no haber aceptado tu petición…

-          Claro que no – le interrumpió David, dolido - ¿En serio me crees capaz de hacer algo así?

Y tan pronto salieron las palabras de labios del hombre, Derek descruzó los brazos e incluso bajó la mirada durante unos segundos.

-          Perdona.

-          Es un gran chico – comentó David, acercándose de nuevo a su Beta - Lo pensé cuando le conocí, y lo sigo pensando ahora que he visto cómo se defendió – colocó entonces una mano sobre la cintura de Derek. En un gesto tal vez demasiado íntimo, pero al que sabía que él tenía derecho - Es normal que le aprecies – susurró - Pero tiene que testificar delante de él. Si no, Jack no será juzgado.

Derek clavó la mirada en los ojos azules del hombre, sin decir nada. Permaneció así durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente asintió.

-          Cuál será la pena.

-          Supongo que querrás que pida su cabeza.

-          Es lo justo.

-          No. No lo es – replicó con cierta dureza - No pasó nada.

-          Pero podría haber ocurrido – Derek apretó los labios - Si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo.

-          Derek… ¿En serio quieres que lo haga?

-          No es mi decisión – dijo tajante, pero con un toque de insolencia - Yo no soy el Alfa.

-          No. Pero eres el que controla al Alfa a su voluntad.

-          Eso…

-          ¿Es mentira? – alzó una ceja al tiempo que sonreía levemente - Los dos sabemos que no. Así que te lo repetiré otra vez – colocó la mano libre al otro lado de la cintura, acercándole un poco pero sin llegar a tocarse del todo - Sabes que habrá consecuencias si pido su cabeza, porque no deja de ser un miembro importante de la manada; mientras que la víctima es un humano que estaba de visita – alzó un poco más la ceja para que Derek no interrumpiera cuando éste estaba a punto de hablar -  Pero si tan importante es para ti, a la mierda las represalias.

Derek guardó silencio de nuevo. Sus pupilas danzaron unos instantes, sobrecogido por las palabras del Alfa.

-          ¿Lo harías?

-          Si tú me lo pidieras… Sin dudarlo.

-          ¿Y no pedirás nada a cambio?

El castaño sonrió con tristeza.

-          No pienso pedirte otra vez que seas mi Compañero… Tres negativas son más que suficientes para dejar mi ego por los suelos.

-          Pero…

David subió las manos que tenía en la cintura por el pecho del hombre, hasta colocarlas a ambos lados de su cuello. Y una vez allí, jugueteó con el pelo que acariciaba su nuca.

-          Pero tal vez así te des cuenta, de que no hay nada que no haría por ti. 

**********

 

UN DÍA DESPUÉS

 

Stiles salió del ascensor cuando faltaban 15 minutos para las cuatro de la tarde.

El lugar acordado para la reunión, porque nadie lo había llamado juicio pese a que eso era justo lo que iba a ser; fue la misma sala de reuniones donde Stiles estuvo espiando un par de días atrás.

Y como aquella vez, las puertas estaban cerradas a cal y canto.

Pero en esta ocasión no se fijó en ese detalle sin importancia, sino en quién estaba delante de las puertas dobles.

Derek Hale. 

 

Stiles se dirigió al hombre con paso inseguro, mirando a todos lados a la vez y alegrándose de que fuera él el único que le estuviera esperando.

Y eso que estaba convencido de que no le vería antes de entrar.

Hacía sólo media hora que le había mandado un mensaje al móvil, indicándole que David le estaría esperando a las 16:00 en punto, en la sala de reuniones de la décima planta. No indicó nada más: Si debería hablar con alguien antes. O qué es lo que iba a ocurrir exactamente. Ni siquiera le comentó que fuera vestido de una manera distinta.

Y cuando Stiles le mandó aquellas dudas en un millón de mensajes, la respuesta de Derek fue un más que escueto “tan sólo acude a la hora”.

 

Y eso es lo que había hecho… Después de tener un amago de infarto, claro, y de pegarse a Cora para al menos obtener un poco de apoyo moral.

Pero ahora que veía a Derek allí plantado, con los pantalones desgastados, la camiseta de manga corta gris oscura, y una cara inexpresiva y tan fría como siempre… se alegró de que estuviera allí.

 

Stiles se paró a medio metro del Beta, saludándole con la mano en un gesto más que nervioso.

Tenía la garganta reseca. Pero no todos los días se presentaba a un juicio… perdón, a una reunión, de hombres lobo, para testificar contra uno de ellos, por haber intentado violarle.

Stiles colocó una mano sobre el brazo escayolado, en actitud defensiva.

-          No estés nervioso – dijo Derek a modo de saludo, sin sacar las manos de los pantalones.

-          Tranquilo – trató de mostrar esa sonrisa socarrona que usaba cuando quería aparentar tranquilidad – Ni que fuera la primera vez que testifico en una especie de juicio de hombres lobo, contra el tío que estuvo a punto de violarme.

-          Sólo serán cinco minutos – explicó, serio - Te preguntarán qué ocurrió, y tú les contarás todo.

Stiles asintió, tragando saliva con dificultad.

-          Y si… Y si me preguntan por algo que no quieres que diga – Derek alzó una ceja, extrañado, y Stiles se mojó los labios antes de seguir - Si me preguntan por la recepción. O por qué me marché solo cuando… cuando se supone que era tu invitado.

-          Dí lo que tengas que decir.

-          ¿En serio? – preguntó casi con miedo. No se parecía en nada al chico nervioso pero seguro que sacaba de quicio a todo el mundo. Aunque la verdad era que desde hacía días que no parecía ese chico. Casi se podría decir, que no lo había parecido en ningún momento desde que volvió. Sobre todo después de haber pasado la noche juntos - No quiero que la gente se entere…

-          A estas alturas todos saben que nos acostamos.

Derek respondió de forma tajante. Lo hizo con la intención de zanjar un tema al que no quería dar más importancia… No ahora. Pero a cambio sólo consiguió que Stiles lo interpretara de un modo completamente distinto.

-          Lo siento – volvió a mojarse los labios – Ya sé que sólo fue una noche pero… Pero es como si no pudiera dejar de hablar de ello.

La enésima vez que Stiles tragó con dificultad, fue la señal que Derek necesitó para hacer algo más aparte de mirar.

Sacó las dos manos de los bolsillos, y colocó ambas sobre los hombros del chico. Al hacerlo, pudo notar el temblor que recorría su cuerpo más delgado.

-          Concéntrate sólo en lo que pasó después. En lo que te hizo Jack.

-          Dónde va a estar…

-          Lejos de ti – aseguró enseguida - Y estará vigilado.

Stiles asintió, mirando a Derek con cierta angustia.

-          ¿Vas a entrar conmigo?

-          No puedo – replicó con sequedad - También soy testigo.

-          Claro… - murmuró, bajando la vista al suelo.

-          Todo va a salir bien. No te preocupes.

El chico volvió a asentir, dando ya media vuelta para abrir la puerta. Pero entonces Derek le agarró de la muñeca, obligándole a parar.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el hombre se colocó frente a él y, sin soltar la muñeca de Stiles, llevó la mano hasta su propio pecho, obligándole a apoyarla sobre él.

-          Siente el latido de mi corazón – explicó, apretando la mano para que pudiera notar mejor el bombear de la sangre – Sólo concéntrate en él.

Stiles observó a Derek con los ojos tan abiertos, que parecía que se le iban a salir de las cuencas. Pero cuando el Beta no dijo nada más, pero tampoco apartó los claros ojos de los suyos, sólo pudo asentir.

Cerró entonces los ojos, intentando alejarse del allí y del ahora.

Se concentró en aquel latido fuerte y familiar. El mismo que le ayudó a conciliar un sueño sin sobresaltos ni pesadillas, por primera vez en cinco meses. Al menos, durante parte de la noche que Derek durmió a su lado.

 

Derek apartó la mano cuando captó que el latido de Stiles era mucho más relajado. Y sólo entonces Stiles abrió los párpados, encontrándose con los ojos más hermosos que jamás vería.

-          ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? – susurró el chico, sin el nerviosismo de antes.

-          Claro.

-          ¿Lo decías en serio?

-          No va a hacerte daño.

-          No… No me refiero a eso – apartó con cierta brusquedad la mano del pecho de Derek, pues hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que seguía tocándole. Y en teoría eso ya no era necesario - Lo que dijiste el otro día… Que sólo soy un crío estúpido que se cree superior a los demás, y al que quieres perder de vista.

Derek resopló con rabia. Pero comparado con otras veces, esta vez no se le veía muy disgustado.

-          No es el momento.

-          Pero necesito saberlo.

-          Stiles…

-          No lo entiendes – musitó Stiles con tono de súplica - Ahora mismo eres lo único que es más o menos estable en mi vida y… Y no puedo entrar ahí sin saber qué demonios soy para ti – tragó con dificultad - O soy un crío estúpido, o soy la persona en quien confiarías tu vida... Pero no puedo ser las dos cosas. 

-          Stiles…

-          Por favor - casi sollozó, dando un respingo para intentar alejar el nudo de lágrimas - Sólo te pido que seas sincero conmigo. Por una vez – Derek asintió al fin, y Stiles tuvo que tragar varias veces para que le saliera la voz - ¿Te arrepientes de que haya venido?

Derek contuvo la respiración al oír la pregunta. Sonó frágil, rota y llena de congoja. Casi parecía que tuviera más miedo de oír aquella respuesta, que de entrar en la sala y enfrentarse al hombre que le hizo daño.

Finalmente, el Beta apretó los labios con fuerza. Colocó una mano sobre la mejilla mojada por las lágrimas que habían conseguido escaparse, y la acarició muy lentamente.

-          ¿Tú que crees? – preguntó con voz grave. Sus pupilar fijas en las del adolescente.

-          Necesito oírtelo decir – casi gimió, la voz ahogada.

Pero Derek no dijo nada. Terminó de pegarse a él, y posó sus cálidos labios sobre los del chico.

Y apenas notó el contacto, Stiles respondió con duda, casi miedo. Temblando casi más que antes, los entreabrió lo suficiente para que Derek profundizara el beso.

 

No fue un beso como los de la noche compartida en la habitación de Derek. Pero tampoco fue casto e inocente. Fue uno lleno de compasión y un millón de cosas más que ninguno de los dos supo identificar.

Stiles sólo pudo pensar que ahí, justo en ese momento, notando los labios de Derek sobre los suyos al tiempo que colocaba los brazos en su espalda; se sintió más seguro que en toda su vida.

 

Finalmente, fue el humano quien rompió el beso. No porque necesitara tomar aire. Pero tampoco porque no quisiera que el beso durara toda la vida.

Lo hizo porque se sintió tan agradecido porque Derek estuviera allí, con él, que sentía que un solo beso nunca sería suficiente.

Por eso separó sus labios de los suyos, y abrazó con fuerza la espalda del hombre. Al tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza en el firme pecho del Beta.

-          Gracias – susurró quedamente, pegándose con fuerza a ese cuerpo cálido y fuerte. Pudo oír perfectamente el latido de su corazón y, de nuevo, fue todo lo que necesitó para terminar de calmarse.

Unos instantes después, Derek colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del chico, acariciando su pelo.

-          Es la hora – murmuró, dándole un beso en la frente.

Cuando Stiles terminó de separarse de Derek, fue como si el chico asustado de antes hubiera desaparecido por completo.

Aún había restos de lágrimas en ambas mejillas, pero se las limpió rápidamente con la manga de la chaqueta. A cambio mostró una sonrisa tímida, con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de vida.

-          Esperaré a que termines – murmuró el hombre, curvando los labios en una minúscula sonrisa.

Pero eso fue todo lo que Stiles necesitaba. Porque en seguida asintió, y entró en la sala sin mirar atrás una sola vez.

 

Apenas se cerró la puerta y dejó de oír el latido pausado de Stiles, la sonrisa de Derek desapareció.

Y su espalda se tensó, soportando el peso del mundo sobre sus cansados hombros.

-          Lo siento – susurró al aire.

 

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on "Run to you":
> 
> \- Esperaré a que termines – murmuró el hombre, curvando los labios en una minúscula sonrisa.  
> Pero eso fue todo lo que Stiles necesitaba. Porque en seguida asintió, y entró en la sala sin mirar atrás una sola vez.  
> Apenas se cerró la puerta y dejó de oír el latido pausado de Stiles, la sonrisa de Derek desapareció.   
> \- Lo siento – susurró al aire.

 

Media hora más tarde, las puertas dobles se abrieron, dejando escapar un tenue murmullo del interior.

El primero en salir fue el acusado, escoltado por cuatro hombres de casi dos metros de altura, pese a estar esposado de pies y manos. Pero toda precaución era poca para trasladar a un hombre que, todo parecía indicar, estaba disfrutando de sus últimas horas de vida.

-          Enhorabuena, Hale. Ya puedes quedarte con la putita para ti solo – saludó el reo con una mueca despectiva, luchando por acercarse más al hombre.

Derek no se molestó en responder.

Sabía que eso era lo que Jack quería: incitarle para que atacara y, con un poco de suerte, utilizarlo como excusa para retrasar la condena. Y precisamente por ello, Derek permaneció tan estoico como siempre. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle a la cara y reconocer su presencia.

No merecía la pena perder el tiempo con él. Menos cuando, por el deje de miedo que se ocultaba en sus ojos, sabía que su final era inminente. 

 

Los gritos de Jack, insultándole a él, a Stiles y a toda su familia muerta, no cesaron hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, alejándole de allí. Y casi al mismo tiempo, salieron el resto de presentes de la sala de reuniones.

En total eran diez personas encabezadas por el Alfa.

David se acercó a Derek con paso firme, despidiéndose del resto del grupo que optó por usar las escaleras.

-          Y bien – dijo Derek a modo de saludo.

-          Será ejecutado en la próxima luna llena.

Derek asintió, satisfecho.

Sabía que no debía alegrarse por la muerte de un compañero de manada. Pero la actuación del lobo había sido deplorable y merecía un castigo.

Aunque lo cierto era que, en el fondo, lo que más lamentaba era que no pudiera ser él el verdugo. Le encantaría arrancarle la cabeza con sus manos desnudas, y dejar que su sangre caliente manchara su piel.

Afortunadamente, mucho había cambiado desde los viejos tiempos en que la ejecución de un hombre lobo, era por medio del desmembramiento. Ahora se optaba por una muerte rápida e indolora a través de una inyección de acónito, justo después de haberle sedado.

-          ¿Cómo está Stiles?

La expresión del Alfa se torció un poco ante la mención del chico. Pero, o Derek no lo notó, o no le dio ninguna importancia.

-          Bien – le aseguró al final, un poco más relajado. Sobre todo al recordar que nada de todo aquello importaría mañana – Ha explicado todo al más mínimo detalle, y no ha habido duda de la culpabilidad de Jack.

A Derek se le escapó una sonrisa triste al imaginarse a Stiles, conocido por su capacidad de detallarlo todo, relatando lo que Jack le hizo. Y pensando que, después de las veces que le había criticado su incapacidad de estar callado, por una vez iba a servir para algo bueno.

-          Es una de sus cualidades – sonrió con un deje de melancolía.

David estuvo tentado de decir algo, pero en ese momento Stiles salió por la puerta. Había pedido que le dejaran un par de minutos a solas para terminar de recuperarse.

Y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, a cada lado de la sala de espera, el Alfa inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, justo antes de darle una palmada a Derek en el brazo.

-          Te veo luego – se despidió.

Derek no respondió.

Nadie esperaba que lo hiciera.

Y mientras David empezaba a bajar las escaleras, Stiles llegó junto al Beta.

 

Estaba sonriendo.

No se parecía en nada a las otras sonrisas a las que le tenía más acostumbrado, con ese toque de cachondeo y de no tomarse nada en serio. Pero al menos era una sonrisa sincera.

-          Hola – saludó en voz baja. Aunque esta vez no lo hizo por estar nervioso, sino porque estaban a solas y no era plan de hablar a voces.

Derek miró de arriba abajo al chico, agudizando su oído para asegurarse de que el ritmo cardiaco y de su respiración era el correcto. Y cuando no hubo dudas de que estaba bien, asintió con gesto serio.

-          Se acabó.

-          Sí – Stiles amplió un poco más su sonrisa, y entonces se tiró a los brazos del hombre lobo.

Le abrazó del mismo modo que había hecho antes de entrar.

Pero ahora fue mucho mejor. Porque ahora no estaba esa tensión de qué iba a ocurrir después: Ya fuera dentro de la sala, testificando contra Jack, o fuera de ella, con un Derek al que no estaba seguro de conocer.

Ahora todo fue perfecto.

Y Stiles dejó que el tiempo se detuviera.

Entre los brazos de Derek, con los suyos colgando sobre el cuello del hombre, disfrutó de la sensación de estar pegados de pies a cabeza. Y cuando apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del Beta, se sintió más en paz de lo que recordaba haber estado en los últimos meses.

 

Fue esta vez Derek quien rompió el abrazo. Lo hizo con cuidado, probablemente preocupado por su brazo roto que, aunque estuviera escayolado, no debía mover demasiado.

-          Tenemos que ir a celebrarlo en condiciones – anunció Stiles, los ojos llenos de un brillo especial – Pero antes tengo que llamar al aeropuerto para cambiar la fecha del vuelo.

-          Por qué.

Stiles no reaccionó mal ante la sequedad de Derek. Después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado a su forma de hablar… Incluso cuando no venía muy a cuento.

-          ¿Porque mañana no cogeré ese avión? – preguntó el chico con evidente sarcasmo – Y hablando de eso, supongo que tendremos que charlar con calma sobre cuál va a ser el plan – Ante la respuesta de Derek, que se limitó a alzar una ceja, Stiles tuvo que darle una explicación más elaborada – Ya sabes. Si vas a volver tú a Beacon o…

-          No voy a volver.

-          Oh… Vale. Me hubiera gustado tratar el tema con calma pero… visto que lo tienes tan claro – se rascó el cuello, un tanto nervioso. aunque seguía sonriendo – Supongo que tendré que hablar entonces con mi padre. Y con el director del instituto para que trasladen mi expediente académico aquí y…

-          Stiles… - le interrumpió Derek. Pero lo siguiente que hizo fue soltar un suspiro agónico.

-          ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-          Nada ha cambiado.

Stiles trató de entender el significado oculto de aquellas palabras, visto que Derek no estaba por la labor de añadir nada más. Sobre todo cuando tenía cara de estar molesto con algo.

-          A qué te refieres.

-          No voy a volver a California – dijo con voz grave - Pero tú sí.

-          De qué estás hablando – Stiles rió como si fuera la broma más divertida que había escuchado – ¿Ya has olvidado lo de antes?

-          Lo hice para que te tranquilizaras.

Hubo casi diez segundos de silencio.

-          Qué.

-          Estabas a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

-          No… No lo entiendo – la sonrisa del chico se fue borrando poco a poco, hasta que desapareció por completo.

-          No puedo volver – continuó Derek, negando con la cabeza y mirándole con gesto serio.

-          No pasa nada. Me quedaré aquí y… – quiso colocar una mano en el brazo de Derek, pero se quedó a medio camino. Cuando vio que la expresión seria del hombre se había transformado en una de derrota – Dijiste que no te arrepentías de que hubiera venido… Por qué…

-          Porque soy yo, Stiles.

-          No te… - se mojó los labios con nerviosismo, casi miedo. Seguía sin entender nada. Pero la expresión de dolor del hombre era una que no quería seguir viendo.

-          No puedo volver al mismo sitio donde fallé.

-          ¿Te refieres a Boyd y Erica? – preguntó con una mezcla de lástima y asombro - Ya te lo dije. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Y ellos nunca te odiaron. Nunca lo harían.

-          No es sólo eso - Derek negó con desesperación, alejándose medio metro del chico – Es todo. Mi familia murió allí. Por mi culpa. Y cuando intenté crear una nueva manada… ¿Qué es lo que conseguí? – apretó los dientes con rabia - Que más gente inocente muriera.

-          Eso no es verdad – musitó casi sin voz, asombrado por oírle hablar con esa frialdad de algo tan doloroso.

-          Jamás me perdonaré por lo que hice. Por lo _poco_ que hice. Desde que apareció la manada de Deucalion… Casi desde que me convertí en un Alfa, no he hecho nada bien – apretó los labios con rabia - No pude encontrar a Boyd y Erica antes de que ella muriera. No pude acabar con Kali y evitar matar a Boyd con mis propias manos…

-          Derek…

-          Mientras Scott se convertía en un Alfa sin necesidad de quitarme el poder, qué hacía yo: Cada decisión que tomaba era la equivocada. Cuando tenía que estar con vosotros, desaparecía durante días.

-          Mataste a tu Beta – susurró acongojado - A una parte de ti. Nadie te culpó jamás por tomarte un tiempo.

Pero nada de lo que Stiles decía parecía servir. Por el contrario, sólo lograba que la rabia de Derek aumentara.

-          Y qué me dices de cuando estaba con Jennifer. ¡Con una asesina! -  los ojos de Derek adquirieron un tono acuoso, a causa de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir - Vosotros tratabais de sobrevivir, y yo estaba follando con el mismo monstruo que mató a tus amigos – apretó ambos puños con rabia - Tienes idea del asco que siento de mi mismo por permitir que ocurriera algo así.

-          No lo sabias… - murmuró, apenas sin voz.

-          No es excusa. Lo hice. Y no puedo volver allí después de algo así.

Stiles se obligó a pensar en otra alternativa. Estaba claro que intentar convencerle de que tenía derecho a cometer errores no iba a lograr que dejara de sentirse culpable. Y Stiles _necesitaba_ que Derek dejara de sentirse culpable… De sentirse inútil.

 

Las palabras de Cora resonaron con fuerza en su cabeza.

Que para Derek lo importante nunca fue el poder, sino lo que podía hacer con él para ayudar a los demás.

Y tal vez si le demostraba que seguían necesitando su ayuda, volvería a sentirse bien consigo mismo. Volvería a sentirse útil. Digno de los demás.

-          Cuando encontramos el Nemeton, Deaton dijo que habíamos abierto una especie de caja de Pandora. Que iban a ocurrir cosas… - miró a Derek con los ojos muy abiertos, suplicándole que le escuchara. Que le creyera -  Y sé que nadie lo cree pero… Pero yo lo siento dentro de mí – se mordió el labio sin darse cuenta - Estoy todo el día nervioso, sin saber qué va a pasar… Pero sé que va a pasar algo y… Mi cuerpo está siempre en tensión… No puedo dormir. No puedo pensar… Y no puedo decírselo a nadie… Salvo a ti.

Derek ya estaba negando antes de que hubiera terminado de hablar.

-          No puedo ayudarte.

-          ¡No! – gritó con rabia - Di que no quieres.

-          Stiles – resopló por la nariz - Ni siquiera soy un Alfa.

-          ¡Crees que eso me importa! - gritó tan alto, que sintió que las cuerdas vocales le fallaban - ¡Crees que le doy la más mínima importancia a un simple rango!

-          No es sólo eso.

-          ¡Me da igual! Por mí como si eres un Omega – dijo con desagrado, pero a continuación se relajó. Y en vez de mirar al hombre con rabia u odio, lo hizo con lástima - Crees… ¿Crees que eso haría que dejara de estar enamorado de ti? – susurró como si tuviera miedo de decirlo en voz alta, pese a que a estas alturas los dos ya lo sabían de sobra - ¿Que porque te acostaras con Jennifer, ya no siento nada por ti y me das asco? O que el hecho de que Kali te diera una paliza detrás de otra, va a hacer que no soporte tenerte cerca porque eras más débil que ella. – se le quebró la voz pero se obligó a continuar – ¿En serio piensas que voy a dejar de creer que eres la persona más increíble que jamás he conocido? ¿Así crees que soy? – entrecerró un poco los ojos, sorprendido - ¿Que tu poder o como demonios lo llames, es lo único que me importa de ti?

-          Stiles…

-          No tienes ni idea – le cortó, negando con rabia - Cada vez que caías al suelo… Cada vez que te equivocabas cuando confiabas en la persona errónea… Las ganas de correr a tu lado eran insoportables – tuvo que parar unos segundos, porque el torrente de lágrimas que había empezado a caer ya no le dejaba continuar - Y cada vez que te ocultabas para curar tus heridas, o que desaparecías para culparte por todo… Yo me desesperaba porque deseaba estar allí, a tu lado. Siendo yo quien te curara… Incluso cogiéndote de la mano y diciéndote que no pasaba nada… Que yo siempre seguiría a tu lado, pasara lo que pasase – se limpió las lágrimas con rabia, y la mirada triste de Stiles se tornó dura - Pero eso nunca pasó por tu cabeza, ¿verdad? Por qué buscar consuelo en el débil humano que daría la vida por ti.

Derek observó impasible. Su rostro había vuelto a ser esa máscara que, como siempre, no reflejaba ninguna de las emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho.

Tan sólo el leve brillo acuoso de sus claros ojos, era un indicativo de que las palabras del chico le habían afectado.

-          Nunca has sido débil – musitó al final con voz grave – Y podréis superar cualquier problema. No me necesitáis.

Stiles negó, pero con menos vehemencia esta vez.

-          Y qué pasa si soy yo el que te necesita.

-          No me necesitas.

Derek respondió tan rápido como seguro.

Y Stiles sintió las palabras como si fueran una sonora bofetada.

-          Entonces… - sus ojos se abrieron, implorantes - La otra noche… El beso de antes… - susurró sin fuerzas - Nunca significó nada para ti.

Derek tardó casi un minuto en responder. Y todo ese tiempo, luchó por no recorrer la distancia que le separaba del chico para limpiar sus lágrimas. Para pasar un brazo protector por su espalda, ofreciéndole consuelo y seguridad.

-          Lo siento mucho.

Esta vez, las palabras de Derek no fueron bofetadas.

Por el contrario, fue una fuerza invisible que empezó a apretar el corazón de Stiles, hasta que éste se fue resquebrajando en pedazos.

Pero cuando Stiles estaba convencido de que iba a fallarle la respiración a causa del dolor y de la angustia, todo se calmó. 

 

Era como si todo su cuerpo hubiera dicho basta.

Basta de que le hicieran daño. De que le trataran como a un pelele al que usar cuándo y cómo uno quisiera; y de tirarle cuando ya se hubieran cansado de jugar con él.

Stiles estaba cansado de sufrir. Cansado de intentarlo, y que la única recompensa que tuviera a cambio, fuera más sufrimiento.

Así que su cuerpo… Su cerebro, su corazón, dijeron basta.

Y se sintió increíblemente vacío.

 

-          No pasa nada – musitó tras unos segundos que se hicieron eternos en la quietud del lugar - No sería la primera vez que me rompen el corazón.

Esta vez fue Derek quien tragó con dificultad. No sólo por las palabras, tan ciertas como desgarradoras; sino sobre todo por la voz. Una voz que no se correspondía en nada con ese chico tan fuerte que ahora mismo estaba frente a él.

-          Encontrarás a alguien que te merezca.

Stiles asintió de nuevo. Pero sus movimientos ahora eran fríos, calculados.

-          Ya encontré al hombre de mis sueños una vez… Supongo que no será muy difícil hacerlo de nuevo.

El Beta tuvo que apretar los puños con fuerza, aguantando como pudo el golpe. Se lo merecía después de todo.

-          Supongo que esto es un adiós – habló de nuevo Stiles, al tiempo que pulsaba el botón del ascensor. Le dio la espalda al hombre mientras esperaba a que llegara.

No tenía sentido hablar más. Y no iba a cambiar nada.

Cuando por fin llegó el ascensor y las puertas se abrieron, Stiles entró sin mirar atrás.

-          Cuídate.

La voz de Derek sonó imposiblemente grave y apagada. Y Stiles sabía que si daba media vuelta, vería un rostro hermoso pero lleno de sufrimiento.

Y tal vez por eso no lo hizo.

Porque si lo hacía, no sería capaz de marcharse. Y ya estaba bastante claro que nada cambiaría su situación ni la de Derek.

 

Pero si tampoco lo hizo, fue porque aquella sería la última vez que vería a Derek Hale. Y aún tenía clara en su retina la primera vez que le vio tras llegar a Nueva York, hacía justo una semana. Cuando apareció seguro de si mismo, confiado y fuerte. Más fuerte que nunca.

Y prefería que aquella fuera la imagen con que le recordaría para siempre.

 

Las puertas se cerraron detrás de él, y el ascensor comenzó a bajar lentamente.

 

TBC...


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo y odio este capítulo a partes iguales.   
> Y cuando terminéis de leerlo, creo que opinaréis lo mismo que yo…

 

Stiles respiró hondo varias veces antes de llamar a la puerta.

Unos segundos después, fue el propio David quien abrió.

Podría haberle extrañado un poco más el hecho de que, teniendo en cuenta que era el Alfa de la ciudad, y que tenía a decenas de hombres trabajando para él; se dedicase a hacer cosas tan mundanas como abrir la puerta de su Suite a invitados sorpresa.

Pero en el fondo, sabía que no debía extrañarle tanto. Por el comportamiento que había visto del hombre en las pocas veces que habían coincidido, sabía que no era alguien al que le gustara alardear de posición. Y que, por el contrario, prefería comportarse como uno más, y ser él mismo quien recibiese a sus visitas.

 

David tenía el pelo mojado, señal de que acababa de salir de la ducha. Pero le había dado tiempo a ponerse unos sencillos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca bastante desgastada.

Nadie que le viera ahora, pensaría que era el hombre lobo más poderoso de la ciudad. Pero sí que admitiría, sin dudarlo, que era uno de los hombres más atractivos de la ciudad.

 

No por primera vez, Stiles se reprochó a sí mismo por ser tan absurdamente inocente.

 

En qué mundo cabía que Derek le elegiría a él por encima de alguien tan perfecto como David. Con ese cuerpo firme, fuerte, un par de centímetros más alto que él. Con ese pelo castaño que apostaba tenía que ser tan suave como parecía. Y con ese rostro tan hermoso, digno del mejor de los escultores.

Pero por encima de todo, lo más impactante del hombre seguían siendo aquellos ojos azul oscuro, como el color del mar profundo, que uno era incapaz de dejar de mirar.

-          Hola – saludó al fin.

-          Stiles. Qué sorpresa.

David se apartó de la puerta en una clara invitación para que pasara, pero Stiles sólo dio un paso dentro de la habitación. No tenía intención de estar mucho tiempo.

-          Venía a despedirme y… Bueno. Supongo que a darte las gracias por todo.

El hombre torció un poco el gesto. Pero no fue un gesto amenazante.

-          Uno de mis Betas te hizo daño. No es normal dar las gracias por algo así.

-          Ya… - Stiles estaba cada vez más incómodo. Sobre todo cuando David no dejaba de ser tan amable, y atento, y asquerosamente perfecto - Eso no fuiste tú y… Siento haberte causado problemas.

-          No te preocupes – aseguró con una tímida sonrisa - Y el castigo ha servido como advertencia para aquel al que se le ocurra desobedecer mis órdenes. Así que, en cierto modo, soy yo quien debe darte las gracias.

Stiles asintió, y miró de reojo a la puerta.

-          Si vas al aeropuerto puedo pedir que…

-          No hace falta. Cora me va a llevar. Me está esperando abajo.

-          Como quieras.

David inclinó levemente la cabeza, a modo de despedida, visto que Stiles había guardado silencio. Pero cuando Stiles no dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta, sino que se quedó mirando al hombre en silencio, el Alfa intuyó que la conversación no había acabado todavía.

-          ¿Querías algo más?

-          Sé que debería odiarte – respondió Stiles con calma. Con demasiada calma para lo que había dicho, la verdad - Es por ti que Derek volvió a Nueva York, cuando todo se fue a la mierda – explicó, mirando fijamente al Alfa - Que esta ciudad se ha convertido en su nuevo hogar, y que nunca volverá a Beacon Hills.

-          ¿Y no me odias por ello? – preguntó David asombrado. Más asombrado por las palabras, que por el hecho de que un humano tuviera el valor de hablarle así.

-          No sabes lo que me gustaría – guardó silencio unos segundos, eligiendo las palabras - Si tú no existieras, tal vez Derek se habría fijado en mí de un modo totalmente distinto… Tal vez así no me vería como el crío hiperactivo que acabó colado por el hombre más increíble que jamás había conocido; sino que me vería como el chico que haría lo que fuera para demostrárselo.

El hombre asintió serio. Pero su expresión era relajada.

-          Lo dices como si Derek no tuviera una opinión. Como si fuera incapaz de decidir por sí mismo con quién quiere estar.

-          Y en parte es así.

-          ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó con dudas.

-          Sé lo de Kate. Y lo de Paige.

-          ¿Y?

-          No fue Derek quien me lo contó. - David le miró sorprendido, y Stiles sonrió con dolor – Yo no tuve esa suerte. Tuve que averiguarlo por mí mismo para intentar entenderle… Para intentar ayudarle lo poco que él me dejaba.

-          ¿Y piensas que si yo no hubiera existido, sí que te lo habría contado?

-          Necesitaba a alguien en quien confiar – tragó con dificultad - Después de todo lo que le había pasado. De todo el daño que le habían hecho… Necesitaba confiar en alguien – se mojó los labios - Y ese fuiste tú.

David dudó en responder durante unos segundos.

Al final optó por admitir la verdad.

-          Así es.

-          Ojalá me hubiera dado la oportunidad de demostrarle lo que sería capaz de hacer por él – se encogió levemente de hombros - Con un poco de suerte, a lo mejor habría podido enamorarse de mí.  

-          Y, sin embargo, no has venido a decirme que me odias.

Stiles negó.

-          No puedo odiar a alguien que quiere a la persona por la que yo daría la vida.

El hombre soltó aire lentamente.

-          Entiendo. Has venido para advertirme que aparecerás en cuanto no le dé todo lo que me pida.

-          No.

-          Entonces por qué estás aquí.

-          Para pedirte que cuides de él.

David se quedó sin palabras.

-          Y que no le hagas daño – Stiles se mordió el labio unos segundos - Sé que no lo harás pero… Derek puede ser complicado a veces y… - soltó una risa amarga - Y todo eso ya lo sabes, porque le conoces desde mucho antes que yo.

-          Cuidaré de él – prometió el Alfa con una dulzura y sinceridad infinita - No te preocupes.

Stiles volvió a asentir.

-          Gracias – musitó, apretando los labios al final para frenar el sollozo – Eres muy afortunado por tenerle a tu lado.

-          Lo sé.

El humano avanzó medio paso en dirección a la salida, pero en el último instante dio media vuelta.

-          Me alegro de haberte conocido.

-          ¿En serio?

-          Claro que sí – trató de sonreír, pero le salió un sollozo roto – Yo… Nunca pude tenerle. Desde el momento en que vino aquí y te conoció, nunca podría haber sido nada más que el amigo simpático de uno de sus Betas – tragó con dificultad - Pero saber que te tiene a ti… Hace que sea menos doloroso.

-          ¿Seguro?

-          Lo será… Cuando llegue a casa, piense en él – suspiró con dolor - y recuerde que aunque no volveré a verle, siempre estará con alguien que le quiere tanto como yo.  

David asintió con pesar.

-          Pero ahora no.

-          No - musitó con una sonrisa rota – Ahora no – dio media vuelta, y esta vez sí consiguió salir al pasillo - Adiós, David.

-          Adiós.  

David cerró la puerta, pero permaneció en la misma posición durante medio minuto. Hasta que oyó las puertas del ascensor cerrándose e iniciando su descenso.

Sólo entonces recorrió el salón principal de la Suite, y abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

 

Derek estaba sentado en la cama. Acababa de salir de la ducha, y aún no había terminado de secarse. Tan sólo llevaba una toalla anudada a la cintura, sin importarle que las gotas de agua cayeran desde el pelo hasta su pecho y espalda.

 

En cualquier otra ocasión, semejante visión habría hecho que David ya se hubiera quitado la ropa. Arrancándola si fuera preciso… Y no dejaba de ser lo mismo que hicieron anoche, cuando Derek se presentó en su habitación.

Pero ahora era totalmente distinto.

Porque ahora los ojos de Derek estaban llenos de remordimientos.

A estas alturas, David ya tendría que estar acostumbrado a ver esa expresión en el hermoso rostro de su mayor aliado y amigo… Pero cada nueva vez, dolía como si fuera la primera.

 

El Alfa recorrió la distancia que le separaba de la cama en silencio, y se sentó justo al lado del moreno. Sus rodillas se rozaron al hacerlo.

-          ¿Lo has oído? – preguntó al Beta.

-          Sí.

-          ¿Y qué piensas?

Derek levantó la vista del suelo, donde tenía clavada la mirada desde que David entró, y soltó aire por la nariz. No tenía ningunas ganas de afrontar esa conversación ahora… Tal vez nunca.

 

La visita de Stiles… Sus palabras… Habían sido tan sorprendentes como devastadoras.

Derek tenía la sensación de que aquel chico había vuelto su mundo del revés.

Y lo triste, es que no sería la primera vez.

Finalmente, se atrevió a mirar al castaño a los ojos, y no le sorprendió encontrarse con una mirada de consuelo, teñida con un poco de tristeza.

-          Que tiene razón.

David asintió lentamente, y colocó una mano sobre la rodilla desnuda del hombre. En cualquier otra ocasión, ahora mismo estaría subiendo la mano por el muslo hasta llegar a su entrepierna… Pero ahora no era el mejor momento para eso.

 

**********

Apenas hablaron en el viaje al aeropuerto.

Por mucho que intentó disimularlo, mojándose la cara antes de encontrarse con Cora, no había dudas de que había llorado. Y Cora, siendo la persona más increíble que había en esos momentos en el mundo, no dijo absolutamente nada. Se limitó a poner la radio en una emisora de música de los 80, y condujo sin mirar a su acompañante una sola vez.

Pero cuando aparcó el coche en el parking de las salidas del aeropuerto, y tuvieron que emprender el camino hasta la facturación de American Airlines, todo cambió.

 

El aire parecía pesar mucho más. La maleta que Stiles llevaba en la mano resultaba más pesada que antes, y el pasillo del aeropuerto le resultaba muchísimo más largo en comparación a cuando llegó, hacía una semana… Lo cual no dejaba de resultar extraño. Porque se suponía que no quería marcharse todavía. Con lo que lo lógico sería que el tiempo pasara más deprisa, en vez de insoportablemente lento.

 

Stiles suspiró por lo bajo, pensando que ni siquiera lo más cliché de las despedidas funcionaban con él… Porque lo lógico sería que la última persona a la que viera, antes de marcharse de la ciudad sabiendo que no iba a volver, tendría que haber sido Derek. La persona por la que realmente fue allí.

Pero en vez de ello, habló con la persona a la que Derek había elegido (se negaba a usar la palabra novio, porque resultaba absurdo y porque aún no estaba preparado para pensar en eso), y con la hermana de Derek. Alguien que, la verdad, no era justo que tuviera como hermano al tío que le había roto el corazón… Porque las ganas de mandarla a la porra a ella y a todo lo relacionado con los Hale eran insoportables.

Pero entonces le miraba a la cara y veía que ella estaba llorando. Y no podía pensar en otra cosa que en abrazarla.

 

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Dejó la maleta en el sitio, y abrazó a Cora con todas sus fuerzas. Y por mucho que se prometió que no iba a llorar, ya lo estaba haciendo cuando aún seguía estrechándola entre sus brazos. Lo hizo a moco tendido, sin intentar siquiera parecer una persona normal, y no un crío de esos tan emotivos. De reojo vio a gente pasar, y mirarles con una mezcla de lástima y cariño.

Sabía que desde fuera parecía que se estaba despidiendo de su novia, o del ligue de verano que había conocido estando de vacaciones.

Si sólo supieran…

 

En realidad, estaba despidiéndose de una de las pocas amigas que había tenido jamás. Y una a la que le hubiera encantado llamar también familia.

Pero no podría ser lo segundo, y casi tampoco lo primero… Porque en cuanto la viera, pensaría irremediablemente en ese otro Hale que ya no formaba parte de su vida.

 

Y eso era asquerosamente injusto. Que porque fuera un crío insoportablemente emocional que lo relacionaba todo con la persona a la que siempre querría, tampoco podría tenerla a ella.

Porque sería demasiado doloroso.

 

Cora le susurró que no se preocupara. Que lo entendía perfectamente (pese a que nunca llegó a decirle esas palabras en voz alta) y que el tiempo lo curaría todo. Que seguiría estando cuando él la necesitara, y que incluso podría ir a visitarle el año que viene. Cuando hubiera pasado el tiempo suficiente para que las heridas se hubieran curado un poco… Los dos sabían que nunca cicatrizarían.

 

Stiles asintió con ganas, deseando que ocurriera así. Que cuando hubiera terminado de aceptar del todo que Derek formaba parte de su pasado, podría disfrutar de los que sí estaban en su presente. Un número que, a estas alturas, sólo sabía que era escaso, pero sin conocer realmente su número exacto.

Quería pensar que la semana transcurrida en Nueva York, pese a que no habían sido ni mucho menos unas vacaciones, al menos habría servido para relajar los ánimos… Para todos. Y que cuando llegara a California, Scott, Allison y prácticamente todo el mundo, hubieran sacado sus cabezas de dentro de sus culos, y habrían empezado a comportarse como Dios manda. Como los amigos que se suponía que eran.

 

Cora le aseguró que le escribiría todos los días, aunque sólo fuera para contarle cualquier estupidez que no tuviera nada que ver con el mundo de los hombres lobo. Y que si Stiles necesitaba un tiempo para responder, y que al principio sólo se limitaría a leer los e-mails, que por ella estaba bien. Que lo único que quería, era saber que Stiles estaba bien.

 

Stiles le prometió que al menos lo intentaría.

Era lo único que podía prometerle.

 

Cuando tuvo que cruzar la puerta de seguridad, dejando atrás a Cora, los dos tenían la cara empapada. Pero Stiles no se la limpió, casi prefiriendo que la gente tuviera claro que no estaba en el mejor de los momentos, y que no estaba para charla social. Algo a lo que siempre se apuntaba, pero no cuando emprendía el humillante regreso a casa. Después de no sólo no haber conseguido lo que quería, sino además habiendo estropeado lo poco que había entre Derek y él.

 

Se sentó en su asiento asignado, abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, y sacó el libro que  había comprado en las tiendas del aeropuerto. Ni siquiera sabía de qué iba. Sólo que era el más grueso de todos, y que iba a necesitar algo así para superar las ocho horas de vuelo.

Porque estaba claro que no iba a dormir.

No tanto por el estado de depresión que tenía ahora, sino porque no podía: No era nada recomendable despertarse en un avión, a diez mil pies de altura sobre el suelo, gritando como un loco después de haber tenido otra pesadilla.

 

Y Stiles sabía que eso es lo que ocurriría en cuanto cerrara los ojos.

 

TBE...


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!  
> Llega el momento final.  
> En un principio no tenía pensado añadir ningún comentario inicial, para no dar pistas de lo que ibais a leer.   
> Pero después de la cantidad de mensajes que recibí ayer, y de la cantidad de personas que ahora mismo están a punto de sufrir una depresión, XD, he decidido dejar un simple comentario para que no os de un infarto a medida que leéis.   
> El comentario, simplemente es: Recordar que hay segunda parte ;-)

 

Cuando cruzó las puertas correderas, con la maleta a rastras, su padre fue lo primero que vio. Y el modo en que se le iluminó la cara al Sheriff en cuanto vio a su hijo, fue como recibir una bocanada de oxígeno puro.

Stiles sonrió al hombre. Una sonrisa de verdad.

Jamás habría imaginado que llegara a echar tanto de menos estar en casa. Y menos cuando los ánimos con los que se marchó no es que fueran de los más alegres.

 

Stiles se fundió en un abrazo con su padre, dejando la maleta olvidada. Sólo se separó de él cuando varios carraspeos insistentes les indicaron que estaban en el medio de la fila, obstruyendo el paso.

Con una sonrisa de vergüenza, John se apresuró a coger la maleta y avanzar un par de metros. Pero en cuanto llegaron a una zona menos atestada de gente, procedió a repetir la acción de antes, como si fuera un _deja vu_.

 

Salvo que esta vez se percató de la escayola de su hijo, parcialmente tapada por la cazadora. Y apenas la vio, la sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de horror.

-          ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-          No es nada, papá. Me caí haciendo el tonto.

-          ¿Y por qué demonios no me llamaste? – puso su cara patentada de padre barra Sheriff cabreado.

Stiles soltó un breve suspiro. Hubiera deseado que la calma durara un poco más.

-          Porque no habría cambiado nada. Sólo te habría preocupado, y no me apetecía, la verdad.

-          ¿Y dónde te curaron? ¿En el hospital?

-          No – dijo al fin, pero muy tentado de mentirle – Había un médico muy bueno que conocía Derek y…

La frase quedó interrumpida de golpe.

 

Lo triste es que ni siquiera pensó que podría ocurrir algo así, hasta que no se encontró con el pastel.

Pero apenas dijo el nombre de Derek… En cuanto oyó su nombre saliendo de sus labios… fue como si se quedara sin respiración.

Y pese a que no había dejado de pensar en él durante todo el vuelo, oír su nombre ahora, tan lejos de donde estaba su dueño, le dejó una sensación horrible.

Porque por primera vez, era consciente de que a partir de ahora, su nombre sería lo único que tendría de él. Que su recuerdo sería lo único que nadie podría quitarle. Todo lo demás: su rostro, su olor, su sabor, el tacto de su piel, el sonido de su voz… Todo eso se había perdido para siempre.

 

Por fortuna (o por desgracia), al Sheriff no le pasó desapercibida la reacción de su hijo.

Y por ello, no le obligó a que se siguiera explicando.

Lo que hizo fue coger la maleta, y caminar en dirección al parking, con Stiles a medio metro de distancia.

-          No hacía falta que vinieras a recogerme - Comentó Stiles cuando ya se habían subido al coche patrulla – Podría haber cogido el tren.  

-          Habría sido muy pesado – explicó el hombre, saliendo ya a la autopista general – Y me apetecía venir a buscarte.

-          ¿No tenías que trabajar?

-          Me he pedido el día libre – explicó con la vista fija en la carretera. Pero entones llevó una mano hasta la rodilla de su hijo, y la apretó con cariño.

 

Y aquel gesto sobrecogió de tal manera a Stiles, como no creía que fuera posible.

No era ni mucho menos la primera vez que su padre le apoyaba por medio de acciones que aparentemente no tenían importancia. Eran detalles que la mayoría de las veces, sobre todo con el paso del tiempo, llegó a considerar ñoñas y que ya no tenían sentido. Que eran casi ridículas.

Pero cuando ocurrían Stiles se alegraba de que, a pesar de no ser un niño pequeño, su padre a veces siguiera tratándole como si lo fuera. Y que nunca se cansara, de tanto en cuanto, de recordarle que le seguía queriendo y que no se avergonzaba de demostrarlo.

 

Y tener de nuevo esa prueba, tan palpable, fue como quitarle un peso de encima. O, más bien, como recordarle algo que creía olvidado.

Porque en los últimos meses, había dudado de que siguiera existiendo esa complicidad entre los dos. Una que sabía no era nada común entre el resto de compañeros de clase; casi entre el resto del mundo. Porque al parecer, que un padre le recordara a su hijo cuánto le quería, era algo vergonzoso. Y cuando un hijo le decía a su padre que también le quería, era tildado de la cosa más ridícula de todas… Y aun así Stiles nunca dejó de hacerlo. Porque en el fondo sabía que lo que el resto del mundo sentía al verle actuar así, era pura envidia. Por saber que jamás tendrían una relación tan especial, cercana y cómplice, como la que ellos tenían.

 

Pero durante semanas esos gestos desaparecieron… Primero porque había cosas más importantes por la que preocuparse, como monstruos, asesinos y compañeros perdidos; y después porque parecía que su relación padre/hijo había llegado a un punto de inflexión.

Y durante ese tiempo, Stiles estaba aterrorizado pensando que ya nada sería como antes…Que el hecho de que no le creyera a pies juntillas la primera vez que le mencionó la existencia de los hombres lobo, significaba que jamás podría volver a confiar en él. Que jamás podría quererle como le había querido desde que tenía memoria.

Y ahora, con la mano de su padre todavía firme sobre su rodilla, se dio cuenta de cuán equivocado estuvo.

 

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Stiles colocó la mano del brazo bueno sobre la de su padre, apretándola con fuerza. Y cuando empezó a temblar, a causa de las ganas de echarse a llorar pero luchando por intentar controlarse, fue el mayor de los Stilinski quien no lo dudó.

Echándose a un lado de la carretera, paró en el arcén. Y apenas estuvo el coche parado, sin apagar siquiera el motor, se giró en su asiento para abrazar a su hijo.

-          Está bien – susurró cuando Stiles se refugió en sus brazos – No pasa nada, hijo. Llora cuanto quieras.

-          Lo siento mucho – gimió el chico en su cuello, empapándole en cuestión de segundos.

-          Por qué. ¿Por ser tan torpe y estar siempre cayéndote? – trató de hacerle reír.

-          No. Por haberme olvidado de que eras el mejor padre del mundo.

-          Stiles…

-          No debí enfadarme porque no me creyeras a la primera. Tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que era algo imposible de creer. Y que eso no significaba que no confiaras en mí.

-          Nunca dejaré de confiar en ti – le aseguró con voz grave – Eres el chico más listo que conozco.

-          También el más torpe – sonrió esta vez Stiles.

-          También el más torpe – admitió el Sheriff – Pero sí que siento no haberte creído a la primera.

-          No pasa nada – se limpió las lágrimas como pudo – Te perdono.

El hombre sonrió con ternura, dándole un beso en la frente. Pero no se movió de su sitio. Porque pese a que se veía que su hijo estaba mejor, sabía que no había soltado todo lo que tenía dentro.

Y no sería el mejor padre del mundo del que tanto presumía su hijo, sino se aseguraba de que lo hiciera.

-          Intuyo que la visita no fue como esperabas.

Stiles negó tras varios segundos de silencio.

-          No van a volver, ¿no?

-          No quieren… Der… Él no quiere.

-          Lo has intentado – intentó animarle - Nadie podrá echarte en cara que al menos lo intentaste.

-          No es eso… No lo entiendes.

-          Lo entiendo perfectamente, hijo – dijo con calma, sonriendo – Verás. Hay ciertas cosas para la que los padres tienen una especie de, sexto sentido.

-          Qué se supone que significa eso.

-          Significa que muchas veces me doy cuenta de cosas que a lo mejor al resto del mundo le pasan desapercibidas – dejó varios segundos de pausa - ¿Quieres saber de lo que me di cuenta yo?

Stiles parpadeó varias veces a modo de respuesta.

-          Que desde hace un tiempo… Casualmente desde que a tu mejor amigo le mordió un hombre lobo… aunque por aquel entonces yo no sabía eso… El caso es que desde hace casi dos años, siempre que hablábamos, había un nombre aparte del de Scott, que repetías sustancialmente más veces que el del resto de gente. ¿Sabes qué nombre era?

-          No.

-          Derek.

La punzada al oír de nuevo ese nombre, fue tan fuerte como la primera.

-          Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo del sexto sentido.

-          Pues que enseguida me di cuenta, que lo extraño no era que mencionaras su nombre unas mil veces más que la del resto de tus amigos juntos… Sino que cuando decías su nombre, lo hacías de un modo extraño. Como si supieras que no debías decir su nombre, pero te resultaba imposible no hacerlo.

-          Eso no es nada extraño. Por aquel entonces él estaba acusado de asesinato. Y ya le habías detenido una vez y…

-          Y decías su nombre, exactamente del mismo modo en que yo decía el nombre de tu madre, cuando hablaba con mi padre.

-          Yo…

-          Tranquilo – se apresuró a decir en cuanto vio que Stiles se había quedado sin habla -  No voy a tener esa charla sobre los chicos y las relaciones… Creo que ya eres bastante mayorcito para ello.

-          Gracias – sonrió tímidamente.

-          Debo intuir que fuiste allí para hablarle de tus sentimientos.

-          No… Mis sentimientos no eran ningún secreto para nadie.

-          Oh… ¿Dijo algo que no debía?

-          Qué… No, no. Nada de eso. Créeme, él fue muy considerado con… mis sentimientos.

-          ¿Entonces?

-          Digamos que llegué diez años tarde – respondió con voz cansada - Y que ya hay otra persona que ocupa todo su interés.

-          Entiendo.

Stiles soltó un suspiro ahogado.

-          Stiles… Sé que ahora mismo hay poco que pueda decirte que te ayude a sentirte mejor. Que piensas que nunca vas a superar esto, y que la vida es un asco pero… créeme. El tiempo lo cura todo… Y aunque creas que no hay nadie como él…

-          No hay nadie como él.

-          Hijo… El primer amor siempre es difícil de superar pero…

-          No, no lo entiendes – su voz recuperó un poco de energía  - No hay nadie como él. _Literalmente_. No es sólo el hecho de que sea increíblemente atractivo, y que tenga un cuerpo de escándalo y ese toque de tío peligroso y duro que hace que sea aún más sexy y que haría que hasta una monja se derritiera – explicó sin respirar y sin sentir remordimientos por ser tan descriptivo con su padre - También es la persona más extrañamente divertida que he conocido jamás pero… Por si eso fuera poco, además tiene un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho. Y no me refiero a que sea una persona tierna y atenta que está preocupándose por los demás y que siempre se pone en el último puesto, como si él no importara nada y el resto del mundo sí. Me refiero a que es como un gigantesco osito de peluche… Y las ganas de abrazarle hasta asfixiarle son…

-          Encontrarás a alguien que te haga superarlo. Aunque no lo creas.

-          ¿Y si no quiero superarlo? – replicó con dolor - ¿Y si quiero que siga estando ahí? Que siga doliendo para así no olvidarle. Porque sé que es él o nadie…

 

John miró con infinita tristeza a su hijo durante casi un minuto.

-          ¿Te hablé alguna vez de la primera chica de la que me enamoré?

-          Qué.

-          Ya me has oído.

-          Fue mamá. Me lo contasteis un millón de veces. Fue amor a primera vista.

-          Pero ella no fue la primera chica de la que me enamoré.

-          ¿Ah, no?

-          A ella la conocí en la universidad. Pero esta chica de la que te hablo, la conocí aquí, en el instituto de Beacon Hills. ¿Sabes quién era?

Stiles negó, los ojos muy abiertos.

-          Melissa McCall.

-          ¡Qué!

-          Ella era la capitana del equipo femenino de beisbol. Y era con diferencia la chica más guapa y lista de todo el pueblo… Y en cuanto la vi el primer día en clase, me enamoré perdidamente de ella.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó?

-          Pues que un día reuní el valor suficiente para pedirla que me acompañara al baile. Pero llegué tarde, porque ya se lo había pedido Scott McCall Senior. Y cuando les vi llegar juntos a la fiesta, tan perfectos y felices, pensé que jamás lo superaría. Que había perdido la oportunidad de estar con la mujer de mi vida… ¿Sabes qué pasó después? – Stiles volvió a negar - Que decidí irme a la otra punta del país para intentar olvidarla. Y en Nueva York conocí a la mujer más preciosa, inteligente y divertida de todo el mundo…

-          Mamá.

-          Cinco años después, cuando regresé a Beacon Hills, descubrí que Melissa y Scott se habían casado. Y lo que unos cuantos años atrás me habría parecido algo horrible, entonces lo vi como una buena noticia. Porque ella era y siempre sería una gran amiga, así que me alegré por ella. Pero lo más importante, era que a mi lado tenía a tu madre.

-          Pero Melissa se divorció y… – se mojó los labios, su vena curiosa más despierta que nunca - ¿Nunca te arrepentiste? ¿Nunca te preguntaste qué habría pasado sí…

-          Claro que no. ¿Qué sentido tendría imaginarse algo así? – preguntó extrañado - Sólo podía pensar que si no me hubiera marchado a Nueva York, jamás la habría conocido – su sonrisa se tornó triste entonces. Como ocurría cada vez que pensaba en Claudia - Y puede que nos la arrebataran antes de tiempo pero… Jamás me arrepentiré de haber compartido esos años con ella. Porque fueron los más felices de toda mi vida – amplió la sonrisa al mirar a su hijo - Y si no hubiera sido por ella, jamás te habría tenido a ti… Y una vida sin ti, sí que no puedo imaginármela.

-          Joder – Stiles ya estaba volviendo a llorar como una magdalena - Se supone que tenías que ayudarme a que me sintiera mejor… No acabar llorando tú también.

-          Lo siento – rió y lloró a la vez - Ya sabes que siempre he sido un sentimental.

-          Menudo Sheriff – entornó los ojos, ganando con ello una leve colleja de su padre.

-          Te propongo una cosa – dijo John Stilinski con un tono más jovial - Tenemos unos doscientos kilómetros de camino hasta llegar a casa. Durante ese tiempo, lloraremos y maldeciremos al mundo por ser tan cruel, que permite que estemos solos cuando debería haber una cola de solteros a las puertas de la residencia Stilinski, peleándose por conseguir a dos tíos tan increíbles como nosotros… Pero en cuanto lleguemos a casa, se acabó el sufrir y el lamentarse. ¿De acuerdo?

Stiles digirió la parrafada de su padre, y asintió con cautela.

-          Lo intentaré.

-          Tal vez te levante el ánimo un par de pizzas, y ver el maratón de Star Wars. Hace mucho de la última vez que hicimos algo así.

-          ¿En serio?

-          Claro – hizo amago de darle un puñetazo en la mejilla - Nos lo tenemos merecido.

 

END?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo!   
> Antes de que empecéis a enviarme amenazas de muerte por acabar la historia así, con Stiles de regreso en Beacon Hills con el corazón destrozado, y Derek en la otra punta del país sin ninguna intención de volver; concederme el beneficio de la duda.
> 
> Primero de todo, tengo que admitir que cuando terminé de escribir esta historia, estuve más que tentada de que acabara así. Porque, aunque fuera más que triste, mostraba a un Stiles luchando frente a la adversidad, y siempre siguiendo adelante.   
> Este pensamiento duró casi 48 horas. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que no podía acabar así. Y no sólo porque Stiles es mi debilidad y no soportaba verle tan triste (Y a Derek también, aunque por otras causas), sino sobre todo porque quedaban por resolver algunos cabos sueltos. 
> 
> Y así fue cómo surgió la necesidad de crear una serie, compuesta por dos partes. La primera es la que acaba de terminar, centrada en el intento de Stiles de convencer a Derek para que vuelva; y la segunda es la que va a tener como trama principal lo que ocurre cuando Stiles vuelve a Beacon Hills, y tiene que intentar seguir adelante: Es decir, conseguir olvidar a Derek, intentar recuperar la relación con sus amigos, y de paso averiguar por qué leches está teniendo esas pesadillas.
> 
> En un principio, pensé que toda esta trama se desarrollara en un único fic más que largo. Pero ha medida que iba escribiendo la segunda parte, me di cuenta de que no tenía nada que ver una parte con la otra. No sólo por los personajes que van a aparecer a partir de ahora (todos los de Beacon Hills), sino sobre todo porque las escenas que se desarrollan son completamente opuestas a lo visto hasta ahora. Si ahora hemos leído conversaciones a corazón abierto cada dos por tres y momentos de silencio incómodo, ahora esto desaparece casi por completo. Y a cambio, sólo hay acción.
> 
> Está mal que lo diga yo, pero estoy más que contenta con el resultado conseguido. Sobre todo cuando nunca antes había hecho algo así, y me ha costado sangre y sudor terminarlo de un modo aceptable. Así que os podréis imaginar las ganas que tengo de que lo leáis.
> 
> La pregunta del millón: ¿cuándo voy a empezar a subir esa segunda parte?, tiene fácil respuesta: Será el próximo lunes. Y como he hecho con todas mis historias, subiré un capítulo diario entre semana. Así que no tendréis que esperar mucho para saber cómo le va a nuestra pareja.
> 
> Dicho esto, y pidiendo perdón por enrollarme tanto, muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido la historia hasta aquí. En especial a lo que habéis tenido los huevos (perdón por la grosería, pero no puedo expresarlo de otra manera, XD) de leer cada nuevo capítulo el día que lo subía, aun sabiendo que estarías 24 horas en vilo cada vez que lo terminabais. En serio, yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así, XD.  
> Espero que la historia, con todo lo malo incluido, haya merecido la pena, y espero seguir dándoos algo interesante que leer.
> 
> Un beso a todos.


End file.
